Hannon le, mellon-nin
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: Summary: What If Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf were with Aragorn at Bree to meet up with the Hobbits? New adventures await the Fellowship. AU Extended Summary inside.
1. Into the wild

Summary: What If Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf were with Aragorn at Bree to meet up with the hobbits? New adventures await the Fellowship.

Extended Summary: The stars of the Valor are said to be the most blessed creatures on _Arda _but they are also cursed. If one star dies, they all die. Will sacrifices be made to save _Arda_ from her destruction?

Things you might want to know:

1) No Slash! Just Friendship ^.^

2) This might contain some movie verses :) This is an A/U.

3) DISCLAMER! : I don't own it *Sniff*

4) The idea about the stars is my idea. Please do not use without my permission.

5) This is my first fanfic! So please be nice. Please don't point out the obvious like spelling mistakes, grammar and other useless things (: ENJOY!

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon nin**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Into the wild

"Excuse me?" Frodo asked

A man; big built, old and hairy, appered over the counter with a mug in his hand.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you?"

Pippin frowned not liking the tone of Butterburs voice and nudged Merry, whispering as quietly as he could.

"_I don't like him, He's very intimadating_"

"_I know Pip... but don't worry, as soon as we find out where Gandalf is, we can go_"

"_Oi! Both of you, shut up, Mister Frodo is talking_"

Sam wasn't happy. He hated that Butterbur was intimadating just as much as Pippin did.

They all turned there attention back to Frodo and Butterbur.

"If your seeking accomodation, we got some cozy 'Hobbit-sized' rooms avaliable. All proud to cater to the little Folk, Mister...?"

"U...Underhill"

Merry and Pippin looked at eachother. Sam stepped towards frodo and whispered

"_What are doing? Why aren't you telling him you actual name?"_

Frodo turned and looked back at Sam. He could tell that he wasn't too impressed and niether were Pippin and Merry. Frodo turned and started to walk towards them.

"_I cannot tell him my real name. There could be a spy amongst us and I do not wish to see the end of middle-earth so soon. We have only just started this adventure. We do this for Gandalf"_

He turned back around to ol' Butterbur who was had his head tilted and a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry about that" Frodo said.

"Well that's alright Mister...Underhill."

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him that we've arrived."

Butterbur once again tilted his head "Gandalf?"

Silence.

"Ohhh, yes...I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat."

A smile crept upon Frodos face. The other hobbits smiled aswell.

"Not seen him for 6 months" Butterbur answered shaking his head. The smile from the Hobbits' faces' disappeard instantly

"although there was creepy old man, just like Gandalf, who came in with 4 other men."

Before turning around and walking back to his friends he gave his thanks to Butterbur.

"What do we do now? Shall we go and ask what room this 'Creepy old man' is in?" Sam asked.

"No. I do not think it is a good idea. We wait for Gandalf." Frodo replied. As much as he wanted to go and see if the 'old man' was infact Gandalf, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Like someone was waiting for him to walk into thier trap.

* * *

Laughter.

That's all that hit his ears.

Frodo was nervouse. He couldn't believe that Gandalf hadn't come. "_He promised" _Frodo thought "_He promised me. Why isn't he hear?" _Just as Frodo saw Pippin get up and walk towards the bar, he turned towards sam and asked where Pippin was going. Sam just sat there sipping his Ale. "_I don't think he heard me. I'll try again and see if that..." _but just then Sam looked at Frodo with a look of Distgust.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Frodo slowly looked towards the man. He tryed to make out his features but because of the lighting where the man was sat, he only saw the man wearing a hood and he was smoking. Just as he was examining the man, another tall, cloaked figure walked towards the corner and bent down to tell him something. Frodo could tell that this figure was another man because of how brawd he looked even with the deep green cloak on although he could of mistaken him for a women because of his thin waist. "_A friend? A companion?"_

* * *

The tall figure bent down and wispered into the mans ear.

"_Is that him? Is that Frodo?" _

_"Yes, that's him."_

The tall figure started to figit_ "I do not like this."_

_"Why? what's wrong?" _desperation was in his voice.

_"Something approaches from afar. It is getting closer. We cannot stay here." _The tall figure then turned and looked at Frodo.

* * *

Frodo watched as the tall, cloaked figure approach the man, only to whisper something in his ear. How he had wished that he could be blessed with the hearing of the elves. The tall figure turn his head towards Frodo.

Frodos eyes grew wide as he saw the faintest strand of gold come out of the figures hood. All of a sudden the figure smiled and put a finger on his lips, as if he was telling him to be quiet. The tall figure placed his hand on the other mysteriouse mans shoulder and walked towards the stairs. Frodo was shocked. "_Am I supposed to follow him?" _Frodo got up but then suddenly Butterbur walked into him.

"You should watch were your going, Mister Underhill. Don't want you being taken away now, would we." A playful smile crept across his face. He was joking but Frodo, on the other hand, thought he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean?" Frodos eyes widend. Then he turned his head slightly towards the man, that was now alone again, sitting in the corner.

"It looks like you already know what I mean" Butterburs said as he raised an eyebrow at Frodo.

Frodo wanted to know more about this mysteriouse hooded man and his companion so he turned his head back to butterbur and asked politely "Who is he? And who was that other man that travels with him?"

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wondering the wilds"

Frodo looked back towards the man. He was more nervous than he was before. He noticed that Butterburs voice was slow. Getting deeper and quieter the more he talked

"What his right name is, I've never heard. But round here he's known as Strider." There was a pause.

Frodo looked back at Butterbur and asked "and his companions?"

"I'm afraid I know nothing about his other companions, Mister Underhill. They're always wearing those damned hoods. All I can guess is that they are also rangers." Butterbur sighed and started walking away.

"We need to go." Frodo stood up and turned around and started to pace walk to the door. He wanted to leave. He couldn't wait any longer for Gandalf. He knew it was a mistake leaving the Shire. He wanted to go home.

"What do you mean we need to go? I thought we were waiting for Gandalf?" Sam got up as well and started running after Frodo. Merry also followed after them. Then he remembered. Pippin!

"We have to get Pippin!" Merry and Sam turned back around leaving Frodo by the door and ran towards Pippin, trying to avoid the drunken men walking past, making their path even more difficult. "Pippin! We have to go" Sam shouted trying to get his attention. "Why are we going? We've just arrived." Pippin was confused. Merry grabbed Pippin by his elbow and pulled him from his seat and dragged him over to Frodo.

As Frodo watch as his cousins and gardener walked towards him, he turned his attention to where Strider was sitting. He wasn't there. _"Where is..." _Frodo was pulled back from his thoughts only to hear Sam yelling his name. Frodo turned his head back to look at Sam but his line of vision was blocked. Someone was standing in front of him!

He looked up to see who ever it was blocking his path, He couldn't believe what he was saw. Strider!

Frodo took a step back only to trip over a leg of a table and fall onto the floor with a thud. Everyone turned around to see what the noise was. They all saw 'Underhill' lying on the floor but then a gold; shiny ring flung into the air and caught the attention of many men. Only to fall back down and slip onto Frodos finger.

Many men gasped at what the saw. Frodo vanished.

* * *

Frodo saw nothing. Pure darkness. He tried calling out but he found no sound coming from his lips. Suddenly he started to see a red light. Frodo narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what this mysterious light was until it grew. It was in shape of an eye, red, hot flames surrounding it. All of a sudden he could hear a menacing voice in his head.

"The stars are veiled..." It was moving, slowly, towards Frodo.

"...A sleepless Malice..." He tried to scream but he still couldn't find the sound.

"There is no life…In the void."

Frodo stumbled. The once so dazzling, Sapphire blue eyes were darkened by fear. He was afraid. He wanted to get away. He _needed_ to get away.

"Only…"

Frodo brought his hand up and reached for the ring on his finger. He was panicking. He had never felt so scared before in his life!

"…Death"

* * *

Frodo then pulled the ring off his finger. He gave a large gasp and looked around. He tried looking for Sam, Merry and Pippin but he couldn't see them. Until he saw the same tall, thin figure drag his two cousins up the stairs and a new short and stumpy figure dragging Sam. Frodo was just about to get up and run to his cousins and gardener when suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulder and shoved rooughly against a hard, wooden wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'." The voice was deep. He instantly recognized the figure as Strider. Strider then took a hold of Frodo's shoulder and shoved him forwards and up the stairs.

He then opened a large wooden door and Frodo was thrown inside and landed by the fire place.

Frodo quickly got up and looked around only to find Sam, Merry and Pippin knelt on the floor, gagged and their hands tied behind their backs. He looked up and saw the two figures that dragged them up the stairs standing behind them, one with a foot on Merry's back, the other with an axe in his hand. Frodo then turned his attention to another figure sitting in the corner shaking his head. He watched as his cousins looked up towards their captives, fear was painted across their faces.

He turned his attention back to Strider "What do you want?"

Strider turned around and shut the door. "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing" He hesitated. He remembered what Gandalf told him. He cannot let the ring fall into the wrong hands especially in the hands of rangers.

The figure in the corner of the large room got up and said "Indeed" then licking his index finger and thumb; he extinguished the light from the candles. He moved towards Strider and stood next him.

Strider then turned back around and replied "I can avoid being seen if I wish… But to disappear entirely…" He then lifted his hand up towards his hood and took it off. "That is a rare gift."

Frodo could finally see Strider face. He had Dark brown hair, almost black as the night. Silver eyes, that looked like diamonds and was a very handsome man.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. He then looked to the figure standing beside Strider, with a hand apon his shoulder.

"Come now, I am getting tired of this game…" He then took off his hood as well and Frodo could see auburn hair that reached down towards his shoulders in the same style as striders and he was also handsome. "…Can't you see he is frightened? My name is Boromir, son of Denathor, steward of Gondor."

A loud grunt was heard from the short, stumpy figure behind Pippin. "You always have to ruin our fun. But you are right, we are getting a little out of control." He also took his hood of an Introduced himself. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin. Yes, I am a Dwarf." Frodo could not believe his eyes! A dwarf! He heard Bilbo telling him about his adventures and how he traveled with them. He never thought he would be able to meet one especially one with so much hair on his face.

The only figure left was still standing behind Merry with a smile still plastered on his face. All of the sudden a soft, calm voice came from the figure. "Are you frightened?"

Frodo bit his lip and replied "Yes."

Strider interrupted. "Not nearly frightened enough. We know wants hunts you."

All of a sudden a loud bang came from outside the room and the door flew open. Another tall, dark figure –Who was slightly hunched over- step into the room. "Aragorn, son of Arthorn, do you think this funny?! I specifically told you not to frighten the Hobbits and what do you do?! You have Legolas and Gimli, gag and bind their hands!" The voice was old. Very angry.

"_Legolas?" _Frodos eyes wondered to the figure that still hadn't pulled his hood back. "_Well at least I know his name."_ He was being very secretive. In fact they all were. By now he had started to get a headache.

"Thank you Boromir for finally stopping this childish game."The voice said and then something clicked in Frodo's mind…He began to recognize the voice. "Now Legolas, untie them!" Legolas reached for his dagger and cut the Hobbits bonds. As soon as they were cut, the Hobbits got up as quickly as possible, removed they gags and ran to Frodos side. Each Hobbit looked at the figure still standing by the door. The figure then moved into the room and light of the fire place brought out his features.

"GANDALF!"

They all ran up to the grey wizard and hugged him. The wizard laughed merrily, he was pleased to see his little friends again. "It has been so long since we have last seen you Mister Gandalf" Sam said as he hugged the grey wizard.

Gandalf then smiled and looked at the blonde Hobbit. "Now that we are all here, I think it's time to go" The Hobbits noticed the tiniest bit of urgency in the old man's voice. They slowly pulled themselves off Gandalf.

"Go where?" Pippin asked

"To a safer place"

"Why? We're perfectly safe here"

"We are not unfortunately."

"Why?"

"If you ask that question one more to Peregrine Took, I shall knock your head against this wall, do I make myself clear?"

Pippin dropped his gaze from Gandalf's. "Yes."

* * *

As they were all getting ready to leave, Legolas, who was still hooded, walked up to Aragorn and said "We need to leave now. They are getting closer."

"Who are getting closer?" Pippin interrupted. Both of them looked down towards the little Hobbit. Aragorn smiled, trying not to worry the Hobbit "It's nothing. Come, I think you should head on over to Gimli and Boromir for they have something for you and your friends." As he started to walk Pippin to the man of Gondor and the Dwarf, but Legolas grabbed the dark haired man's forearm

"Aragorn, if we continue to stay here, I am afraid…"

Just as Legolas was just about to finish, he suddenly went limp. Aragorn's quick reflexes caught his friend and gently lowered him to the ground. Aragorn called for Gandalf, and he rushed over. When the Hobbits turned to see what was going on, they also went and joined them along with Boromir and Gimli.

"Legolas, _mellon-nin_?" *My freind* Legolas didn't reply. Aragon was getting worried. His friend had his eyes closed. This was dangerous for his race. The man then grabbed his friend's hood and pulled it off his head. The Hobbits gasped. They all stared at the golden locks flowing from his head. They were also amazed at a small pointed tip at the top of his ears.

"He's an elf!" Sam was shocked, for he had never seen an elf before. He probably knew that Pippin, Merry and Frodo had never seen one before as well.

As the Hobbits were still shocked over their new discovery, Aragorn was trying his best to too wake his friend from his slumber. Nothing. "Mellon-nin. Wake up, _Hennad_!" *Please*

Legolas still did not wake.

He lay completely still almost as if he was dead. He was deathly pale. Gandalf was the first to notice the tiny beads of sweat trickling down the elf's forehead. "Aragorn…" He went inside his cloak and pulled out a strip of cloth. He then dabbed the Elf's forehead with it.

After he wiped the sweat away he placed his hand on the elf's forehead but quickly redrew it.

"He has a fever and its rising. Aragorn, we have to move him quickly! They are closer than I originally thought." The old man got up, ran towards the door and disappeared. The Hobbits could hear his footsteps as he descended down the wooden staircase.

Gimli and Boromir grabbed their weapons that were lying on a bed. Boromir gabbed four bundles that were wrapped up in cloth. "Follow us little ones. We must go. When we reach our destination maybe I will give you these presents." Boromir flashed a smile at the Hobbits and they nodded. They slowly followed the man and dwarf out the room except for Frodo.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Merry asked as he looked towards Frodo still standing.

"I will catch up with you in a bit" he turned around and smiled at his cousin. Merry shrugged and turned away and ran to Pippin as they too, descended down the wooden staircase like Gandalf had done earlier.

Aragorn slid his arms under the elf's limp body and stood up. He was startled to see Frodo stood in the middle of the room. "You should have left by now. It is dangerous Fro..."

"Is he going to be alright?" Frodo interrupted him.

He signed "Yes, he will be fine. This stubborn elf just needs to sleep for a while. He hasn't slept in four days! Even elves need to sleep sometimes." He lied. He knew what was wrong with Legolas, he just needed to be patent and let Gandalf choose the right time to tell. "Come Frodo. We must go."

"Strider, wait!" Frodo called the dark haired man as he stepped lightly down the stairs.

"What is it Frodo?" He asked. He wasn't paying attention to the drunken men and sober one's as they stared at the blonde elf. The both of them came to the door, opened it and started walking down the wet street.

"Where are you all taking us? My friends and I?"

"-Into the wild"

And both Hobbit and man -carrying the elf- walked silently away from the Prancing pony and into the forest which surrounded the town of Bree. As they got further into the forest, all that they could hear from the little town were screams. Not of men. Not of Women. Not of children. But something evil.

* * *

**_All this time spent in vain,_**

**_Wasted years_**

**_Wasted gain, _**

**_All is lost_**

**_Hope remains_**

**_And this war's not over._**

_-Shattered, Trading Yesterday_

* * *

Dawn was slowly approaching. The sun rays were weaving between the tree's trunks. The last bit of rain stopped merely 3 hours ago, the leaves on the trees still had little tiny droplets on them and the forest floor was still damp.

The nine that had set off from Bree 6 hours ago, found an area in the woods surrounded by trees which made it the perfect place to set up camp.

Seven of the nine were still sleeping but the other two were busy. Sam and Aragorn were preparing breakfast. While Aragorn was hunting, looking for dear or rabbit, Sam was pulling out pots and pans form his traveling bag, ready to put on the fire which Gandalf had made when he first arrived at the location.

15 minutes had passed and the water slowly began to show signs of boiling. Aragorn came through the clearing with a successful hunt, for he had five rabbits flung over his shoulder. He gently walked over to Sam and sat down on a nearby rock. He started to skin the rabbits for Sam to make a stew.

Sam went into his bag and pulled out a medium sized pan and placed it over the fire. He also pulled out 28 strips of bacon and 31 sausages which were in a large brown box.

"Hungry, Mater Sam? " Aragorn chuckled while passing the first rabbit to him.

"We Hobbits get very hungry indeed, sir. Please, just call me Sam." Sam turned and smiled at Strider and then took the first rabbit which he thanked him for.

"There are still many things I need to learn about you _Periannath_. You can call me Aragorn, or Strider, if you like." Returning the smile.

"_Periannath_?" Sam blinked while tilting his head in confusion. Aragorn was about to answer his question when another voice interrupted him.

"_Periannath_ means Hobbits in Sindarin." They both turned to the voice and saw Gandalf sitting up and pulling out his pipe. "Or was it Quenya? Those elves and their difficult language."

"It is only difficult to you, Gandalf, because you growing too old my friend." Aragorn winked at the grey pilgrim as he passed Sam the second and third rabbit.

Sam placed the bacon and sausages into the pan and watched them sizzle. Then about a minute later, he turned them over.

The smell reached Merry's and Pippins nose and both awoke instantly knocking Frodo as the ran to grab a plate. They both sat down beside the fire, staring at the precious meat sizzling away in the pan. Gimli awoke next and sat on the other side of Pippin. He also had a plate and sat watching the meat, licking his lips. Boromir woke five minutes after Gimli but unlike the others, he didn't grab a plate. He went and sat next to Aragorn and helped him Skin the last two rabbits. Legolas however was still asleep.

Sam handed out the sausages and bacon to those gathered around. Merry, Gimli and Pippin greedily ate their breakfast. Boromir and Gandalf ate theirs calmly laughing at the animals before them. Sam took his share of food and stuffed his sausage into his mouth. He turned to offer Aragorn some but he shook his head and went over to his pack and pulled out a little small bag. He came back and used one of Sam's spare pots and poured some water into it. He waited for it to boil and sat back down on the rock, rummaging through the small bag.

"What's in that Strider?" Sam asked with a mouthful of food.

"Healing herbs. They're for the Elf when he wakes up." Aragorn smiled when he saw him choking on his food. Boromir, who was sat next to him, gently patted his back. Sam nodded his thanks.

Frodo stood up, brushing off the leaves that drifted on him last night. He smiled as he saw everyone, well some of them, eating for their meals around the fire. He then noticed one was missing. He turned to his head to his right and saw the Blonde elf still unmoving on the ground. "Aragorn? When will he wake up?" he asked.

"That I do not know Frodo." He said sadly as he dropped the healing herbs into the pot and mixed it gently. "Two nights ago the same things happened and he didn't wake up until we arrived in Bree. Which was an hour before you Hobbits came." His gently took the pot of the fire and poured it into a cup.

"You said that he fell asleep because he was tired. But I think that was a lie. There is something else, you're not telling us."

Aragorn was speechless. _"A very wise Hobbit indeed" _He thought_._ Aragorn was just about to answer when a new voice answered for him.

"_Estel_ always lies Frodo. Ever since he was a child." The voice giggled.

Frodo and the others turned and saw Legolas attempting to sit up. Strider grabbed the cup with the herbs in and jogged over to the blonde elf. He helped him sit up by leaning him against a tree behind him. "Drink this, _mellon-nin._"

"This isn't the disgusting herb tea you _always_ give me is it?" He answered with a weak smile. Aragorn smiled back and placed the cups to the elf's lips and Legolas swallowed.

The blonde elf gagged at the taste of the liquid. "Taste like orc blood!" He quickly placed a hand other his mouth trying to hold back the bile that rose in his throat. He had no choice. He had to swallow that too. "_Even orc blood taste better than this!" _his mind shouted.

Gandalf strolled over and placed a hand Legolas' shoulder "_Ce mae?" *_Are you well?*

"_Meam, Hannon le_" *I am well, Thank you.*

"It is glad to see you awake, Master Elf" Gimli said with a mouthful of food. Legolas weakly smiled back but said nothing.

"Are you quite finished over there?" Gandalf asked. "I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Why are we going?" Pippin said.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "_Here come the questions" _He thought. The grey pilgrim decided to get straight to the point "We are going to Rivendell, Peregrin Took. To the house of Elrond. Now come along. Don't want you being left behind, do we?" He finished with a smile.

"Did you hear that, Mister Frodo?" Sam exclaimed. "We're going to see the Elves!"

* * *

_"Finally moving_" Frodo thought.

He looked at those around him. Gandalf, Merry and Pippin were up front. Himself, Gimli, Boromir and Sam were in the middle and Aragorn and Legolas brought up the rear. Legolas had one arm around Aragorn's shoulder while the other hung limply at his side. Aragorn had his left arm around the Blondes waist and the other holding onto the arm on his shoulder.

Frodo turned around and walk towards the man and elf. "Ahhh Frodo, come and help me with Legolas." Aragorn said. "Just grab his left arm and put it over your shoulder." Frodo did as he was told and heard the Elf's heavy breathing.

"Urm Aragorn? I was wondering if you could tell me what those things were back in Bree. Y'know, those black riders?" Strider stopped walking and both, Legolas and himself, looked at Frodo. The blonde elf turned his head to the man and nodded and the dark-haired man returned it and nodded back.

"Well, where do I start?" He questioned.

"You could start with 'They were once men'." Legolas lifted his head but then it rolled back down. His grip on Aragorn's shoulder lessened and slowly started to slide off.

Aragorn grabbed the blondes arm and kept a tight grip. He looked at Frodo and saw looking worriedly at Legolas. "He is fine Frodo. Every time someone mentions the nine riders or the dark lord, his energy gets absorbed." Frodo looked at Aragorn, confusion written all over it. Aragorn saw this and smiled "When the time comes you will understand."

"Great kings of men" He started.

"Pardon?" Frodo questioned.

"You wished to know about the nine, yes?" Aragorn smile widen.

"Oh, urm, yes, sorry! Please continue."

"Aragorn!" Aragorn and Frodo looked up at the voice and saw Gimli waving his axe in the air. "Start from the beginning! The other Hobbits got confused." Gimli turned back around. "Don't forget to speak up as well!" The dwarf shouted.

Boromir rolled his eyes. _"Dwarfs and their big mouths and small ears." _

He took a deep breath and started his tale again.

"They were once men,

Great kings of men,

Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will.

They are the _Nazgûl. _Black speech for Ringwraith. They go by other names: Black Riders, Dark Riders, the Nine Riders, or simply the Nine. Neither living nor dead.

At all times…They feel the presence of the ring…Drawn by the power of the one."

Frodo listened in horror to the tale.

"They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

About 2 hours into their journey, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry, who were at the back of the group, stopped and started to dig through their packs and bags.

Boromir saw this and turned around "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about Breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" he smiled a cheeky grin.

Boromir walked off, catching up with Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas.

Merry turned his head slightly "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry took his hand out of his pack and started to walk away.

Pippin gasped and followed after his cousin. "What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them? Doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." He gave a smile at his cousin. Pippin lowered his head towards the ground. He couldn't believe it.

All of a sudden an apple was launched into the air and Merry caught it. Pippin saw this and looked at the apple, then Merry, then the apple again, then back to Merry. His cousins smiled widened at patted Pippin on the back, then walked away.

As Pippin watched as Merry walked away and apple bounced of his head which startled him. He looked towards the sky and heard Merry shout "Pippin!"

Behind them Sam and Frodo laughed at their friend and put the packs back unto their backs and followed after the group.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks!** Not much action in this chapter but there will be in later chapters! Thank you for reading :D Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Not sure when though.

Note before I stop typing: This fanfic will be covering the whole LOTR trilogy, mostly based of Peter Jacksons movies...

Legolas: Why are you making it so long? And Stop making me pass out!

Because I'm telling it my way! M'ahahahaha! And I never will. You will suffer Legolas Greenleaf.

Thranduil: Legolas, _Ion-nin_, get behind me!

Oh Thranduil stop being so protective! I was only joking. Jeez. Elves these days, what you gonna do?

**Namarie!**


	2. The calm before the storm

Summary: At the beginning of the story (: **Disclaimer** in chapter 1 – 'Into the wild'

Thank you for those lovely reviews :D!

"_Elvish"- _Translated _*_Elvish_*_

"Common"

"_Thoughts and whispers"_

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The calm before the storm.

"2 days of walking and no tree in sight." Gimli signed.

"You sound like Legolas, my friend." Boromir replied with smiled. But Gimli was right. There were no trees or bushes anywhere, except for wild grass and foul marshes.

"Well…urm…I..." He stuttered "…I'm tired of these disgusting marshes and hobbit eating bugs. That's why I sound like an _Elf_!" He shouted.

The hobbits watch him rant on about how foolish the elves were and how much he loathed them _"But why did he act so different towards Legolas? Their fathers, King Thranduil and Gloin, both hate each other from what Bilbo told me." _Frodo thought.

"I can tell you master Hobbit, that my father only hates Gimli's father because he and his companions trespassed in his home." Legolas smiled at the young Hobbit and Frodo returned it back. He stared at his elvish companion and concentrated on his features. "_He looked much better than he did a week ago."_ His deathly pale skin now had a golden glow that the entire elvish race possessed and he wasn't getting tired anymore, mainly because Strider had told the group not to mention anything about the nine black riders and the dark lord around him.

"_Wait! Did he just read my mind?!" _Frodo exclaimed. He was still looking at Legolas and the blonde elf's smiled widened and he chuckled. "No master Hobbit, I did not read your mind. We elves can tell what others are thinking through the eyes of their holder. That's why the _Dwarf,_ avoids all eye contact –If possible- with me." His chuckling grew louder and the Gimli turned around and glared at him.

"I'll have you know master _Elf…"_

Gandalf signed _"Here we go again."_

"…that my father and his companions where only looking for safe passage through your, spider infested, warg inhabited, forest." He growled as he turned back around and continued walking. No-one but Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas could hear the Dwarfs muttering as he walked off. The three went into fits of laughter.

* * *

"This is the greet watchtower of Amon sûl." Aragorn said while gazing at the sight in front of him. "We shall rest here tonight."

* * *

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, were exhausted. As soon as their bags hit the floor, they followed after. They were all huffing and puffing like they had ran away from three wargs that wanted them for dinner. Gandalf signed and sat himself on the nearest stone he could find, Gimli was fetching firewood and water…If he could find any, Boromir was setting the foundations for the fire, Legolas was nowhere in sight and Aragorn was scanning the area from above.

Eventually, Sam got up and pulled out pots and pans for the evening meal. He also pulled out the last remaining two rabbits that Strider had skinned about 3 days ago. They were getting awfully smelly and Sam thought it would be the right time to make a stew with them. So he did.

"Aragorn?" Merry asked.

"What is it Merry?" He replied.

"Where's Legolas?"

Strider motioned Merry to come and join him. Merry got up, along with Pippin, and stood next to the ranger. Aragorn pointed to the ground which the two cousins could see Legolas walking around, pacing up and down, then standing still as a statue as his focused on the land before him.

"What's he doing?" Pippin whispered.

"He's scanning the perimeter. If the Nazgûl, Orcs or any other foul creature appears, he will let us know by signaling to me." He explained.

Boromir finally finished making the fire place. _"Just in time as well." _He thought as he saw Gimli walking towards him with arms full of twigs and large pieces of wood.

The Gondorian man got up from his crouching position and backed away slowly and lowered himself again to the floor. He felt like his was forgetting something…but what?

Then it clicked. "_The presents." _He got up once again and said "Little ones, come over here, I have forgotten to give you your presents." He smiled while reaching for the four bundles wrapped up in cloth. He watched as the Hobbits sat around him as if he was going to tell them a story. He handed each bundle to them and watched them unwrap them.

"These are for you. Keep them close." The Hobbits stared in mixed shock and amazement for each of them hand a finely crafted sword, dagger to a human, in their hands.

"Urm…Thank you, Mister Boromir, sir." Sam stuttered as his eyes were still glued to the shiny metal in front of him. "Just Boromir, Sam. That goes for the rest of you as well." Boromir winked and ran his eyes past the other Hobbits. "You need not call us anything other than our true names. No 'Master', 'Mister' or 'Sir'. Those formalities lie within a council room or meeting royalty himself. Now scurry off. Dinner is almost done."

"The Stew!" Sam exclaimed while getting up and running to the boiling pan and lifting it of the fire to cool. "Don't worry. I saved it." He sighed with relief as he watched the others laughing, which then he joined in to.

* * *

Night descended across the watchtower of Amon sûl. It was a cold night so the nine kept the fire going. The moon was high and the stars shined like diamonds.

Frodo awoke from the howl of a wolf. It startled him at first but then he'd tried to settle down. He realised he could no longer find the sweet sleep he had hoped for so he sat up but was startled once more at the blonde elf that sat staring into the fire.

"Legolas?" He asked. He wasn't sure that the Elf was listening to him. It was the first time he had seen the elf this night so he was a little nervous.

Legolas looked up at the young hobbit but he only smiled. Frodo got up and went over to the elf and sat beside him. "Is there something wrong? You seem…"

"Distracted?" the golden elf interrupted "Do not worry yourself, Frodo Baggins, I am fine." He smiled sadly, not taking his eyes, even for a second, off the fire. Frodo nodded his understanding but wanted to do something. He wanted to help the elf in any way possible. How could he not worry? He hardly knew the elf and after all the things he had seen within the past week, only made him even more anxious.

Then without warning, Legolas shot up from his seating position and ran over to where Aragorn laid. Frodo was frozen by the sudden movement of the elf as he watched his attempts to wake the sleeping ranger.

"_Echuiv Estel! Seas echuiv_!" *Wake up Estel! Please wake up!"* Legolas shook the ranger as hard as his could and the ranger bolted up. Bright tiny, flashing lights danced around his vision from the fast movement of waking up. "What is it, _mellon-nin_?" He muttered.

"They're here."

(A/U : I am no good at scenes like this, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Those words were like a trigger. As soon as they rolled of the elf's tongue, a bloodcurdling scream sounded in the distant. Aragorn grabbed his sword and shouted to his sleepy companions "Come, get up! They are apon us!"

One by one they each got up and grabbed their swords and unsheathed them. Frodo ran towards the watchtowers edge, with the others hobbits, and looked down towards the ground. Mist clouded the ground and was slowly separated by nine black figures stalking towards them. He could hear in his ear the heavy breathing of his friends and heard the shouting of Gimli and Boromir telling them to move and get to the top on the watchtower.

Frodo turned towards his friends; fear painted across his face and shouted "Go!" Each Hobbit ran up the stairs as fast as their little legs could take them and they finally reached the top of the great watchtower. They each saw Gandalf pointing towards the middle of the floor "Stand their little Hobbits. Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, form a circle around the little ones! Protect them at all cost!" He shouted.

As they all surrounded the hobbits, swords and a bow at the ready, nothing happened.

Gimli could hear the hobbits breathing getting louder and louder. He heard several whimpers of fear coming from the little group of four. _"The calm before the storm." _He gulped.

Frodo turned to look at Gandalf whose eyes were focused on the opening in front of him. Then all of a sudden a tall figure draped in black cloth, sword and dagger in hands at the ready. His eyes widened in fear. The others hobbits turned and saw this figure and they too widened their eyes.

"Be ready!" Boromir shouted.

The Nazgûl slowly stalked towards them bringing more fear into the group. Each of the foul creatures raised their swords and pointed it at their targets.

Sam shaken with fear screamed "Back you devils!" But alas, it had no effect.

"Give us the Halfling." The cold voice hissed at them. The hobbits gasped and the three of them looked at Frodo. The little Halfling stared with wide eyes at the monsters. _"They want me? The ring!" _He gasped and clutched his chest, where the ring laid.

"You will not have him!" Legolas snapped drawing the attention of the wraiths leader. He felt him smile under the darkness of his hood and heard a muffled laugh before it turned into a roar. Cold. Evil. The elf shivered. He had heard this emotionless laugh so many times in his past that he could never suppress the shivers, no matter how many times he tried to hide them.

"My little prince, how have you been for the past 2,000 years?" the creature snarled.

"I have been very good, my King. Thank you so much for asking." His sarcastic reply only made the evil being before him laugh even more.

The hobbits all looked at each with confusion on their faces. _"What's he doing? Why does he call him king?" _Pippin whispered, which caught the attention of Aragorn. Before he could reply to Pippin he was cut off by the cold voice of their leader.

"You haven't told them yet, my little prince? Well I wouldn't be surprised. Allow me to introduce myself…" The golden elf felt him smile inside his dark hood. "I am the Witch-king of Angmar, leader of Nazgûl, and faithful servant to the dark lord Sauron.

"I am not your 'little prince'!" Legolas growled at the figure before him.

"Oh but you are…" The creature hissed. "…Now stand aside and give us the Halfling."

"You cannot have him!" Gandalf shouted as he narrowed his eyes but did not take them of the ringwriath in front of him.

"Oh but I will. You cannot win Wizard! We will succeed here." Then without warning the creature brought up his hand and slammed it into Legolas' face.

The blonde elf gasped at the cold touch of steel and dropped his bow onto the ground below him. He brought his hands up towards the cold metal and tried to pull it off his face. His strength was slowly leaving his body but he still tried to fight against the cold.

With a battle cry, Aragorn and Boromir ran towards Legolas but were stopped by two other Nazgûl. Metal crashed against metal sending sparks to the ground. The hobbits watched in amazement as the two men fought for their friend. Gimli, axe raised and ready, also made his way to the blonde elf but was also stopped by another foul creature.

Gandalf and the hobbits fought against their foes as well. Sam was flung against the nearest wall and with a sickening crack; his sight clouded and he was sent into darkness. "SAM!" Frodo screamed while running towards his friend. Merry and Pippin tried their hardest but they too were thrown against the wall. Frodo kept screaming with all his might. He felt useless. All he could do was scream for his friends.

They were losing. They would fall prey to these creatures. Middle-earth will be no more.

Boromir, Gandalf and Gimli were being over whelmed. Frodo saw his old friend try and chant a spell but couldn't because of the Nazgûl's quick attack's.

Just as he thought this couldn't get any worse, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He turned and searched for the owner and saw the Nazgûl release his grip on Legolas' head.

All movement seemed to stop. Everyone, be it; Man, Dwarf, Wizard, Hobbit and the Dead, turned to see the blonde elf fall limply to the ground, on his side. Frodo found that he couldn't move. No part of his body was obeying him except his eyes. He looked around with big, sapphire eyes and found that no-one else could move either. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Boromir were frozen in battle with four Nazgûl, which were also frozen.

He darted his eyes to their leader, who once again let out the same emotionless laugh that he heard early. Shivers were sent up the eight companions spines and they tried to fight of the darkness. The Witch-king brought his steel hand towards his chest and slipped it into his cloak. He pulled out a dagger with some ancient language written on it. All eyes widened at the sight of the Dagger.

The Witch-king of Angmar slowly made his way towards Frodo.

"_No."_ Aragorn gave a curse and tried to scream at Frodo to move but his voice failed him.

The Witch-king was now standing right in front of the little Hobbit. The Sapphire eyes that were so bright were now dimmed to a deep sea blue. Fear. Frodo feared his for his life. He feared for Legolas' life. He feared for every one of his friends.

"You will die, slowly Halfling. No-one can save you now_." _The wraith hissed and thrust the dagger into Frodo's shoulder.

Frodo let out the most horrific scream Gandalf had ever heard. He tried his best to move a limb but it proved useless… "_Wait!" _he thought. He tried to repeat his actions and he felt it again. He was slowly beginning to move. He looked around with his eyes and could see that the two men and Dwarf were doing the exact same thing.

The Nazgûl ripped the blade out of Frodo's shoulder and dropped it to the ground.

It was done.

He turned back around and moved slowly to Legolas' limp form. He placed a foot on Legolas' side and rolled him over so the elf was lying on his back. The Witch-king grinned at the sight of the wood elf. His features were as pale as snow and his eyes were an Icy blue. He made no sound as if he was dead but the small rise and fall of his chest confirmed he was still alive.

"Until we meet again, my little prince." He purred while running the steel hand down the elf's cheek. With an ear-piercing scream, he got up and moved into the shadows of the night. The 'freeze spell' broke and the remaining Nazgûl followed after. Aragorn and Gimli ran straight to Legolas' side.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin both shouted in unison while getting up and running to their cousin. Sam, who had gotten over his concussion, got up as well and ran straight towards his friend. "Gandalf!" He shouted.

Gandalf rushed over to Frodo's side.

"Help him Gandalf!" Merry cried as Frodo continuously cried out in pain. Gandalf put a hand on Merry's shoulder and lowered his gaze. He gave him a 'do-not-worry' look. This seemed to calm the hobbit down a bit, to his relief. He lifted his gaze and saw Aragorn lift the unconscious elf into his arms.

The ranger slowly started to make his way down the watchtower and Gimli followed after.

Boromir came stumbling over and knelt beside Frodo. His eyes were full of worry for the young hobbit and just as he was going to speak some soothing words for the little hobbit, he eyes caught the source of all Frodo's pain.

He picked up the cursed dagger and gasped "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Just then then blade crumbled into ash and drifted with the wind. The hilt was the only thing remaining and Boromir carefully wrapped it up in a piece of cloth. _"Lord Elrond, will want to see this." _

"This is beyond any of our skills." Gandalf said. "He needs elvish medicine." He nodded to Boromir who then scooped Frodo up into his arms and ran towards the stairs leading down towards the ground below the watchtower.

* * *

The area surrounding the watchtower was plain, with little plant life anywhere. This gave Boromir, Gandalf and the Hobbits an advantage for they could see two figures a few feet ahead of them for which they knew was Aragorn –Carrying Legolas- and Gimli.

"Hurry!" Aragorn shouted.

"But we're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted back in worry "He'll never make it!"

Boromir glanced down at his little burden. Frodo's screaming seemed to have died down and were know tiny gasps of pain.

"Hold on, Frodo."

* * *

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam touched his face and gasped at what he felt. "He's going cold." He exclaimed. Pippin, who was on the verge of crying looked up towards Aragorn, who was slowly lowering Legolas to the ground, under a large oak tree. "Is he going to die?" He sniffed pointing to Frodo.

Aragorn looked up into Pippins eyes and could feel the sadness within his them. "He's passing into the shadow world." He then looked down at Legolas, avoiding Pippins gaze for he knew what he said next would make them all fear. "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

The remaining Hobbits gasped and Pippin turned back to his cousin. Frodo let out another gasp which seemed to trigger a strange noise that came from within the forest.

"They're close" Gimli grunted, as he raised his axe into the air. Gandalf looked around as the noise stopped. He realised that it was not the ear-piercing scream of the Nazgûl. This worried him further _"What could be coming for us now?" _He wondered.

Aragorn Called for Sam and he came running over. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" He asked.

"Athelas?" He replied.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed." He answered.

Aragorn glanced over and Frodo and said "It may help to slow the Poisoning. Hurry!"

* * *

As Sam, with Gimli for protection, and Aragorn split up in search of the Athelas plant, the strange noise came again making the blonde hobbit more anxious to find it.

"_Finally._" he whispered as he found what he was looking for. He cut a fairly large amount and placed it into a little satchel. He got up and ran towards the Dwarf. "Found it already? Alright let's go." And off they went.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted through the forest. "We've found it; we will see you back at camp."

"_Trust a dwarf to shout out in a forest at night" _He thought. Just as he was about to turn and make his own way back, a big bush of Athelas was right in front of him. "_This could prove useful for the way back…" _He bent down and gathered as much as he could but suddenly a sword slid under his chin and he furrowed his brows. He mentally cursed himself for being distracted.

"What's this?" The voice was calm. Soft. "A ranger caught of his guard." Aragorn turned his head slightly to get a view at his attacker. What he saw shocked him.

An elf with raven coloured hair smiled at the ranger. "Elladan!" Aragorn exclaimed as the sword was removed from his throat.

Elladan chuckled lightly as he pulled his brother of the ground and embraced him. "It has been to long little brother." Aragorn sighed as he was broke away from his brother's embrace. "I know Elladan, I know."

"Estel? What wro…"

"Surely, you have not forgotten about me, Estel?" The other figure dropped down from the trees above their heads and brought his hand up towards his hood and removed it. It was another elf but he his features were almost identical to Elladan's.

"Elrohir! Of course I haven't." He hugged his brother and Elrohir returned it. He slowly pulled his brother away and bent down towards the ground and gathered his things.

"What's wrong, _Gwador-nin_?" *My brother* Elladan asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Gandalf, nothing working!" Sam yelled. He watched as Gandalf placed the herbs in the wound, made by the Morgul blade, only cause Frodo more pain.

"Be calm, Samwise. I cannot concentrate with you screaming in my ear!" he shouted. Sam lowered his gaze towards the floor and said nothing more.

Just then a noise, like running, came from the forest behind them. They all grabbed their swords and stood ready for their attackers. The noise was getting closer and closer. They each gasped as they saw Aragorn crashing through the bushes with two other figures.

Frodo turned his head towards the two identical figures. Gandalf got up from his position and stood next to Boromir.

"Frodo." The taller one said as he knelt beside Frodo's right side. "_Im Elladan and sina is Elrohir..."_ *I am Elladan and this is Elrohir* He pointed to the one knelt on the other side _"…we telin let thaed." _*We have come here to help you.*

"_Lasto beth lye, tolo dan na ngalad_." *Hear our voice, come back to the light.* Elrohir said urgently while looking deep into Frodo's Icy blue eyes. He noted that they were badly bloodshot. "_Not a good sign". _Frodo slowly closed his eyes against the pain and fell unconscious.

"Who are they?" Merry whispered to Sam.

Sam gasped "They're elves!"

"Those elves are the sons of Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris." Gandalf smiled at the Hobbits shocked expressions.

Elladan also smiled and chuckled lightly but then something caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and caught a glimpse of gold lying under a large oak tree. He mentally cursed and ran towards the fallen elf. "Elladan what are you…" Elrohir exclaimed. He saw Elladan kneel slowly to the ground and pull a figure to his chest. His eyes widened as he saw the blonde hair flow from the figures head.

"_Va!"_ *No!* He screamed mentally. "_Gwador!_ _Ho ea va lle roch!_" Brother! Get him on your horse!" He yelled. Elladan turned to his brother and nodded. He scooped the blonde elf up into his arms and ran gently over to his horse. While Elladan was placing Legolas onto his horse, Elrohir sighed. He then turned his attention back to Frodo. He put his hands on the little Hobbit's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Out of the two identical brothers, Elrohir was the one that took interest in his father's work. He became the healer out of the two and Elladan became the fighter. He took a liking to the bow and Elladan chose a long sword.

* * *

He reopened his eyes "He's fading." He pulled his hand away and brought it down to the wound. "He's not going to last." He said sadly. "We must bring him to our father." Aragorn nodded and helped his brother pick up the unconscious hobbit and made their way over to Elrohir's horse.

"Where are you taking them?" Boromir said as he watched everything happen from the side lines.

Gandalf turned and face the son of Denathor "They're taking them to Rivendell. Do not worry for our friends; for they are in good hands." He smiled while he placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"They better be!" The dwarf grunted as he saw the twins both gracefully jump up onto their steeds.

"Estel, before we leave…" Elladan started "What ails the prince?" Aragorn looked sadly towards his brother. He looked to Gandalf. Gandalf smiled and nodded before speaking "He had an encounter was his former 'master'." He said and looked apon Elladan's and Elrohir's disgusted faces.

"Sauron will pay for this." The elder twin mumbled.

"Will you elves stop your chit chatting and go already!" The dwarf yelled. "We have two dying friends and all you're doing is talking! Get your prissy elf buts moving! NOW!"

Everyone was taking aback by the dwarf's sudden outburst.

Aragorn turned towards his brothers "Ride hard_, Gwadors nin_. We will see you again soon." *My brothers.*

Elladan and Elrohir both looked apon the group of seven "_Namarie_." *Farewell.*

"WAIT!" Boromir screamed "Here." He said as he handed Elladan something wrapped in cloth. "It's the hilt of the Morgul blade."

"Thank you, Boromir son of Denathor." Elladan smiled.

And of they went.

Disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**WOOOO!** Second chapter done! :D Next chapter: Welcome to Imladris. I have answered people's reviews in private message, so go and have a look! (: Thank you to the five that have reviewed! My heart sings! ^^

Sorry about my poor writing skills in this chapter :/ I'm not very good at decribing action scenes like this )': *Cries*

Luthien: Ahhh Legolas I need to ask you something

Legolas: For the fifth time, I am not, and I repeat NOT, going to take a shower with you.

Luthien: *pouts* Why not?!

Legolas: Because you are too young. You're only 16.

Luthien: You so mean to me! *Goes and cries in the corner.*

Next chapter will be out in 3-4 days, maybe earlier! ;D

Before I go. If there are any mistakes at all, I am sorry :L I'm not good at proof reading :p

Namarie!


	3. Welcome to Rivendell

Summary: At the beginning of the story (: Disclaimer in chapter 1 – 'Into the wild.'

Thank you for all the reviews :D! As usaul, my responses will be mailed to you.

"_Elvish_"- then Translation next to it *Elvish*

"Common"

"Thoughts and whispers"

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 3- Welcome to Rivendell.

"Where am I?" He questioned. He opened his eyes but the light blinded his sight so he quickly closed them again. This time he tried again but slowly opened them. His vision was blurred so he blinked to recognise his surroundings but unfortunately he didn't recognise anything.

"Where am I?" He asked again.

"You are in the house of Elrond." A voice said. "And it is 10:00 in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know."

Frodo turned his head slowly to where the voice had come from. "Gandalf!" He exclaimed. He slowly began to sit up but Gandalf quickly stopped him by resting his hand on Frodo's tiny shoulder and shook his head. "You are far too weak to be sitting up, my dear Hobbit. You're very lucky to be here."

Frodo lifted his hand up and rested it on his shoulder where the Morgul blade wound was. "Why am I still here? I thought…" His voice trailed off and he lowered his gaze from his old friends face.

Gandalf took his pipe out his mouth and said "A few more hours and you would have been beyond out aid…" He smiled "…But you have some strength in you, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo winced at the slight pain in his shoulder. He attempted one last time to sit. The little Hobbit heard the wizard sigh and slowly helped him to sit. Frodo nodded his thanks. "What happened, Gandalf? I remember only a little: Bree, the wilds, Weather top and then a battle…" his eyes widened at the memory of the battle with the nine Nazgûl. He heard a faint scream and winced.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. He saw the hobbit wince and knew it was not the pain in his shoulder but a memory that should not have been resurfaced. The battle at Amon sûl was not one anyone should remember.

"Legolas…What happened to Legolas? Where is he? Is he alright?" Frodo needed to know. He watched it all happen and felt guilty for it. They wanted him but he couldn't do anything except scream. _"It's my fault" _He thought.

Gandalf sighed. He slowly raised his hand, which Frodo followed with his eyes and pointed to a bed that was 3 beds from his, next to a window. Frodo saw a hunched figure, whose head was resting on the bed. He recognised the figure as Strider, who had a baby blue coloured blanket which rested over his shoulders. He then adverted his eyes from striders sleeping figure and rested them on the blonde figure lying on the bed. The elf was tucked up in the same silk, white sheets as his own. The little Hobbit was thinking the worst. The elf looked so peaceful that he thought Legolas was dead; however, the slight rise and fall of his chest made Frodo sigh with relief.

"The filthy ranger has been sleeping there since we had arrived. That was 3 days ago, today." Gandalf chuckled. "I have told him many times to go to his own room but that ranger never listens to an old man like me. I am glad that Samwise listens to me."

"Sam was here?" He asked

"Yes. He had hardly left your side since we arrived but I relieved him last night for he needed his rest." The wizard replied.

There was the faintest creak of a wooden door and both Hobbit and Wizard looked up to see who it was.

"Frodo!" Sam eyes widened with joy and ran to Frodo's bedside taking his hand into his own. "Bless you, you're awake! We were very worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" He spoke quickly while raising his head to look and the old man laughing.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." He said while slowly looking to his right.

An elf, wearing a light cream with golden stitching, his face was as no older than a 43 year old mortal man and his hair colour reminded him of the twins that had saved his life on that dark, miserable day.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins. I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris." He said deeply with a smile.

"And we are his sons!" two voices said in unison as they walked into the room and stood at the end of Frodo's bed. The little Hobbit saw that they were carrying different types of herbs and potions on silver trays.

Elrond let out a sigh and turned towards his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir…You are making too much noise. This is a place for healing not a place where you can barge in and…" The Elf lord was interrupted by a loud moan that had come from the bed near the window.

His saw his foster son slowly lift his head of the bed where the wood elf laid and his blanket slide of his shoulders onto the marble floor. "Estel!" The twins said together as they quickly ran over to their 'baby' brother. Elrond then let out another sign and turned to face Frodo's and Sam's smiling faces. He smiled at the young hobbits and then walked towards Legolas' bed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Elrohir smiled while patting Aragorn on his back. The ranger grunted _"It is far too early for them to be waking me up." _He thought.

"Now, _Estel_, I know what you're thinking…" Elladan said "…'_It is far too early for them to be waking me up'" _He mocked "But it is already 10:22 in the morning, I repeat…IN THE MORNING!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Aragorn clenched his fist and quickly stood up and grabbed Elladan's collar shoving him against the nearest wall "Have you forgotten that our friend, I repeat…OUR FRIEND…is resting!" If looks could kill Elladan would be dead within the first few seconds Aragorn had grabbed him.

"_ESTEL_!" The elf lord yelled as he put his hand on Aragorn's forearm. The ranger turned and faced his foster father. He saw over Elrond's shoulder the scared looks in the Hobbits faces and Gandalf shaking his head. Aragorn slowly let go of the older twin's collar and made his way back over to Legolas' bedside.

Elladan couldn't help but smile at his brother's face.

Elrond was furious. He glared at the elder twin and slowly walked his way towards him. He raised his hand and smacked the back of his head _"Now Apologise."_ He whispered.

Elladan lowered his head and rubbed it with his hand "I am sorry _Estel_."

Elrond coughed.

"I am sorry I disturbed you Mithrandir, Frodo, Sam."

He coughed again.

"I am also sorry to you Father."

The Hobbits couldn't help but laugh and Gandalf soon joined in.

* * *

The day went on. Night had come.

Frodo sat in his bed thinking about all the things that had happened since he left the Shire. He got depressed so he started thinking about things that might lighten his mood.

As much as Frodo wanted to, he was forbidden to leave his bed. He wanted to get up on his hairy feet and walk the pathways into the gardens below. He wanted to feel the wind in his brown curly hair; the sound of laughter from his cousins and close friend, Gimli grunting at every elf he saw, Boromir practising his sword skills, Gandalf telling him tales about the adventure that he and Bilbo went on, Aragorn getting teased by his older twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas…

He turned and faced the still figure of the Elf and the sleeping ranger. He noted that Aragorn never left Legolas' side only when he needed to or to get some food for himself but usually Lord Elrond would bring that in for him.

"You should be asleep, Frodo Baggins." Two voices said.

Frodo was startled and turned and faced the owners of the voices and saw Elladan and Elrohir walk into the room with two blankets both the same baby blue and gold stitching one's he had seen before.

"I am sorry. I could not sleep." He said. He watched as Elladan took the blanket from his twin brother and walk towards Aragorn and Legolas' sleeping forms.

"That is alright. We were merely wondering why you would be up so late. Does your shoulder hurt?" The younger twin asked. Frodo nodded slightly "It does hurt but only a little." Elrohir stood up and walked towards a cabinet on the far side of the room. He watched as he took out a small green vial. He turned his head and looked towards Elladan, who was placing the two blankets over Aragorn's shoulders. He smiled a little.

Elrohir walked back over to the smiling Hobbit with the small vial and a tiny spoon in his hand. He sat himself down on a chair next to Frodo's bed. He poured the contents out of the vial and a sickly yellow came out. "Don't worry…" He said "…It taste better than it looks." He slowly moved the spoon to Frodo's mouth "Open wide" He smiled.

Frodo opened his mouth and the sickly yellow substance went down his throat. He cringed for a short while but then smiled. "_It's not that bad._" He thought.

"So what does it taste like?" Elladan said as he walked over to Frodo's bedside and sat down on the edge of the Hobbit's bed. "It tastes like honey." He giggled childishly.

"Really?" Elrohir exclaimed. "_Ada_ *Father* has never made something that has tasted sweet before. He always makes those disgusting medicines. The one's that taste like orc blood." He cringed as he could taste a faint bit of the 'orc blood' in his mouth.

"_Gwador_ *Brother* aren't you forgetting that _Ada_ only makes those sweet one's for _Estel_?" Elladan chuckled at his brother's forgetfulness.

"You've never had this before?" Frodo asked.

"We can't have them. We're Elves." They both said together smiling.

Frodo was confused. Never before has he heard of a medicine Elves couldn't have but Halflings could. "So why can Aragorn have them?"

Elladan and Elrohir both looked at each other in bewilderment. Then they both started laughing. Frodo sat they completely taken back from the twins sudden outburst. "You think _Estel_ is an Elf?" He asked through his laughter.

"Well, yes." The young Hobbit said nervously. "He calls you his 'brothers' and he calls Lord Elrond 'Father' doesn't he?"

"_Estel _isn't our real brother, Frodo. He is our foster brother." The twins said together. Frodo made a 'oh' shape with his mouth. "What happened to is parents?"

"They were killed." A new voice had entered the convocation. "They were killed when I was only 4."

Frodo turned and faced Strider with wide eyes. Elladan and Elrohir's smile disappeared from their faces. "_Estel_, you should be asleep." They both said.

"I know and so should Frodo." He smiled as he removed the blanket and laid it on Legolas. He then walked over to the other side of Legolas' bed, grabbed the jug of water, that was on the bedside table and poured it into a cup, which was placed next to it. He went back over and sat down, drinking the water until there was not a single drop left.

The two elves and Hobbit sat silently watching Aragorn as he emptied his glass and put it on the floor beside him. Elladan faced back to his brother and smiled. Elrohir got up from his seat and made his way over to the ranger. Frodo titled his head at Elladan. The little hobbit was trying to work out what that smile meant. It wasn't a kind smile… nor was it loving or evil… but it was a smile of mischief.

He turned his head back to Elrohir, who had made it to the bed and picked up the blanket that was resting on Legolas' sleeping body. He then put it around the ranger's shoulders and smiled when he saw Aragorn look up at him. Aragorn narrowed his eyes but then he found himself very sleepy. His vision started to blur "You put something in the water, didn't…" And then his body relaxed and his head came crashing down on Legolas' bed by his side.

Elrohir Laughed lovingly at the sleeping form of his brother. _"Goodnight Estel"_ He whispered. He then walked back over to Elladan who was now crying with laughter. "I can't believe he fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Frodo worried. It happened all so quickly that he couldn't keep up; the smile, then Aragorn collapsing onto Legolas' bed and the twins laughing.

"Do not worry Frodo. He is only sleeping" Elladan said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We put sleeping powder in the water." The younger twin chuckled. They both continued to laugh and Frodo couldn't help but smile at the two identical being happiness. Then he yawned.

Elrohir caught this and nudged his brother. "Come brother. It's time for us to go." He said as his laughter died down. "Get some sleep Frodo. You must be tired from hearing us." Elladan said as he wiped the few remaining tears from his eyes.

Frodo nodded his head and slowly slid himself down under his sheets. He watched the twins stand up and smile before heading towards the door. "Why do you call him that?" Frodo asked tiredly.

"Call who what?" The both said startled by the question.

"Aragorn…You call him 'Estel'… Why is that?"

The twins both looked at each other. "_Estel_ means hope in our language." Elladan Started.

"Hope?"

"Yes. He is hope to the race of Men. Have you heard of the tale about the 'Dunadain' and 'the lost king'?" Elrohir asked.

"Gandalf has told some stories about a man named Arathorn and his wife Gilrean. He said that he was the heir to Isildor and the heir to the throne of Gondor but he did not wish to be king. They had a child, a boy, but Gandalf never told me his name." Frodo said while trying to fight back another yawn.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at the young Hobbit. Frodo was not expecting what they said next.

"The boys name was Aragorn."

* * *

"_Va! Daro…seas…" *_No! Stop…please…*

* * *

He heard a noise.

"_What was that?" _he thought. Frodo slowly opened his eyes slowly, blinking back the tiredness that blurred his vision and yawned. He saw an orangey, yellow glow, passing through the tree tops. _"Finally morning". _The little Hobbit sighed.

"Somebody…Help!"

"_There it was again!" _Frodo couldn't understand the speech. It was in a different language, almost like…

Legolas!

Frodo quickly sat up and looked at the bed where Legolas occupied. What he saw made him gasp for the blonde elf was twisting in turning in his sleep shouting his language at some unknown force. His eyes fell upon Strider, who sat there watching. His face cringing at the desperate pleas for help.

Frodo clutched his shoulder and breathed in deeply. "Aren't you going to do anything?!" He yelled. Startled by this, Aragorn looked up and saw the little hobbit panting. "I cannot do anything for him Frodo." Frodo gasped. "I have seen him do this plenty of times in the past. He will not give up."

"_Estel! Seas…_help_…Seas…DARO!"_ A tear slid down Legolas' snow white skin and landed on the pillow beside him. Aragorn grabbed the elf's hand and started to sing to him. Frodo watched in amazement as the blonde elf slowly started to calm down. His breathing went back to its normal pace and his tossing and turning stopped completely.

After a while, the song from his lips finished and Aragorn looked towards his pale friend. He smiled slowly as he saw he elven friend slowly open his eyes. He looked deep into the eyes he had missed and saw them dull and lifeless but then they started to change back to the dazzling blue, he had remembered.

Legolas caught the smile on the rangers face and smiled weakly back. He then furrowed his brows and watched his friend take in a deep breath. Before he knew it his ears were ringing with pain as Estel shouted _"ADA!"_ at the top of his voice.

Elrond, who happened to be walking down the halls, heard his foster son's shout and ran towards the healing wards. He opened the door as fast as he could, trying to regain his breath and sighed at the sight before him. Frodo sat wide-eyed, Estel grinning and Legolas sat up, clutching his head… Legolas! _"That's why he shouted me" _he thought.

"You could've warned me." The blonde said weakly through a smile. He dropped his hands to his sides and rested his head against the headboard.

The Lord of Imladris walked over towards the cabinet opposite Frodo's bed and pulled out two different vials. There was a green one Frodo had seen the night before and a deep purple one. Elrond then grabbed two spoons and first walked over to Frodo, who was still clutching his shoulder.

He sat down and smiled at the young Hobbit and undid the cork from the green vial. As he was about to put the contents onto the spoon, the door burst open and an elf, Frodo had never seen before, came running in.

"What happened?" He asked.

Frodo stared in wonder at the new elf. The elf had light blonde hair, almost silver and his eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen He had to admit that they were the opposite of Legolas', for he had the darkest blue he had ever seen. He wore a sliver robe that flowed to the floor with a gold belt around his waist.

Elrond looked up towards the new elf and said "Ah, Glorfindel, just who I need." He smiled. Glorfindal looked at his lord and smiled back. "I need you to give Legolas this." He handed him the small purple vial "Only one spoonful _mellon-nin_."

"Legolas is awake?!" He exclaimed. He faced the younger elf and ran towards him.

"_Quel amrun_ Glorfindel." *Good Morning* Legolas said weakly. He watched as the older elf sat down and undid the lid on the vial. "A very good morning to you Legolas." Glorfindel said. He poured the contents out of the vial and a sticky black liquid came out. "Elrond…" The silver-haired elf turned his head towards the elf lord and saw him giving Frodo his medicine. "…You're making it look more like orc blood…" He chuckled.

The Elf lord looked towards his friend and smiled. "Maybe if they stop coming home injured or unconscious, I'll start making it look more…Appetizing." He got up from his chair and walk towards the sink to rinse the spoon. Glorfindel chuckled and turned back to Legolas "Open wide _Cunn-nin_" *My Prince*

Legolas hesitated but opened his mouth and the black, sticky liquid went in. He cringed as he swallowed and heard Aragorn laughing. He glared at the ranger; Aragorn saw this but continued laughing. Glorfindel smiled and got up and walk over to the cabinet and placed the purple vial in it. Then he went to the sink and placed the spoon in it.

"Wash it out _mellon-nin_." Elrond said as he was changing the bandages on Frodo's shoulder. Glorfindel sighed "Very well,_ Hir-nin_." *My Lord* Frodo smiled at the two elf's but then winced as Elrond removed the last of the bandages.

"It's healing very nicely Frodo. I believe that when I have finished with rewrapping it, you can go and see you friends." He smiled as the Hobbits faced lit up. "Oh thank you my lord." The little Hobbit exclaimed.

"_Ada_? What about Legolas?" Aragorn asked across the room. Elrond faced the two friends and his eyes turned towards Legolas' pleading face. "Considering you have just woken up Legolas, I would advise you stay in bed." Legolas dropped his gaze. Elrond sighed "But you may go out into the gardens and practise with you bow. Just don't overdo it" He watched as Aragorn started to help Legolas out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? The bathroom is right there." Elrond asked.

"_Ada_, I thought that Legolas might want to get changed in his own room considering that's where all his clothes are. Frodo can then get changed in there." Aragorn smiled.

"Oh alright. Take it slowly Legolas. A maid will come and get you in an hour."

"Thank you, _Hir-nin_." Legolas replied.

"_Ion-nin_, take a shower as well. You smell." *My son*

The future King laughed. "Will do _Ada_, will do." He opened the door and him and Legolas slowly made their way down the corridor.

He sighed _"Those two will be the death of me." _

"Urm, my Lord…" Frodo quietly spoke.

The Lord of Imladris faced the little Hobbit "Yes, Frodo?" He said while grabbing the new bandages and called Glorfindel over.

"I was wondering how everyone is?"

Glorfindel took hold of the bandages Elrond had given him and started to wrap the Hobbits shoulder wound. "They are all fine. Peregrin and Meriadoc have almost eaten all our food, Samwise had been in the gardens talking with my daughter, Arwen, Gimli son of Gloin has been at the forge, Boromir son of Denathor had been practising with my sons in the field and Gandalf has been in the library." He finished.

Frodo smiled and nodded as Glorfindel had finished wrapping his shoulder and got up to dispose the old ones. Elrond pulled back the white, silk sheets and the little Hobbit swung his legs round slowly, with a helpful hand from the elf lord, he stood up. At first he felt dizzy from not being able to be on his feet for a long time but that quickly faded away as he took the first step forward.

Glorfindel came back with some clothes for Frodo to change into. The elf Lord guided Frodo to the bathroom.

"Thank you" The Hobbit said.

The elf lord and silver elf smiled. "Take your time; breakfast will start in one hour. A maid will come and get you. If you need anyone of us, just shout."

They walked out and left Frodo to change making their way to Elrond's study.

* * *

Elrond gave a long sigh "How many times am I going to sigh within the next two weeks?"

Glorfindel laughed as he sat down. He watched the lord pacing and asked "What's troubling you?"

Elrond eventually stopped his pacing and sat down on the chair, behind his desk. He rested his elbows on the desk and covered his face with his hands and sighed once more. Glorfindel saw this and furrowed his brows "My lord?" Elrond made no response. Glorfindel tried again but no luck. This time, the silver elf got up and reached across the elf's lord desk and put his hand on his shoulder _"Mellon-nin?"_

Success!

Elrond lifted his head and met Glorfindel's eyes. He then dropped his hands from his face and said "I am sorry _mellon-nin_. I was just thinking about what I should write to King Thranduil."

Glorfindel was taken aback by this "Why on _Arda_ would you write to that stubborn fool?" *Middle-earth*

"Let me remind you Glorfindel that that stubborn 'fool' is Legolas' fathers and the King of Mirkwood." He said raising his voice. "I have to give word to him about his son's condition." At this moment he shouted. "If I don't there will be war!"

Glorfindel was taken back from his Lords sudden outburst. There was a few minutes silence until there was a knock sounded at the door.

Both and Silver and raven haired elf whirled around and looked to the door. Elrond hesitated for a few minutes then finally he spoke "Come in." The door slowly opened and there stood the person they didn't want to see.

Legolas stood in the doorway, head held high and took two steps in before he bowed and faced the Lord of Imladris. _"Hir-nin." _

"Legolas. How much did you hear, Penneth?" *young one* He said wearing a face a guilt. Glorfindel bowed to his Lord and made his way to the door.

"Glorfindel." Legolas smiled.

The silver haired elf turned and looked at the young archer.

"My father is not a fool."

Glorfindel felt his cheeks go red and walked, well ran out the door, closing it behind him. Elrond laughed at the older elf's embarrassment but it slowly died down as he said "You heard enough then."

"I heard it from the moment you said _'I was just thinking about what I should write to King Thranduil.'_. I was walking down the corridor when I heard you say that and the mention of my father's name made me want to know more so I stayed and listened. I'm sorry if it was supposed to be a private convocation." Legolas dipped his head the slightest bit to show he was sorry

"There is no need for formalities Legolas." the elf Lord waved his hand and Legolas raised his head. "About that letter then…" He started.

"I know it would be a good idea, I just don't want to worry my father." The blonde elf stated. "But I will personally write it to him, if that is okay." He smiled. Elrond stood wide-eyed at the Prince. "_Far as I know, he has never wirrten a letter to his father before."_

"Very well, Legolas." He returned the smile and handed Legolas a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Thank you _Hir-nin_."

* * *

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, sat on his throne…bored. Advisers kept bugging him about war, money and constant spider attacks on his kingdom. He had tried everything to escape but nothing seemed too work.

"My King, are you listening?" An adviser asked.

"No." Thranduil sighed. He got up from his throne and walked towards the balcony. He breathed in the fresh air and listen to the birds and the songs of laughter below. But that soon ended when the captain of the Mirkwood guard, Tauriel, burst in through the doors.

"Sorry for interrupting you my King, but a letter has arrived for you." She smiled as she bowed.

"Stand Tauriel. Now tell me, why are you smiling? It is but a letter." He said as he raised his hand to the Advisers. They bowed and left immediately. The King then walked over to the Mirkwood Captain.

"My King, It is a Letter from Prince Legolas. He…"

"WHAT?! Let me see." The king interrupted and rushed over only to grab the letter from her hands and opened it.

_Ada._

_It has been long since I have written a letter to you. How are you nowadays?_

_The reason I am writing to you is because…It happened again. But this time it was stronger. He came in the person. I was not the intended target but a Halfling, Frodo Baggins was. He was terribly wounded by a Morgul Blade. He is alive and well._

_Do not worry, I am fine. I was unconscious for 5 days but with the help of Estel, Lord Elrond and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, I am much better._

_Lord Elrond thought it was best if I inform you about my situation._

_Hope everything is well. _

_Namarie. *_Farewell*

_Legolas. _

Thranduil stood in silence for a while. He son's words running through his head _"Happened again…Stronger…In person…Halfling…Unconscious…" _

"Tauriel…" The blonde King started.

"Yes my King?" She questioned.

"…Fetch me some parchment and a quill."

* * *

**Sorry this is late :/** My internet decided to brake so I couldn't post D:

Anyway…Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) The next one will be out in a week or later, I'm afraid. I'm starting college on Monday and I need to prepare and after then, I may start getting slow at posting. I have also been working on tributes for 'The lord of the rings' on youtube. I really need a life -.-

Legolas: You're starting college?

Yes, yes I am ^^

Legolas: You actually got the grades?

Yep! :D

Legolas: But…you're so stupid!

:O! HOW DARE YOU! Well…You're kind of right.

Legolas: I know…I'm always right :3

Sorry again if there are any mistakes!

Namarie!


	4. Morbaneiâ

Summary: At the beginning of the story (: Disclaimer in chapter 1 – 'Into the wild.'

"_Elvish_"- then Translation next to it *Elvish*

"Common"

"_Thoughts and whispers_"

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 4- Morbaneiâ

"Nine companions…"The Lord of Imladris thought openly. "…So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He smiled warmly.

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Elrond looked at the nine companions. His eyes set on the oldest man of the fellowship.

Gandalf; He had been friends with the Wizard for a_ very_ long time. His long memory couldn't even pin point the exact date he met the grey pilgrim. The grey Wizard was a powerful old man. Some thought he could even out power Saruman the white and most thought he had the power that exceeded all the five wizards.

"_But that time has not yet come…" _Elrond thought.

He flickered his eyes over to the Gondorian.

Boromir; the son of Denathor was a powerful man because of his father's title as steward and was always one to speak his mind. He would be very useful for this quest to help those who didn't have the heart to speak. If the hobbits became tired, he would be the one to let the others know.

"_He will not last long_" He shook his head in denial but his mind screamed at him, telling him not to let the Gondorian man go but it was not his choice.

He then dropped his eyes and rested them apon the son of Gloin.

Gimli; the most stubborn Dwarf he had ever met. Make that the second most stubborn dwarf he met. The Dwarf was his father and his father like his son. Gimli had inherited most things from his father and because only a few, Dwarfs, mortals and elves, knew about Gloin's wife they mostly thought he was more like his father than his mother.

Elrond blinked rapidly as a voice ran through his head.

"**No dirweg… Tel' Morbaneiâ. No dirweg… Tel' eska en' i' Turu elf's." **

_*Beware… The Black Beautiful Abyss. Beware… The home on the wood elf's!* _the voice hissed.

Elrond shivered and his eyes quickly moved and looked at Legolas, Aragorn and the Hobbits.

"**No dirweg… Tel' Morbaneiâ. No dirweg… Tel' eska en' i' Turu elf's." **

_*Beware… The Black Beautiful Abyss. Beware… The home on the wood elf's!* _

It said and once again Elrond shivered. His eyes were starting to loose there glow. He could slowly feel his legs growing numb and like lighting striking a tree, he felt a hot searing pain travel through his thighs and up his upper body.

"_Ada?" _The twins both asked worriedly as they saw their father shiver more than once and only a few things made him shiver. 1) It was either to cold outside. The winters were very harsh in Imladris. 2) He could sense Glorfindel doing something stupid. 3) An evil had spoken words to him that was either to quite for the twins to hear or that was spoken in his mind.

Elrond blinked again and turned to face his twin sons. "I am alright. I just need to lie down." The elf Lord explained. Forgetting about examining the rest of the Fellowship he turned and walked towards a door, that was located behind him and opening it and making his way down the hall.

Silence.

"That was very odd." Elladan's voice echoed in the air, startling everyone.

"We should go and check on him" Elrohir whispered to his twin brother. Aragorn heard this and walked after the twins, making their way to their fathers study.

"Leave him be." A new voice said calmly.

The twins and_ Estel_ turned around and looked at the person that had spoken. Elrohir replied "Erestor, we must go see _Ada_. Something is wrong. I have never seen him shiver so many times before." Estel and Elladan nodded in agreement while Erestor shook his head in deniel.

"Leave your _Ada_ alone. I have seen him act this way before. He will sort it out by himself." He smiled "If he doesn't come out of his study within an hour I will get Glorfindel to check on him."

"What?! We me?" The Balrog-Slayer exclaimed as he enter the hall of fire.

"Because you're out Lord's best friend. You have seen this far more than me and you know how to handle it."

Glorfindel head fell and looked at his feet. "This is going to be tough. Last time it took a week for him to tell me."

"Oh c'mon Glorfindel!" Legolas chuckled loudly as he walked over to the silver-haired elf and put his arm around the slayers shoulders. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Glorfindel sighed "_He has no idea."_

* * *

**Very short!**

I know this is a very short chapter! I have been at college and helping my friends "**Sollar**" and "** .Serious96**" with their stories :P

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I will ve starting to write the next one tomorrow and it will defiantly be up in 4 days' time or possibly earlier, if I don't have homework ^^

Legolas: You never do your homework though.

I know…but sometimes I just have to.

Legolas: You lie!

**Namarie!**


	5. The Fellowship and dark tales

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – 'Into the wild.'

A/N: **Please!** I beg you to read this! Boromir isn't obsessed with the ring! Please enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Fellowship and dark tales.

"This is too dangerous my son. I cannot let you go on such a…life threatening quest!" An old hairy Dwarf yelled while shaking his head at Gimli.

"Father, please." Gimli said quietly "I know that the road is unsafe but I have sworn my axe to protect the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins and above all else to protect our people."

Gloin sighed and shook his head "Very well". He knew it was no use talking sense into his stubborn son. "You obviously got this sense of adventure from me. Did I tell you the story about…"

Gimli quickly interrupted his father "Yes I…urm... have! Plenty of times. Please..." He begged "Please don't tell me again!"

But Gloin paid no attention to his sons begging and started his tale about the adventure he went on with the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins to destroy the dragon, Smaug, who invaded their homeland, Erebor; which is located in the lonely mountains.

* * *

"What part of your fathers words 'bring me the ring.' didn't you understand?!" A man; no older that the age of 50, shouted "Do you wish to abandon Gondor in its hour of need?!"

"No." a voice spoke quietly

"Do you not love your father?" The man raised his voice at Boromir which reached the ears of some nearby Ñoldor Elves. The man turned and looked at three _Elleths_ *She-elfs* and shouted curses at them. The _Elleths_ looked at the man, horrified at what he said and quickly ran away.

Boromir was about to burst. He raised his head from his chest and grabbed the man by the collar and bellowed "You threaten innocent people who have done nothing to you! Why?!"

The man looked into Boromir's eyes and smiled at the anger inside them. "They are nothing! They flee this earth and leave us to defend it ourselves." He shouted.

The son of Denethor glared at the man and narrowed his eyes "Go back to Gondor…" He calmly released his grip from the man's collar and gently shoved him back "I do not want to see your face again." He turned and started to walk away but the man screamed something at him and Boromir stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your father will be very disappointed!"

Boromir ran towards the man with a scream and punched him in the jaw, sending the man to the ground. He once again grabbed the man's collar and said "You can tell him this 'I will not bring the Ring of power to Gondor in the hands of you and our people! The ring must be destroyed!'" he released his grip from the man and walked off leaving the man sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

"So…Where's Frodo?"

"He's talking to Bilbo."

"So…Where's Sam?"

"He is also talking to Bilbo."

"Merry…Why aren't we talking to Bilbo?"

"Because it was your idea to eat before we did, you twit!" Merry said with a mouthful of food.

"Oi…There was no need to call me that." Pippin spat chewed up piece of food in Merry's face.

"Why you!" Merry shouted as he picked up a piece of _Lembas *_Elvish waybread_*_ and threw it at Pippin's face. He laughed as he saw it bounce of his cousins forehead and watched as Pippin lost his balance and fell of his chair with a loud _thud_. Pippin quickly got off the floor and grabbed a handful of scrambled eggs, that were sitting on his plate and threw it in Merry's direction.

Merry saw what his cousin was about to do and ducked at lightning speed to avoid the flying eggs.

The food fight had begun.

"GENTLEMEN!" Two voices shouted at the same time which made Merry and Pippin freeze their actions and turn to face the voices owners.

"What..." Elladan started

"Are…" Elrohir continued

"You…"

"DOING?!" They both exclaimed as they saw the sight of the dining room which was covered with food. There were pieces of _Lembas_ and fruit scattered on the floor, scrambled eggs slowly sliding down the walls and the floor was soaked with milk and orange juice.

Merry and Pippin dropped their food at the sound of the twins. Never had they heard such anger from the Elder before. The slowly bowed their heads and both apologized for their actions.

"We forgive you." Elladan put his hands on the tiny shoulders before him.

His brother smiled "But there is still the matter of punishment."

Merry and Pippin both physically gulped and saw the twins smile at each other.

* * *

"There and back again: A Hobbits tale, by Bilbo Baggins" Frodo smiled at his uncle who's appearance had changed dramatically the last time he had seen him. Bilbo looked twice the age he was now. Frodo slowly turned the pages. His eyes fell upon pictures, languages, maps and weapon descriptions. Sam peered over Frodo's shoulder and gasped at the sight before him. The pictures were drawn in extreme detail and the maps looked like those of royal trackers.

"This is wonderful." Sam exclaimed.

Bilbo turned around "I meant to go back…" He said while moving away from his position which overlooked the wonders of Imladris "…wonder at the power of Mirkwood…"

"_Mirkwood? Isn't that where Legolas is from?"_ The curious blonde Hobbit thought as he watched Bilbo hobble over on his walking stick to sit beside Frodo.

"…visit Lake-town…See the lonely mountain again. But age, it seems, has finally caught up to me." He smiled at his Nephew and Frodo returned the smile. Frodo's eyes then wondered at Bilbo's book as he still turned the pages but one page stood out from the rest.

"I miss the Shire." Sam said sadly. He turned and looked at Bilbo whose smile widened and his eyes went towards the book with the most detailed drawing of the Shire.

Frodo's eyes were still glued to the page. A couple of minutes went by and he broke the silence. "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else." He turned his head and looked Bilbo deeply into his eyes "Off with you, on one of your adventures." He smiled but it slowly slid of his face as he remembered the events not long ago. "But my own adventure turned out to be quite different."

Sam looked at his friend sadly as he was also recalling the memories from Amon sûl and Bree. He placed a gently hand upon his friends shoulder and Frodo smiled at him.

Frodo once again turned to face Bilbo "I'm not like you, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled sadly as he placed a hand on Frodo's cheek "My dear boy."

"Urm…Mr. Bilbo, sir?" Sam asked. He realised that he had just broken a heart to heart moment between Uncle and Nephew but the thing Bilbo mentioned earlier still bothered him.

"Yes, my dear Sam?"

"Well I was wondering about what you said about Mirkwood? I have never heard of this place before." Sam shyly took his hand of Frodo's shoulder and brought it up to the back of his neck with he rubbed. Frodo giggled lightly at Sam's shyness and Bilbo smiled as he got up from his chair and looked out the window.

"Mirkwood is a…dangerous place." The old Hobbit explained "It is infested with Orc's, Wargs and most of all, giant spiders." He turned and faced the young Hobbits who were seated behind him and saw there shocked expressions.

"It never used to be like that. Apparently, it was the full of life which exceeded the Golden woods, Lothlórien, with outstanding beauty. Many animals inhabited the woods and the Elves that lived there sang songs all day; the rivers were clean and flowed like those here in Imladris. It used to be named Greenwood the great but a great darkness swept over the land changing it instantly."

"What happened?" Frodo asked.

"Sauron decided to take refuge in the fortress of Dol Guldur, in the south of Greenwood and his evil was too powerful. He released his foul servants to wreak havoc within the Kings forest."

"The King? This is the first time I'm hearing about this." Sam exclaimed.

"That's because, my dear Sam, you never listen to his stories." Frodo chuckled. The brown haired hobbit had to admit…he had never heard these things about those woods before. He knew that it had a King and Bilbo became great friends with him, he knew about the darkness and spiders but he would have never of thought that Sauron himself did all that. "His name is Thranduil. Is that correct Bilbo?" Frodo asked as he remembered part of his uncle's tales.

"You are very correct, my dear boy." Bilbo smiled at him. "Thranduil is the King of Mirkwood and was the one who imprisoned me and the Dwarfs of the lonely mountain." He chuckled as he saw Sam's mouth open. "The King has a very difficult life. I have never seen so much sadness and anger in one of the Elder's eyes before." Bilbo mentally shivered as he remembered the eyes of the King.

"I have never heard of any Elder possessing such feelings before." Frodo admitted "I thought that they were a race that had none of these emotions but only the emotions of love and kindness."

"Then you have not seen the in battle." Bilbo turned around and grabbed a chair, with the help of Sam, placed it in front of Frodo and sat on it. "You think of these things because of the elves you have seen here in Imladris. You are thinking about Lord Elrond, his twin sons and his fair daughter, the Lady Arwen."

Frodo and Sam both looked at each other and nodded. Bilbo let out a deep sigh "That is because they have not experienced pain like the King has."

"What happened to him?" Frodo voice was a whisper. A part of him wanted to know why such a member of the elder experienced these feelings but another part of him didn't want to know. Sam stayed silent, eager to hear Bilbo's answer.

"You make this difficult for me Frodo." Bilbo answered. "It is such a terrible story but I will tell you anyway."

And so Bilbo began to tell his tale.

"The King never used to be in so much pain. He lived a happy life once for he had a wife. I had never met her before, for she had passed away from this world long before we were all born. I had heard that she was the most radiant being to walk Middle-earth. Some say she had the beauty that outmatched the Lady Galadriel herself."

Sam and Frodo eyes widened as they tried to picture a being fairer than the Lady of the Golden Woods. Bilbo smiled.

"The King and his wife were deeply loved by there subjects and it was a joyous time for the whole of Greenwood, Lothlórien and Imladris when the King finally married his beloved. Hundreds of years past and the King announced that he was to have an heir to his throne. His wife was pregnant with their first and only child. Greenwood the Great had many years of celebrations for the birth of their new prince. It was one of those moments where every Elf and _Elleth_ thought nothing could go wrong."

"But it did, didn't it?" Frodo already knew. There was never a tale Bilbo told without it being dark and upsetting, even if most turned around at the last minute and good all of a sudden triumphs over evil. But Frodo knew that this tale had no happy ending.

"I'm afraid, it did. One day, when the prince was only the age of a 6, in mortal years, he and his mother went for a walk within their woods. The shadow of the forest was still growing at that time and the King had worn his beloved Queen not to stray too far from the palace. They got carried away and ventured deep into the forest unaware of the cold eyes that followed their every move. As they got further into the forest, the Queen was starting to become more aware of the evil that lurked in their forest. She took her sons hands and started to run back the way they came. A loud screech sounded within the forest and was getting closer and closer to the two Elves while they ran for their lives." Bilbo sighed.

"What happened next, Bilbo?" Sam asked from the edge of his seat.

Bilbo continued his tale after breathing in deeply for some much needed air. "Orcs. Orcs chased the Queen and Prince for what it seemed like hours and eventually caught up with them." Bilbo heard the young hobbits gasp. "They tortured both son and mother out in the open and once they had enough of their 'sport' they forced the young Prince to watch the death of his mother. They tossed her body to the side and bound and gagged the Prince and took off towards the fortress of Dol Guldur."

Frodo and Sam had never heard such a terrifying tale from Bilbo before. His stories were always so happy. Never had they heard such a thing. "Did they ever find the Prince?" Frodo whispered.

Bilbo looked up into his nephew eyes and smiled weakly "They did. He was wondering the woods, alone, cold and broken. Most did not recognise the prince, for it had been 557 years since the Prince was taken be the Orcs. They quickly brought the Prince home and treated his wounds. Many were surprised that he had lasted that long within the darkness and at the hands of Sauron himself. Most were expecting the Prince to die that night. But he didn't. He fully recovered. They never found the Queens body. The King never left the side of his son's bed until he was fully healed. The Prince eventually told Thranduil about what happened and the King was struck with grief. The whole forest was torn. Their beloved Queen dead, their Prince was nothing but a shell and their King full of grief."

Frodo felt a tear run down his face at the sad tale. "Things did get better." Bilbo continued. "The Prince was sent here to Imladris where he could heal. He became good friends with Elrond's twin sons and his daughter. Elrond viewed him as his own child. The Prince still has nightmares from what I'm told, but it doen't surprise me. He stayed in Imladris for 200 years -so I was told- for some welled earned healing and by the time he returned to Mirkwood, he was 992 years old which is 16 for a mortal. The King learned to except his grief and once his son returned he brought life back into the Kingdom." The old hobbit finally finished his tale and ended it with a sigh.

Frodo and Sam both smiled with relief as Bilbo finished his dark tale. There was something still bugging Sam. Bilbo never mentioned the name of the Prince and surly it would have been a name every Elf knew and especially the teller of the tale. Bilbo got up from his chair and walked towards the door reaching the door handle and pushing it down to open. Sam saw this as his chance to ask his last and final question.

"Urm…Mr. Bilbo, sir? I was wondering if I could ask you one final question?" He asked quickly before Bilbo stepped out.

"At what is that, Samwise?" He turned around with a smile across his old face.

"Well you never told of the name of the Prince. Could you tell us?" Frodo obviously saw his uncle tense at the words. The young hobbit furrowed his brows and awaited the answer.

"Legolas. Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood."

Both Hobbits eyes widened.

* * *

"His strength returns." The Balrog slayer said wisely as he saw Frodo and Sam chattering amongst themselves silently. The faces mixed with sadness and fear.

"That wound will never fully heal." The grey wizard said. "He will carry it for the rest of his life." He lifted his gaze sadly to face the silver-haired elf.

"It seems that Bilbo has told them about our dear friend." Glorfindel stepped away from the balcony which over looked the land of Imladris and sat in a chair facing the elven lord which had his hands covering his face.

Elrond slowly released his hands and brought them down to his sides "That story will stay in their hearts for as long as they live. Great evil is within that story and yet he is carrying the ring that the dark lord forged…" He said as he walked over to his desk and poured some wine into a nearby cup "…the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never had to bear." Glofindel shook his head gently while addressing his Lord.

"We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf also shook his head as the Elven Lord turned and faced his old friend.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is _fixed_ on Rivendell and Saruman, you tell me, had betrayed us." He said calmly but Gandalf knew his voice spoke anger. "Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know, Milord." Glorfindel spoke as he received a cold glare from his friend.

Gandalf continued the Balrog slayers tale "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men." He said sternly as he moved towards the Elven Lord. "He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard."

Glorfindel continued "An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

The Elf and Wizard watched their Lord furrow his brow in disgust at the tale "The evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" He watched the Wizard turn around and walk towards the balcony were he stood before. "Gandalf…the Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf stopped in his steps and laid a hand on the railing. He looked out across the fair lands of Imladris and saw Elves and Men practising in the field, Hobbits laughing with delight. Dwarfs using the Elven forges to make their legendary weaponry.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. That is why I chose that there should be a member from each race within this Fellowship. They must now decide how to end it." Elrond said as he saw Gandalf sighed.

"The time of the Elves is over." Glorfindel also sighed "Our people our leaving these shores." He got up from his chair and walked over to the balcony and placed his hand on the old man's shoulder which Gandalf turned and faced "Who are we to look to when we are gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others."

Gandalf looked deeply into the Balrog slayer grey eyes. He then turned and faced Elrond "It is in men." Elrond's eyes widened "We must place them in our hope."

"Men?" the Elven Lord exclaimed "Men are weak." He said just below a whisper which Glorfindel had trouble hearing. "The race of Men is failing." He turned and walked towards the door, which he opened and it led both Gandalf and Glorfindel into his study. "The blood of Númenor is all but spent; it's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives." Elrond slowly turned around and faced his beloved friends "There is no strength left in the world of men."

"There is one who could unite them." Glorfindel said.

"One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf continued.

Elrond looked sadly at his friends "He turned from that path along time ago. He has chosen _exile_."

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen were wondering the paths of Imladris. The Gardens were the most beautiful in the whole of Middle-Earth. They carried herbs that healed every wound, flowers that cured every poison and life that helped every broken spirit.

They walked in complete silence as they breathed in the winter air, listened to the songs of birds and the swaying of the trees. This was their moment to be together before Aragorn left on his journey, to destroy the Ring and become the man everyone wanted him to be.

He viewed her as the most elegant and fairest of all beings. Her raven coloured hair was like that of the night sky and her eyes resembled the stars while her skin was as pale as the moon. Everything about her reminded him of the night sky for her name suited her well.

Evenstar.

She was his light in his darkest hours as the stars and moon were the nights. He loved everything about her. Their love was forbidden, for he was mortal and she was immortal. Elrond did not approve of their love for each other. He hated a _man_ being with his daughter and that upset them both greatly. Elladan and Elrohir were not as bothered by it for they knew from the moment _Estel's_ eyes laid apon her, love sparked.

Over the years, Elrond began to except their love. Arwen would do anything to be with the heir to the throne of Gondor. He gave up. He told her he had enough and she could choose which ever path her heart led.

The Man and _Elleth_ found their way over to a bridge that sat above a stream of water.

The stood looking into each other's eyes and Arwen broke the long silence.

"_Renech I lu I erui govannem_?" *Do you remember when we first met?* Her melodic voice brought Goosebumps to Aragorn's body.

"_Nauthannim I ned ol reniannen."_ *I thought I had strayed into a dream.* The human replied gently.

"_Gwenin in enniath..." *_Long years have passed...* The Evenstar brought her hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of her mortal lovers face. _"U-arnech in naeth I se celich_." *You did not have the care you carry now.*

They both looked lovingly into each other's eyes and Arwen spoke once more.

"_Renech I Beth I pennen?"_ *Do you remember what I told you?* She reached for his hands and brought them to his chest, Deep sapphire eyes locked onto the stormy grey ones of the man she loved before her.

He sighed and unwrapped one hand from her bind and brought it towards the jewel which shone brightly in the suns beams "You said you'd bind yourself to me…" His eyes once again locking with hers "…forsaken the immortal life of your people."

"At to that I hold." She said slowly, full of love. "I would rather share one lifetime with you…" She looked at him her eyes full of sadness "…than face all the Ages of this world alone." She released her hand from his and the ranger opened it slowly.

"You…" The ranger stuttered.

"I choose a mortal life." She whispered with a playful smile.

Strider looked at Arwen in disbelief and shook his head "…You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will…" She looked into the stormy grey eyes which were indeed full of disbelief, she smiled warmly and whispered heavily "…like my heart." The Evenstar then chose this moment to close her lovers hand with her jewel inside.

They kissed under the sun's rays.

* * *

Legolas sat alone in his room staring at the letter his father had sent him.

_Legolas_

_Ion-nin *my son*, it has been awhile since you last sent a letter to me. I thought you had been captured by those filthy beasts and forced to write out of your own will again. Thank the Valar you had not._

_I am fine. It is great you are doing well. I will do as you wish and not come see you. I pray you are in good spirits._

_Please be more careful. I do not wish for someone else I love to die. You are all I have left. The kingdom needs you back. It is not as lively as it was when you were here. _

_Tell Elrond he has my thanks._

_Namarie._

_Thranduil._

And so Legolas went out to seek the Lord of Imladris. After he was done he would once again return to his room to pack. The Fellowship would be sent out on their quest to destroy the Ring in 2 days.

* * *

The day had finally arrived.

Elves were gathered around to witness the departure of the Fellowship.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." The Lord of Imladris stood tall. He watched as the Hobbits fidgeted beneath his strong gaze. "On you that travel with him, no oath…nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Aragorn stood proudly as his gaze went towards his beloved. Her head was bowed and she looked up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were full of sadness.

"Farewell. Hold true to your purpose." He looked towards Legolas "May the blessing of Elves…" to Boromir "…and men…" he looked towards Gimli and the Hobbits "…and all Free Folk go with you."

Legolas and Aragorn gave their Elvish farewells while the others bowed in thanks for Rivendell's safety.

Gandalf leaned on his staff "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Frodo gave one last look at the fair land of Imladris before turning around and walking out the gate of the land he now called home.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly shouted "Be safe!" in unison and watched the Fellowship one by one disappear out the gates.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

Gandalf answered with a smile and put his hand on the Hobbits shoulders "Left."

Aragorn watched as the company slowly left the gates and caught Legolas looking at him. He nodded to his Elven friend and Legolas smiled while he turned back around to walk the deadly path to Mordor.

He was about to follow on but something stopped him. Aragorn looked towards Arwen, his star, whose eyes were full of sadness. He smiled and nodded farewell before turning back around to follow his companions. Arwen watched his every move and slowly dipped her head to her chest.

"_Namarie,_ _melamin_." *Farwell my love*

* * *

Elrond slowly turned away from the gates and eyes wondered to Glorfindel. He walked towards the silver Elf before he could speak, Glorfindel beat him to it.

"You did not tell them." He looked deeply into his lords eyes and saw the sadness within them.

"I know." He sadly walked away from his friend and headed back to his house.

Glorfindel was angry. For the first time he was angry at his friend who he had known since he was an Elfling.

One thought ran through his mind.

"_Morbaneiâ_"

* * *

**Finally done! **Sorry about the short chapter before this one :/ I have college, like I said and I wanted to keep you guys interested (: Thank you for the reviews, it means so much to me ;D I love getting your feedback! :')

Finally a longer chapter for you all. I spent all Friday night writing this and all morning writing it :o!

Thank you to those who have been reading this so far…YOU'RE AMAZING! :D

Legolas: I am amazing, aren't I?

Someone thinks a lot of themselves. Well I do suppose you get it from your _Ada_.

Aragorn: She is right about that _mellon-nin_.

Holy crap! Aragorn where on earth did you come from?!

Aragorn: The door…

-.-'

**Namarie!**


	6. Questions and dark figures

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – 'Into the wild.'

Thank you for the Reviews! You're all so very sweet **:3**

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**.

* * *

Chapter 6- Questions and figures.

It had been a week since the Fellowship left the safety of the Ñoldor elves back in Imladris.

They had come across very little within the second week of their Journey. They were heading towards the Elven sanctuary of Lothlórien, to stay a few weeks before setting out again. Gandalf the grey; the oldest within their company and also the most forgetful, thought it would provide much needed shelter and rest that the Hobbits truly needed.

The sun was beaming down on the Fellowship and the Hobbits were getting tired. They had been traveling 2 days without any rest or food. They thought they were going to die soon because of the food their bellies were missing so much.

Boromir, son of Denethor, saw the Hobbits as they stumbled along as they were slowly losing their inside battle with hunger. Boromir sighed. He too was very hungry and he needed to taste some sort of animal to help feed this feeling. He breathed in deeply and too his shock a fly flew right into his mouth and he started coughing straight away.

The company were startled as they looked towards the Gondorian, who was choking. On a fly. But of cause, they didn't know that. Aragorn ran over to the man and placed a soothing hand on Boromir's back while moving it in circles. The chocking slowly died down and they all heard him curse.

"Boromir are you okay?" Frodo asked with worry in his bright blue sapphire eyes. "I am fine. Gandalf, can we make rest. The sun is setting and the Hobbits…" He breathed in the air that he much needed "…they need it more than any of us."

Gandalf looked at his little friends. Boromir was right. Merry and Pippin looked as if they were going to pass out; he often heard the occasional whisper "_I've never felt so tired in my life." _The grey Wizard looked towards Sam and Frodo and both were pretty much the same as the two cousins. Sweat was on their brows and Sam's hand was rubbing his belly. "_They haven't had food in two days_" He sighed. "Very well. You see that forest over there? We will travel for a few more hours and when we reach it, we will eat and rest." He smiled before turning back around and walked on.

That's all the Hobbits needed to here as they all quickly raced after Gandalf and followed after him. Merry looked back at Boromir to see if he was alright. Boromir saw this and smiled at him and said "I am fine Merry" Merry returned the smile and ran to catch up with his fellow Hobbits, who were now sprinting towards the forest.

Legolas laughed quietly as the Hobbits raced on and followed after, patting the Gondorian's back as he walked past. Gimli did the same and yelled at the Elf to slow down. Aragorn stayed at the back with Boromir, eyes full of worry.

"What happened?" The ranger asked.

"I just wished for food and I got it." He saw the ranger frown in confusion.

"And what food, might I ask, did you get?"

"A fly."

Aragorn turned his face away from Boromir to hide his laughter. The son of Denethor saw this and narrowed his eyes at the future King of Gondor.

"_Just a fly… a stupid, tiny, buzzing insect"_

Boromir sighed once more.

* * *

Once they had reached the edge of the forest it was night. Aragorn was greeted with a sight he saw for the second time. The Hobbits threw their traveling bags to the ground and the bodies soon followed after. "_They are more exhausted than last time."_ Strider smiled as he too dropped his traveling gear to the soft, green floor beneath him.

Sam quickly and painfully stretched his back and went into his bag and lifted different pots and pans to place on the fire which, again, Boromir and Gimli were making. The Dwarf was inside the forest looking for broken twigs that had fallen from the great trees and the Man was placing rocks he had gathered along the way and placed them in circle, to contain the fire.

Frodo helped Sam with the preparation for their meal; Merry and Pippin were laying out everyone's bed rolls, Gandalf and Aragorn were smoking their pipes and Legolas was out hunting for anything, may it be deer or rabbit.

Legolas was indeed fortunate for his hunt. He came back into sight of his eight companions with a deer over his shoulder and 3 rabbits, tied by their necks, hanging from his side. He placed the deer gently on the ground and slowly started to whisper something in the grey tongue.

Everyone watched the golden-haired Elf in amazement. Frodo walked towards Gandalf and Aragorn.

"What's he doing?" Frodo asked curiously as the ranger smiled and the grey Wizard shook his head.

"He prays." Aragorn's smiled widened as he heard Gandalf sigh.

"Whatever for? The deer?"

"Yes the deer, my dear boy." Gandalf took his pipe out his mouth and continued "Elves hate hurting the lives of animals. Especially wood Elves, for they are grown up around the forest and do not like hurting the lives of innocents."

Frodo turned back towards his Elven companion with the look of sympathy in his eyes. Every time he saw the Elf he kept recalling the tale Bilbo had told him back in Imladris a few weeks ago.

"_They tortured both son and mother out in the open and once they had enough of their 'sport' they forced the young Prince to watch the death of his mother. They tossed her body to the side and bound and gagged the Prince and took off towards the fortress of Dol Guldur."_

Frodo visibly shivered at his memory and forced a smile "Thank you Gandalf. I think I'm starting to understand Elves a bit more now." He turned and walked away from Gandalf and Aragorn.

Aragorn saw the sadness within the little hobbits eyes and looked questionably to his old friend beside him.

"He knows about Legolas." He sighed again.

_Estel's _eyes widened. "What…How…Who?" He stuttered as he tried to figure out who could have told him such a terrifying tale. He recalled all those that knew the golden Elf's past.

The Lord and Lady of the golden woods; Celeborn and Galadriel. "_Definalty not."_

The Lord and once Lady of Imladris; Elrond and Celebrían along with their twin's sons Elladan and Elrohir, and their daughter, Arwen. "_Never."_

The King of Mirkwood and Legolas' father; Thranduil, along with every Elf who lives within the great, dark wood. "_Not in a million years."_

The thirteen Dwarfs; Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin and the leader of their company, Thorin Oakenshield. "_Not in trillion of years!."_

Along with Bilbo; Frodo's uncle. "_Nope."_

_Click!_

Aragorn widened his eyes "He didn't, did he?"

Gandalf nodded slowly. "That old fool. Frodo and Sam will never look at Legolas the same way again. This is why it was supposed to be a secret. Legolas didn't want others to know. He already gets a lot of sympathy from those back home in his beloved Mirkwood."

"Sam too?"

He nodded.

"They know then…" A calm voice came from in front of the ranger and Wizard. They both looked up at their Elven friend and sighed.

"I am sorry Legolas." Aragorn replied sadly.

"It is fine Aragorn. You were not the one who told them. I will just need to talk to Bilbo once we return." The archer smiled and walked towards one of the great trees. He placed his hand on the tree, closed his eyes and stood as still as stone.

Gandalf smiled and put his pipe back into his mouth. He hummed a gentle tune as Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn each grabbed a rabbit and started to skin it. Merry and Pippin waited anxiously for their dinner, plate already in hand, while Sam and Frodo started to pour water and cooking herbs into the pots and pans.

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Sam yelled. Gimli and Aragorn came out of the forest and thanked Frodo for the plate and sat down to eat. Boromir, who was already seated with Gandalf as they ate slowly and laughed at Merry and Pippin devouring their food. Sam Looked towards Legolas who was sitting with his back against the tree, leaning quite heavily apon it.

"Mr. Legola…"

He was interrupted when Strider quickly spoke up "Leave him Sam. Just place the food beside him. He will wake up soon." He smiled. Sam gingerly stepped towards the Elf, whose eyes were closed and did as the ranger instructed.

He slowly walked back to the group, who were only a few yards away "His eyes are closed."

"He is communing with the trees." Everyone was startled when Gimli spoke. They all looked at him wide-eyed and they all saw him slowly go a shade of red. "What?" he shyly asked.

And how, might I ask, do you know that?" Boromir asked while laughing lightly.

Gimli growled "I have spent many days with that Elf. Do not tell me I am the only one who noticed?"

"Legolas can talk to trees? Can Elladan and Elrohir do that?" Merry exclaimed.

"No they cannot." Aragorn chuckled. "The twins are Ñoldor Elves, Half-Elves. Legolas is a wood Elf."

"What's the difference?" Pippin asked.

"The difference is that wood Elves are more one with nature. Their sight and hearing is, I believe, 4x better than that of a Ñoldor Elf. They also can communicate with the trees." Everyone again was surprised that Gimli had spoken. Gandalf even pulled his pipe out his mouth and gazed in surprise at the Dwarf. Gimli growled once again "My father told me many things while his was imprisoned in that Pointy-eared, Elflings home."

"Elfling? What's an Elfling?" Pippin requested.

"A young Elf, I believe." Boromir said while he placed part of rabbit in his mouth.

"You believe correctly, Boromir, son of Denethor." Gandalf smiled. "Elflings are just what they are called when they have not yet reached their age of maturity."

"But Legolas must be thousands of years old." Sam exclaimed.

"He is indeed." Aragorn said. He turned and faced the golden Elf before turning back to the group smiling.

There was a minute silence before Pippin broke it.

"So…How old is Legolas. In both years."

"In mortal years he is younger than I. He is 21 in the eyes of the second born. Yet in the eyes of the first born he is 2,892." He chuckled as he heard gasps from the Hobbits, all except one.

"He's that old?!" Merry gasped. Pippin dropped his plate and Sam burnet himself on the pan. Frodo sat still. He wasn't surprised at Legolas' age. He had been told many Elves ages' from when he stayed in Rivendell, like how old Elrond and Glorfindel was. They were far older than the archer.

"So how old does an Elf have to be when it reaches his maturity?" Boromir asked.

"When he is the age of 3,000." Gimli snarled as he saw, once more, the surprised looks on his companion's faces.

"You continue to surprise us, master Dwarf." Aragorn laughed along with Boromir and the Hobbits.

"So...Legolas has only… urm… 2,892 take away…urm" Sam's voice trailed off as he tried to work out, this 'difficult' equation.

Frodo smiled at his gardener and answered for him "Legolas only has 108 years, left then?"

Pippin gasp. "That long? Blimey! Wait, I just realised, that…we…"

"What is it Pip?" Merry placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder as he saw his cousin suddenly drop his gaze.

"Well…None of us are going to be around when Legolas, you know, becomes a 'full' adult."

* * *

**'Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie'**

* * *

Everyone was silent. Everyone was in mix shock and sadness. They were all going to die and leave Legolas all by himself. Each of them had a special bond with Legolas and none of them thought a simple thing could tear them apart.

While everyone kept their eyes to the ground, Frodo lifted his head and turned it to look at his Elven friend.

What he saw shocked him.

"LEGOLAS!"

He shouted, which startled the whole group and they each looked at the golden-haired friend. They all saw Legolas, who still had his eyes closed, being held limply by a figure; clad in a black cloak, against the tree with a knife against their friend's throat.

Aragorn was the first one to draw his weapon which triggered the others to do so. Before any of them could move or even speak the figure spoke.

"You are trespassing on our lands." The voice was deep "What brings you here?"

Silence.

"Speak quickly or your friend dies." The figure held the knife closer to Legolas' throat which drew a thin line of blood.

Boromir, fearing for his friend, obeyed the figure and indeed spoke quickly "We were merely resting from a long journey we are on." He smiled "We did not mean to trespass."

Aragorn was furious. His knuckles turned white as his grip on his sword tightened. "Never…" He mumbled.

"I am sorry but you were mumbling _Edan *_human_*_. Speak up!" The figure taunted.

"Never…" He raised his voice "…I mean NEVER…" He was shouting "…PULL AN ELF AWAY WHEN HE IS COMMUNICATING WITH THE TREES!"

The Hobbits slowly stepped away from the enraged ranger. Gimli took his place beside Aragorn and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Laddie, be careful." He said softly.

"Oh. He's an Elf? Why he is an Elf!" He smiled as he looked down at the limp form in front of him. He gasp all of a sudden when he got a good look at the Elf. Legolas' golden hair shone brighlty in the moonlight. "_Never before have I seen such an Elf!" _The stranger then looked behind him and yelled "Maeglin! Bring me medicine! Dae, Taure, Ereinion! Bind the trespassers arms. We take them back to camp."

Faster than the eyes could see three figures clad in back, ran towards the Fellowship, with rope in their hands.

The eight companions watched as the three shadowy blurs came at them. Each of them raised their swords, ready to engage in battle. But their battle never came. The three figures stood in a line in front of the figure that held the knife to Legolas' throat and laid him on the ground, while another was holding a vile.

"We do not wish to harm you." The figure on the right said calmly.

"Hell yeah we do!" The middle figure shouted as a smile played across his lips.

"Would you be so kind and let us tie your wrist?" The last figure, a girl, on the left said politely.

"Why should we trust…?" Aragorn started but was interrupted by his old friend.

"Just listen to them Aragorn. They mean us no harm."

"A very wise decision, Mithrandir." The voice behind the line said.

The Hobbits stood closely together as one of the three figure stepped towards them. "Do not be frightened. I will not tie them tightly." They saw the figure smile and she went behind them.

Aragorn kept a close eye on the figure that now poured some sort of liquid down his friend's throat. "What is that?" he growled.

"Just medicine. It will help soothe the torment of being ripped from the tree." The figure got up and walked towards the Fellowship who had been bound and formed into a line. The figure reached up towards his hood and pulled it back. He giggled lightly as he heard them all gasp. "My name is Findecáno Lúinwë. I am captain of the Royal guard that protects our city and this wood, Morbaneiâ."

The Fellowship looked at the captain. Each of them was taking in his appearance for they were surprised to come across an Elf. He had long carroty coloured hair that sat just below his breast, delicate pointy ears, his eyes were white like snow and was clad in, what they all thought, the Royal guard uniform.

The three other figures came and stood beside their captain and they too took of their hoods. The one on the far left spoke first "My name is Taure. It's a pleasure to meet you." This Elf had raven coloured hair like the _Peredhils *_Half-Elves*and eyes, white, that shone like diamonds. The Elf on the left spoke next "My name is Dae… I can't do this!" He burst out "Let me kill them!" He turned and faced his captain and his also snow white eyes shone with bloodlust. The Hobbits gasped and the mortal men just narrowed their eyes. He also had raven coloured hair. The captain turned and smiled while he smacked the back of Dae's head.

"Do not mind him." The Elf on the left, closer to the captain smiled gently "My name is Ereinion. I will not let him hurt you." There was no point of the Fellowship being shocked now. They were a little shocked when this Elf was indeed an _Elleth_. But she also had the snow white eyes and raven coloured hair.

"We have told you our names, now it is your turn. Speak." Findecáno asked.

Before Aragorn could say a word, Gandalf spoke instead. "But I believe you already know our names. Isn't that right?"

At these words, the captain smiled "Indeed I do." He turned and faced the Hobbits "You are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire I presume." His smiled widened as the Hobbits nodded nervously. He noted that the little, brown-haired Hobbit kept looking at his Elven companion on the ground with his healer, Maeglin. He walked towards the mortal men "You are Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, yes? And what's this curious thing? Gimli, son of Gloin. I haven't seen a _Dwarf_ since the Dark days. Oh. Why this is very interesting…" he smiled as his eyes fell apon Aragorn's who stiffened under the captain's gaze. "…A ranger who is to claim the throne of Gondor? Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I met your father a _very_ long time ago." And with that he finished. He didn't bother looking towards Gandalf, for the Wizard was known across the lands, be it South, East, West and North.

"CAPTAIN!" Maeglin shouted as his voice was full of worry.

The Orange-haired elf spun around and looked towards the healer. What he saw shocked him. The Elf on the floor was twisting and turning. Sweat ran down the blonde's brow and glistened in the moonlight.

"He's having a seizure!"

"LEGOLAS!" The Fellowship shouted together.

The captain cursed as he ran over to help secure the archers flailing arms and legs. Dae, Taure and Ereinion kept an eye on the eight who gasp in shock to see their friend writhing in pain. Aragorn felt torn. He had seen his friend act like this many times before but he felt utterly useless. He felt broken because he couldn't be there with his friend to help him.

A scream ripped through the air.

Legolas let out the loudest scream, the Hobbits had ever heard before.

"The drug does not seem to have any effect." Findecáno cursed again as he tried to soothe the Elf but nothing was working. "Why isn't it working?!" He shouted.

"SEAS, DARO! TA NIDHS!" *Please stop! It hurts!* The blonde convulsed and freed his arms from the captains hands but the captain soon grabbed a hold of them again.

Aragorn gasped as he realised what was happening.

Legolas was having a nightmare.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUHHHHHHHHHHH! **Please don't kill me. I am sorry to leave it on a cliffy but I couldn't write anymore. I'm at 3,255 words :o! And it's still rising as I write! Good gods!

Well here's chapter 6? Yep, good ol' chapter 6! This time, it's an_ early_ chapter… **YAY!**

NOTE: I wasn't supposed to bring in these characters until chapter 8/9 but I couldn't help myself :3 The real reason is because I had nothing to fill the gap in between them chapters.

The song I used is called **Tears of an angel by RyanDan**. It's the most saddest song I've heard )':

Another Note!: _Sollar_! Your fanfict is still being proof read... I completly forgot and remembered halfway through writing this :L Sorry xx

Aragorn: Somebody do something!

Do what?

Aragorn: Save my best friend, he's dying!

No he's not… you smelly ranger!

Aragorn: He isn't? THEN WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT?

Because…I love him! M'ahahahahahaha!

Aragorn: *Runs to Legolas and picks him up, fleeing into the forest*

GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND! *Runs into woods.* ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHORN, YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WAS BORN!

/3

**Namarie!**


	7. Stars among Men

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds'.

This chapter has been rewritten slightly to make sense with my later stories to all those that have started reading. I accidently changed some thing's in the other parts of this story and this suddenly made no sense and didn't relate whatsoever. My musings were taking me away ;o

Anyway, please enjoy :D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Stars among Men.

_SEAS, DARO! TA NIDHS!" *Please stop! It hurts!*_

"Stop ya' squirming elf!" an Orc shouted as he whipped the blonde archer hard across his slim back. Legolas didn't know how long he had been at the hands of his tormentors but he had a rough guess of about three months.

He endured the worst pain that any living being should have to suffer. He had been forced to watch the death of his beloved mother; constantly whipped, burned, bit, punched, kicked and branded. Other than his mother's death, the brand hurt the most. It was in the shape of an eye. Legolas had seen this symbol apon his arrival at Dol Guldur and could only think of one thing. Or one person.

Sauron.

"Finally broken him then?" A dark voice sounded throughout the torture chamber which sent shivers up the golden Elf's back. All Orcs, within the room, looked up towards the dark figure standing in the doorway of the poorly lit room. Each of them shifted nervously at the soft footsteps which made its way towards their 'sport'.

"No Milord. Not yet..." One of the seven Orc's in the chamber replied.

Legolas, who hung within the chamber gasping for some much needed air, had no strength left in his body to even lift his head to face the voice's owner. He continued to stare at the ground but suddenly jerked back when two black boots stepped into his vision. A cold hand was placed under the Prince of Mirkwood's chin and slowly helped him to look at the being before him.

His eyes grew wide as his was forced to look into the Dark Lords eyes.

"Sau…Sauron."

The 6 year old Prince was frightened. Never before had he laid his keen eyes on someone's that were so cold. So evil.

A smile slowly spread across Sauron's face. "You must be wondering why you're here, my little Prince?" He kept a firm hold on the Elflings chin as Legolas tried to shake free.

"Not…not your…Little…Prince" He answered weakly. This made the Orcs, were dared being in the same chamber as their master, laugh. Legolas felt anger boil up inside him as his slowly glared at the seven Orcs. Sauron saw this and his smile grew wider.

"Do you not like my servants?"

He received no answer but the anger inside the Elflings eyes were enough for him. He motioned one of the Orcs to cut the rope, which Legolas was hanging from and a loud snap of the rope sounded and the Golden Elf crumpled to the floor. The Dark Lord then motioned his seven loyal Orcs to remove themselves from the room, which they obediently did.

As Legolas curled himself into a ball, to help him fight the pain which assaulted him from every inch of his body, he watched as the Dark Lords figure made his way over to the side of the chamber and he started to light some of the torches around the room. As the room slowly began to fill with light, Legolas gasped at Sauron's features.

His Black hair was a shadow itself and his eyes were the pits of darkness. His skin seemed to remind him of the Evenstar's, for it was pale like the moon. He wore a black robe which was floor length and Legolas thought it was far too elegant for a being like Sauron to wear. It was decorated with gold embroidery around the cuffs and collar, which reminded the Prince, sadly, of his mother's favourite colour.

A tear slowly slid from Legolas' face as his memory of the night three months ago replayed in his mind.

Sauron, still smiling, enjoyed looking at the helpless Prince of Mirkwood. "I will repeat my question…" He suddenly said. Legolas blinked back the tears as his was startled to hear how truly emotionless the Dark Lords voice was. "You must be wondering why you're here?" He asked as he knelt beside Legolas' weakened body.

Legolas looked deeply into the Dark Lords eyes, still feeling no emotions coming from the evil being before him and answered "Why?" Fear struck the young Elf as he heard a tiny chuckle from Sauron.

"My dear little Prince…" He started. "You're here because of your darling _Ada_ and…"

"_Ada?" _The Prince of Mirkwood exclaimed as he interrupted Sauron. The dark Lord glared at the young prince, which made him whimperand pull himself closer together as his breathing suddenly began to quicken.

"Do not interrupt me, boy." He growled. Then, to Legolas' surprise, he smiled. The golden Elfling was confused. "_How could someone wear such a comforting smile but be so evil?" _He thought.

"Your _Ada_ does not wish to form an alliance with me, so I have taken you as a…what's the word?"

Legolas still looking at Sauron with pain filled eyes, watched as the Dark lord thought of the word he was missing. The blonde archer quickly looked around the room, trying to find some sort of escape route but he finally came to a conclusion that there was no way to run quickly past the same being that had sent Orcs to torture him since the day of his capture; the same being that had practised the dark arts from Melkor and the same being that wants to rule the whole of _Arda _*Middle-Earth.*

He faced the Dark Lord once again and finally figured out the meaning to his smile. He was lying. He was lying about forming an alliance. "Why?" His throat hurt from the lack of water he hadn't had since his arrival. "Why are you lying?" Sauron looked down at the Elfling as his smile slowly started to fade. "You do not wish to form an alliance with my _Ada_. You are lying. Why?" He coughed for he had not spoken for so long. His throat was torn apart by his very screams he had made apon his first month of torture and he swallowed painfully as he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

"You are very wise indeed. Even an Elf as old as the Lady Galadriel would not be able to know if I was lying." He laughed a deep throated laugh and made Legolas wince. It hurt his delicate ears as the foul Black speech did. "I will reward you." This struck tremendous fear into Legolas. "_Reward me? More whipping and biting I suppose." _He shuddered as he remembered the harsh whips made as they cut into his skin and the bite marks the foul Orcs' made.

"Your reward is the truth" Sauron smirked as he heard Legolas sigh with relief.

"_Thank the Valar_" The Elfling thought.

"The truth is …"The Lord started "…You, including three others, are known as the stars among Men." His smirk widened as he saw the confused look on the Elflings face.

"A star?" He stared in disbelief at Sauron's deep black eyes. He gasped as he realised Sauron wasn't lying.

"First time hearing this, my little Prince?" he asked

A nod came as a reply. Before Sauron could speak his little prisoner mumbled something. "Speak up Elfling." He asked coldly.

"Who are the other three?" He shifted nervously. He didn't want to know and he was hoping that Sauron would just walk away and say "_That's for you to find out._" while he walked down the corridor and sent in the Orcs to beat him again. But he was wrong.

"There is the Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen Undómiel and… me." He spoke slowly to help the Elfling take it in. As Legolas slowly started to understand, his eyes widened.

"You?" He swallowed again but this time it was out of fear.

"Yes, me." The Dark Lord answered. "The Lady Galadriel represents Mid-day. Lady Arwen Undómiel represents the early nights" "_Which have little light" _He thought as he tried to supress a laugh "and I represent the night. Know, my little Elfling, do you know what you might represent?"

"The... Morning?"

"Correct!" Sauron shouted happily and Legolas jumped at the sudden outburst. The Dark Lord was happy? "You represent the Morning. The light that breaks away the darkness as it finally settles in the sky. You are the last Elfling to be born on Middle-earth. The Valar had foreseen it. On the 20th of March, the beginning of spring, when the new light of day shone over the horizon, an Elfling, born from the Parents of the last Elven King and Queen had breathed his first breaths. That Elfling is you Legolas. You have a birthmark on your right wrist, don't you?"

The blonde Elf stared in disbelief all the way through Sauron's 'story' telling. He nodded as the Lord was indeed correct. He did have a Birthmark on his right wrist which was oddly in the shape of a star.

"We all have one." Legolas gasped as he saw Sauron pull his black sleeve to show him the identical birthmark. "Galadriel and Arwen have the exact same ones." He slowly pulled his wrist away and his dark sleeve came back down to cover his arm.

"Why am I here?" He asked quietly as he felt the fear come running back to him.

"Because with your help, you will aid me in taking over Middle-earth."

Legolas felt himself go cold. The darkness of unconsciousness was slowly creeping up on him. How did he not notice it until now? "I will never join!" He shouted. He was surprise that his voice had left him and surprised at the tone. It was cold and angry.

Sauron's smile grew wider and he waved his hand towards the door. Seconds later the seven Orc captains, who were in the chamber before, appeared. They all stood around the vulnerable elf with death threatening smiles. The blonde Elf shivered.

"That's where your wrong, my little Prince." Sauron stated. "I will break you. No Elfling has survived nine months within Dol Guldur. It will take everything I possess to make you mine." He growled as he slowly stood up not taking his eyes away from Thranduil's only son.

Legolas watched in horror as the Dark Lord made his way over to the only exit out the torture chamber. Fear was written all over his face. He slowly tore his gaze away from the evil being who was now pushing down the door handle and faced his tormentors. Each Orc wore the same smile. A smile which would have made him flee but his two broken ribs stopped him.

The Elflings breathing picked up coming in rapid gasps

"Daro..." He mumbled as sweat slowly descended down his pale, beaten face. He feared two words.

Just two words would make the Orcs attack and the torture and pain would begin.

Just two words.

**"**Break him**"**

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Well there you have it folks! This is Legolas (fake) dream sequence if any of you didn't know… Sorry it's late again :/ My computer is being incredibly slow because I'm downloading "The Lord of the Rings online" :D

Thank you to those who are still reading! You're all amazing ^^

Legolas: I feel hurt, my heart is slowly breaking. ;-;

Well yeah, you are getting beaten by Orcs…Dummy

Legolas: I think I'm going to…

Don't you think about….Great…You just had to puke everywhere. Disgusting Elf -.-'

**Namarie!**


	8. We are one and the same

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds'.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - We are one and the same

"_Daro…Seas_…" The golden archer mumbled in his deep sleep. He felt silently strange. There was something soft underneath him and he could hear the sounds of birds singing.

"…_Va_…" *No* He hadn't heard the birds since he and the rest of the members of the Fellowship had left Imladris.

"…_Baw_…" *Don't*

"_Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad."_ *Hear my voice, come back to the light* A voice spoke from outside Legolas' nightmare. It was a gently and soothed his aching soul. He had heard a similar voice and thought of the Lady Galadriel and possibly the Evenstar herself but it was much softer than that of Arwen's and more high-pitched than the Lady Galadriel's.

Legolas slowly opened his pain filled eyes and a blurry image filled his vision. As his eyes adjusted to the being before him their voice spoke "_Manen nalyë?_" *How are you?* He realised that this wasn't the voice of an _Ellon_ *Male-Elf* but one of an _Elleth_. She looked around the age of 25 in Mortal years.

"_Penneth?" _*Young one?* The _Elleth_ asked. Legolas continued to stare. He didn't mean to but he was too busy concentrating on getting is vision to be more clearer. The first thing that stood out from the hazy figure was her red hair which had the tiniest strands of orange in it. Her eyes were a green which reminded him of Emeralds and as the light shone on them, they twinkled like diamonds but they were filled with sadness.

Legolas finally blinked and could see clearly. He studied the room which he was in. It was a perfect white room; different designed wood carving covering every piece of furniture, the sun's rays which weaved in and out the trees made the room extremely bright and everything sound he heard was peaceful. It was much purer compared to Mirkwood. In fact, it was also purer than Imladris.

He faced the red-headed _Elleth_ who was still waiting incredibly patient for an answer from the young Elf.

She finally spoke her words again "_Manen nalyë?"_

"_Meam" *_I am well_* _The blonde archer answered and heard her breathe a sigh of relief. A smile graced his fair lips. He was lying on a soft bed which was very comfortable but he didn't care. The Prince of Mirkwood set his elbows up by his side. He caught site of the _Elleth_ who watched him with confusion, not sure on what he was doing. The blonde Elf started to push himself up to a seating position which made him wince from the throbbing in his head.

The red-haired saw this and shouted "_Daro! Baurach seere!" _*Stop! You need rest!* She placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving further up but Legolas kept going. He would not give up. He wasn't called 'stubborn' by his friends for nothing.

The _Elleth_ gave up. She removed her hands from his shoulders and slumped back into her chair but kept a concerned look for the Elf before her.

"Manke am amin? Ŵħo ier lle" *Where am I? Who are you?* The archer asked weakly as he rubbed his head with his right hand.

Just as the _Elleth_ before him was about to speak the door opened and another _Elleth, _around the age of 41 in mortal years_,_ walked in and spoke with melodic voice "You are in Morbaneiâ, our forest." She smiled. She had a different shade of red from the _Elleth_ who sat beside him, whose eyes were filled with happiness as she looked towards the other _Elleth_; for her hair was a red the reminded him of a blood rose in the gardens of Imladris. She also had emerald green eyes.

"Milady." Legolas bowed his head to the Elleth who also returned the gesture.

"What is your name, _Tinith pen_?" *Little one* She asked as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat down beside the other Elleth who was smiled like a fool would.

"Eneth nîn Laegolas" *My name is Greenleaf* He answered as he smiled at the shock from both _Elleths_' faces. "_They know then_…" He thought "…_Why must this always happen to me everywhere I go?" _

"It is a pleasure to meet one of the great stars that will help against the defeat of Sauron." The older _Elleth_ exclaimed. After clearing her throat she told the gold Elf her name "Eneth nîn Lessien Telrúnya. I am the Lady of these woods." She then looked at the younger _Elleth_ next to her and said "And this is my daughter, Larien Telrúnya."

"I did not know I would be in the presence of a Lady and her child. Forgive me."

"Whatever for?" Larien Giggled "Do not treat us any different from what you treat your friends."

"Then Milady's I will ask the same for you." He smiled at Larien, who furrowed her brow.

"But one of the stars has graced our presence and…"

"Larien." Her mother's tone was that of slightly annoyed. "If Laegolas wishes to be treated normal we must do as we are told."

"Just Legolas. Please ignore the 'a' " He chuckled to himself and both mother and daughter smiled at his happy laughter.

"Very well Legolas." Larien smiled as she jumped up from her chair and went towards the door. "I will go and tell your friends you have awakened." And with that she left Legolas alone with her mother.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Legolas looked down towards the bed sheets and was all of a sudden interested in his hands. For what it seems like an hour had past, Lessien spoke, her words sounded tearful "You are the Prince of Mirkwood." It wasn't a question.

Legolas' head quickly went to hers, eyes wide in shock. How could he have been so careless? "That is true Milady. Is there something wrong?" He replied and asked as he saw a tear drop form her face.

"So you are one of the cursed beings?" sadness was in her voice

When Legolas heard the words, his eyes beamed with confusion. Cursed? He was cursed? "I am cursed?" he questioned. He saw the mother of Larien wipe the tear from her pale cheeks.

"Please, forgive me." She sniffed "I thought you knew?"

"You must tell me. Why am I cursed?" He asked more franticly. The last time a stranger had told him something that was to change his life was indeed the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

_"A star?" He stared in disbelief at Sauron's deep black eyes. He gasped as he realised Sauron wasn't lying._

_"First time hearing this, my little Prince?" he asked._

_"Who are the other three?" He shifted nervously. He didn't want to know and he was hoping that Sauron would just walk away and say "That's for you to find out." while he walked down the corridor and sent in the Orcs to beat him again. But he was wrong._

_"There is the Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen Undómiel and… me." He spoke slowly to help the Elfling take it in. As Legolas slowly started to understand, his eyes widened._

_"You?" He swallowed again but this time it was out of fear._

_"Yes, me." The Dark Lord answered. "The Lady Galadriel represents Mid-day. Lady Arwen Undómiel represents the early nights" "Which have little light" He thought as he tried to supress a laugh "and I represent the night. Know, my little Elfling, do you know what you might represent?"_

_"You represent the Morning. The light that breaks away the darkness as it finally settles in the sky. You are the last Elfling to be born on Middle-earth. The Valar had foreseen it. On the 23rd of January, a Oranor *Tuesday*, when the new light of day was beginning, an Elfling, born from the Parents of the last Elven King and Queen had breathed his first breaths. That Elfling is you Legolas. You have a birthmark on your right wrist, don't you?"_

* * *

"It is said…" She started "…That those who are born and named by the Valar as stars are cursed beings. Ones who will suffer far more than death itself." Lessien paused as she looked into Legolas' deep blue eyes and continued "There was an old tale about these four stars and many of my kind, that dwell within this forest have heard of these tales."

"What are they?" He asked. "Please, I must know." He begged. He begged? He had never begged in his whole life. How could such a thing make him feel the way he did?

"It was a mere children's story. But I will tell you…"

"There were four stars which represented the time of day.

There was the Morning star; the brightest of them all. His heart was kind to all those around him and thus he gave strength for those he loved the most. It was this star that had the most differcult life.

There was the star of Mid-day; she was the oldest of the stars and had beauty that could force any Man or Orc to surrender. She was one of the two that possessed far greater powers than that of the Morning and Evening.

There was the Evenstar; her beauty represented the nights themselves. She had a choice. A tough choice which would either lead her into despair or into a path of happiness where she would spend all her days with the one she loved.

Then there the star of Night; He was the darkest of them all although his features were indeed breath taking. His powers were equal to that of the Mid-day. Some believed he was far more powerful than her, for he could control vile creatures that should never be able to walk _Arda_.

Thus the stars were born. Each one waited for the next to be born. The Mid-day waited for the Evening, and the Night waited for the Morning."

"_That's right. I have waiting my little Princeling" _A voice sounded in the blonde archers head.

Legolas thought it sounded familiar but he shook it off and listened to the rest of the story.

"Each star is bond to each other physically and mentally. If one star was to get hurt so were the others unless it was one star doing the hurting to another." Lessien stopped as she saw the look of confusion apon the Prince of Mirkwood's face. She smiled sadly and gave an example "If say, an Orc attacked the Mid-day star then only that star would feel it. If say, the Evenstar attacked the Morning star, then all the stars would feel that pain including the one doing the attacking. Make sense?"

"_Tell him, tell my little prince everything!"_

Legolas started to get dizzy but kept control of it. He head was hurting more than before but he carried on and nodded then he motioned the Lady of the land to go on.

"This is how they are cursed. But only the Evenstar can escape this fate. She can choose whether to be mortal or stay immortal and live out her destiny. There is now a bigger threat. Sauron, who is, well I believe is the Night star has collected part of yours, Galadriel's, Arwen's and his own soul and poured it into his Ring."

"_Don't you see my Prince; we are one and the same." _The voice laughed. This made Legolas sway little and went unnoticed by Lessien.

He heard many different voices in his head and he felt like it was going to explode.

"**The Ring of Power."**

"_My master ring_"

"_Stop! Legolas, don't listen to him!"_

"_Sauron, you are putting us all in danger!"_

"**If that ring is destroyed…"**

"_One Ring to rule them all._"

"_Grandmother, we must do something! Legolas, please!"_

"_Sauron stop! There is no need to…"_

…**You will all die."**

And with those final words from the Lady of Morbaneiâ, Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs which made Lessien jump up from her seat and back away from the Prince of Mirkwood.

She watched, scared, as his screaming lessened and the grip his hands had on his head loosened and he fell into the world of unconscious.

* * *

_Lothlórien_

"_Melamin_?" *My love* Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien looked at his wife, the Lady of Light and Lothlórien, who wore a blank emotionless face. Her eyes were glazed over like she was sleeping. "_She surely cannot be daydreaming?_" he thought. He then saw her sway and realized what was happening.

"HALDIR!" He yelled and as quick as light the March warden appeared with a blanket and a piece of cloth in his hand and a jug of water in the other. He laid the blanket down of the ground, which was littered with fallen leaves from the foreign trees and placed the jug of water beside it. He watched as his Lady swayed even more and slowly fell to her knees, screaming out in pain.

Celeborn helped lay his beloved on the blanket and wetted the cloth in the water beside her. Haldir wore the look of hatred apon his face. He threw thousands of curses which made his Lord giggle.

"Be calm Haldir." Celeborn said as he placed the cloth on Galadriel's forehead.

"Sauron will pay for this."

* * *

_Imladris_

"_Ada_ quickly!" Both twins exclaimed as they heard Elrond running down the halls of his home with his advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor.

They all heard Arwen scream. Luckily the twins had been there to catch her from falling and hitting her head, hard, on the floor.

Elrond rushed in and cursed as he knelt beside his fallen daughter. Glorfindel went to find a bowl with water and a cloth while Erestor went to talk to the Elves, who heard the scream, that everything was ok.

"She isn't sick, is she?" Elladan asked worriedly.

Elrond put his hand on Arwen's forehead and sighed with relief. "Thank the Valar. She isn't sick at all. She has no fever." He looked at the twins and nodded to them.

Elladan and Elrohir picked up the dear sister and laid her on Elrohir's bed. "What's happened _Ada_?" They asked together as they made sure their baby sister was resting peacefully and was comfortable.

"I can only assume that all the other three stars have fallen also." He shook his head in disbelief of his words.

He heard the gasps from his twin sons.

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Grandmother!" Elrohir shouted.

"Let's not forget Sauron." Glorfindel said as he walked into the room that held the Peredhil family and sighed. He past the bowl of water, with the cloth inside, to Elrond and watched as the family started to tend to their sister and daughter.

"How could we not!" The twins hissed.

"Settle down both of you. This has happened far too many times and by now I thought you would have got used to this." Elrond said as he laughed sadly.

Both twins looked at their sleeping sister and smiled. "We are sorry _Ada_. It's just…why her? Why are beloved sister?"

"She is a gift to us as well as the whole of _Arda_. She is a star and she will overcome this."

"But father…It says, in those tales, that only the Evenstar can escape this. What of Legolas and Grandmother?" Elrohir asked as he sat down on his bed.

"The time is not right to be discussing this right now.

Glorfindel watched his dear friends and slowly felt like he needed to remove himself from this family moment. He was hallway down the corridor when he heard Elladan voice.

He giggled as he heard Elladan say "I think you're going to have to sleep in Arwen's room tonight."

* * *

**HAPPINESS! **Did you all like it? ;) Hopefully you all did. You should all congratulate me! It's 11:52pm and I have stayed up for you guys just to post this chapter :D

I'm going to be so tired tomorrow. I have **college** :O

Thranduil: You're an evil little girl.

And you're a handsome young Elf.

Thranduil: You dare do that to my… handsome?

Yes, Thranduil, Handsome. And let's not forget _young_ )

Thranduil: *Blushes* Why…urm…Thank you…urm…I must go now. *Runs away*

Heeheehee :{D

**Namarie! **


	9. He's talking to me right now

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - He's talking to me right now

_And with those final words from the Lady of Morbaneiâ, Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs which made Lessien jump up from her seat and back away from the Prince of Mirkwood._

_She watched, scared, as his screaming lessened and the grip his hands had on his head loosened and he fell into the world of unconscious._

* * *

Aragorn burst through the door into the room which Legolas was resting in. The rest of the Fellowship were a few footsteps away from him. They all heard the loud scream the Prince had made.

"What happened?" He asked as he made him way quickly to his friend's bed.

"I know not" The Lady of Morbaneiâ, Lessien, replied as she was still shaken by what had just happened.

The rest of the Fellowship came into the room and all gasped at the sight of their friend. Frodo stepped forwards but was stopped by Aragorn as the ranger quickly lifted his hand bidding him not to take another step forward.

Larien, who came in at the same time as the Fellowship, ran towards her mother as she saw her fall to the ground. "Mother, come. This is too much for you to handle." She gently raised her mother from the ground and faced the Fellowship. She was about to speak but was interrupted by two footsteps outside the room.

"What has happened?" A brown, slightly black haired _Ellon_ followed by the Captain of the forest guard, Findecáno, entered the room and made their way over to the blonde Prince.

Aragorn turned around to face this new stranger "Who are you?"

"My name is Melcindómien Telrúnya. I'm that slob's _older_ brother." He smiled and pointed at Larien who had narrowed her eyes at him. He knelt beside the unconscious Prince and gently placed a hand on his forehead. He then closed his eyes and mumbled ancient Elvish words that Aragorn didn't know. Neither did the fellowship. Gandalf however stood wide-eyed at the young Lord.

"Mother, let us go. We need to get you to you chambers so you can rest." Larien helped her mother get her footing right before she made her way out the door, down the corridor to the Royal sleeping rooms.

As Melcindómien concentrated, beads of sweat ran down his face, Findecáno quickly ushered everyone out the room, except for Aragorn, and into the dining rooms.

* * *

"Merry…"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Pippin you've said that five times already."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"I'm hungry."

Merry grunted at his cousin. It had been three hours since they had been forced to leave Legolas' room by the carroty haired captain. Merry looked around the room and saw how everyone shifted nervously hoping their friend would be okay.

Frodo saw Boromir get up from his chair and change to another. This was the tenth time he had done this and it made the little Hobbit more and more nervous. "_I hope Legolas is alright." _He thought. He turned to Gandalf who was lighting his pipe, as well as Gimli, and asked "Gandalf?"

"Yes, my dear boy?" The wizard jumped at first. No-one had spoken since they left the archers room and Gandalf was concentrating. Something that Frodo wished to know.

"I was wondering…Back in Legolas' room that Elf...urm Mel-something uttered some words. I didn't understand and I'm sure no one else did." He paused as he looked at the remaining six walkers "But you seemed to of known what he said. I was wondering if you could tell us."

Gandalf took his pipe from his month and stared with disbelief at the brown haired Hobbit. "My dear Frodo. I wish I could tell you but I fear the grief is far to near." He shook his head.

Frodo looked down at his hairy feet. He really wished to know. Nothing stopped him this time for he didn't have the feeling of dread. Instead this feeling was something else. "If I guessed, would you just nod and tell me if I'm right?" He quietly replied.

"Master Hobbit, leave it. You heard the Wizard. He does not wish to tell you now. Maybe later." Gimli was being Frodo's voice of reason.

"But surely Gimli, you must want to know as well." Sam asked from next to Frodo.

"I do indeed but let us just hope the stubborn Elf gets through this." The Dwarf blew a puff of smoke from his pipe.

Frodo looked at Gandalf. He thought it would be perfect to use his bright blue eyes at this moment to try and get his old friend to tell him. Gandalf looked back at his young friend and after long minutes he finally gave in.

"You and your eyes, Frodo Baggins." He shouted as he flew his arms into the air. The six walkers laughed at the Wizard.

Just as Gandalf was about to tell what he had heard, Larien came into the room with a big smile on her face. After she had taken her mother to her royal chambers she returned to Legolas' room to aid her Brother, Melcindómien, with healing the Elven Prince. "What my Brother told you friend was an ancient Elven spell. It took him into a deeper sleep, even more deeper than unconsciousness herself."

Boromir ran up towards the young _Elleth "_Is he alright? Is all well?"

Her smiled widened "Everything is fine. Your…"

"Your Prince is doing very well. He has just woken up, so you will be able to see him." Findecáno interrupted her as he walked out of Legolas' room. Larien walked up towards the Captain and slapped the back of his head.

"Do not interrupt me, Findey!" She yelled childishly.

"Well I'm sorry that you were to slow in telling them."

Another smack.

Boromir and the Hobbits couldn't help but laugh. For 3 days the Fellowship had been within the dark woods, waiting for their dear friend to recover, from a terrible night he had. They had found that Findecáno and Larien were very close friends. Sam even asked if they were in love but was slapped around the cheek by the fair maiden.

To his relief, the slap was more of a tap. They found out that the Captain was already married and had two beautiful young _Elleth's_ and that Larien and he had been friends for a very long time. It was a hate, love, friend relationship.

They had yet to see the Lord of the woods alongside their other three other sons. The King had specifically told the Fellowship that they are all to be healthy before they stood in his presence. He did not want a member of this 'party' to be absent.

"Urm, My lady?" Sam asked nervously.

Larien stopped her argument with her close friend and both turned to face the blonde Hobbit as well as Merry, Pippin and Frodo who stood by his side "How can I help you, my small friends?" Her green Emerald eyes glowing.

"Could we go and see Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"You may indeed." She smiled and let out a small chuckle and the Hobbits enlightened faces and motioned them to follow her towards Legolas' room.

* * *

"_Man mathach,_ _Mellon-nin_?" *How do you feel, my friend?* Aragorn asked as he poured a glass of water for his Elven friend. Legolas looked like death. His skin was pale white, his lips had a tint of blue but the rise and fall of his chest and his glowing Sapphire blue eyes confirmed he wasn't.

The ranger feared his life. Never before had his best friend looked like this before. The attack that one of the stars, most defiantly Sauron, had done was far more powerful than the times before.

"_Aníral sogad?"_ *Do you want to drink?* Legolas smiled weakly to confirm that he did. _Estel _slowly lifted Legolas' head up slightly and placed the cup to his cold lips. After he was finished drinking every single drop, Aragorn begged for his friend to sleep some more but Legolas had refused. "_Stubborn Elf." _He thought countless times over.

"_Hannon le_…" *Thank you* A weak voice said beside him.

Aragorn looked down at his beloved friend and smiled sadly "_Avo 'osto Mellon-nin_" *Do not worry my friend*

"_Mani marte?"_ *What happened?* Legolas asked.

Aragorn has been dreading this question. He was hoping Legolas could tell him but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Or was it?

"_Aranno_" *Forgive me* Now Aragorn was not expecting that.

"For what, my friend?" He quickly switched to his home language as a healer brought a new jug of water to replace the other and a bowl, which also had water in it, with a piece of cloth around the edge of it. Luckily, this healer did not know Westron.

"For putting you through this. You have not slept in 3 days." Legolas' smile widened as he assessed his friend features. Strider had bags under his eyes and his movements were very slow. I was like he was trying to figure out what was in front of him. Legolas laughed faintly.

"There is nothing to forgive. I will sleep until I know you are well enou…"

"I am well enough." Legolas quickly interrupted "Please do not worry about me. Go. Go and get some sleep."

"After you visitors have arrived." He smiled in return although he was a little he friend had just interrupted him.

"Then may I please sit up? I have been lying on my back for a while now and I do not like it." Aragorn knew that if he said now Legolas would try and do it himself. So he nodded and slowly lifted his friend up. To his relief, Legolas didn't wince or feel any pain and the colour of death was slowly fading away. He lips were back to their baby pink colour and his skin was much warmer than before.

The ranger let a sigh past through his lips and slowly heard the footfalls of the fellowship outside the room. Legolas also caught the sound and faced the door.

Moments later, four small being ran through the door and leapt onto Legolas' bed with incredible speed. Each avoided injuring the blonde Elf further.

"It's good to see you okay, Mister Legolas." Sam said happily.

"It is good to see you all well, young Hobbits." He smiled and looked at the small beings that now covered him.

"I told you not to be so reckless!" Gandalf shouted as he made his way over to the blonde archer's bed. "_Manen nalyë?" _he asked as he shooed the Hobbits of the Prince's bed.

"_Tereva" *_fine_*_ he replied simply with a heartfelt smile.

"It is good to see you awake, Little Princeling." Gimli walked through the door with Boromir and Larien. He noticed that Legolas winced at his words and questioned "What is it?"

Everyone who caught the wince now furrowed their brows and looked apon the Elven archer waiting for a reply.

"Just something Sauron used to call me."

Simple.

Gasps from the Hobbits sounded through while the look of horror came from the grown Men, Dwarf and _Elleth. _Gandalf slowly looked to the ground.

"The…The Dark Lord?" Gimli stuttered. He was completely breath taken.

Legolas just smiled "So how are we all?" He deliberately avoided the question. He knew they wanted to know more just by the look in the faces and the tiny light of fear in their eyes. The Blonde archer shook his head and his smiled disappeared.

"When I was taken by Sauron at the age of six –in mortal years-, he called me that. He still does."

"He still does? How?" Boromir exclaimed.

"By now you all should know that I represent the stars of _Arda. _I am one of the four that was blessed by the Valar and because of this it allows me to communicate with the other stars but to my disbelief I have a much stronger bond with Sauron." He sadly looked at them all.

"Sauron's a star?!" Pippin gasped.

Legolas chuckled at this "yes, unfortunately. He can hear my thoughts right now just as I can hear his." He turned and faced Aragorn "I do not share this bond with either Arwen or the Lady Galadriel but if I need them in my time of need or if I am troubled they will appear and help."

The ranger nodded his understanding for it seemed to the Elf that he was slightly confused. Sure, he knew much more about this than the rest but he only knew a handful of knowledge.

"So is he talking to you always?" Merry asked slightly dreading the Elf's answered.

"Sometimes. But I can tell you this…"

"_Please don't tell them_" Gandalf begged for he knew what the Elf was going to say.

"He's talking to me right now."

Everyone went silent. There was no noise from the swaying trees outside the blonde Elf's window; there was no chirping and the singing from the birds, the noises from the streets below were nothing but still. It was as if everything that made a noise, disappeared of the face of _Arda. _

Gimli finally spoke as he walked carefully over to the weak Elf Prince. "Can he hear us?"

"No. He can only hear my thoughts, nothing more." He eyed the Dwarf as he slowly sat down beside his bed.

"What is he saying?" Pippin quietly said.

"He just says the usual. Sometimes he'll be nice like when he first spoke to me through my mind and that was a few years after I was born." He smiled but then it disappeared of his face as he continued "And there are other times when he tries to bribe me to do things I do not want to do and sometimes he does it speaks so powerful that I pass out."

"So this is why you pass out all the time?" Frodo slowly started to understand. He had been very curious from the first moment he met the Elven Prince. Legolas smiled as a reply.

* * *

Hours apon hours went by as the Fellowship slowly started to bond again. They were finally all together again in a strange forest, surrounded by strange people. Just an ordinary day in the life of these nine travellers.

Larien was walking the corridors and slowly knocked apon the Prince's door. She opened it when she heard, who she thought was a Hobbit; yell "It's open!" She smiled as she saw them all laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" She asked as her smiled grew wider as she saw the Hobbits pout. "Anyway, my father, the Lord of Morbaneiâ, wishes to speak to you all tomorrow afternoon."

"Do we have to go?" Pippin asked

"I'm afraid you do. You have enter our lands and stayed here for four days. You still have not seen our Lord and he demands that you go see him." She giggled as Pippin looked to the ground upset. "I will send messengers to your rooms to inform you. Good night" She turned back around and headed out the door.

It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

They all sighed.

A very long day indeed.

* * *

**Wow. **I am releasing these chapters so quickly lately :o OH well :D I am sure you guys want to know more :) Hopefully?

Anyways it's 11:12 here in the UK and I have work tomorrow so I bid you all a good night!

Sorry if There are any mistakes!

Pippin: Good night!

Awww Good night Pippin :3

Pippin: I was actually saying Good night to Merry…

D:

**Namarie! **


	10. The ring of Barahir

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

_**Reviews at the bottom of the chapter!**_

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - The ring of Barahir.

"You'd entered my land five days ago and we have kept you out of harm's way and restored your Prince back to full health it seems." The Elf-Lord of Morbaneiâ spoke.

"My name is Beriädan Telrúnya." He had Silver hair which reminded them all of the great Balrog-slayer, Glorfindel but the slayer was much more composed then the Elf-lord. He wore robes of silver with extrinsic design upon the cuffs and upon his collar. Their sat on his head was a Mithril circlet which marked his status. "You have already spoken to my Wife, Lessien and my only Daughter, Larien." He moved his head to the side and looked towards Lessien and Larien.

Both Mother and daughter wore the same golden coloured dress, with the same design patterns that matched their Lord's. Each wore a smaller circlet above the heads which also explained how high up they were within the family. He smiled at them both which they both returned but Larien knew her father was annoyed.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my family." Beriädan turned his head to face the fellowship and continued "To my left is my third eldest Voronwë. On his right is Larien's twin brother, Faeron – Who helped heal you're prince."

Voronwë had completely different colour hair than that of his Mother, Father and sister. He had some similarity in the colour to Faeron's. His hair was a very light brown. One you would often see on the decaying of leaves in the autumn months. Faeron's hair was black. It was not as dark as a shadows but more of a calming blackness. One that would ease someone's pain.

Many were shocked to find out that Faeron was Larien's twin. Both were complete opposites. Never had Aragorn seen such twins that didn't look alike! Or maybe it was spending too much time with his forester brothers did he loose sense that there are some twins that do not look alike.

Both Brothers wore a slightly darker silver to their father's attire but it also had the same designs and circlet.

"My two other sons, Aranhil and Handion will not be able to grace your presence for they are on patrol in the Eastern and Western borders." He looked towards the Fellowship for they had not spoken anything from the moment of stepping into the hall.

The Hobbits shifted nervously under the Elf-Lord's powerful gaze. Gimli just continued to stare at the well decretive ceilings and wall designs. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf were the only ones actually paying attention to the Elf-Lord.

"Now, please do tell. Why have you come to my Forest?"

Gandalf was the first to speak. "We did not mean to cause any harm or to trespass. I have not heard of this Elven city before and our Prince could not sense any forms of life apon are arrival. We only wished to camp and be on our way the day" "_Which obviously did not happen_." The Wizard thought. They should have left by now to continue their dangerous journey to the land of fire, Mordor, not standing and making convocation with an Elf he had no idea existed.

"So, why did you bring them here?" He asked as he faced his Captain, Findecáno.

"My Lord." Findecáno steeped in front of the Fellowship and knelt to his Lord. "We found the group of nine and thought them suspicious. We came up behind the Prince, who we did not know was at the time, for his was sat against a tree." He stated, not once raising his head. "It was a foolish thing we did. We did not know that the Elf was communicating with our trees. We pulled him away just in time for them to see and…

"Just get to the point!" Beriädan shouted, getting rather impatient.

"_Aranno, H__î__r-nin_" *Forgive me, my Lord.* He apologised "The Prince of Mirkwood became ill and we needed to send him to our healers. The Prince needed herbs to sedate him. He was in pain my Lord. That is why we brought him here." He sighed as he finished his long tale.

"And, _Cunn-nin_, are you well?" *My Prince* The Elf-Lord asked rather politely

"I am well, _Hîr-nin_. Your Healers are well trained." He smiled as he bowed slightly to show his respect and thanks.

"I thank you. Now, I would like to know when you will be on your way."

This time it was Frodo who spoke. "We wish to leave as soon as possible. We are on a very important quest in which will change the course of history." The small Hobbit explained.

"Please tell me brave Hobbit, what is this _important_ quest you speak of?" The silver-haired Elf raised an eyebrow.

"It's a secret!" Pippin shouted rather rudely which made him receive a cold glare from the Elf-Lord.

"A secret? One which will change the course of history? Well you must want to be on your way. I will give you a day to leave." He said "Pack your bags and go. You are needed here no longer." He turned and motioned his family to leave. He too then went towards a door located at the back of the throne room and went through it leaving the nine Walkers staring in confusion at the Lords quick decision.

A minute of silence went by and Merry was the first to spoke "Well…He was rather…urm…Polite?" The Hobbits silently laughed. "I mean…he isn't a very nice guy and all…" He too was now giggling along with his kin.

"Come Hobbits." Boromir smiled at the little folk "Let us go and pack. We are no longer welcome here." He and the Hobbits, along with Gimli who was grumberling at the Elf-Lords Rudness, turned and left the room leaving the Wizard, the heir to the throne of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood Elves.

"Perhaps Boromir is right. Let us leave before we cause unnecessary attention. These lands are dark. Lord Elrond spoke of a forest, one such as this and told me to be aware and stay away. I think he meant this one. We must leave and leave now we must."

Elf and Man nodded at the Wizard and they, all, too left the Throne room with dark thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

"Father!" Larien called as she saw her father about to disappear into his study.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked rather sweetly.

"About what just happened…" She started. "That was rather rude of you." She spoke quickly.

"And, why pray tell, was it?" He got annoyed rather fast. It didn't take long for the Elf-Lord to become enraged. Even the simple things made him mad and that made every Elf in the Kingdom careful with the words they spoke while addressing him.

"Well…They have only just arrived and…"

"Larien, I have made me decision and that decision is final. I will not have outsiders trespass my home, befriend everyone before they meet the Lord, in which case is me and then not tell me why they did it!" He yelled which made her flinch.

"But Father!" She yelled back as she started to become angry with her father's attitude.

"No but's Larien! My. Decision. Is. Final." He slowed every word for her for her to understand. He then turned and slammed the door. Leaving her teary eyed.

She had never been shouted at by her Ada before.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and thought of an idea, one which would aid her friends in the upcoming battle for Middle-earth.

There, she took off towards her friend and Captain, Findecáno to explain what she thought of.

* * *

The Next day, the Fellowship stood outside Palace and bid farewell to those they had made friends with, within the space of six days. The third eldest son of Beriädan along with his Mother Lessien and his twin's brother and sister, Faeron and Larien.

"It has been almost a week since you stepped within our lands. You have made great friends with some of the inhabitants here and they, as well as us, bid you a safe Journey." He smiled softly as he looked apon each of those in the Fellowship. "I am sorry my Father is not here to say his Farewells. Please, be safe. The road can be very dangerous." He brought his hand to his chest and swung it slowly in a circular motion, one all Elves do to say their goodbyes.

Legolas and Aragorn returned the gesture as the others slowly bowed and nodded their thanks.

"_No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn_" *May all-stars shine upon your path* He finally uttered his last words as he watch the Fellowship leave. Many Elves' along their path were whispering "_Namarie_" an Elvish word for farewell. They passed through the gates and began their long hard journey to Mordor.

Larien waited ten minutes after the Fellowship left and looked towards her mother, smiling as she remembered the words she told her;

"_It's beautiful mother." She exclaimed as she looked at a ring in a red velvet like cloth her mother held in her hand. _

"_It is indeed, my daughter. This is the ring of Barahir." She smiled at her daughters face._

"_How did you become to such a possession mother?" She asked not once taking her eyes off the emerald ring. _

"_I was told to keep it safe till Isildor's heir came to claim it." She explained_

"_By whom? If you don't mind me asking" She blushed as she quickly rushed her words._

"_I do not mind at all." Her smile widened. "I was given it by a human. A woman, who went by the name of Gilrean. Such a beautiful girl." She laughed at the memories that began to resurface._

_Larien smiled at her mother as Lessien began to tell the tale on how they met and why Gilrean gave her the ring. After her mother finished she and politely asked "What was his name? The one who will reclaim such a kingly gift?"_

"_I believe you have already met him, my darling daughter. His name is Aragorn."_

_Her mouth opened in complete shock. She was lost for words. She was about to speak but her mother put a finger to her lips and spoke instead "When he leaves you must give this ring to him and give him these words…"_

She nodded at her mother and ran after the Fellowship. Her brother's and Mother were smiling at her with warmth and full of love.

Beriädan, her Father, stared out the window also with a smile on his face. "_We will meet again, Aragorn. We will meet again."_

* * *

They were half way through the forest and close to the border of the woods, Morbaneiâ. They were all laughing and talking away like they had been before they arrived at the forest those six nights ago. But then something caught Legolas' attention as he quickly turned around to face Gandalf.

"What is it?" The Wizard asked.

"Someone's approaching. They are calling for you Aragorn." He smiled as he heard the voice of the fair lady Larien.

"Me? Why me?" He furrowed his brows slightly.

"ARAGORN!" The voice of a young _Elleth_ made the whole company except for Legolas who was still smiling and facing that direction to begin with, turned to see Larien running towards them.

"What is wrong, Larien?" The ranger asked worriedly as she stopped in front of them and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"My mother asked me to give this to you." She held out the red velvet cloth in her left hand and unwrapped it slowly. The ring of Barahir appeared and Aragorn's eyes grew wide in shock.

"The ring of Barahir?" He whispered. He could not believe that he had found his fathers and forefathers ring. He had been searching for its location for 5 years and gave up because he found it impossible but now it was within his reach.

_Estel_ did not notice Legolas and Gandalf shooing the Fellowship away as he stared at the ring.

"How?" He asked as he looked deeply into her Emerald green eyes.

She smiled as she explained the story to him through her mother's words.

"All this time my mother hid the ring and told me to find it before she departed this world. Now I finally have it." He wiped a tear from is eyes for the story Larien had told. His mother. If he were to see her again, she would be lectured. He chuckled. "Thank you Larien." He smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She returned the gesture and smiled back at him. "You are indeed welcome."

"_Namarie_." Still smiling he clutched the red fabric and placed it gently in his pocket before turning around to leave and join his companions.

"_Namarie_." She replied.

She watched him turn around and take three steps before she stopped him again. "I forgot to tell you these words my mother wished to tell you before you left…

"_Anirne hene beriad i chen lîn. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." *_She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you would be safe.*

Aragorn turned back around to face the red-haired _Elleth_. Eyes wide-eyed at what he was hearing.

"In her heart, your mother knew you would be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves; Mirkwood, Lothlórien and Imladris can reforge the sword of kings…But only you have the power to wield it." She finished. Her gaze still stuck to the heir of Gondor's eyes.

Aragorn was startled by these words. "I do not want that power." He said gently. "I have never wanted it."

"Aragorn…" She said sadly "…You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other."

Strider narrowed his eyes slightly and said farewell one last time before turning around, making his way back to the Fellowship, leaving Larien standing still as a tree, completely shocked at his decision not to take the throne.

She sighed and smiled warmly at the man walking away, his body getting smaller and smaller with every step he took.

"_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_." *May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.*

* * *

The Fellowship came to the edge of the forest. They each drew a sigh as they felt the darkness from the Lord of Morbaneiâ, lift the weight of their chests.

Gandalf turned to face the eight companions "We must hold this course…" He pointed at the land behind him. "…West of the Misty mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us."

He looked gravely at each of them.

"From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

* * *

**Success! **So I had enough with this whole 'Morbaneiâ' idea. I decided to end it there. I will explain the Dark bit and the 'Warning' the voice gave Elrond before the Fellowship departed during the Helms Deep chapter which will be in a few months time (hopefully). I have a rough Idea about it and it's a long way to go till I finish book 1 :L

Reviews;

**BrightWatcher;** I thank you for all your wondrous reviews :3! And I also thank you for liking my star idea. Yes, sadly you did read that correctly…Legolas is indeed the last Elf that was ever born on Middle-earth. Thank you again! :D

**scathach47; **Thank you for liking the star idea :D I have such a creative imagination! ;) aha! thanks for reviewing!

** .Serious96; **_Mellon-nin, _I thank you! I will try :') xxx

**Always; **Thank you for your last 2 reviews :'D! I hate those stories that do that…I hate the wait! I also feel the same for when I'm writing this. I know how much people want to read what happens next and I also want to write what happens next. I come in everyday from college and type away! Screw homework :L Thank you very much for your reviews! By the way, I love leggy to ;D

Gandalf: Finally start getting to the rest of the Journey…

Shut up, you old fart. -.-

Gandalf: *Raises staff* YOU SHALL NOT CALL ME OLD FART! *Slams staff on floor*

*Flies away screaming*

**Namarie! **


	11. Hide!

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Hide!

The Fellowship had been on the grassy roads for 8 days. Luckily, they had stumbled across some rocks which made for a perfect place for them all to rest.

Gandalf and Gimli were talking in hushed tones and were further away from the other members of the group. One could guess that they were talking about the road ahead.

Legolas was look out. All through the journey the Elf had stayed at the back of the group to get a better view of all sides. Frodo wondered why his wasn't up front with Gandalf, surely then he had a much better view from there but the blonde Elf simply told him "_I am an archer Frodo. Archers do not belong on the front lines." _Which he replied with a smile.

Sam was cooking lunch for it was Midday and Frodo was watching his cousins practise their sword skills with Boromir.

Aragorn watched silently as he smoked on his pipe.

"Two, one five." Boromir smiled warmly as he backed away from Pippin. "Good! Very good." He then grunted as he raised his sword again towards the little Hobbit and their swords clashed.

Aragorn observed the small being's steps and saw that he was lacking in movement "Move your feet."

As Boromir slowed down his movement from the brown haired Hobbit, Merry smiled at his cousin "You look good, Pippin."

"Thanks" Pippin held his head high and laughed.

"Faster!" The little Hobbits heard the Gondorian man shout as he lunged at Merry, who luckily blocked all three attacks.

Frodo and Sam were laughing as they watched their kin.

"You know Mister Frodo; they are pretty good at that." Sam pointed at the two cousins and Frodo nodded in agreement.

"They are naturals" He winked at Sam and that earned him a giggle from the blonde Hobbit.

"Why don't we give it ago?" Sam asked.

"And miss the delicious meal you have prepared for me?" He laughed as his saw his gardener blush.

They both started to laugh merrily, both oblivious to what the Dwarf and Wizard were talking about.

Legolas stared into the distance as he felt something strange. "_Something draws near." _He thought to himself. He squinted to see if there was anything threating but saw no signs. He could not help but feel like someone was watching them. He clutched his bow tightly on his chest in both hands "_What is it?" _He could feel the darkness in his heart grow. "_It is getting closer. Where?_" The Elf began to worry more as his extraordinary hearing picked up Gimli and Gandalf's convocation.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion…" Gimli said rather sarcastically "…which I note they're not…" He slowly stepped down from the rock he was on and began to walk closer to the Wizard, who was smoking his pipe "…I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. "Gandalf…" The pilgrim took the pipe out his mouth and stared at the stumpy being before him "…We could pass through the Mines of Moria."

At this point Gandalf widened his eyes at the Dwarf. Gimli saw this and ignored this gesture and continued "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." The hairy being smiled with happiness but that soon faded as he saw the look of fear of the Wizards face.

"No, Gimli." The wizard said fearfully as his began to shake his head "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Just as Gimli was about to reply to Gandalf's grave comment, Legolas ran towards the stone which was next to the Dwarf and leapt onto it. The Prince clutched his bow tightly in his left hand and looked fearfully and a spot of black in the sky. "_What could it be?" _He thought as he darted his eyes back and forth.

Gandalf looked at the blonde Prince anxiously and then turned his attention to a small black dot in the sky. Gimli also looked at the small back dot and smiled. "_Could use a bit of rain right now." _He thought happily as he was getting rather hot in his heavy armour.

Boromir had finished practising with Merry and turned to Pippin. They exchange about two blows before Pippin shouted out in pain as Boromir's sword came down apon his tiny hand. The Gondorian immediately apologized but Pippin was too enraged to care. Holding his little hand against his chest he waited for the Boromir to get closer to him and then kicked the man in the shin. Hard.

Boromir cried out in pain and bent over as he started to rub his shin.

Merry shouted "Get him!" as he quickly turned his sword around, so it was the blunt side and slammed it into the back of the man's legs. Boromir was then tackled to the ground by the Hobbits. They then went and tryed to grab the mans flailing arms.

The three beings started to scream and laugh merrily which made Aragorn chuckle as his played with his pipe.

"For the Shire!" Merry laughed as he held down Boromir's right arm.

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin yelled from beside his cousin as he held to the man's left.

Boromir found this hilarious. He hadn't had this much fun since he and his little brother wrestled when they were babes. All the way through the playing he could not take his thoughts of the happier times he had with his baby brother. A slight stinging pain shot through his chest as he remembered those times where he tried to get his father to notice his brother. The feeling was gone instantly as he saw Aragorn standing up and walking over to him and the two _'mad'_ Halflings.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Strider had been watching in enjoyment the whole time but slowly got bored of the '_children_' playing around in the sand and dirt. He grabbed Merry and Pippin by the shoulders but did not expect the Hobbits to grab his legs and flip him onto his back. He landed and let out a loud grunt "_That…"_ The ranger wriggled in pain for a while but then slowly got into a seating position and rubbed his back _"…Hurt." _The messy human thought and then smiled. He would get his revenge on the little Hobbits one way or another.

Sam and Frodo laughed with joy all the way through the little battle in front of them. They both gasped as the saw their kin flip Strider onto his back but then laughed as they saw him slowly sit and then stand. Sam could hear the occasional "He's got my arm!" coming from Merry but something caught his attention.

He glance over to where Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas where standing/sitting and notcide that they were looking at something. They had been staring at a strange black dot that was growing in the distance as it got closer to them. "What is that?" He asked. He tried squinting his eyes to get a better view and the blonde Hobbit was now the second one to wish he had the sight of the Elves.

Gimli looked towards the Sam and answered "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud. Some rain will do us good." He smiled.

Boromir, who was now standing up with his arm around Pippin's shoulder trying to steady the Hobbit as the small being wavered a bit and said "It's moving quite fast for a rain cloud don't you think? Against the wind as well... plus Legolas would be able to tell if it was going to rain. Wouldn't you Legolas?" He shouted but he received no answer.

Not until Legolas shouted the words that all of them dreaded.

The Prince furrowed his brow and shouted

"Nazgûl from Minas Morgul!"

Aragorn was the first to think quick and yelled "Hide!" as loud as he could for his friends to here but was quiet enough for the Nazgûl not to hear.

Boromir pushed Merry and Pippin while saying "Hurry!" to them both.

Strider grabbed his sword and looked up and Sam and Frodo "Take cover!"

And so the rush began.

They each grabbed their things and rushed to find places for them to hide. Sam quickly poured water over the fire to extinguish it while Frodo grabbed their packs. Boromir, who had already pushed Merry and Pippin into cover, went to retrieve his things and theirs. Gimli and Gandalf were already hiding, being still as any second born could be. Legolas made his way down the rock taking one last look at the spawn of evil before him and then went into hiding.

That's when they heard it. The screech was the most terrifying sound they all dreaded.

Frodo was physically shaking and brought his hand up to clench the ring that dangled from his chest. Aragorn saw this and quickly grabbed the Hobbits hand and nodded at him, his eyes full of worry. Frodo gasped as Strider took hold of his hand and nodded back to the human beside him. He was thankful to be in his company at this certain time.

* * *

"I see my pet has found you."

Sauron laughed and Legolas winced at the coldness of his voice. He remained quite trying not to alert the presence of the Nazgûl which was circling around the rocks where the Fellowship hid.

"Not talking our we, my little Prince?" Legolas grunted but then brought his hands up to his ears suddenly as the Nazgûl Fellbeast's screech reached his ears.

He felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his cheek and realised the cry from the beast was too much for his ears to handle. He bit down on his lip and pieced it as he tried not to scream from the pain the mutilated beast caused.

This was too much for him to handle. The beast could deafen him if it carried on screeching. All of a sudden he heard Sauron grunt and his voice began to turn back into the whisper that was always with him.

The beast let out a final screech and flew of in the direction it came.

They waited for a couple of minutes to pass and slowly peaked their heads out of the hiding places to look at the beast that could have seen them and gave away their location to the Dark Lord or his puppet, Saruman.

"That was close!" Pippin sighed with relief as he wiped his hand across his forehead to get rid of some of the sweat that had laid there.

They each, in fact, sighed with relief until Gimli shouted "Legolas you're bleeding!" They all turned and looked at the Prince to find a trickle of blood, which was slowly drying on his cheek.

Aragorn went over to his friend and asked if he was alright but Legolas only stared at him. He tilted his head in confusion and said "Forgive me Aragorn but could you repeat that?"

Now it was Aragorn who looked confused. The human repeated his question but still the elf frowned. Legolas brought his hand away from his ear and saw that it was covered in blood. His eyes widened and looked back up to the Fellowship. He couldn't hear? Could the beast of damaged his hearing so badly that it left him deaf?

"_Estel…" _Legolas looked up at the ranger. His eyes were wide with disbelief."…I can't hear you…I cannot hear."

They all gasped.

_Legolas is deaf?!_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! **I have been away working on college stuff for the past week. _Hennad Aranno?_ *Please forgive me?*

Anyway here is chapter 11 :L Hope you all like this one. I thought I'd add a twist into the story ;)

Before I go~~ I will like to have at least 3 or more reviews untill I post the next chapter :) I know there is more than 2 people reading my story... I just want some feed back, it would help me...ALOT! :D x

Reviews;

** .Serious96; **YAY! Glad you liked it mellon-nin :P Love you too :3 You no longer have to wait ;) xxx

**BrightWatcher; **Yeah I kind of saw my mistake there and changed it :L I know elves are known for their calm but this is an AU... plus you will understand in the later chapters why Beriädan is so~~ mean and strict... I promise you this ;D Thank you! I really wanted to write a bit about the ring because the quotes are very important. I just wanted to explain it in a different way :) THANK YOU! :D!

Legolas: No! Please, don't make me stay like this!

Leggy…How on earth did you hear me? Your deaf for Eru's sake!

Legolas: You're typing everything I say…

Oh yeah~~~~~~~~ Opps :L Totally forgot about that :S

**Naramie!**


	12. Wake up cruel Redhorn!

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Wake up cruel Redhorn!

They stood at the bottom of the Caradhras. The Fellowship could already see the storm above them which carried millions of tiny, white snowflakes.

"We shall rest here before we start climbing." Gandalf said as he looked at the mountain before him "Let's just hope that the storm passes." The wizard sighed and sat down with his back up against a tree.

The Fellowship started to set up their camp for the night. All doing what they usually did. Sam was looking through his bag for pots and pans, Gimli was out fetching firewood, Boromir was setting up the fire, Aragorn and Legolas were out hunting, Merry and Pippin setting up the bed rolls, Frodo was assisting Sam with whatever help he needed and Gandalf was smoking his pipe while humming a sweet song.

It had been 3 days since the accident in which case Legolas had lost his hearing.

* * *

"_You're…deaf?" Gimli stuttered as he looked at the Elf with disbelief._

_Aragorn was by Legolas' side within a flash and helped the Elf sit down on the rock behind him while kneeling in front of the archer. Gandalf sat on the Prince's left and Frodo on his right. The wizard brought his hands up towards the Elf's ears and was muttering something that none of them could hear. Aragorn was too busy staring into his friend's hollow eyes._

"_Is he going to be alright?" Pippin asked quietly. Boromir saw the sadness in the youngest Hobbits eyes and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf?" Pippin swallowed the lump in his throat and asked again "Is he going to be alright?"_

_Gandalf turned to the little Hobbit and smiled. This brought hope to all those around "He is going to be fine. The Fellbeast's cry has indeed damaged his hearing but our little Prince here will regain it within a couple of days." The grey Wizard heard sighs of relief and his smile widened. He turned and looked at Legolas who was still staring at the Ranger in front of him. _

_His eyes showed every kind of emotion, every word and every action. Aragorn and Legolas were silently talking through their eyes. This was one of the talents the Stars of the Valar owned._

"_What are they doing?" Boromir requested as he pointed to the Elf and Man._

"_They are talking." Frodo answered. Gandalf furrowed his brow at the brown haired Hobbit "Legolas did that to me once. A while back. Mostly three or four months ago." _

"_He can talk to people through his mind?" Sam exclaimed as his eyes were glued on the future King of Gondor and Prince of Mirkwood._

"_Those who have been named the stars can." Gandalf answered "Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen and even Sauron can."_

_Boromir was about to speak until Aragorn interrupted him_

"_We can leave now." The ranger then turned to face the Fellowship. "Do not speak to him though."_

"_Why not?" Gimli asked although it was rather a stupid question._

"_He wishes us not to bother if him until he can hear again. Do you know when that may be Gandalf?" _

_The Wizard looked into the Rangers eyes "I have already told you Aragorn. He will in a couple of days."_

"_Exactly how many?" Strider was persistent._

"_Three or four." He responded._

_Aragorn nodded and grabbed Legolas by both his forearms to help onto his feet. They all watched silently until Gimli spoke_

"_Where on Middle-earth did that thing come from anyway?" The Dwarf was talking about the Nazgûl. He thought that it was rather strange to see one of the nine so fast into their quest. _

"_Spies of Sauron." Gandalf spoke. "He has mostly likely had information from Saruman of where we are. The passage south is being watched." He slowly looked up at a snowy mountain behind them. It was at least 23,730 ft. high. "We must take the pass of the Caradhras."_

* * *

The storm did indeed pass in which the Fellowship were very thankful for.

Legolas' hearing was much better than the night before and he believed that it was completely back but the rest thought otherwise.

They had all packed their things and began making their way up the mountain. Boromir wondered if the Hobbits needed some sort of cloth to wrap around there feet for the grass soon turned into snow and would chill them quickly. The Gondorian was wrong though. It turns out that Hobbit feet are indeed like shoes themselves. If the weather did become too cold, their feet would indeed freeze like that of a Mans or Dwarfs.

And so their ascent began. They all walk together in a group sometimes but then they would slowly form into a line as the mountain became steeper. They each stopped talking as they found it hard to concentrate on the path before them. It was a quite journey until one Hobbit in particular decided to through a snowball at his cousin's head.

Pippin burst out laughing and nearly fell onto the cold floor under him. Merry turned and gave the youngest Hobbit a death glare before turning around. Little did Pippin know was that Merry himself was gathering snow and making a ball of it to throw at him.

After a few seconds, Pippin had stopped his laughter; Merry turned as fast he could and hit his cousin right in the face. Now it was Merry's turn to laugh. Sam saw this and tried to hold in a laugh which Frodo also tried. Boromir saw the Hobbits start the snowball fight and joined in as well as Gimli.

Gandalf sighed and Legolas looked confused. The blonde Elf saw the Ranger walking towards him and Gandalf. As Aragorn got closer he noticed the Prince's confusion and chuckled.

"What are they doing _Estel_?" Legolas asked as he watched the 'children' in front of him play in the snow.

"It's called a snowball fight" Aragorn bent down and scooped up a fair amount of snow in both his hands. He slowly started to pat the snow to try and make a ball shape out of it. As he finished he held it up for Legolas to see. "This is a snowball."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Aragorn" Gandalf laughed at the Rangers reaction. Legolas gave the Man a nod as he wanted the ranger to go on.

"The reason they call it a snowball fight is because you make one of these and throw it at the person you target." He then pointed at the Hobbits, Man and Dwarf as they were the perfect demonstration for the Elf to understand. Legolas made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he finally understood but one question bothered him.

"So it's a friendly fight? What exactly is the point of it?" He tilted his golden head and furrowed his brow.

"The point is that it's just for fun." The ranger laughed.

"I see no fun in throwing a piece of snow in someone's face." He answered as he held his head high.

"_This Prince knows no fun." _Aragorn thought and smiled as he saw Gandalf congratulate the Prince for not being so childish like the others but then again they were the oldest of the group and of course Legolas had never had much fun, for his happiness was once robbed from him by Sauron.

Gandalf finally cleared his voice which made the fighters freeze. "Enough of this foolishness. We must reach the other side of the mountain in three days otherwise we will all freeze to death." "_Save for one_" He muttered under his breath as he turned his eyes towards Legolas.

Elves had many abilities that many of the second born did not know. Feeling the cold was one of these along with not becoming sick. It was very rare for an Elf to become ill. There were a few circumstances when they did but they would stop once the Elf had had his becoming of age ceremony. Legolas had not. The sickness for an Elf was extreme. It was more worse than a humans. All these years had Aragorn in fear for he was frightened that one day Legolas would have such an attack.

He witnesses an attack within the first month he had stayed in Imladris with his mother. He had become much protective over Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen and Elrond. After about a week the Elf had soon became healthy again but he was still feared by the state the Elf was in when the attack started. It looked like a normal Human cold but then over the hours it would become like a Flu. Over a day the body would start forming black bruising and would make the host loose his or her sight.

Sometimes the illness could be so dreadful that the loss of sight would become permanent but that happened to a few and those few usually sailed to Valinor quicker than most not once hearing the signs of the sea-calling. '_A fate much worse than death' _He remember Elrond telling him. If an Elf lost his or her sight it was like their heart had been removed and they were deduced to a shell. Valinor would be the perfect place for that Elf to obtain life again.

"Let us be off then" Gimli dropped his snowball and started to make his way to the trio as did the others.

They had gone into their single file line again. Gandalf was in front; behind him were Sam, Merry then Pippin. After the Hobbits were Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. The rear was Frodo and lastly Aragorn. Each travelled in complete silence for what they thought was six hours but it was really only two. They Hobbits panting was the only thing that broke the silence. It seemed that their energy had been spent when they were playing around in the snow.

They had to find a place to rest and fast.

Frodo was finding it more and more difficult to try and put his feet in front of the other. The snow was becoming deeper the further they climbed and it seemed that he was not the only Hobbit having trouble. His thoughts were stopped as he slipped on a layer ice and fell backwards, tumbling down the mountain

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he ran to the tumbling Hobbit and helped stop him. This shout caused the remaining Fellowship to turn around. Boromir ran down also but was immediately stopped by something gold on a silver chain. Aragorn helped the snow covered Hobbit back up and swatted away some of the snow that lay on his shoulders.

Frodo thanked him and brought his hand to his chest "_Gone!" _He thought. His hands sought the Ring which should have been dangling from his neck on a silver chain "_Where is it?!" _He panicked but then something caught his eye.

Boromir bent down and picked the chain up with the Ring on it. The Gondorian brought it up towards his face and stared at his own reflection within it. He could hear some muffled voice that spoke a language he did not know.

"Boromir." Aragorn spoke which pulled the son of Denethor from his thoughts. He glared at the ranger but immediately put his gaze back onto the Ring before him.

"It is a strange fate that we must suffer so much fear and doubt…Over so small a thing." He brought his hand slowly up towards the ring while saying "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted which this time made the Gondorian snap completely from the power driven thoughts he owned. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir thought for a while as he stared with disbelief "_How could I own such dangerous thoughts?" _He slowly stepped down towards the Ranger and Hobbit; a sigh escaped his lips while he spoke "As you wish."

Frodo snatched the ring as quickly as he could while he stared deeply into the son of Denethor's eyes.

Boromir smiled awkwardly "I care not" He brought his eyes up on the rangers which had burning fury in them. He took a step back, frightened for a second but then laughed and tussled Frodo's hair just before turning around and making his way back to the Fellowship.

Aragorn still held his fiery glare and released his hands from the hilt of his sword. "_This is only going to get more difficult_" He thought. The human patted the Hobbit on the shoulder and Frodo turned to face him. He nodded his thanks and put the Ring over his neck and safely hid it within his clothes.

Sam ran back down the mountain towards Frodo and Strider. He passed Boromir and saw the anger on his face. For a moment he was scared but it soon went as he got closer to his close friend. "Are you okay Mister Frodo?" Sam asked as he placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders.

"I am fine Sam" He smiled and both Hobbits continued up the mountain.

Aragorn stared at the two Hobbits before he too began to climb the mountain but was stopped by a voice in his head.

"_The Ring is taking Boromir."_

Aragorn looked up at Legolas' form slowly making his way up the mountain behind Frodo's two cousins and Gandalf. The ranger sighed and answered "_I know_."

"_What are we to do?" _Legolas voice was quite.

"_We are to do nothing. What has Sauron told you?" _This was a tough question for him to ask. Legolas hated telling people about his convocations with Sauron only because it would cause fear in many people.

"_He speaks plainly. I fear for Boromir's life_."

"_Do not worry mellon-nin."_ He assured "_He will not come to any harm_."

And with that their minds disconnected.

* * *

Saruman stood with his hand hovering over the Palantír. The black orb started to swirl until it was alight with a red, orangey flame.

Sauron had come.

The white Wizard smiled evilly while his fingers started to crack as they made circular movements above it. He closed his eyes as the voice of the powerful one echoed in his mind. His smile grew wider as he was told of the news.

"Useful that pet of yours." Saruman laughed as his eyes were still closed.

"_Nothing can escape the eyes of the Nazgûl_." The orb slowly swirled until it was its originally black colour. White swirls that confused Man were circling around it.

"So, Gandalf…" The white Wizard spoke as he stepped away from the Palantír and towards his throne. "…You try to lead them over the Caradhras." He sunk into his obsidian throne chair "And if that fails, where will you go?"

* * *

Sauron stared into his Palantír as he looked at the Gandalf on the Caradhras. Little did the Dark Lord know was that his Ring of Power lay on a Hobbits chest just a few yards away from the Wizard.

"If the Mountain defeats him…" Sauron smiled as he spoke with Saruman through the Wizards mind. "…Will he risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

Legolas squinted pass the snow storm that had suddenly appeared before them. He walked carefully along the snow, his golden hair flying in the wind. He walked pass Aragorn, who was carrying Frodo and Sam and was breathing very quickly so he could try and warm up his frozen lungs.

The ranger looked up at the Elf who walked passed him and sighed. "_Why must Elves be so…Perfect?" _He wondered. He looked behind and could see Boromir was in the same situation as him. The snow was up to his waist and the Gondorian was also carrying to small bundles which were in fact Merry and Pippin. He caught the quick Glimpse of Gimli's head as the Dwarf followed Boromir's tracks. "_Must be tough only seeing things from a Dwarfs height." _He looked towards him and saw Gandalf pushing the snow away with his staff. The snow was also up to his waist aslo.

Legolas made his way past the Wizard and stood on the mountains edge. He squinted his eyes and his ears picked up a voice. It was not Sauron's this time and he wondered who this voice belonged to.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He spoke loudly as he still looked at the foggy distance in front of him. The Fellowship halted in their tracks, trying to hear the voice also. The snow storm had become rougher with each word the new voice spoke.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted over a rumble which made each member look at the top of the mountain before them. What they saw shocked them. Large blocks of snow came hurdling towards them as if they just fell from the sky. Each braced them self and the Hobbits shouted as they were roughly pulled by the humans towards the mountains snowy rock wall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Gimli shouted.

The last of the first wave of rocks stopped falling. They all knew something more deadly was about to come.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted also which made the Wizard grunt.

Gandalf yelled "No!" before stepping out near the mountains icy cliff and started to chant in Elvish. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!"_ *Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath*

This only proved useless as the voice of Saruman became much louder in which the second born could now here it. The white Wizard chanted more successfully and smiled as he stood apon his tower of Orthanc "_Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë!" _*Wake up cruel Redhorn!* Saruman's plan was working. "_Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!_" *May your blood-stained horn fall upon the enemy-heads*

Just as the Fellowships thought that nothing could be more worse than this, a bolt of lightning struck the mountains and made huge chunks of the mountain crash down towards them. Each looked up again in fear.

The avalanche got closer and closer and Gandalf still stood trying to calm down the Caradhras. Legolas quickly grabbed the Wizards shoulder and pulled him against the mountains walls before he could be taken by the snowy fall.

It was apon them. The snow pummelled each of their heads and cries tore from the Hobbits voices. Their bodies were too small to be handling the weight of such snow.

They were all completely buried. No sign of life seemed to appear and the storm slowly began to ease.

Legolas was the first to show the signs of life. His golden head pocked up through the snow and he looked behind him to see if any of his friends had survived. He was relieved by a hand poking through the snow, wriggling around to try and grasp something to pull him up. He knew this was Aragorn.

Slowly one by one, they all began to poke through the snow. Gimli growled as he came through while Frodo and Sam coughed.

"We must get of the mountain!" Boromir yelled through the harsh wind's that still assaulted them. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn soon caught on what Boromir was doing and quickly shouted "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli also shared his thoughts while the others gave theirs. "If we cannot pass over the mountain…Let us go under it." The snow covered Dwarf explained "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

* * *

"_I must congratulate you Saruman_" Sauron laughed manically.

"I thank you Milord." Saruman smiled and began to chant something under his breath. A small cloud of smoke hovered around him but then disappeared. Saruman was no longer on top of his tower but was within the obsidian throne room once again.

"_What is the Wizards next move?"_ Sauron asked.

"If he does not choose the Gap of Rohan he will be left with Moria or to face the rest of the Caradhras. But he knows that the mountain is too deadly for him to cross now." He explained.

"_Moria."_ Sauron chuckled "_He fears to go into those mines_."

"He does indeed." Sauron continued "The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep." The white Wizard then walked over towards some doors, just to the right of his throne and opened them. He picked a book up from apon his desk and flicked through the pages until he came across the engravings of the door to the Mines. "He knows what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm."

"_Shadow and flame."_ Sauron whispered as he soon disappeared from the Wizards mind.

* * *

Gandalf thought for a long period of time.

The Fellowship waited anxiously. The cold was getting to them. The Hobbits would die.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." The grey Pilgrim finally spoke.

Frodo looked at his old friend in disbelief "_Why must I decide?"_ He looked towards Sam, who had grown so terrible quiet and what he saw shocked him. His gardener was white as snow and his lips were a pale blue. He had to decide and fast.

"We cannot stay here!" Frodo heard the Gondorian man shout "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Frodo glanced at his two cousins and saw they looked the same as Sam. Teeth chattered away but could not be heard by the winds that still blown.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked sadly.

The Ring-bearer turned to face Gandalf and his eyes were wide. "_Come on!"_ His mind screamed "_Decide! Come on! Moria or Gondor?!" _The decision was tough. He thought for a few minutes and finally came to his decision "We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf could not help but stare at the Hobbit with such sadness and terror "So be it." This was all the Wizard said. He words were calming but his eyes betrayed him.

And so they made their way back down the mountain, only to stop at the small cave they had come across half way on their three day journey up the treacherous mountain.

* * *

"We need more blankets!" Aragorn shouted as he tended to the four frozen Hobbits. The ranger sighed with relief as he saw his Elven friend pull out four fluffy blankets from Sam's bag.

Sam saw this and stuttered "I…I…don…don't…remem…remember…"

This was becoming too painful for Boromir to watch so he went over to the blonde Hobbit "Be quite Sam. Save your strength." Boromir raised his head and looked at Legolas. He thanked the Elf for the Blanket and gently placed it over Sam's frozen form.

Legolas then went and walked over to the other Hobbits and put one of them on each one. All the Hobbits said thank you and even their thanks were too painful for the ears of the Men, Dwarf, Elf and Istari.

Gandalf was wrapped in his own blanket as he lit his pipe. Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli were also wrapped in theirs and were very grateful of Gimli for he had put pieces of wood in his bag before they made their way up the Caradhras. They were all huddled around the fire, taking in its warmth.

"Legolas, won't you get cold?" Boromir noticed that the Prince didn't have any blanket round his shoulders.

"I am grateful for your concern but I do not feel the cold." Legolas smiled at the Gondorian. Boromir looked at Aragorn for answers. He received a smile from him. The Man from Gondor waited for an answer from the Ranger but he got the answer from Gandalf instead.

"Elves do not feel the cold Boromir. Now sleep." Boromir thought this was more of an order than anything else.

"Who should take the first watch?" The son of Denethor asked.

"I will" Legolas spoke first.

"I'll take second." Aragorn was next.

"Third!" Gimli shouted.

"I will take forth then." Boromir smiled as he slowly slipped into his bed roll.

Legolas stared as the three remaining members slid down into their bed rolls also and slept peacefully. The archer sighed with relief. It was going to be hell in Moria. He was physically ready for it but was he mentally?

"_Moria? Sounds like a fine place to go, my little Prince_." Sauron laughed and Legolas growled with frustration.

"_How do you know that?" _He asked carefully.

"_I do have a puppet up in the tower of Orthanc Princeling. He is giving me the information I need to know." _

"_Stop calling me that!" _

"_Ah, the young are so feisty these days. Sleep well my little Prince."_

Finally, Sauron had disappeared completely.

He was amazed that he could no longer here the tiny whispers from the Dark lord.

But he knew he wasn't completely gone.

* * *

**DONE! :D **I'm so proud of myself :3 I have been writing some short chapters recently and I wanted to give you all a long one. So I thought…Why not the Caradhras? We could have a snow fight, Sauron and Saruman talking like best buddies and finally freezing Hobbits :L

**Thank you **all for reading and for the people who** reviewed;**

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you for reviewing again! :D ahaha I thought it would be much interesting of I added the Nazgûl in it instead. I liked your idea about Legolas being deaf throughout the whole trilogy that I'm doing but then I want to try and keep to the story line but have little twist in it such as Legolas going death for a short time and the Hobbits (In this chapter) almost freezing to death.

**Superkiran**; Here's the next chapter ;D

**Samuel pedigo; **If you read more, Legolas was not drunk…

**alexiana75; **I love making Leggy suffer ;) ahaha I understand ya' :L

** .Serious96; **You make me chuckle Mellon-nin :L Leggy loves listening to me…don't you Leggy?

Legolas: I always do!

Ha!

Legolas: Though sometimes you are a bit…

Don' . .It!

**Namarie!**


	13. Elven races

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

Give me reviews people! I know that there are more than 3 people reading this because it tells me how many have…I want feedback! Even if it's the simple _"Great chapter"_ or _"Please write more_". It encourages me…**Please and thank you?**

On with the story :D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Elven races.

Merry was the first to awake out of the frozen Hobbits. His eye's felt strangely heavy and he did not know how long how had been sleeping for. His body was still numb from the cold but could feel some heat from the flames that were still blazing from the little fire in front of him.

Merry remembered little of the day he had become so cold. He remembered Gandalf chanting some Elvish to a voice that was distant, the crashing rocks, and the bone-chilling winds that were harsh and deadly. The little Hobbit sat up and a corner from the blanket, that was resting on his small shoulders, fell down and the cold air immediately assaulted him. He quickly grabbed the corner and placed it back round his shoulders.

His shivering began. Merry sighed a little and scooted closer to the fire. The frozen Hobbit did not notice a figure sat on a rock, by the entrance of the cave, looking out at the frozen land with his Elven sight.

Slowly Gimli started to show signs of awakening. The Dwarf pulled up his weight and sat in a sitting position as he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. As the blurriness disappeared and he could see more clearly, the Dwarf saw Merry "Shouldn't you be asleep, Master Meriadoc?" Gimli watched as Merry jumped to his voice. "_He must have been awake for some time…"_ The son of Gloin thought.

"I was no longer tired." Merry replied. He looked towards his cousins and close friend before sighing. "Do you know when they will wake up?"

"I am afraid I don't. Because of how frozen they were when we arrived it is hard to say." Gimli shook his head and glanced at Frodo "The Ring-bearer will be the last to awake. He was much frozen then the rest of us."

Merry nodded and saw the Dwarf try and surpass a shiver that tore through his stumpy body. "What time is it?"

The Dwarf shook his head. "I do not know. I was never woken up by Aragorn for my watch."

Merry eye's widened as he thought the worse. Gimli sensed what the Hobbit was thinking and shuffled over to Aragorn's sleeping form. Both were still unaware of their Elf friend who was still sat by the entrance of the cave.

"Aragorn…" Gimli placed his hand on the ranger and shook him gently. "…Aragorn…" He repeated. The Dwarf heard a moan from the man and Strider showed signs of waking up.

"What is it? What time is it?" The ranger asked. Merry sighed with relief as his worse fears slowly disappeared from his mind.

"We do not know lad" Gimli answered.

"What do you mean 'we'?" His answer was answered as he saw Merry smiling at him. His very smile warmed the ranger's almost frozen body. The Man smiled back to the Hobbit.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes Gimli?" Aragorn turned his attention back to the Dwarf and smiled down at him as well.

"Why did you not wake me?"

Aragorn furrowed his brow. "I do not remember Legolas waking me up…"

All three looked around the cave and saw their Elven companion near the entrance. Aragorn stood up, with his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and motioned the Hobbit and dwarf, who had stood up with him, to sit back down and stay where they were. The ranger slowly made his way over to Legolas.

He thought it strange that the Prince had not reacted to any of their voices or the movements he made. Finally after what felt like hours, he reached Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas didn't react.

Aragorn knelt before his friend and stared into the Prince's glazed eyes. _"He's sleeping?"_ He thought as he shook Legolas gently on his shoulder. "Legolas, wake up."

Nothing.

"Legolas, you need to wake up now"

Still he received no reaction from the Prince.

"_Mellon-nin Echuiv!"_ *My friend, Wake up!* Aragorn switched to the grey tongue as he shook Legolas more roughly. His prayers were answered as he heard his blonde friend moan with anger.

"_Us nin er_." *Leave me alone.* He answered as he shrugged the ranger's hand of his shoulder.

"_Man prestidh den?"_ *What troubles you?* He furrowed his brow and stared into Legolas' eyes. He saw anger within them but also a fear. What could be wrong with his friend? Why was he acting so…bitter?

"_Man gostach chen?" *_What frightens you?* Aragorn asked a different question as Legolas never answered his first one. This question seemed to have an effect on the Mirkwood Prince.

"I am not afraid of anything!" He growled. This was very un-Elf like. Anger was a sign of distress among wood-elves. They were the least of the Elven race to become angry.

Out of the main Elven races, the Ñoldor were the ones who had more anger than the rest, for they carried some Men characteristics because they were Half-Elves. _Peredhils_. Most where half-Sindarin or half-Silvan.

Sindarin Elves where very secluded and peaceful beings but had some form of anger for the Ñoldor because they were scorned for they did not wish to help them in 'The Battles of Beleriand' and in the 'Great War of the Great Jewelswar'. _Legolas' Grandfather, Oropher was one of these Elves._

_"Aragorn, what's wrong?" Legolas asked as he suddenly saw Srider saring into space._

Silvan Elves were a peaceful race because of their love for Nature but once these Elves entered a battle there furiousness would spark bloodlust and there would be no stopping these Elves until they thought all evil had fled or had simply been killed. _Legolas would have inherited some of this from his Father, Thranduil and from his Grandmother, Ithilwen._

Laiquendi Elves or Green-elves, were reclusive people. They became a main group of Elves just 5,000 years ago after the marriage between Thranduil and Estelwen. The Laiquendi were never angry. They never had experiences with war because they were so cut off from _Arda_. No-one ever asked for them to help and found them useless. Their love for Nature was there downfall and most retreated _Arda_ because of the threat of Sauron and his late master, Morgoth. _Legolas' Mother, Estelwen was one of these rare Elves._

"_Estel?!"_ Aragorn jumped at Legolas' voice. He was too busy trying to figure out why Legolas was so angry that he had forgotten that he was kneeling in front of him.

"I am fine, do not worry." Aragorn replied. He smiled at his Elven companion who smiled back but Legolas smiled soon disappeared and he looked to the floor and mumbled an apology. "There is no need to apologize, _mellon-nin_" Aragorn laughed and helped Legolas up and they both made their way back towards Merry and Gimli.

They noticed that Sam, Gandalf and Boromir had now awoken and were helping the very slow blonde Hobbit with breakfast. Legolas sat down and smiled at them, while Aragorn went towards Gimli and whispered what had happened in his ear and then sat down beside him.

* * *

They sat in silence as they ate their meal and they hade finally been graced with Pippin's presence. The youngest Hobbit was still shivering from the cold as he chewed on a piece of hot bacon, hoping that that would warm up his insides.

Aragorn cooked some warm tea on the fire to also help the young Hobbit warm up. Merry and Sam were no longer as cold as they were before but were told to keep their blankets on till they were able to continue their journey. Boromir had placed his Blanket on Pippin and Gimli placed his on Frodo who was still sleeping.

Legolas had told them all that they had been sleeping for two days and had no the heart to wake such exhausted children and their parent (meaning Gandalf). They chuckled at the slight joke but they were still worried about Frodo. They had to move soon and they had to move quickly for Legolas had sensed that there would be another storm within the next three or four days.

The Elf Prince was uncertain about the exact day because of how the mountain seemed to toy with his Elven abilities. It took them three days to get to the icy ledge where Saruman had forced them to travel back down. It would take a further day and a half to finally reach the bottom from where they were now. Frodo had to awake soon or the Hobbits may be near death once again and Frodo could be far from help.

To their luck Frodo did indeed wake up two hours later and was in the same situation as Pippin was before.

"We will rest here for another day." Gandalf broke the uneasy silence. "We will have to have a lot of strength if we are to continue down the mountain and make our ways to the Mines of Moria." He gulped mentally "We will continue without rest until then."

Boromir had furrowed his brow while the others looked confused except for Aragorn who knew the Wizards intentions. "The Mines are Moria are very far Gandalf." The Gondorian spoke. "We would be walking for at least a week without food or rest."

"Yes I know." The Wizard nodded "That is why I want Sam to make already made meals. We will take it slowly and walk the journey."

Boromir nodded and started to help Sam with making the meals for the weeks walk. As soon as the little Hobbit heard Gandalf say what he was going to do, he got straight to it.

And so tomorrow came.

The Fellowship made their way back down the mountain and they were even more careful than before because of the snow under the fresh snow, from the storm, had turned into ice and made them all, except for the Elven Prince, to slip from time to time. This turned into laughter some times.

When one of the Men, Hobbit or even a Dwarf fell they all found it absolutely hilarious but as soon as a certain old man accidently fell they all grew concerned and found it no longer funny. Gandalf was soon grumpy the entire time as they made their way down.

Finally the tree's that surrounded the base of the great mountain grew closer and the Hobbits jumped for joy. They could finally rest.

Then the thought hit them. They couldn't rest because they were behind in their journey. They all pouted and continued down to the forest floor.

Snow soon turned to grass. White turned to green's, brown's and yellow's. Colours where finally back in their eyes. They had grown bored of white's, grey's and blue's. They finally walked amongst the trees, taking in the natures scent. Pippin was laughing with his cousins and close friend until he glanced at Aragorn who was all of a sudden walking alone. Legolas wasn't here.

"_Where could he have gone?_" The youngest Hobbit thought. Pippin made his way to Aragorn, who was now joined by Gimli.

"Hello Pippin" Strider laughed as he had just finished a somewhat funny convocation with Gimli, who was in tears. He also must have found whatever they were talking about hilarious.

"Hello Strider!" Pippin shouted and smiled. His smile then disappeared and he started to fidget.

Gimli was the first to notice this and asked "What wrong Pippin?"

"Where is Legolas? I haven't seen him. He's gone!" He shouted. The young Hobbit was frightened about the Elf's disappearance and was upset that no-one had seemed to notice but him.

Aragorn knelt in front of the Hobbit so they were eye to eye. "He is in the tree's Pippin." Aragorn explained. "He hasn't seen any for four days." He finished with a smile and pointed up above him. Pippin followed his movements and quickly saw a faint blur of gold which stood out from the different shades of green. It was moving fast as it danced in between the tree's branches.

"That's Legolas?" Pippin exclaimed. "He's moving so fast. I can hardly keep up!"

Aragorn laughed "He is part Silvan Pippin. He also has Laiquendi and Sindarin blood within him. He is the perfect example of a being of Nature. He is one with them."

"A part what and what, what?" the Hobbit stuttered as he couldn't help but be confused. Now it was Gimli's turn to laugh. This attracted the attention of all those around and the Dwarf's laughter soon die down and a shade of red was painted on his cheeks.

"It's a different type of Elf. There are about seven or eight groups of Elves living here in _Arda_." The ranger explained to the small being in front of him. "Legolas just happens to carry; Sindarin, which means Grey Elves, Silvan, which means Wood-elves and Laiquendi, which means Green-elves."

Pippin made an 'O' shape with his mouth. "I have learned a lot about Elves throughout this journey, guest, thing, I have been on. I am guessing there is a lot more I will soon know also?" He asked.

Aragorn smiled "There is _so_ much more of the Elves than you know already Pip but I must admit you Hobbits still surprise me from time to time." He winked which made the Hobbit chuckle. Pippin then ran back to his friends and started to tell them about what he just heard.

The little Hobbit soon made a game.

The first one to find Legolas wins.

And so the game began.

* * *

**5 pages! :O **I dare say. Well on word document that is :p But it's not as much as 9/10 pages for my first chapter I did :L Anyway thanks for reading everyone!

**Reviews; **

**BrightWatcher; **Aw thank you! I wanted them to have some fun on their journey so it's not all doom and gloom :3 I have tried not to use "Golden head" in this chapter and hopefully in future chapters to come :) Thank you for reviewing again _Mellon-nin_ :D x

**riki14499; **Hello! :D Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for your generous comment :3 I will indeed continue to write. Nothing can stop me now ;)

** .Serious96; **Oh it's you again. Why are you reading my story? Nah only joking _Mellon-nin _;D Love you really :') Of course it was! I have a wonderful voice ;) Thank you :D xxxxxxxx

Larien: Pretty intense chapter…

What are you talking about? Nothing really happened in this chapter? :L

Larien: What are you talking about? Legolas is deaf now and…

Yeah, I think you got the wrong chapter.

*Awkward silence*

Larien: *Sticks middle finger up and runs.*

Grrrr -.-

**Namari****ë!**


	14. Ithildin ! Starmoon

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

I thought it would be better if I placed this review at the top…This might go for some people that are thinking the same and that there are some things that I am saying in my story which are wrong…

Please remember that this is an AU! That means _Alternative universe_ and means that I can make whatever I want up. I know that not all Ñoldor Elves are half-elves. I wanted the story to be a bit more interesting. You think I don't know these facts? Well I do :L I only changed them because, yeah sure it follows the story line, but it is completely different to the original. Sorry if this seems like I am having a go at you (Those who think this)…I'm not by the way! Please just take a note that whatever people write in an AU is always going to be different to the original. Including the Facts :) xxx

_On with the story?_ :D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Ithildin

The Fellowship kept to Gandalf's word and had indeed travelled a week without any rest. By now, they were absolutely exhausted.

The nine walkers were now in one of the dullest places they had ever seen. It was filled with smoke which was painted in different shades of grey. No Life grew near the massive mountain walls and the roads were filled with pieces of coal and lose stones.

"Moria is close." Gandalf mumbled. He was very tired and didn't think that he would be. "_My age must be finally catching up with me…" _He thought. The grey pilgrim gazed up at the stone waterfall before him. It was obviously a Dwarven building and when the Gimli saw this 'thing of beauty', so he called it, he sprinted ahead which caused the Hobbits to follow shortly after.

Frodo had stayed behind and laughed as his friends as they rushed after the stumpy Dwarf. He sighed. The young Hobbit rapped his cloak tightly around him as he felt a sudden chill creep up his spine. A sudden wave of fear struck him like lighting striking a tree and he feared to take a step closer. Until he was called by his old friend.

"Frodo…" Gandalf began "Come and help an old man."

Frodo quickly ran towards the grey Wizard and put his tiny arm round the Wizards long waist. He felt Gandalf's arm wrap round his shoulders and the sudden wave of fear disappeared completely. The brown haired Hobbit looked worriedly into the old man's face. He couldn't help but _think_ that Gandalf needed rest…No…He _knew_ he needed rest.

"Gandalf, you need to rest…" Frodo told the grey Wizard which made Gandalf look him in the eye.

The Wizard smiled and replied "We are almost there, my dear friend. Do not worry." Gandalf looked at the ground ahead of them and asked "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was" He replied as they both slowly walked together. Frodo was trying to be as much help as possible but it seemed that Gandalf needed no help at all.

"And the ring?" The old Wizard stopped his walking and looked gravely into his dear friends eyes. Frodo was not expecting such a question and was taking back by it. He was about to answer but Gandalf continued "You feel its power growing, don't you?" Frodo's eyes met the floor. "I have felt it too and so has our Elven Prince." Frodo's lifted his Crystal blue eyes and met those of Gandalf's stormy blue one's.

"You must be careful now." Gandalf saw Frodo looked behind him to cast a glance to Legolas who was talking to Strider. "Evil will be drawn to you outside the Fellowship and..." A pause "...Legolas fears from within." The both slowly looked up towards Boromir who had past them as he was calling for Gimli not to go too far ahead.

Frodo began to panic slightly. "Who then do I trust? If the Ring is indeed causing an evil from within our Fellowship who then, Gandalf, who then do I trust?" He was at a loss. Now Gandalf had told him, he had lost faith in those who were supposed to protect him.

The young Hobbit trusted Gandalf with his life and there was no doubt that the Wizard was to never betray him.

His two cousins, Merry and Pippin, he could tell that the Ring did not bother them or his very close friend, Sam, who sweared to Gandalf to protect and look after Frodo throughout the entire journey. No matter where it takes him. The Ring-bearer trusted his kin.

Boromir had Frodo guessing. "_Was the Ring really affecting him? Was he going to betray me?" _After what had happened on the Caradhras, he no longer had much faith in the Gondorin Man.

Frodo had admired the Elves for as long as he could remember. Hearing stories about the fair beings always made him happy but this fair being was different. Legolas had been brought up with hearing the Dark Lords voice since he was a new born and Frodo worried about that. "_Can I trust Legolas?"_

And finally, the heir to the throne of Gondor, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. His ancestors were obsessed with power and wanted control. Could the Ring manipulate Strider and turn him against Frodo in the night? Killing the Hobbit in cold blood while he slept?

Why could he not trust those who would hold a place in his heart for many years to come?

"You must trust yourself…" The Wizard replied to his friend's question. "…Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" Frodo whispered as he watched the Elf and Man finally pass them.

"There are many powers in this world, for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am." The grey pilgrim raised his eye-brows and looked at Frodo with some kind of emotion that the Hobbit did not know existed "And against some I have not yet been tested."

A gasp echoed throughout the barren waste-land. Frodo and Gandalf immediately turned to face the voice and saw Gimli, pointing at something in the distance "The walls…" The Dwarf stuttered as he was amazed at what he could see before him "The walls of Moria."

"That's…" Pippin gulped as he saw the size of the mountain walls. These walls were straight and there was no slope to climb up to get to the top. He gasped as he couldn't even see the top, for it was covered in a layer of think cloud. "That's a big wall." He exclaimed.

"This is what we have been traveling to? A massive, rock, wall?" Boromir's voice was disappointed as he thought that the Mines would have some amazing grand entrance but all he could see was stone. Old, sharp, mossed covered stone.

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed Boromir!" Aragorn shouted from behind "The gates should be close, right Gimli?" He looked towards the Dwarf and was confused as to why Gimli was tapping the stone wall.

"What are you doing Gimli?" Sam asked curiously.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He tapped against the wall listening for some sort of movement that only Dwarf ears could here from inside the rock.

Boromir's eye's widened "_Invisible?!" _

"Yes indeed they are Gimli." Gandalf chuckled and he too stared to knock the wall with his staff. The Hobbits caught what the two of them were doing and joined in. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas' voice was bitter to the Dwarfs ears and the hairy mortal growled.

Aragorn heard this and tapped the Elf's shoulder "_Be nice."_ He warned. The ranger received a smile from the Elven Prince and continued on down the narrow path.

"Gandalf…How much further is it? My feet are literally killing me!" Merry wined and didn't know as his cousin, Frodo, slipped on a stone and his hairy foot plunged into the water. The brown haired Hobbit quickly pulled it out and looked across the water in fear. _"Something's wrong with the water._"

"Do not worry Merry, we are almost there." "_I think." _The Wizard thought as he himself tried to remember where the doors of Moria were.

"_Aragorn?" _Legolas whispered to his close friend "_We cannot stay. Something lurks in the water… Something evil."_

"_What do you mean?" _The ranger asked.

"_Something foul. It's waiting for the right moment to attack…Though I do not know when." _

Aragorn nodded and was interrupted by Gandalf who was now standing in-between two very dead trees "Well, let's see." He said as he moved his old hand to remove some dirt that covered tiny inscriptions on the wall. "_Ithildin_." *Starmoon* He muttered to himself. "It mirrors only starlight…" He glanced up at the moon that shone brightly upon them all. "…And moonlight."

He turned around and winked at Legolas who was now giggling. The doors of Moria sparkled and the outlining of what it seemed to be an inscription of some kind, glowed like the stars themselves.

Gimli stared, wide-eyed at the Dwarven beauty before him. He was slowly backed to Arda when he heard Elvish giggling beside him. The hairy mortal looked up towards Legolas and asked "What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny how you are gazing up at a piece that clearly is made by the Dwarves but has the Elvish language written around it." He continued his laughter as Gimli stared at Legolas not believing his words.

"That is…" The Dwarf was interrupted by Aragorn who placed a hand on his shoulder

"…Correct" Aragorn replaced the Dwarfs own with the truth. "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

The Hobbits looked at the ranger amazed while Gandalf smiled. Boromir, who had been silent for quite some time now came and stood beside the Wizard and said "And what, pray tell, does that mean?" He raised his eyebrows and twitched his head in a rather sarcastic way.

Gandalf glared at the Gondorian "You are beginning to sound more and more like your father." Boromir eye's widened again for the second time that night. Gandalf shook his head and replied to Boromir's question "It's quite simple really. If you are a friend, you must speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf then raised his staff and placed it on the wall. He began to shout loud Elvish words which made the others confused. Even Legolas was confused as he had trouble trying to understand the ancient Sindarin the Wizard was speaking.

As Gandalf finished his chant, the Fellowship waited anxiously for something to happen.

Nothing did.

The all stared at each other. Raising eye-brows and narrowing their eyes at the Wizard before them. Gandalf looked at the doors to the Mine in disbelief "_I didn't work?_" He thought. He placed himself in a different position, knees shoulder-length apart and raised his hands towards the moon that shone brightly above.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" *_Gate of Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!* This time Legolas did understand his native language and smiled. Soon it disappeared as Gandalf had soon failed again.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin explained the obvious. He heard the Wizard growl as he made his way over to the gate of Moria.

By now Sam had already moved his pack from his back and sat down on a large rock which was at the base of one of the dead trees. "What's he trying to do now?" Sam whispered to Frodo as he saw the grey pilgrim place his shoulder, first, against the wall and try to budge it. But it didn't budge at all.

"I think he's trying to knock it down." Frodo giggled quietly

"It's not working; I can tell you that Mister Frodo." Sam also joined in with Frodo's giggles. Gandalf stared at the two Hobbits then grabbed his pointed, grey hat and threw it to the ground. He then sat down next to Frodo, who ceased his laughter when he saw the Wizard make his way over.

"I once knew every spell…" Gandalf mumbled "…In the language of Elves, Men and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked rather loudly

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf replied fairly quickly "And if that does not shatter them…and I am aloud a little peace from foolish questions..." He shouted which made the youngest Hobbit wince at the loudness of the grey Wizards voice. Gandalf inhaled and quietly said "…I am trying to find the opening words."

Merry placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and smiled at him sadly. Pippin turned to face Merry and smiled back. They both walked away from the group and sat near the Lakes edges on some large rocks.

"Why does he hate me?" Pippin asked sadly

Merry turned to face him and placed, this time, both hands on Pippins shoulders and replied "He does not hate you Pip."

"If he does not hate me, why does he treat me thus?"

"It's because you ask the wrong questions and the wrong time. Gandalf loves you just as much as he loves everyone here."

Pippin sniffed as he felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly blinked the unshed tears away "Thank you Merry." His smile again and picked up a pebble from beside him and threw it into the water. An idea sprang into his mind "Hey, Merry?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Want to play a game?" He picked up another pebble and threw it gently in his hands.

"And what game would that be?" Merry asked as he eyed the pebble his cousin was throwing gently into the air and back into his palm again.

"Let's see who can throw the furthest."

Merry nodded with excitement and also picked up a pebble from beside him. By now Pippin had already thrown his in and the second game of their journey had begun.

* * *

A couple of hours past and within this time Gandalf had tried three more times but to no avail. Every attempt he did went unsuccessfully. The Fellowship was sat in silence for an hour although the occasional whisper could be heard from Frodo and Sam or even Legolas and Aragorn. The only thing that broke the silence was a loud '_plop' _of something falling into the lake.

Aragorn sighed and grabbed Pippins arm "I have warned you three times this night…Do not disturb the water." He looked at the water that looked almost as black as the clouds that covered Mordor.

Boromir was pacing and stamped his foot on the ground which made his companions turn to him. "Why are we still here? How much longer are we to wait for a wall to move? I will be dead by the time a thing this huge thing moves!" The Gondorian's sudden outburst startled everyone.

"Boromir, calm down." Legolas voice was that of a whisper.

Unfortunately Boromir heard this and made him more angry "Calm down? Calm down?! We are standing here doing nothing. We could have made our way to the Gap of Rohan by now but you…" He pointed rather rudely at Gandalf "…insist that we stay here. For one you were not the one who wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Boromir!" The grey Wizard yelled "Cease your tongue or I will cut it off myself!" The Wizard threatened, which made Boromir take a step back.

The son of the steward growled "It is useless!"

Just as they watched Boromir's and Gandalf's argument rise, something caught the attention of Pippin's eye. He tugged at Merry and as his cousin faced him. The same thing which caught Pippin's eye seemed to have caught Merry's and they both stared at the water before them.

The water was moving.

And it was no rock that caused this.

* * *

**Half term! **That means I can write as much as I want! M'ahahahaha! Sorry for the Cliffy ;) Thought you might like something to look forward to :D

**Reviews;**

**Superkiran; **Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it :D x

**BrightWatcher; **Hello again mellon-nin :D Thank you so much for pointing that out :o! I have changed it so it won't confuse any more people :L Thanks again :D x

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thanks and here is the update :D x

**riki14499; **Thank you for loving the chapter :D. I never mentioned who found Legolas did I? Let's just say a smelly ranger decided to join in the game and found himself smiling afterwards ;) x

** .Serious96; **ahaha thank you mellon-nin :D I know I am ;) xxx

**Sollar; **Welcome back Gingey! :D Finally reviewing again! ;D aha thank you for liking all those chapters you read! Hopefully you will like my others :D I will indeed finish proof reading your story probably before Halloween. :) xxx

**Menghave2; **I have explained at the top of the page...I hope this helps in some way :) Thanks for reveiwing :D x

**Guest; **Thank you for making me blush :3 I mean THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHH! Your review left me smiling like a fool :') I can't help but stop saying thank you! Gahhh Thank you sooo much ahahaha :') HANNON LE! :D xxx

Frodo: What are Merry and Pippin looking at?

Nothing?

Frodo: Are you sure? You said the waters moving..._On it's own!_

I know ;) You will just have to wait and find out ;D

**Namari****ë!**


	15. This is no mine

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

Before I start, I would like to say **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** :D

This chapter could be like a Halloween special. Mostly because I think it should ;D M'ahahaha!

In the UK, Halloween doesn't start until tomorrow (31st of October) so this is early but then again (correct me if I'm wrong) America have a week of it :o! So unfair -.-

_Anyway, on with the story? _:)

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – This is no mine…

After many more hours past, Merry and Pippin kept a close eye on the water. They had thrown no pebbles in, since they had first saw the black waters move but to their disbelief, the water still continued to move. The two cousins sat thinking, Pippin suddenly whispered "_Could it be some animal on the other side drinking from the lake?"_

Merry sat and thought for a while about what Pippin had just said and then whispered back "_There is no life near these walls Pip. Even if we did see something it would probably be on the edge of death anyways_."

"_Always thinking about happy things, aren't you Merry?" _His sarcasm earned him a slap on the head by his cousin and they both sat in silence as they continued their watch on the black waters.

Frodo sighed and glanced up at the doors of Moria. How long had they been here? Far too long. It puzzled the small Hobbit as to why Gandalf had decided to try and open these doors instead of making for the Gap of Rohan. If they were in such a hurry, why hadn't they left already? "_The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter" _He heard the ranger's voice in his head and thought about his words. "_Speak 'friend' and enter?" _Frodo thought. "_This sounds familiar…but where?" _Finally something clicked in his head and he unexpectedly stood up and said "It's a riddle."

Merry and Pippin jumped up from where they were sitting as they saw a small wave crash against the rocks they sat on. Pippin stared in fear for he felt something evil coming their way. Just then, he jumped again as he felt someone put a hand on his tiny shoulders. Pippin looked up and saw Legolas' sapphire eyes locked on something in the water.

"What do you mean lad?" Gimli asked as he moved towards Frodo.

"Exactly what I mean. Speak 'friend' and enter." He turned to Gandalf who was raising an eyebrow at the small Hobbit. Something clicked again. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

This time Merry felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Aragorn behind him also staring into the water as he tried to spot what Legolas had his eyes locked on.

"_Mellon_" Gandalf spoke which triggered the Doors of Moria to open.

Boromir quickly moved out of the way before the doors swung at him. "_They_ c_ould have opened a bit slower._" The Gondorian sighed.

Gimli stared, tried to stare, into the now open Mines of Moria. He was simply fascinated and excited to be finally seeing his cousin again. It had been a long time since he had last seen Balin.

Aragorn saw that the doors where now open and whispered to Merry and Pippin "_Come, the doors are open_." Merry and his cousin gave one finally glance at the Lake before them and turned and rushed to Frodo and Sam, who was now sighing and picking up his bag.

"Come_, Mellon-nin." _Aragorn said as he placed a hand on the Elven Prince's shoulder. Legolas smiled at the ranger and followed closely behind and also gave the dark waters one final look. He sighed as he took a step into the dark mines.

Gandalf lead the group into the Mines with the Hobbits beside him, Boromir and Gimli next and finally Aragorn and Legolas and they all found it pitch black, except from the little light they had from the Moon as it tried to squeeze through the doors of Moria. As they travelled maybe four or five more steps, Gimli decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Soon Master Elf…" He started "…You will enjoy the fable hospitality of the Dwarves. Instead of eating you little fruits and drinking your precious wine you will have roaring fires, malt beer and ripe meat of the bone!"

"Sound _lovely_." Legolas mumbled and rolled his eyes. He soon saw that the Hobbits had slowly started to slow down and were now at the back of the group. That wasn't good. He turned around but Gandalf distracted him. The Prince looked at the grey pilgrim blowing into his staff causing a bright light to appear. He didn't realise that Gimli was still muttering nonsense about his kin.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine…A mine!" He shouted and suddenly stopped to look at the ground which was littered with rotting bodies.

"This is no mine…" Boromir exclaimed "…It's a tomb."

The Hobbits looked at the floor and saw, one of the many bodies, right in front of where there next step would've been. They all went into panic and started to shift and gasp. Gimli looked around in horror at his Kin which now littered the filthy ground. "No." He said in disbelief as he ran to one of the bodies. That body wore the same patterned design helmet as his own "No!" He yelled at the top of his voice which made shivers run down each of his companion's backs.

Legolas knelt down on one knee and yacked the arrow, which had been fired directly at the Dwarf's heart, from the body and studied it. It didn't take long until his gasped and said "Goblins." He threw the arrow away in disgust and quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and set it against the bow string, ready to fire at any foul creature that came his way.

Aragorn drew his sword which Boromir saw and also drew his. Gimli was shouting curses into the air and tiny tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his red beard.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said calmly. "We should never have come here."

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were walking backwards towards the door. Still in shock of the amount of bodies there were on the ground. Pippin accidently tripped on one of the bodies that he failed to notice as he had made his way into the mines at first because it had been too dark to see.

"Now, get out of here. Get out!" They heard the Gondorian shout.

Frodo gasped as something wet and slimy rapped around his foot and pulled him down. Sam quickly spun around and saw his master being dragged by some…thing! He shouted "Frodo!" at the top of his voice which caught the attention of the rest of the members of the Fellowship.

"Help!" Frodo yelled, terrified of what had grabbed him. He felt his two cousins grab his shoulders and try and stop this thing from dragging their beloved cousin under the dark waters.

Sam turned around and shouted "Strider!" Aragorn ran towards the Hobbits and heard Frodo repeatedly call for help.

Sam yelled "Get of him!" as he drew his sword and managed to slice through the slimy tentacle. The tentacle drew itself away and back into the water.

Merry shouted "Aragorn!" as he helped his cousin crawl backwards away from the waters edge. Sam stood with his sword ready for the thing to come back. Aragorn and Boromir ran towards the Hobbits and knelt beside Frodo.

"Are you alright?" Strider asked to see if the Hobbit had received any cuts but Frodo was too scared to speak. Boromir stood beside Sam and congratulated him for his braveness.

A few minutes passed and they all stood where they were. Gandalf was stood in the door way of the mines, Gimli had his axe ready and Legolas also was ready with his bow. None moved for Legolas had told them not to and to brace themselves.

"I do not think it's coming back." Boromir sighed heavily but just he was about to sheath his sword, twelve tentacles shot out of the water and roughly threw Sam, Merry and Pippin off of Frodo. It then grabbed Frodo's foot once again and pulled him into the air. Frodo was screaming in fear and twisting and turning to try and get out of the creatures grip but to no avail.

Merry shouted "Frodo!" once again and Legolas quickly fired his arrow which whizzed past Frodo head, almost grazing his cheek and hit the beast's skin.

This however did not lesson the beasts hold around the young Hobbits foot "Strider!" Frodo cried as he saw Aragorn and Boromir below trying to slice their way past the many tentacles that assaulted them. One of the tentacles grabbed Frodo's arm to stop the Hobbit from his struggles and lifted him further into the air.

Frodo eye's grew wide as he finally saw what the tentacles where attached to. A massive head came up from the water and growled in delight at its new meal. Frodo continued to struggle against the beast, also screaming as loud as he could but he suddenly stopped when he saw the beast's mouth open right underneath him. As it slowly lowered Frodo closer and closer, Boromir sliced of one of its main tentacles and the beast growled in pain.

Aragorn, trying his best, ran through the water and cut through one of the tentacles holding the Hobbit up in the air. It dropped Frodo, who was still in the air and he plunged to the water below him. Fortunately Boromir was there to catch him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled as he to cut off one of the beast's many tentacles.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as the beast came back above the water. He ran past the archer, with Frodo still in his arms and made his way into the mines.

"Into the mine!" Aragorn shouted as he hurried the other remaining Hobbits in and pushed Gimli in as well.

Legolas fired his arrow barely inches away from Aragorn's head and hit with deadly precision, into the beast's eye.

"Run!" Gimli shouted as the beast gave a blood-curdling howl and with what was left of his tentacles crawled up and started to rip the doors of Moria down. The Fellowship ran for their lives as they went back into the dark abyss of Moria. Legolas quickly looked around towards the beast but something caught his attention. Using his Elven sight, the Prince saw a figure on the other side if the dark lake smiling.

"_So, you managed to get away." _The voice spoke. Legolas knew it immediately and froze. He didn't care about the collapse of the Doors nor did he care about the beast that was tearing them down. He heard muffled voices shout his name but paid no attention to them.

"_Oh well."_ Sauron laughed "_You will just have to face that dreaded mine alone. Who knows what you will meet in the Dark." _Legolas' eye's widened in fear. He hated the dark, ever since he was taken to Dol Guldur many years ago.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by his shoulders and yacked him back, dragging him further into the mine. Sauron's laughter trailed off inside his head and disappeared when the final light from the outside world was gone.

They all stood breathing heavily as everything went quite. No light was around except for a bright glow that covered the Elven Prince. The Hobbits and Boromir gasped when the saw the glow. They heard Gimli growl although they couldn't see him.

"When you have all finish staring at Legolas' light, I think it's time for us to be moving." Gandalf's voice startled the Hobbits and Boromir. The grey Wizard banged his staff onto the floor which made the light flicker then stabilize itself and grew. Finally they weren't in the dark anymore.

"Surely there is another way out." Boromir spoke.

"Unfortunately, Boromir, son of Denethor, we now have but one choice." Gandalf paused as he heard Aragorn whispering to Legolas about what he was doing back there. The Wizard sighed and continued "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard." He started to walk which made the others follow "There are older and fouler things than Orcs…In the deep places of the world."

Pippin sighed along with his cousins and lifelong friend.

Gandalf was up front, leading them up the stairs that was littered with the bodies they saw earlier before the beast, from the water, attacked them. Frodo and the other Hobbits were behind the Wizard and following after them was Gimli and Boromir, next was Aragorn and finally, using his natural Elven light for the back of the Fellowship was Legolas.

Gimli was making his way up the stairs when he misplaced his foot and fell down with a _thud_. This made the Hobbits chuckled but they soon stopped when Gandalf said "Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

After many hours of walking the dark pits of Moria, the Fellowship came across a spot to rest. They had been walking through many tunnels and gates, walking carefully across narrow paths and trying to be as quite as they could. This was hard for one little Hobbit.

By now they had been resting for half an hour and the Hobbits were taking a nap. Or so Gandalf would have hoped they were. He didn't want them to sleep properly until they had got out of this dark, dead mine. Unfortunately, he came to the conclusion that, the Hobbits were indeed asleep and nothing would be able to wake them up now. The Wizard sighed and took of his grey, pointy hat. He leaned against the cold stone of Moria and shut his eyes, merely resting them if someone was in need to talk to him.

Gimli's eyes were heavy. He tried to keep himself awake. The Dwarf needed to stay awake in case of a sudden danger was to appear and he would be ready for it. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up, with heavy eyelids, at Legolas.

Legolas smiled at his small friend and quietly spoke "Rest, friend Gimli, you need to recover your strength." Gimli nodded in agreement and laid back against the cold, rough floor. As soon as his head found the floor, he was already asleep, completely exhausted. He was totally unaware of the conversation that was about to take place.

"We were quite lucky to escape that thing in the lake without a scratch." Boromir gently laid his sword on the ground beside him and pulled his cloak tightly against his body to keep the slight chill away.

"Indeed." Aragorn did the same but searched through a little bag he carried on his belt. He searched through it and smiled. "Even if we did, I have enough herbs in here to treat anyone with some but like you said no one had a scratch."

"A miracle really." The Gondorian sighed and he ran his gloved hand through his still slightly damp hair. "Where are we of too next?" He asked. He saw Legolas then turn around, from where he was standing and look slightly confused at him. Aragorn mirrored the Elf's reaction. "You know, once we get out of here?" He put it simply.

"We go to the Elven realm of Lothlórien." Boromir furrowed his brow and looked at the grey Wizard for more information. "There we can recover our strength."

Boromir didn't looked to happy. In fact he wanted to burst out with anger "Why do you trust the Elves so much?"

This simple sentence explained so much about how the man felt towards the race. Legolas was wide-eyed at the man. Aragorn was slightly taken back by it and Gandalf showed nothing.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked also furrowing his brow.

"Well, I do not see why we must keep going to places full of them."

"Boromir" Gandalf began "The first time was because Lord Elrond was the holder of the council and has known about Sauron's ring long before you were born. The second time was an accident. None of us knew that that forest would be home to Elves."

"Even so, you still wish to go to a place where an Elf witch lies!" Boromir controlled the tone of his voice just a tiny bit but still he shouted out in anger. They were lucky it didn't wake the Hobbits and Gimli.

"Boromir." Legolas tone was one of a warning. "I can ashore you that the Lady Galadriel is not a witch."

"You would say that for you are her kin!"

"But you forget one thing." Legolas narrowed his eyes in hatred towards the Gondorian "I and the Lady Galadriel are both stars sent by the Valar. Whatever powers the Lady possesses I also possess." "_Not all entirely true_." He thought although this would make Boromir think less of the Lady. The Prince thought it might work.

Gandalf and Aragorn looked towards the Elf, both knowing what he was trying to do. They knew that Legolas had no powers except from his natural abilities as an Elf, his marksmanship and to talk to people within his mind. The Lady of light possessed far superior powers then that of the Mirkwood Prince.

"That cannot be true. If what I have heard is true then you can also see the fu…"

A loud snore came from the Dwarf right on queue and made them all turn to look at Gimli. Legolas then turned back around and resumed staring at the dark mines before him. Aragorn chuckled lightly and lit his pipe. Gandalf sighed after he hit the Dwarf on the back and then closed his eyes once again.

Boromir thought long and hard "_Could Legolas see the future then?" _He then let out a long breath and slowly felt his eye lids drop and fell into the sweet darkness of his dreams.

"_Gimli_." Aragorn whispered "_He's fallen asleep. You can wake now."_

Gimli slowly sat up "_I think a 'thank you' is in order?" _He whispered to Legolas who had now turned around and wore a smile.

"_Thank you, friend Gimli."_ He walked towards Strider and sat crossed legged beside him, still smiling.

Gimli returned the smile and finally lay back down. "_Good night then…Elf…Human…"_

"_Good night_" Two voices spoke simultaneously and Gimli sighed and also fell into the peaceful darkness of his dream world. The last thing he heard was two voices laughing.

* * *

No one knew how long they had been down in the dark mines. Gandalf guessed that they were into their first day within the mines.

The Fellowship walked along a narrow path, avoiding chains that were either dangling from the rocks above or spread out across their path and large chunks of coal that happened to be spread on their path as well. It was very hard not to make a noise with such noisy objects littered all over the floor.

Gandalf, once again in front, glanced up at the rock before him and smiled at what he saw. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold..." He turned around to face the group "…Or jewels…" he pointed his staff over the ledge and its light glowed a tiny bit brighter "…But mithril."

Every one of the eight companions stood near the edge with their eyes wide at the site before them. The light had now revealed the deapths of the mines of Moria. There were stranded carts that were sometimes full with the silver stone, mithril, and some that contained coal. Many chains hung from the ceiling and ladders were scattered everywhere. Merry took a tiny step closer but Pippin placed a hand on his chest and looked at his cousin fearfully thinking that he may fall.

Sam couldn't see the bottom of the mines and this worried him. This place most be huge! He was surprised that people, well Dwarfs, lived here. Had _once_ lived here

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him after Thranduil had given it to him for his thanks after they had fought together in the battle of five armies." Gandalf looked at Legolas for a reaction and saw the Prince smiling. He knew that shirt was his. "_Elves…" _Gandalf sighed.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes." Gandalf agreed. "I never told him…" This caught Frodo's attention as he furrowed his brow waiting for the Wizard to continue "…But it's worth was far greater than the value of the shire." He smiled and continued to walk along the narrow path.

Frodo stared in disbelief. "_Greater than the shire?!" _He looked back towards Legolas who was still smiling behind him and thought back to when Bilbo had given him this 'kingly' gift.

* * *

"My old sword! Sting." Bilbo carefully unwrapped the blade which was in a handmade blanket. "Here, take it. Take it" he rushed as he placed the blade in Frodo's hands. The old Hobbit watched as his nephew drew the sword out of his sheath and then looked at it with such wonder.

"It's so light." Frodo exclaimed as he continued to twist the blade around to marvel its beauty.

Bilbo rubbed his hands together "Yes." He then pointed at the sword and raised his eyes. "Made by the Elves you know." He saw Frodo hold the sword down by his side and then said "The blade glows blue when Orcs are close."

"Really?!" Frodo said with amazement.

"Indeed and it's time like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful." He saw Frodo frown and smiled. "Here's a pretty thing."

Frodo watched as his uncle put both his hands on something inside the Old Hobbits traveling bag. His eyes widened as he saw what Bilbo was holding. A silver, almost white shirt and with gold engravings around the collar and cuffs.

"Mithril." He heard his uncle say "As light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales."

"Where on middle-earth did you get this?" Frodo asked as he held the shirt to see if his uncle was lying.

Bilbo wasn't lying.

"Do you know my adventures with the 13 Dwarves?" Frodo nodded. "Well, as we won in the Battle of five armies, Thorin gave me this as a sign of our friendship. Rumours told me that the shirt didn't belong to Thorin at first but belonged to King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He heard his nephew gasp and chuckled lightly at this "Apparently it belonged to his son when he was in his younger years."

There were a few minutes of silence until the old Hobbit spoke again. "Come now, try it on."

* * *

"_That was Legolas' shirt?!" _Frodo gasped.

"Are you alright, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Sam. Just a bit shocked that's all." The young Hobbit smiled and continued his walk beside his best friend.

* * *

An hour had past and they walked up stairs that seemed to go straight up which made it difficult to climb.

Finally Gandalf grunted as he reached the top. He stopped and stared at the three passage ways before him and walked a little closer to inspect them. The grey Wizard stopped again and waved his staff in front of him to get a better look at the gate ways in front of him. He glanced at each one and his face seemed to have dropped.

"I have no memory of this place."

* * *

**Skittles. **I have been munching on these tasty treats since I started writing this :L I was going to write 5,000 words but instead I thought "Hey, let's stop it here." After yelling and crying because my hand was cramping, I am finally writing this little bit :L (I wasn't crying really)

**Just a few things you would like to know (because I got told that this would help…)**

**1) Thranduil didn't give Thorin the coat – "My idea."**

**I don't think there is any more…I hope. If there is, point it out for me!**

**Reviews;**

** .Serious96; **Here's the next chapter mellon-nin :D I am glad you found that funny:') ahaha xxx

**ElrondofImladris; **Thank you! :D Well here is the next chapter, two days after the last one :L

**Jasperslittlesister;** Aww thank you! :3 Here's the update ahaha!

**scathach47;** Hello! :D Awww you're making me blush again :3 Yay! Here is the next chapter, so you don't have to sit around for long ;) Thank you again!

**Menghave2;** Well I'm just going to stop this little 'argument' there… I am sorry for not writing it down for people to know. I am still very new to writing fan fictions and I didn't know. I just thought that people would know considering it's an AU. AND I will have you know that I respect everyone on this site. Just because I didn't know, doesn't mean I don't respect them -.- I'm done. One final thing before I go…I am sorry.

**BrightWatcher;** Thank you :D I hope this chapter shows promise!

Elrond: You can't think of anything to say here, can you?

Noooo! :'(

Elrond: You poor thing *Hugs*

*returns hug*

**Namari****ë!**


	16. Drums in the deep

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

**Leave me a review! I want feedback…or you will receive no more chapters… M'ahahahahahahahaaha *cough, cough***

_On with the story? :D_

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Drums in the deep.

"It's nice and peaceful without them, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the two jokers are always making such noise and without them it's nice and quiet…" The Lord of Imladris rolled his eyes and smiled at his close friend, Glorfindel.

"You must miss their pranks, _mellon-nin_." He chuckled lightly as the Balrog slayer shook his head in denial while smiling. It had been forty two days since the Fellowship had left the safety of the peaceful Elven realm. Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, had left two days after and made haste for their Grandparents realm of Lothlórien.

Elrond was sure that Gandalf said nothing about them traveling to the Elven realm and so agreed that the twins could go. After a heated argument the Lord had with his sons about 'why they weren't allowed to go with the Fellowship', Elladan and Elrohir decided to take a break - they wanted to leave Imladris for a couple of days. Those 'couple of days' turned into weeks. 6 weeks to be precise.

After finally receiving word from Celeborn, his father-in-law, saying that the twins were now in good health made in worry. "_Now__ in good health?" _He had thought and wondered what trouble his sons had gotten into but they were in good hands and let it blow over.

Arwen had stayed in Imladris for a total of two weeks until she too, left for Lothlórien. She was to be back within the next three days.

Elrond strode over to the balcony and Glorfindel followed. The two lifelong friends stood staring at the forest that surrounded the valley. They could hear the birds singing there spring songs, the waters were finally flowing after a harsh winter that froze them and they could feel the soft, gently breeze caressing their ageless faces.

Soon, something caught the Lords eyes and he looked towards it. Glorfindel saw this and smiled sadly "They leave tomorrow. It will be a long journey to the Havens."

"More and more of our kin are leaving these shores." He shook his head and headed back inside. "Elves from Mirkwood and Lothlórien have been entering our realm to seek rest before they set of again. How many more Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked at his Lord confusion written on his face "How many, milord?"

Elrond turned to face the blonde Elf "How many more days till I can leave? Or must I wait until every last Elf has gone?"

* * *

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf raised his staff into the air and the light shone brightly and showed massive columns that were thousands of feet high. The ground they stood apon was covered in loose rocks and dust that had collected up over the years.

The Fellowship had only one more day to reach the outside world. The Wizard had remembered the path that led them to where they were now. Frodo was still thinking about the things his old friend had spoken to him on that day. Sam was staring at the wonders before him. Everything inside the mine was amazing in his eyes for he had never seen sites like this, only grassy hills and Gandalf's fireworks. Pippin was still hungry for he hadn't eaten since they had first seen Moria and that was four days ago.

The young Hobbit found out that they were running low on food and needed to ration it. This upset him greatly. Merry was annoyed with the constant grumbling sound coming from his cousin's belly. He had slapped him a couple times but Pippin kept replying with _"I can't help it. My belly has a mind of its own!"_

Gimli was also staring in wonder. He was also excited to meet his cousin that he hadn't seen in so long. He was hoping he was still alive after the scene he had witnessed at the gates which was littered with his fallen kin. Legolas was nervous. The blonde Elf knew something dangerous was to approach soon. He could feel it. Sauron wasn't being helpful either. Legolas came to the conclusion that the dark Lord was distracting him…but…from what?

Aragorn and Boromir were keeping their guards up. Everything about this place screamed _danger. _

"Behold…The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf walked a few steps forwards and turned back to look at the mouths of the Hobbits wide open. There were thousands apon thousands of columns that were all in a perfect straight line, leaving massive gasps for the once busy Dwarfs of Moria to make their way through while they carried shovels, pick-axes, carts and other mining equipment.

"Now there's an opener, and no mistake." Sam exclaimed and saw his fellow kin nod in agreement.

They followed Gandalf as they still looked around the empty space there were now in. The nine walked for an hour in silence until the Gondorian spoke.

"Why make such large columns, for such little beings?" Boromir whispered.

"We Dwarfs value our stone work more than our very lives…" Gimli explained "…and we sometimes get worked up and continue to build until we finally reach the top." Gimli learned these experiences from watching his father, Gloin, when his was but a child. He soon began to love chipping away stone and joined in, making his own massive statues.

Boromir didn't answer for he was still gaping at the sights before him. Gimli looked up towards the man and smiled. The Dwarf knew the Man was listening but he didn't need an answer. The sight before him and the rest of the Fellowship was enough for the Man to understand.

"What's up there then?" Pippin asked as he saw a hole in the ceiling. There were many of these and he saw that they were a type of pattern. The holes were in between every four boxed columns

1 1

0

1 1

(Example)

The Fellowship looked up to see what the youngest Hobbit was talking about. There were indeed holes there and then they looked to Gimli for an explanation but the Dwarf unfortunately had none.

"I am sorry. I have never seen such holes before. They are maybe used to let out the dust and smoke from some loose rocks that might fall but that is all I can think…" Gimli suddenly stopped. The Fellowship looked around to what he was staring at and saw fresh bodies of Dwarves. The Hobbits gasp and so did Boromir. The wounds, from what they could see, still bled and were mostly about a couple of hours old.

Gimli ran towards a door that had been forced open and heard Aragorn shout "Gimli!" Aragorn thought he was pretty fast for a Dwarf and heard the hairy being shout "No!" Aragorn ran after him and stared in disbelief at what he saw.

Bodies were everywhere. Blood was freshly splattered on the walls and floor. Many of Gimli's fallen kin had arrows lodged in their bodies and their wounds were also fresh.

By now Gimli was crying as he looked at the tomb before him. "_Balin_" He thought. He was looking so forward to chatting with his cousin again but he didn't think he would be talking to his tomb. Did his father know? Is this why he told him not to go? Questions needed to be answered and needed to be answered right that moment.

Boromir walked past Aragorn and placed a gently hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. He could hear Gimli mutter "No." underneath his breath and his heart hurt to hear such a proud being cry.

The rest came into the room and stared in disbelief too. The bodies were so fresh! Aragorn, by now, was standing over one of the Dwarfs trying to figure out the exact time he was killed. "These wounds are but hours old. There was a fight here recently." He spoke as he sent a prey to the Valar to help this Dwarf, his comrades, find peace in death.

The Hobbits stood closely together looking at the situation they were in. They saw Gandalf walk over to the tomb and say "Here lies Balin…son of Fundin…Lord of Moria." He spoke sadly. "He is dead then." He looked back at the Hobbits "It is as I feared."

As Gandalf was sending a prayer to the Valar, for his beloved friend, no-one noticed as the Elf slipped away from the group, also checking the many fallen Dwarfs to see if any of them could still be alive. He bent down towards one Dwarf that was leaning against a pillar, two arrows lodged in his shoulder and his waist. He was about to send a prayer also but his Elven hearing caught something. A breath? No…It couldn't be…The Dwarf still lives!

He out stretched his arm and placed it on the Dwarfs shoulder. He shook gently to try and rouse the Dwarf and was successful. The Dwarf slowly opened his eyes and winced at the pain that his shoulder sent as he tried to move.

He suddenly stopped as he saw a figure in front of him. He closed his eyes and said "C'mon then." He coughed which made the Fellowship jump. Legolas saw the others make their way towards him but held up his hand. He didn't want the small being to be crowded. "Finish me off…Scum." His voice was dry and found it difficult to speak.

"I am not here to harm you in such ways." He spoke which made the Dwarf open his eyes.

"You're…"He stuttered "…You're no Orc?"

Legolas smiled and replied "You are correct, Master Dwarf. I am an Elf. Legolas is my name."

"The Prince? ...One of the stars? …What are you doing here?"

"I am passing through with some of my comrades. One is a Dwarf also. May I have your name?"

"A Dwarf and a…Elf? …Comrades? …Haven't heard of such…" He coughed again but this time blood trickled down the side of his lip. "My name is Bofdri, son of Broain."

"Greeting's Bofdri. Could you tell me what happened here?" Legolas asked politely, knowing that he needed the information fast for the time of the Dwarf was running out. He turned his head slightly to see the Fellowship watching anxiously.

"The attack…started a few years back. We only…only managed to fend them off…in waves." Bofdri looked deeply into the deep sapphire eyes of the Prince. "They had…taken the bridge and…the second hall."

"Who did?" Legolas already knew the answer but he needed to keep the Dwarf talking.

"Orcs…Goblins and…" He froze and shook his head and then inhaled deeply as the wounds he received sent a hot searing pain throughout his entire body. "We…had barred the gates…but we couldn't hold them for long…" He took a deep breath and continued "The ground was shaking…I had…never felt some…something like that before…"

"Do you know what caused this?" The blonde Elf asked softly.

"Drums…" One word sent shivers down the spines of the watchers. "…Drums in the deep." He swallowed a great lump in his throat and continued. Bofdri winced again from the pain that still wracked his whole body. "We couldn't get out...Something…A shadow…moves in the dark...We couldn't get out." His breathing slowed and eyes were slowly shutting.

With his final breath he spoke words that struck fear into the hearts of the entire Fellowship.

"They are coming."

A loud rumble went throughout the mines. The Hobbits shifted nervously while the Men and Dwarf looked around. Legolas sent a prayer and stood "We must move on. We cannot linger." He made his way over when suddenly the ground shook.

A deep sound echoed in the deep.

It began to grow faster and faster and each member of the Fellowship looked at each other, feared painted each face. Legolas and Aragorn looked towards the door. Sam looked at his Master and his eyes caught a bright blue light. The blonde Hobbits eyes widened "Frodo!"

Frodo looked down and pulled his sword out its sheath. The whole blade was glowing blue and shouts and screeches could be heard from outside the room.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted as Boromir ran towards the door and looked to see where the enemy was or how close they were. He quickly turned his head to the right and jerked back. Three arrows struck the door, barely inches from his face.

Aragorn yelled at the Hobbits to stay behind Gandalf and ran to aid Boromir. Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder and nodded and gently placed his bow on the floor to retrieve spears to block the door. He smiled as he saw Gimli stand on his cousin's tomb, in no disrespect, and raise his axe.

Aragorn and Boromir shut the doors and rested their shoulders against them. A deep scream went out and Boromir rolled his eyes, breathless, and said "They have a cave troll." Aragorn smiled as he turned around, only to catch the axe shaped spear. They started to barricade the doors for the oncoming attack.

A few more of the Dwarfish spears went into the door and they backed away slowly and drew their weapons. Legolas grabbed his bow and placed an arrow in the string. Aragorn also drew his bow and arrow. Boromir stood swinging his sword in a circular motion as he raised his shield. Gandalf threw down his hat and drew Glamdring, which was now shining brightly, his staff in his left hand still glowed, but faintly.

The Hobbits each drew their weapons and stood in fear. This was the first battle that they were going to witness and also fight in. Gimli still had his axe raised and growled "Let them come!"

Pippin stared at the Dwarf terrified. "_He wanted them to come?!"_

The door shifted as the foul creatures on the other side tried to knock it down.

"There is one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."

Aragorn was moving his bow from right to left as he tried to find where the Orcs would break in first. Legolas stood completely still. He smiled as he saw the ranger beside him and said "This brings back old memories, _Estel_."

"Urm, Legolas, now is not the time to be remembering things from twenty or maybe even forty years ago!" He shouted over the commotion outside the door but smiled as the Prince beside him still did.

The Orc's found other ways of trying to break the door and resulted in using their weapons instead. Orcish weapons slammed into the wooden door and broke through but the hole wasn't big enough. So they tried again. They found the doors weak spot and slammed on it harder.

Legolas squinted his eyes as he also found the weak spot. Soon the hole was big enough and the Hobbits watched from a distance and gasped as they saw something come through it. Faster than the eye could blink, Legolas released his arrow and a scream from the Orc on the other side confirmed that he hadn't missed. As Legolas grabbed another arrow from his quiver, Aragorn released his and found his mark as well.

Then, with a loud bang, the door came down and Orcs and Goblins came rushing in. Legolas released his arrow and Aragorn's followed after as it pierced the twisted beings throat. Legolas released an arrow again and went straight through the Orc's eye and hit another behind it.

Gimli growled as he saw the number of Goblins and Orcs. The Hobbits stood ready to fight but were still fearful of attacking such demented creatures. Boromir rushed in front of Legolas as the Elf grabbed another arrow and backed away from the fight. Aragorn dropped his bow and drew his sword and began to join Boromir.

The Gondorian grunted as an Orc rammed into him. He quickly raised his shield and hit the Orc away. Soon the creature recovered and Boromir raised his sword and stabbed the creature in its black heart.

By now the Orcs had made it to Gimli and he stood, still on his cousins tomb, slashing at any that came before him. Gandalf yelled and ran forwards into the battle. The Hobbits looked at each other and also joined in, screaming as they started to put there sword skills to the test.

Frodo ducked an oncoming blade and stabbed the Orc until it was dead. He quickly ducked again and repeated the same action. Pippin and Merry stood back to back as they turned to fight any Orc or Goblin that came close to them.

Legolas stood up on one of the ledges and rained his arrows from above. Not one target he missed. This was why he was the greatest archer in _Arda_. Aragorn turned around quickly as one of the Orcs raised its dirty blade. He reacted quickly and swung his sword which then cut the Orcs head clean off.

Sam stabbed his opponent in the neck and quickly moved out the way before any of the black blood splattered on him. He ran forward waiting for his next target when the sight he saw froze his entire being.

The Fellowship all heard the loud grunt the Troll made as it near the door. It smashed down the door way and roared. Legolas quickly drew an arrow and fired. He hit his target but it wasn't powerful enough to pierce the Troll's leather skin. The Troll stared down at the arrow which was now protruding from his shoulder and screamed again. The beast saw the small Hobbit in front of him and raised its mighty club.

This club was about the length of a Man and probably needed at least twenty five Men to lift it.

Sam's eye's grew wide and shouted as he quickly dived to avoid the Trolls weapon. He crawled in between the Trolls legs and made it safely to the other side.

So he thought.

The Troll turned around and grabbed the small Hobbit by the ankle. Sam screamed "Strider!" As he hung upside down, the blood quickly rushing to his head.

Aragorn turned and saw the Hobbit dangling and could tell the Troll was about to slam the Hobbit down onto the ground "Boromir!" He shouted to the Gondorian whilst he grabbed the Trolls chain that hung around its neck.

Boromir turned and ran to grab the chain also while shouting "Legolas! Cover us!" The two men pulled the chain and the Troll stumbled backwards. Legolas started to pierce any of the creatures that came near the two Men that were trying desperately to save their small friend.

Luckily, the Troll dropped Sam and the small Hobbit landed with a thud. The Troll unfortunately spun around and missed Gimli as he ducked from the blow that could have killed him. The Dwarf stood up quickly and threw his axe at the beast that was four times his size.

The Troll had a new victim and ripped the blade out of his shoulder, as well as the arrow and faced Gimli. The beast raised the club and Gimli, who had little time, jumped of his cousin's tomb and rolled onto the floor.

Pippin and Merry grabbed Frodo and ran up a couple of stairs and fought on the ledge, opposite to the one Legolas was on. The three cousins watched in amazement from above and saw that there old friend was having no difficulties at all. Gandalf's sword was gleaming with light and none of the foul blood was on it. They watched as Gandalf's sword pierced a Goblin and their eyes widened as they saw the blood disappear.

Gimli got up as quickly as he could and ran into three oncoming Orcs. The first creature raised its sword and Gimli ducked. He laughed as he saw the creature fly away, from the Troll's club, for it had smacked the foul creature when Gimli had ducked. The Dwarf turned around and saw the Troll right in front of him but jumped swiftly away from the club's path only to hit the second and third Orcs.

As Gimli tried to get up, the Troll stamped towards him getting even closer until the beast was shot with three arrows in his chest. The force of the arrows sent the troll backwards and it toppled over.

While the Troll was trying to get its own weight of the ground, Legolas drew one of his knives and slashed at the two Goblins that made their way up onto the ledge he was on. Little did the Prince know, was that the three cousins were looking at him with amazement.

It didn't look like a fight but more of a dance. Merry and Pippin could remember that Elladan and Elrohir had told them that "_When an Elf fight's, they don't move like those of men. They move like they are in a deadly dance. Gracefully killing their foes instead of the more brutal way of Men."_

All three of them gasped as the saw the Troll grab his chain and swung it towards the woodland Prince like a whip. It growled as Legolas ducked. It pulled the chain back and swung it again with more force which made it cut into the stone behind him, dodging the blow that came his way. The Troll pulled back and rage over took the creature and instead of swinging it sideways he brought it straight down.

The Hobbits stared in horror as their immortal friend jumped sideways almost becoming one of the victims to the mighty Trolls chain. As Legolas got back up, he saw the Trolls rage and the beast brought his chain down again. This time the chain rapped itself around the pillar next to the Prince and Legolas smiled. He trapped the chain with his foot and ran up, the rusted metal, towards the creature.

The Troll started to struggle as Legolas knotted two arrows and released them directly above the Trolls head. They both pierced the Trolls skull. The Prince quickly jumped of the beast before it went down with towards the ground with a thud.

More Orcs and Goblins came into the little room they occupied and little did three Hobbits know was that three Goblins had came through a hidden door way behind them.

Gandalf quickly looked over their situation. Aragorn and Boromir were by the door trying their best to keep the horde that was outside from coming in. Gimli thought beside Legolas as the Elf drew his other knife and slashed away the one's on the ground.

He heard a certain blonde Hobbit say "I'm starting to get the hang of this!" as he whacked an Orc around the head with a frying pan. The Wizard smiled and made his way over to the small Hobbit as he knocked many of the foul beings out. Gandalf helped Sam. They worked together. Sam knocked them out while Gandalf killed them. The grey Wizard looked up above him and saw the three cousins hiding behind one of the Pillars.

He didn't have time shout as one of the Orcs brought his dirty sword down and stabbed Merry in the shoulder.

Merry barely knew what was happening. One minute he was standing and watching Legolas fight on the ledge opposite him, the next was that he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him and felt himself falling to the floor below.

He heard cries and knew Pippin and Frodo were near him. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and felt some sort of liquid oozing out of the spot where the pain hurt the most. Merry brought his hand up to his face and saw that it was red.

Covered in _red_.

Covered in _blood_.

The small Hobbits eyes began to close.

Merry welcomed the peaceful sleep of unconsciousness.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!****;-;**I hope you enjoyed this chapter?I struggled with finding a title for this chapter. As some of you have guessed by now, that I use quotes in the story as my chapter titles. I couldn't find a good one :S Oh well. I found this title so I guess that's good enough. :P

I hope you all like my little example I did ;D ahahaha That made me laugh when I put it in :') Hoepfully you all understand what I mean ) I confused myself when I wrote it, so I did that to explain, just incase you get confused as well:L

_Things you might want to know? :_

**1. Gandalf sword-Doesn't actually make blood, shall we say, _disintegrate_.**

**2. Dwarf obsessions- I am not familiar with why Dwarfs make their buildings so big, so I made it up**

**3. Some Dwarfs survived in Moria and my OC, Bofdri, was the last remaining surviver.**

**Review time;**

**Wren Wolfe; **Thank you! And thank you again for telling me! :o aha

**Jasperslittlesister; **To be honest, I can't wait either :L I have no idea what I'm going to do for them but oh well. I never plan my chapters ;D I just go with what my brain tells me Ahaha! Thanks Mellon-nin, here's your update!

**ElrondofImladris; **Ahaha Thank you! And again thank you for liking the little dialogue bit :L Best part of the story, I think ;)

** .Serious96; **Awww thank you Mellon-nin! xxx

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you! I love being different :3 Ah I hate those type of words -.- I get mixed up a lot and my 'Word document' doesn't always correct me. Which is really annoying :L Thank you for pointing it out :)

**LotrNienna; **Thank you for loving my story! Hope you liked this chapter also :D

Frodo: Wow! You got so many views in October for your story, Sophie!

Awww thanks Frodo :3

Frodo: How may was it again?

4,346 Views :')

Frodo: I am so happy for you! *Hugs*

:D *Hugs back*

**Namarië! **


	17. A Balrog

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – A Balrog.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted as he saw his cousin fall to the floor.

Frodo stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. "_No. This cannot be happening!_ _Why? Why Merry?!_" Many questions ran through his head. He saw Pippin scream and run at the Goblins behind them. Frodo's anger grew and joined his cousin in the fighting.

Aragorn left Boromir's side the moment he heard Pippin's cry. He knew something terrible had just happened. When he caught sight of Merry lying on the ground, motionless, he stared in horror.

Gandalf yelled at the ranger to hurry and help the Hobbits while himself, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Sam, who had now dropped his frying pan and wielded his word, slaughtering any enemy that he came into eye contact with, were to defeat the creatures that still came.

Frodo and Pippin were panting by now. The three Goblins that crept up behind them were now lying dead by their hand. They both ran to their cousin's side and knelt down beside him. Frodo felt tears spring to his eyes as the same question ran through his head "_Why Merry?" _They both gently turned the Hobbit over and gasped at the sight of how wounded Merry actually was.

The injured Hobbit was deathly pale and blood was still oozing out of his wound. Pippin panicked. He didn't know what to do. He muttered a few words and Frodo had to strain to hear them. He said those three words louder "Aragorn, Please hurry!" and felt his own tears running down his face.

Aragorn leapt up the stairs and joined the three Hobbits on the ground. He looked at Merry's wound and sighed with relief.

"Is he going to be alright?" Pippin said as he gently lifted his cousin's hand and held it in his own.

"He is going to be fine Pippin. I need you to get some water while I rip a piece of fabric of my cloak to try and stop the bleeding." When he saw that the youngest Hobbit didn't move, he nodded at Frodo and the brown haired Hobbit went into his pack as fast as could.

Aragorn looked down at the battle that still raged on below. The foul minions of Sauron were slowly decreasing, to all their luck and they would need to move quickly if they were to leave without another injury. The ranger ripped a long strip of his cloak and placed it, gently, over the Hobbits wound. He felt Merry jolt at the pressure but that soon disappeared.

"Try talking to him Pippin." Aragorn whispered as he, with one hand, took the leather water bottle from Frodo.

Pippin nodded and began to speak. What he said broke the ranger's heart. Such hardy folk should not have to go through this. Especially one's that were so young.

"Merry…"Pippin began "…You have to be strong okay? Remember that time…" He swallowed the lump that was in his throat "Remember that time when you and me were by the river and I 'accidently' went too far in?" Pippin smiled at the memory he and Merry had shared. "Remember when I almost drowned and you came to save me?" He stroked his cousin's forehead. He felt like the slightest touch could cause harm. "Remember when I awoke on the banks and you told me…" More tears sprang to the Hobbits eyes and he jumped the slightest as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the person and saw Legolas.

Legolas looked down at the Hobbit and smiled sadly. He crouched behind the Pippin and whispered to him "_Carry on Pippin. Only your voice can save him_."

Pippin looked around and saw Gandalf and Boromir by the door, looking out for signs of danger. Gimli had just finished off the last Orc and Sam was knelt down beside Frodo. Pippin turned back to the Elven Prince and smiled . He wiped away his tears and once again, was facing his dear cousin.

"…You told me…" Pippin began but this time it was stronger, not like the weak, sad voice his had earlier. "…That you would take care of me. And that's what I'm going to do for you. With Strider's help of course." He sniffed one last time and smiled. A true warm, happy smile.

"Shut up Pip." A weak voice replied. Everyone's attention soon focused on the injured Halfling.

Pippin smiled and shouted "Merry! Thank the Valar you're awake" The young Hobbit felt tears spring back into his eyes. Frodo and Sam smiled and also felt the tears.

Merry smiled in return "You're an idiot." He winced the slightest as he felt Aragorn slowly pull him into a seating position to wrap some badages around the wound.

The youngest Hobbit was now crying. He was relieved that his cousin was alive. Pippin quickly spun around and welcomed Legolas' embrace. The Elf gently stroked the Halfling's curly brown hair and softy sang an Elvish lullaby.

* * *

The Prince of Mirkwood cradled the small Hobbit, who was now asleep in his lap and soothingly rock him back and forth. He smiled at Aragorn who gently placed a cool hand on Merry's forehead.

The Fellowship made rest as their fight an hour ago had drained them completely.

"I think it's about time we get going." Gandalf said "We do not have enough strength to fight them." Sam and Frodo were beside their old friend and Gimli and Boromir stood, waiting at that door.

Legolas gently stopped rocking the Hobbit on his lap and gently shook him. Aragorn did the same to Merry.

Pippin woke, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and asked "What time is it?"

Gandalf replied "Time we got going, Peregrin Took."

Pippin nodded and watched as his cousin groaned. Merry's eyes opened slowly and smiled but his eyes began to get heavy once again as he tried to keep them open. Aragorn sighed and carefully placed his arms underneath the fragile Hobbit and picked him up. Merry gasped as his shoulder was jolted. Once the slight pain was gone, he made no other noise other than his breathing.

Suddenly a noise struck fear into the hearts of all the Fellowship.

**A screech in the distance, a drum in the deep, a thud on the ground beneath them, and a sudden wave of heat.**

They were coming. Thousands of screeches and shouts from Orc's and Goblin's could be heard.

Every member's face fell into fear. They could not survive another attack. They all looked to Gandalf for advice on what they should do. Should they fight and face their enemy? Resulting in another injury that could possibly take one of their lives? Or do they run? Run like cowards and find the safety they truly needed?

Gandalf was thinking quickly. Which one? All was answered when he muttered five words. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

And so they ran. Ran into the deep, dark halls of the Dwarven-city of Dwarrowdelf. Gandalf's light shone greatly, banishing the darkness that lay before them.

Aragorn ran fast but had trouble because of the sleeping Hobbit in his arms. The other three Hobbits ran behind Gimli and Boromir who ran behind Gandalf. They wanted to stay close to their injured kin member. They constantly looked back to see their foes. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the amount of foul creatures that ran behind them.

Orc's and Goblin's were growing in numbers. Terrifying screeches and shouts could be heard as they chased down the nine members before them. Goblin's were now climbing down through the holes and up cracks in the ground. Orcs ran from all corners yelling at each other to catch the 'intruders' in front.

Legolas had regretted the moment he looked up towards one of the holes that Pippin had mentioned earlier. "_That's what they're used for_." He cursed as he saw the foul creatures crawling downwards towards them like spiders hunting their prey.

Orc's came from all sides and Goblin's came from below and above.

They were surrounded.

Gandalf stopped suddenly when he realised that they were surrounded. The other eight also came to a halt. The Hobbits stared in horror at the amount of foul beings that had them trapped. Pippin quickly glanced at his cousin and saw that Merry had his eyes widened at the situation they were in.

Boromir drew his sword while Gimli held his axe and Legolas loaded an arrow onto his bow. Gandalf's staff still shone brightly but it seemed his sword, Glamdring, shone brighter. The three Hobbits also held their swords high, waiting for the first attacker. Nothing came.

The Orc's showed their hideous yellow teeth while the Goblin's eyes were hideous enough. Each one was like that of a cat's eye. One single slit down the middle and was the colour of either a mouldy green or a mixture of grey and blue.

Each creature let out their own screech or shouts but then all went silent, except for some light footsteps in the distance.

The Goblin's and Orc's separated a path for this mysterious being.

"_Hello, my little prince_." Sauron laughed inside Legolas' head.

Legolas' eyes widened as he saw this being. The same being that tortured him all those years ago. He thought that in Dol Guldur that that would be the last time he saw him. The very sight confirmed his fears.

Black hair as dark as the shadows themselves covered the Man's head and flowed down just below the shoulders. His eyes were like the night themselves and his skin as pale as the moon. The black robe was like the deepest abyss and the light gold embroidery reminded him of the sun... but why such a bright colour for one so dark?

Legolas took a step back. Fear full on his face. Aragorn stared at the Prince and saw how terrified the Elf had become. The ranger then switched his attention back to the new being before them. He noted that everyone seemed to back away from this being but not like Legolas. The Elven Prince was ready to bolt. He was ready to try and do anything to get away from this Man.

The evil being smiled. "So, this is the Fellowship I have been hearing about?" His voice was dark.

By now Legolas was shaking. "_Why? Why here? Why now?"_ Questions apon questions were in his mind but were left unanswered.

Or were they?

"Why? You ask '_why_' my dear Prince?" The beings smile widened as he saw the Prince drop his arrow which made a _clang _on the dusty, stone floor. It echoed across the once great Dwarf-city and sent shivers up the Hobbits spine. "I will tell you why." The being started but as he was about to begin, Gandalf spoke quickly before he could say anymore.

"Who are you?" The old man asked. His sword and staff still in hand ready to fight as were the others (except Legolas).

"Oh my, _Olórin_. Have you forgotten me?" The being laughed which made the foul creatures behind him snicker.

Gandalf stared deeply into the beings face. "_No. It cannot be."_ He mumbled. The grey Wizard turned to Legolas who was now kneeling on the floor clutching his head. Gandalf cursed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to collect my Ring." The creatures around them stopped their snickering and fell silent almost immediately. All was heard was the clank of metal from weapons being gently pressed together and the Fellowship's hard breathing.

Frodo's eyes widened. "Sauron?"

The Dark Lord turned to face the little Hobbit, still smiling. "Even Halfling's know me." He shook his head but then his smiled disappeared completely. "Where. Is. My. Ring?" He paused in between his words which made the small beings flinch. "Saruman tells me, one of the Halfling's carries it. I would like to know which one." His smile was back and sent more shivers but only down the Hobbits' backs.

"They don't…" Legolas' voice cracked. "…They don't have the Ring."

"So my little Prince finally speaks to me in person. How long has it been I wonder?" Sauron began to walk to the Elf who was still on the ground.

Gimli and Boromir watched wide-eyed as the Dark Lord walked pass them. He seemed to ignore the Dwarf but once he came close to Boromir, the Gondorian flinched as he heard the Dark ones voice inside his head.

"_You'll do."_ The voice said. The moment it was there, the next it was gone.

Sauron smiled as he saw the horror in the steward's son's eyes. He turned his attention back to the Elf as he came to stand right in front of him. "Legolas?" His voice was frightening. It was so calm and soft that made the Hobbits gasp.

Merry was fully awake now, starring at the Man that wanted the destruction of Middle-earth.

They watched fearfully as Legolas lifted his head to his voice and a single tear ran down his face. Aragorn was shocked. He had never seen his best friend cry before. Sauron must've been torturing the Elven Prince from the inside to make him physically show such weakness.

Sauron then placed a hand under Legolas' chin and helped him to his feet. Everyone watched in amazement as the blonde Elf responded. This was a different type of amazement. Horror, fear, sadness, anger. All these emotions and no-one dared to utter a word.

Legolas stood eye to eye with the Dark Lord and another tear escaped his eye. Sauron smiled once more but it was a caring smile. He then brought his arms around and embraced the Elf before him.

The Hobbits gasped and the Men, Dwarf and Wizard's mouth hung open. Legolas was shocked as well. His eyes were wide with surprise. A small light flickered between the two and gradually grew. Legolas had no idea what was happening until he heard the voice of two women inside his head.

"_Legolas! Get away from him! Now!"_

"_Legolas you must get away!"_

The Prince of Mirkwood was confused. The light was so warm and comforting.

"_Legolas, if you do not get away from him, your friends will die!"_

"_Grandmother! It isn't working!" _

"Arwen?"Legolas said aloud.

Sauron released Legolas and placed his hands on his shoulders. He looked deeply into the Sapphire eyes and chuckled.

"_Ah, so now the two women decide to join in."_

"_Legolas listen to us! You must move away from him!"_

Aragorn stared wide eyed "_Arwen?"_ He then looked towards the others as the stood staring at this light that grew bigger and bigger. The ranger then faced the Goblin's and Orc's and saw that they, too, were staring at this light.

"_It's not working! What are we to do Grandmother?!" _

"_Nothing! You are to do absolutely nothing!" The Dark Lord shouted quickly._

"_Sauron! You know this is dangerous."_

"_Shut up!" Sauron roared at the two Elleth's voices._

_Silence. _

_Until the Lady of the Golden woods spoke words that froze the Elven Prince's immortal heart._

"_Legolas…" Galadriel's voice was calm "...Estel will die."_

This hit Legolas hard. He quickly shoved Sauron off his arms and broke the light that surrounded them both. He turned to face Aragorn to see if he was alright but the ranger stood their wide-eyed as well as all the others, including the foul beings.

"You will regret that, my little Prince." Sauron growled. The Dark Lord turned and walked away.

The Orc's and Goblin's moved aside for their Lord to pass. Seven members sighed with relief.

All was quite till a loud grumble sounded in the background. Every single living being looked around in horror. A glowing red light in the distance lit the entire space of the Dwarf-city. The grumble went off again and the Orc's and Goblin's screeching and shouting returned but it was fear that coated their voices.

They looked around until the foul creatures saw the glow. Each creature ran like their lives depended on it. Goblin's crawled up the walls and into the holes and down the cracks in the ground. All the Orc's ran to whatever door was closest to get away from whatever evil that now was apon them.

A growl sounded again and lasted longer than all the other times. It was deep, dark and a sinister growl which made the Fellowship look towards the evil. Gandalf turned with such sadness and fear.

Boromir came up behind Gandalf and gulped "What is this…new devilry"

Another growl was sent through the air. The light of the beast that was heading their way and was getting closer to them each second they wasted.

"A Balrog." The old man's face never left the light before him "A demon of the ancient world."

Legolas stared in terror as he had once heard stories of the ancient beings from his mother, Estelwen, the Queen of Mirkwood, before she died.

Aragorn was also staring in terror. He was going to see the monster that his father's advisor and Imladris' head captain defeated.

"This foe is beyond any of you." The Hobbit's glanced at the Wizard.

"Run!"

* * *

**OH NO! **The Balrog is here! :o Everybody you know what Gandalf said…why aren't you running?! RUNNNNNNNNN! Nah only joking. Don't run…I lied. Teehee.

Quite a short Chapter. Sorry if it isn't as good as the others. When I was writing it, it doesn't seem that interesting to me :'( **Review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you?**

_Things you might want to know?_

**1. Olórin-Gandalf's real name. (For those who didn't know.)**

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **To be honest, I can't wait for Gandalf's death scene too Ahaha :') Well now you will just have to wait till next time ;) Here's your update! x

**scathach47; **Ahaha thank the Valar you did :L Well Merry stole something from my…My last slice of lemon drizzle cake D: I was sooo upset…So this is payback! M'ahahahahaaha! Thank you! I keep thinking that I suck at writing fight scenes :L I'm glad you liked it :)

**ElrondofImladris; **Don'ts worries Precious, heres its iss. ;) Nahhh your last review wasn't weird ;D I won't kill Merry as you can probably tell by this chapter :L Merry just to amazing for me to kill him off :p

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you! Sauron had indeed made his entrance ;D and he wasn't to happy the way it ended ;) Hello! Thank you for telling me :D

**LotrNienna; **THANK YOU! :D

** 16; **Don't worry! Here's your update! Don't be sad? BE HAPPY :D!

**BrightWatcher; **Your reviews always, I mean ALWAYS make me smile :') I have corrected that '5 weeks and 7 days' bit. I realised once you told me…I was like _"How stupid can I get?!"_ :L Thank you for pointing that out. Aha! You noticed ;) Balin's tomb was already constructed by them. Balin had died 2 years before the Fellowship had been formed…Poor Balin. Massive thank you again for congratulating me on my views I got :'D xx

** .Serious96; **Thank you, mellon-nin :D xxx


	18. Fly, you fools

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

**Warning:** Tissues may be needed

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Fly, you fools

"Quickly!" Aragorn shouted as he shoved the Hobbits through one of the Dwarven doorways which was located, luckily, at the end of the great Dwarven Hall of Dwarrowdelf. Soon, he too, ran through the door way and failed to notice Gandalf stop, to take a look back at the growing flame of the Balrog that was slowly approaching them.

Boromir ran down a couple of stairs and looked back while he did. He turned back around to face the path in front of him but then he found out that his path had ended. The Gondorian's foot fell of the side of the stairwell and he couldn't keep his balance. He slowly fell over the stairs, only to quickly grab onto the edge while yelling for help.

Boromir felt a hand grab his and slowly started to pull him up.

Or tried to.

Sam shouted "Legolas!" as he hopelessly pulled at the Gondorian. Legolas came at the sound of his name and helped the blonde Hobbit pull Boromir up. Once on the stairs again, Boromir sighed with relief and wiped his brow. He then nodded his thanks to both Hobbit and Elf as he saw the other members of the Fellowship run to where they were.

Gandalf hobbled down the stairs. Exhaustion was clearly taking over the old man and it seemed like the Istari hadn't slept within weeks.

Aragorn - who still held Merry in his arms - turned and faced his old friend, "Gandalf…"

Before he could even say another word, Gandalf grabbed both of his shoulder in his hands "Lead them on, Aragorn." Aragorn could hardly believe his eyes. "The Bridge is near." He looked at the distance in front of them where both, Man and Wizard, saw the bridge that stood out from the pure dark shadows that hung around it.

A growl could be heard behind them and Aragorn looked back at Gandalf. "Gandalf, what do you…"

He was cut off by the grey Wizard as he was roughly shoved forwards "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Boromir stood up and made his way, leading the Fellowship down the rocky stairs. It seemed like the very rocks would fall from the loud drums that echoed loudly in the deep. The Hobbits were close behind him and he soon realised that he was no longer in front when he saw Legolas jump down from the stair case above, from where he was behind the group and land with all the gracefulness of the Elves.

The Fellowship had noticed that there was a slightly large brake in between the stairs where it would lead them to further safety. They each stopped as they watched the Elven Prince go first. Gandalf pushed Sam a little further near the edge to try and see if the Hobbit could make it.

A loud Grumble, louder than any before, sounded throughout the whole of Moria. The doorway, from where they had come from, was now crumbling. With each and every footstep the creature made, the rocks were becoming loose, smaller pieces were already falling off and large cracks went through the stone, splitting and forming larger pieces just waiting to fall.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called.

Gandalf nodded and whispered to the blonde Hobbit in front of him _"After you, Samwise."_

Sam's eyes widened as he felt the Wizards old hands grab him under his arm pits and he soon found himself being thrown across the brake in the stairs, only to land in Legolas' arms.

"Still up to your old tricks, Mithrandir." Legolas chuckled.

"Of course, young Prince. Only the one's that amuse you or those blasted twins." He saw Sam narrow his eyes playfully at him and the Wizard smiled.

Soon a high pitched sound caught Legolas' ears. He quickly caught an arrow that was aimed at him from fifteen meters away.

The two Hobbits, Men and Dwarf all stared in wonder as the Elf caught the dirty Goblin arrow. They watched as he began to fit his own bow with his arrows and fire at the enemy that was unbelievably far away. A second arrow was fired and hit the step below Boromir's feet. The Gondorian jumped back a step along with Frodo and Pippin.

Legolas fired an arrow with such power and precision that it pierced the Goblins skull, clean through and embed itself in the wall behind it as the foul servant of Sauron plummeted to the fiery shadows below.

Gandalf quickly jumped onto the ledge before him and thanked the little Hobbit for helping him once he reached the other side. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Frodo and Gimli were dodging the arrows that were aimed at them as Legolas tried to defeat their foes but the foul beings kept coming and was one fell by his shaft.

"Pippin! Frodo!" Boromir grabbed the two small Hobbits as soon as a loud creak came to his ears. He looked back quickly as he saw Aragorn and Gimli quickly move back to the steps behind the cracked line that now formed where the Gondorian and two Halflings stood. The Man of Gondor then leaped across quickly and landed on the platform, where he received help from Gandalf and Sam.

Not once did Legolas' arrows miss their target and the Prince was rapidly running low on arrows.

Aragorn looked down at the small bundle in his arms as he heard Merry moan. He didn't realise the Halfling was asleep nor did he realise that the shoulder wound the Hobbit received was healing unexpectedly fast. The ranger wonder how on Arda could a Hobbit, within the span of 2 hours, heal his wound completely only to be left with mild pain.

"_Merry_." The ranger whispered. He saw the Halfling slowly open his eyes and saw a strange light within them. The same light as one of the Elder…"_No!_" Strider thought "_He didn't!" _He turned and looked at Legolas before him. He saw that the usual light from the Elf had gone almost completely. Aragorn cursed and saw the confused look Merry was giving him.

He lowered Merry to the ground and watched the young Hobbit sway. Aragorn placed his healing hands on the Halflings shoulders and whispered "_It's alright. Do you trust me?"_

"_With all my life." _Merry whispered back.

Pippin stood in the other side, fearful for his cousin as he saw Strider lower him to the ground. He furrowed his brow as he watched the ranger whisper something into Merry's ear. The youngest Hobbit saw his cousin reply and his eyes suddenly grew wide as he saw what the heir to the throne of Gondor was about to do.

Gimli watched beside the ranger as he lifted Merry by his arm pits and threw him to the awaiting arms of Boromir. The Dwarf sighed and turned to the ranger who was now smiling as he saw Merry hit Pippin on the head because his cousin was screaming and shouted his name the whole time. Strider knew that Pippin didn't want to see Merry get hurt again.

Aragorn turned to face the Dwarf and Gimli held up his hand "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Just as he was about to jump, the stairs that were no holding the Man and Dwarf started to creak and crack and both soon found themselves running, trying to run, back up the stairs to escape the collapsing rock beneath them.

Both stood and stared at the distance that was no between them and the seven other members. Gimli heard Sam shout "Arrows!" and saw Aragorn unfasten the quiver he had on his back and chucked it towards Gandalf. The grey Wizard caught it and reloaded Legolas' quiver which only had three of his Mirkwood projectiles left.

Legolas thanked his old friend and fired arrows again.

"Steady" Aragorn grabbed the Dwarfs shoulder as he saw him wobble slightly. "_The height must be getting to him_." The ranger thought.

Another growl, closer than the one before and a massive footstep sounded throughout the open area. The rocks that had been previously cracked were now falling off their supported walls and falling to the ground beneath them.

Both Dwarf and Man turned around as a loud screech, a deep screech, sounded and one of the rocks on the ceiling, fell onto the stairs they were on but further away from where they now stood, blocking them from going in that direction.

"_Like we were going to go in that way, anyway." _Gimli rolled his eyes and he saw the ranger smile.

The structure of the now crumbling stairs that they were now on began to slowly break off. Man and Dwarf stood their ground as the structure began to move sideways.

A massive chunk from the structure came loose and hurtled towards the shadows beneath them. By now the Elven Prince had stopped firing his arrows for the evil being had fled. This told the Prince that the Balrog was to close for his liking.

"Lean forward!" Gandalf shouted as he held his arms out to catch the Dwarf. Legolas did the same for Aragorn and waited for the ranger to come towards him.

"_Be safe Estel."_

"_I always am Legolas…"_

Legolas shook his head as he saw the ranger smile. Gimli and Aragorn were now trying their best to lean forward and they found it difficult because the rock was moving in all kinds of directions. They needed it to go forward and fast for the light of the Balrog was nearing the doorway that they had come through not long ago.

The rocks creaked and groaned as it fell forward; nearing the other structure it was once connected to. The Hobbits heard Boromir shout "Come on!" As he tried to encourage the Dwarf and Man.

The moment they had been waiting for arrived as the structure connected to its other half "Now!" All the Halfling's shouted and both Man and Dwarf jumped into the awaiting hands of their dear friends.

They all breathed out in relief and carried on down the stairs towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Many noticed the falling structure twist onto its side, hit against the wall on the opposite side while crumbling and plummeting to the ground and into the shadows below.

* * *

The ending of the '_stair case's of doom'_, so Pippin had named it, came to an end and it felt like they had all been running for hours on end, trying to escape a beast that had not shown it's hideous face yet.

They ran out and found that they were now in the open and massive wall of fire lay behind them.

Gandalf painted his staff in the direction of the bridge "Over the bridge!" He watched as each Halfling ran for their lives, a Dwarf huff and puff as he was clearly out of breath, an Elf who kept his eyes on the fire behind and Men try to protect those who they loved as they too ran for their lives. "Fly!" He yelled as he saw the last member, Legolas, run past him.

Gandalf was about to run as well but soon a growl reached his ears and he turned to face the wall of fire behind him. His eyes widened as the fire grew and flew into the air and formed a creature that the dark Lord Morgoth had created at the start of his war so many years back.

The creature was coal black. Bright orange and red flames danced around its very body and the heat was tremendous. It brought down its head and horns lay on it. It opened its foul mouth and roared into the Wizards face.

Gandalf looked at the beast in disgust and turned as quickly as he could and started to run towards the Fellowship that were now nearing the bridge. The Balrog roared again and followed the prey it had been stalking for hours.

Every step the beast took, fire grew brightly and thick black smoke rose from its terrifying body.

Aragorn slowed his pace the slightest as he came to the beginning of the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Boromir followed shortly after while Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were behind him. They each reached the other side and waited for their other friends to arrive. They saw Gimli running as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him and Legolas hot on his trail behind.

As soon as the Elf and Dwarf were nearing the end of the bridge they watched as their old friend began his journey across it. Legolas and Gimli had made it and the son of Gloin was now panting for breath, sucking in as much needed air as possible.

The Fellowship gasped as they saw their dear old friend turn, without any warning and faced the great demon before him. Gimli looked up to see the old Wizard and stared in disbelief.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the Balrog.

He heard Frodo shout "Gandalf!" and sighed as his eyes closed. "_Forgive me Frodo but this must be done_."

The Balrog's growl sounded like a laugh and saw the grey pilgrim open his eyes with pure hatred and fear. The foul creature covered itself with its shadowed wings and reopened them, only to make the Wizard more fearful as its whole body soon burned with flames.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire…" Gandalf began

"_Gandalf, stop this madness!"_ Legolas' voice echoed in his head.

"…Wielder of the flame of Anor…" He raised his staff and the same bright light came out which had saved the Fellowship from the darkness those many nights ago.

"_Mithrandir!"_

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" He shouted at the beast as a bright light engulfed the Wizards entire being like a protective shell. The Balrog raised its horrifying blade of fire and brought it down, full force, onto Gandalf's shield. Mithrandir grunted at the force the Balrog was using and saw the Balrog pull back as the light from his staff sparked.

The Fellowship stood watching this battle of life and death play before their very eyes.

"Stop this Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he tried to get the Wizard to run away from the beast so they could make their way to the Elven realm of Lothlórien together but something told him that his dear old friend wasn't going to make it.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf ignored his friend's pleas and cries. The Balrog growled and lifted its fiery foot and placed it heavily down on the bridge it now shared with the Istari.

The Hobbits mouths were wide and so were their eyes. They watched as the evil being pulled out a whip from somewhere and slashed it till it cracked on the air.

"_Gandalf!" _The Istari had heard Legolas once again and turned to face the Fellowship.

Time seemed to slow down for each member as they saw the Wizards face turned towards them.

"_I am sorry Legolas_." The Elven Prince stared with complete fear and disbelief "_I am sorry that… I couldn't keep our promise."_

Gandalf faced the black demon before him again and breathed in deeply as he raised his sword and staff together and then shouted "You shall not pass!" In one quick swift movement he slammed both weapons onto the floor which created a shockwave of light. The Balrog flared it's nostrils at the Wizard and came to try and strike the Istari down once again.

One step was needed until the great beast suddenly screeched as the stone path, it was on, began to crumble away.

Gandalf watched as the beast fell deeper into the abyss below only the faint light of the fire could be seen. He turned back to his friends awaiting him on the other side. The wizard smiled and sadness over took him. "_There is no escaping fate_." He thought.

As soon as he took one step he was suddenly grabbed by the burning heat of the Balrog's whip. It made Gandalf loose his precious balance and the Istari grabbed onto the ledge before he would fall completely without saying his final words to his dear friends.

Frodo watched in horror and ran towards his friend. Gimli and Boromir saw this and grabbed the Hobbit before he did anything reckless.

"No! No!" Frodo could hear the shouts of his friends as they held him back but he paid no attention to them "_No! This cannot be happening! Not Gandalf! Not my friend!" _His mind was such a mess. He could only think of thoughts, the one friend that he loved more than anything in this world as he hung onto the side of the broken bridge. "Gandalf!" He screamed as his baby blue eyes shone with tears.

The others looked with disbelief. The fear of losing a friend was here and none of them were ready for it.

They watched helplessly as the wizard crawled at the stone to try and hoist himself up but all was in vain. He stopped his tries and hung on the edge glancing at the tearful eyes before him. He took in the last sight he would see of his dear beloved friends.

Boromir and Gimli watched as the held Frodo and the other three Hobbits. Aragorn seemed to be having more trouble than anyone else as he tried to hold Legolas, for the Prince was frantically trying to escape the rangers grasp.

All went quiet and no noise escaped any of the members of the Fellowship. They knew they were losing one and they didn't want to believe it until it happened.

Legolas sensed this and roughly broke free of the rangers grasp. He ran towards the Wizard but only made it half way as a voice, a voice that angered him so much, that made him fear being left alone and in the dark, spoke to him.

They all looked at the Wizard, tears slowly making their way down their faces.

Gandalf glanced back. A tear escaped his eye as well and he could help but think

"_I still have many things to do_…"

The Istari swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears that now fell from his eyes.

"Fly, you fools!"

These were his last words before he plummeted towards the great shadowy abyss beneath him.

All was quite from the seven members except for one that let out a heart breaking cry as he was trying desperately to set himself free from the Gondorian's grap.

"Aragorn!" Boromir's voice rang in his head as he ran up the stairs and waited for the Elf and Man to follow but they didn't.

The ranger's eyes glued onto the sight before him, complete anger and fear taking a hold of him. He wondered how Legolas must be feeling right this second. Strider stepped forwards towards the Elven Prince about a few steps away from where his best friend stood. The three Hobbits, Merry, Pippin and Sam, tears still in their eyes, had their eyes glued on the same site as the Elf and Man. Gimli also stared as well.

Boromir soon looked towards they thing that had made them all stare and he gasped as he saw the dark Lord standing on the other side of the bridge, smiling evilly at the eight before him.

"Why?" Legolas voice broke the silence and all eyes were on him.

"Is my little Prince upset?" Sauron laughed which made the Elf boil when rage.

"Why?!" The Prince asked again, tears still rolled down his cheeks.

"'_Why?_' you ask? Because I like taking everything you love and crushing it till it burns and dies." Sauron's laughter grew deeper.

"I'll kill you!" Legolas sprang towards the dark Lord not giving a care about the huge hole that stopped him in doing so. He hardly noticed the grip Aragorn had on him and struggled widely while repeating "I'll kill you!" Over and over again as he was dragged away by Aragorn.

Aragorn motioned Boromir to take the rest out and hurry as fast as they could. He could now feel Legolas' tears hit his palms as he dragged the Elven Prince away. They reached the top of the stairs and Aragorn turned to give Sauron one last look.

"I'll kill you!" Legolas shouted as he still struggled. His Silvan blood was reacting with his feelings and Aragorn knew that only a few could stop the madness. Thankfully, he was one of them.

Sauron's laughter never ended but it only grew louder.

"Kill me? If you kill me, my little Prince…" Sauron turned around and walked back into the dark shadowy abyss of Moria. His voice echoed as it bounced off the walls.

Striders eyes grew wider as he heard Sauron's words.

"…You will die too."

* * *

**Defiantly didn't cry when writing this chapter ;-; **I was writing down the words as the movie played and I couldn't stop crying! D; Poor Gandalf, Leggy, Frodo and the rest :'( I am so depressed right now, it's unbelievable :L Damn! Sorry if you had a sniffle at this chapter…I warned you all!

_Hope you all liked it? :')_

**Reviews;**

**ElrondofImladris; **Thank you :D Merry was supposed to be cold to Pippin ;) That's just a little joke them too share :L Ahahaha I would never kill off Merry! "LONG LIVE THE HALFLINGS!"

**Jasperslittlesister; **I hoped you had those tissues ready :') Here is your update! I'm hoping that this didn't bring much tears to your eyes :'D Thank you! xx

**Everliss the wolf; **Thank you! I do not believed you have reviewed before so I must thank you very much for doing so :D The stars idea was just something that came to mind as I typed away that evening :L I do not have a clue how I did but I just came to me :) Leggy has to be tortured because he is my lover and always will be ;D Ahaha Thank you again! :D

**BrightWatcher; **YAY! :D I'm glad you loved it! You make me happy every time you wright a review for me :') I had to add Sauron ;D He is a very important character to this story and well…I love him to :3 Thank you again! :D :D :D :D

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you! :D

** .Serious96; **Thanks _Mellon-nin_ :) Your chapters were exciting also ;) xxx

**scathach47; **You are making me smile like a fool again :3 Here is the next chapter! Your review made me right the rest because you love it that much ;) You will find out in time what the hug does ;) Maybe even in Lothlórien ;D That's only about 2 chapters away…I hope :L Maybe longer, not sure yet, Ahaha! THANK YOU! :'D

Sam: You never did a _'talking thing'_ in your last chapter?

Sam, by the Valar, you're right.

Sam: So, why didn't you?

Because you were busy and I was waiting for you to appear for me :p

Sam *blushes* I didn't know I was so popular… :3

Gollum: Stupid Fat Hobbit

Sam: WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Run Sam! Run for your life!

Sam: *Runs for his life*

*High fives Gollum* :D

**Namarië! **


	19. Don't resist

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Don't resist

What was left of the Fellowship had now made it outside.

After an hour of wondering the tunnels of Moria alone, without any guide, they finally made it; the sounds of birds, the sounds of the wind brushing against small bushes and the warmth of the suns rays descending on their tear stained cheeks.

None of the eight cared about what was going on around them. The loss of their dear friend was too much for them all to handle.

Sam slumped down on a rock and rested his arms on his legs only then to hide his face. The pain the blonde Hobbit was feeling, was something he had never felt before. He had never watched/seen any of his friends die and this was defiantly the first and hopefully the last.

Merry held his cousin close. Pippin was crying harder than any other member. Sure the Wizard was mean to him but that was only because of his stupidity. Merry comforted his cousin as his own eyes were shedding tears. He couldn't help but think "_Why?"_

Boromir placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder as Gimli held Frodo in his arms. His own tears were running slowly down his face and onto his beard. The Dwarf looked down at the small Hobbit and saw Frodo's tears. The Hobbits eyes were scrunched up together as if he was in a bad dream. Gimli rocked the Hobbit and sighed. He looked up towards the Gondorian whose eyes showed a mixture of anger and sadness.

Aragorn however was kneeling in front of his Elven friend. He looked deeply into the thick sadness the Elf's eyes held and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. It worried him that the blonde did not flinch at his touch. "Boromir." He called as he saw the Elven light of the Prince slowly flicking. "Boromir!" He called again. Aragorn heard the footfalls of the man from Gondor slowly making his way towards him.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly as he saw the Prince in front of him.

"I need you, quickly, to lay Merry down and hold him." Strider saw the little Hobbit look up at his name, brushing away his tears. "Get Gimli to help you." The ranger then slowly eased Legolas to floor.

Boromir still stood where his was. Clear confusion on his face. "What is wrong?" He asked calmly.

"If you do not hold Merry down now, he will resist! Legolas needs his strength!" Aragorn shouted which startled him.

Boromir quickly made his way over to Merry, with Gimli and looked at the Hobbit who they had to hold down.

Merry looked scared and shocked as he saw both Man and Dwarf come near him "What are you going to do?"

"We only need to lie you down and hold you so you don't move." Gimli replied. "Do not ask us why because I am afraid we don't."

Merry nodded as he layed himself down against the rocks, shifting slightly to make himself comfortable. He could feel the hands of the Gondorian on his legs and Gimli's podgy hands on his arms. Pippin looked confused also and looked to Strider for some information. Instead the ranger told the youngest Hobbit to place Merry's head onto his lap and place his hands on either side of his cousin's face.

Sam had, by now, got up and sat next to his master. Frodo's eyes were so hollow. Nothing but pure sadness lingered in the baby blue eyes which had now dulled and became a dark blue. Sam placed an arm around Frodo's shoulders to comfort him, whispering "_I am here._" Sam felt Frodo lean into him and the blonde Hobbit smiled as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Strider, why are we doing this?" Pippin asked which drew Sam to look at the sight before him.

"As you all have probably noticed, Merry had been running like he had never received the stab wound from the Goblin." Aragorn looked up towards the Hobbit, who was lying on the ground "Legolas…" He then looked down at the Elven Prince "…Legolas has given some of his Elven light to Merry to heal the wound so we could move more quickly through the Mines." He explained "Unfortunately, Legolas needs that back if he is to survive."

"Legolas is dying?" Sam gasped as he looked towards the Prince on the floor. His face was indeed very pale and the small movement his chest made, indicated his breathing was slowing.

Merry's eyes widened and turned his head towards Aragorn and asked "What do I need to do?"

Aragorn sighed and replied "Just don't resist. I have been through this once before as a child and it is very painful but do not worry. The wound on your shoulder will slowly turn back to the state it should have been in. Which means it will rip the already healed skin and return to how it was after I had bandaged it."

He saw the Hobbit nod and heard Gimli ask "You have been through this before?"

Strider smiled "Yes. When I was eleven but I will explain the story later. Have you got a hold of Merry?" He saw both Gondorian and Dwarf nod, so he bent down and whispered to his Elven friend "_Lle au oiu auta sii_" *You can let go now*

"Prepare yourselves!" Aragorn shouted which made Boromir and Gimli grip Merry tighter but not as tight to harm the little Hobbit.

Merry began to feel a sudden stab of pain strike his chest. "_It feels like…" _His mind never let him continue as a scream reached his ears. The Hobbit had no idea he was the one screaming as he shut his eyes tightly and he began to try and twist his way of of Gimli and Boromir's hold.

Aragorn watched the Hobbit "_He is resisting_…" He cursed and called Sam to him. He saw the blond Hobbit make his way over with a silent Frodo "Stay with him." Strider said as he stood "Call me is something is wrong" As he saw Sam nod, he made his way over to Merry and knelt down beside him and placed a gentle hand on the Halflings small forehead.

"_Aníral il su__à__t__e__ir_" *Do not resist* Aragorn mumbled in the grey tongue. He was hoping that the gently Elven language would calm the Hobbit. He was very thankful that it did. Merry soon began to stop his twisting and lay still. The occasional moan came from the small Hobbit but Aragorn thought nothing of it.

"Aragorn!" The ranger turned around and looked at Sam's worried face. "Legolas is glowing!"

Aragorn sighed and then smiled "It is alright Samwise. He's regaining the light that he gave Merry." His smile disappeared as he turned back to the Hobbit on the floor. "What we need to worry about is Merry overcoming his wound." Strider saw Boromir and Gimli nod and began to take the Hobbits tunic off.

Aragorn carefully took of the bandage, that he had wrapped previously in the mines and rewrapped it with a clean one he carried around in the herb bag he had. Boromir saw, before Aragorn had started wrapping, that the wound was now slowly reappearing. The skin started to tear which made the cut from the dirty Goblin sword visible again.

Aragorn sighed as he finished his work "We must get moving."

"But we must rest. Legolas and Merry need it." Pippin said as he looked at the ranger who was looking at some woods that were in the distance.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs and Goblins." He faced the youngest Hobbit as he said calmly. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien quickly if we want our friends to recover."

"Come, Pippin." He said as he held a hand for the Hobbit to grab a hold of. Pippin slowly and gently removed Merry's head of his lap and placed it against the rocky ground. The Halfling took the rangers hand and stood up.

Gimli followed and Boromir offered to be the one who would carry Merry.

Aragorn left the four and walked over to Sam and Frodo. "On your feet, Sam." The ranger said as he checked Legolas to see if the Elven Prince was still with them. At the corner of his eyes he saw the blonde Hobbit stand but Frodo still sat. Staring into space. If Orcs or the Goblins were apon them, he would not even know.

"Frodo?" The ranger asked. He didn't receive an answer. "Frodo!" He shouted but still nothing. Strider then placed a hand under the Hobbits chin and stared into his hollow eyes. He saw no trace that the Hobbit was with them but instead had hid himself in his mind to avoid anyone trying to speak with him. Aragorn was a bit startled when he saw a stray tear roll down the Halfling's cheek.

Aragorn shook his head sadly "Sam, look after him while we walk."

Sam nodded and grabbed his friends forearm and lifted him up gently. He then placed Frodo's arm around his shoulder and then placed his own hand around his master's waist.

Aragorn bent down and picked up Legolas.

Lothlórien was a two day journey from where they were now.

* * *

It turned nightfall and the remaining Fellowship slowly set up camp. From the position on the moon and the stars, Aragorn guessed it was around 10:45 nearing 11:00. A small fire was made by Boromir and Gimli while Aragorn got to work with some herbs he was to give Merry. Legolas was awake by then and was slowly comforting Frodo who rested his head on his lap.

Every now and then, a tear would fall from the Hobbits face. He was obviously remembering times he had spent with the Wizard before the fall they had witnessed which claimed their dear friends life.

A small dinner was made by Sam and he offered some to everyone. Legolas turned down Sam's offer and Frodo didn't accept his either which didn't surprise the gardener but what did surprise him was that Pippin only ate half of what he was given. The youngest Hobbit sat by his cousin the whole night. Watching over the sleeping form of Merry and placing a damp cloth every so often.

Boromir and Gimli ate theirs and so did Aragorn.

Soon most of them were asleep except for the Dwarf and ranger.

"You know, it's really freaky the way he sleeps." Gimli pointed to Legolas as the Elf had his eyes fully open but glazed over in Elven sleep as he was sat up straight with the sleeping Hobbit still on his lap.

Aragorn chuckled lightly "It still freaks me out till this day, Master Dwarf."

Gimli smiled "That's strange coming from someone who was brought up with the blasted things."

"It is true that it is strange but I do not think I would ever get used to such a sight." Strider replied as he saw the Dwarf place another stick on the fire.

"Aragorn…May I ask you something?" Gimli questioned.

Aragorn got suspicious and said "Of course"

"You said you that you had been through what Merry was experiencing when you were eleven. Care to share your story?" Gimli watched as Aragorn raised his eyebrows but then smiled and started his tale.

"When I was eleven a terrifying storm hit Imladris and I happened to be hunting with my brothers and Legolas. We brought no horses with us so we had to try and run through the storm and make it into the safety of Imladris' gates. Unfortunately, as we were nearing them, lighting struck a nearby tree and it was sent crashing to the ground where I happened to be standing. I quickly jumped out the way but my leg wasn't so fortunate."

"Your leg was trapped?!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Indeed." Aragorn was about to continue his tale but the Dwarf interrupted him.

"But how do you have a leg now? Surely it would have been crushed so badly that no healer, even Lord Elrond, could have mended it?"

"_Dwarfs_…" Aragorn thought. "_They have such small minds…" "_If you would let me continue Master Dwarf."

"Oh, urm, sorry. Please continue." Gimli stuttered as his cheeks slowly went red.

"Thank you." The ranger said and then continued his tale. "After hours of pain, the tree was lifted and my brothers and Legolas rushed me as quickly as they could into the houses of healing. The told my _Ada_ about what had happened. By now I was unconscious and I never heard that I wouldn't be able to walk on that leg again. Elrond began the surgery and try to mend as much bones as he possibly could. After hours of rough treatment, Elrond finally finished and told Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas that I would never be able to walk again."

"But what does that have to do with the pain Merry went through?" Gimli questioned. "You never mentioned anything about Legolas giving you his light like he did Merry."

"That is because I have not finished." Aragorn replied and smiled when he saw the Dwarf go red once again and apologized. "The pain I experienced was far worse than what Merry had been feeling. Instead of Legolas giving me his light temporarily, he gave it to me permanently which made all my bones, in my leg, heal as fast as an Elf's would. I was up and out of bed within the next five days. And before you ask Master Dwarf, only the healing ability of an Elf was passed to me. That means I did not acquire higher hearing or sight and especially grace from it."

"What did that do to the Elf?" Gimli requested

"He was unconscious for a month." Aragorn answered.

Gimli's eyes widened "A month?"

"A month." The ranger repeated "During that month, his body was healing itself because he had gave me a quarter of his healing ability. Legolas' ability did indeed come back after that time, life resumed on as normal."

Gimli nodded and fell silent at the end of Aragorn's tale.

Both Man and Dwarf sat in silence and stared into the on-going flames of the fire in front of them.

* * *

**Chapter end! **Hope you all liked this chapter. I really wanted Gimli's and Aragorn's friendship to be a bit closer and rather early in the story. Plus I feel that I have left Gimli out a bit in this story.

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T POST A CHAPTER TOMORROW ;D**_

**Reviews;**

**ElrondofImladris; **I must admit Sauron is very horrible to Legolas in that chapter but it suits his personality (being a Dark Lord and everything). Thank you! I needed Gandalf to be a bit more upset about leaving the Fellowship than he was in the movies :')

**Jasperslittlesister; **Here's your update :D And thank you! Legolas hates being angry so all the better to make him angry, M'ahahahaha!

**NIghtRunner144; ***Sniffles*

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you, I tried my best and writing that scene and I am glad you liked it :) That is a good idea actually. I haven't thought that far ahead but that makes a pretty good idea :D You will find out what Gandalf promised Legolas in the next chapter or the chapter after that. You haven't missed anything, I swear :L I have edited that chapter and wrote "called" instead :) A BIG THANK YOU! :'D

**Guest; **Here is your update and thank you :)

** .Serious96; **Because Gandalf's the greatest character (except for Leggy and Aragorn) ;) Hannon le, mellon-nin :D xxx

**Hallely; **Welcome new reviewer :D Thank you ^^ These OC's that you have seen will show again but they will not be in much chapters. I know that I have a special scene for Helms deep which includes them and maybe the finally battle at Pellenor fields but that will be it :) I hope you continue reading my story :D

Thranduil: I wonder whether I'm going to see my son again.

…

Thranduil: Sophie, I'm talking to you.

…

Thranduil: SOPHIE!

What?!

Thranduil: I was talking to you.

Oh, sorry... I wasn't listening.

Thranduil: -.-

**Namarië! **


	20. There is no hope

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – There is no hope.

The morning sun had risen and the Fellowship packed what they had and made for the woods of Lothlórien once again. They only had to travel four more hours to reach the golden woods and rest for as long as they needed to.

All was still quite within the Fellowship as the grief of losing their dear friend had pierced their hearts so badly that none dared to speak.

Aragorn, this time, led the group with Gimli beside him, whispering about what was to happen after their stay in Lórien. More than once, Gimli noticed that the ranger kept glancing back at the Elf, at the back of the group, every so often.

Boromir was carrying the injured Hobbit in his arms while Pippin walked next to him. Merry would often moan as his shoulder was moved and Boromir would apologize again and again. Pippin would laugh as he knew sometimes, Merry was doing it for his own enjoyment.

Sam tried cheering up his Master but received no answer. Frodo hadn't said a word to anyone for the past two days which worried the gardener even more. Sam wasn't going to give up on his Master. He promised Gandalf that he would look after him and look after him he shall.

Finally, the Elven Prince brought up the rear and kept his keen eyes on the land before. His mind was on the fateful day two days ago when he had lost his old friend.

_~Time seemed to slow down for each member as they saw the Wizards face turned towards them._

_"I am sorry Legolas." The Elven Prince stared with complete fear and disbelief "I am sorry that… I couldn't keep our promise."~_

These words haunted his very steps. Every time he blinked he remembered the dark Lord's evil smile and instead of his hearing picking up the delightful sound of birds, flying high in the sky, he heard the sound of Laughter and the deep growling of the Balrog which took Gandalf's life.

Legolas shook his head and sighed. He looked towards the ranger and smiled when he saw Strider glance his way.

Aragorn never returned the smile but mouthed "_Are you okay?"_ as he raised his eyebrows.

"_I am fine Aragorn. Do not worry_." Legolas used his gift and spoke with the ranger within his mind. He saw his friend turn back around and continued to whisper to the Dwarf.

"_Feeling any better, Princeling?"_ Legolas growled as Sauron's voice entered his mind. He was lucky that none of his friends before him had heard the un-Elf like sound.

"_No...Thanks to you…"_ The Prince replied bitterly.

Sauron laughed "_You know what this reminds me of?"_

"What?"

"_It reminds me of the time when your mother died_." Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. "_I still remember the first time when my beloved Orcs brought you home_." The evil being laughed harder as he sensed his other half's anger.

"_My home is Mirkwood, inside the safe walls of the Palace, not in your rusty shelter, where you torture those who have done no wrong to you._" Legolas replied back. He felt a hand on his left shoulder and faint sounds, he guessed his friends, in the background. He ignored those caring voices as he spoke to the darkness before him.

"_What you do not understand, dear Prince, is that those who you believe did _no_ wrong, did the wrong. Epically that foul mother of yours!" _Sauron shouted which made the Elven Prince flinch_._

* * *

"Aragorn, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked from beside the ranger.

"I believe Sauron is back." He slowly placed a hand on his dear friends shoulder. He noticed that the Prince didn't flinch but he knew he had felt it.

"Is he going…to be okay?" Merry quietly asked.

Boromir stared down at the little fragile being in his arms. He saw Pippin place a hand on his cousin shoulder and smiled "Go back to sleep Merry. You are tired." Boromir watched in amazement as Merry nodded and slowly welcomed his peaceful dreams.

Aragorn sighed and looked at the faces that wished to know the answer to the Halflings question. "I do not know. We can only wait till he snaps back out of it so we can continue on with our journey." The ranger told them "Lórien is only two hours away and I believe that those woods over there…" He pointed to a great forest in the distance "…are where we are to go."

"What if Legolas cannot snap out of it?" Gimli asked.

"Then we will have to rest or either continue the journey, while I support him. We really cannot afford to take any stops but if it is necessary, then we must." He explained.

They all soon noticed the flinch the Elf made. His brows furrowed as he clenched his jaw. Aragorn widened his eyes and quickly grasped the Elf's forearm and placed it over his shoulder while he wrapped his arm round Legolas' waist.

The other seven members watched the speed of the ranger and were slightly confused.

"What are you doing now?" Boromir requested.

"We make haste for the golden woods now. The Lady will need to see him right away" Aragorn explained again as he started to try and move quickly with the unresponsive Legolas at his side.

"What's wrong?" Frodo's eyes widened. He looked at the seven and received shocked expression from them. The Halfling didn't realise that he hadn't spoken within the last two days. Such a long time had passed since the fall of Gandalf.

"I am afraid Sauron has stepped on a very sensitive subject with our friend here. We must hurry and seek the Lady's help." Strider turned his head the slightest to look at those behind him.

"How do you know so much about Legolas' situation, Strider?" Pippin said as he tried to keep up with the Gondorian carrying his cousin.

"When you have spent nearly all your life with someone you care about more than anyone in this world, you get to know them…A lot!"

* * *

"_My Naneth…was not foul!_" *Mother.* Legolas growled once again.

"_Not foul? She lied to you, my Prince_." Sauron snarled

"_My Naneth has never lied to me! Why should I believe you?!"_ Legolas screamed in his mind at the Dark Lord. This reaction made the evil being smile.

"_Why? I was the one who told you about the stars. I was the one you believed in you when no one else did. I was the one that treated you kindly when all those around you thought that there was something wrong with you. I was the one who listened to your problems when you had no one to turn too!"_ Sauron shouted angrily as the Elven Prince flinched once again. False memories ran through Legolas' head as he remembered the calmer times he had spent when speaking to the Lord of all evil.

"_I…I do not believe you…This is your dirty way of trying to make me believe you. It will not work!"_ Legolas shook his head in denial. Tears threatened to spill as he remembered that horrifying night when the Orcs literally tore his mother to pieces. The screams his mother had made and the ones of his own voice filled his ears.

"_Why must you hold onto hope when there is none left?"_ Sauron asked. "_If you had not escaped my dungeons, then you would have been by my side. You would have been free from all this pain that still lingers inside of you."_

"_There is still hope." _Legolas whispered.

"_There is no hope left in the world. I will rule and everything shall burn, not even the stars will shine!"_

"_You are wrong. Hope still lives in this world. _Estel_ still lives in this world and because of him you will fall. There will be nothing left except your name. The name that will only haunt those who rose up and defeated you." _Legolas spoke with caution. He knew that if he gave Estel's real name away, then everything he had indeed hoped for would have been lost. He was thankful that Sauron didn't know about Aragorn's Elven name.

Sauron growled once again but then he chuckled "_And please…My dear prince, tell me…If I am defeated, where will you be? Will you still be alive with those who destroyed me? Would your life be full of happiness as it once was before I took away your mother's precious life?"_

Silence was his answer which made Sauron's chuckle turn into laughter.

"_The Evenstar needs the star of Mid-day but because the Evenstar has a choice whether to stay immortal or become mortal, the bond is still connected through their family link. As I am sure you know the Lady Galadriel is Arwen Undómiel's grandmother." _Sauron laughter died down and formed into a smile instead as he continued.

"_Our bond is much stronger and…let's say…more dangerous."_

"_How so?" _Legolas questioned, narrowing his eyes at the darkness before him.

The dark Lords smile widened._ "We are not connected by that of a family link. Once, as you say, I am defeated by this _Estel, _you will feel as if your whole spirit has fled your entire being, leaving you nothing but a shell. Not even the white shores and beautiful forest of Valinor could save you. Nothing will fill the hole that I have spent years carving as your other half."_

"_I am you, and you are me…_

…_If I die…_

…_You die too."_

* * *

Legolas gasped as he finally came back after spending an hour speaking with the dark Lord.

Aragorn jumped at the sound and stopped his light running. The ranger unwrapped the Prince's arm from his shoulder and gently asked, as he stood in front of him, listening to the running steps of those that were behind him die down as they came beside him, "_Manen nalyë_?" *How are you?*

Legolas looked deeply into the rangers eyes and saw the worry "_Meam. Avo 'osto_." *I am fine. Don't worry.*

"It's good to have you back laddie." Gimli puffed out as he breathed in some much needed air.

Legolas smiled at his comment and saw something that caught his eye. "Look!" He shouted cheerfully as he pointed at the thing in front of him. "The trees of the Golden woods are almost within our reach."

Lothlórien truly was within their reach. Within the next twenty-five or thirty minutes or so, they would be within the safe borders of the Elven city.

Aragorn was a bit surprised at the Prince's happiness that just sprang from nowhere but then again, within the next day as they were within Lórien, he knew that the Prince will be secluded once again as he tried to deal with his friends death.

The Fellowship could finally rest after the most tiresome two day journey they had all ever felt.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!** I was going to upload this chapter Sunday because I wrote "**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T POST A CHAPTER TOMORROW ;D**" I realised that I needed to have a shower and tea was fairly early. PLUS I had work that day so that left me with one hour leisure time before I could go to bed. I didn't want to spend that little time on writing a chapter. As for yesterday, I had college and I was sooooooooooooooo tired it was unbelievable! :o!

I realised that this is indeed a short chapter but do not worry! Haldir will arrive shortly :D

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Here is your update and thank you! :D

**LotrNienna; **Thank you! That wans't a bad review :o! It was brilliant ;D

**ElrondofImladris; **Sorry about the 'chapter tomorrow' thing :( I have explained why up at the top :) Thank you! I love being different you see ;)

** 16; **THANK YOU! :D Sooo sorry! Do not worry, your favourite little Hobbit will be well again :D I will try and thank you once again :D :D

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you! Needed it to be interesting ;D

** .Serious96; **I am very sorry about that :L Poor thing ;) ahahaha Very special…JUST FOR YOU! ;D Ahaha Hannon le, mellon-nin! :D xxx

**BrightWatcher; **I am so glad you look forward to reading my fan fiction! Thank you for the useful website and I have also changed that word :) Ahahaha I have put the stars and moon in. I did originally put the "From the position on the moon" but then I added "and stars" just for my long time reviewer ;D Yeah…I had a problem with that one. I also didn't think freaky was the right word and I tried strange and other words but couldn't find one :/ ahahaha had to make Merry suffer some more, M'ahahaha! ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Sarah -Friend from college-: I am your biggest fan!

You're only on chapter 7 :L

Sarah: I don't care! I am still your biggest fan! :D

*Rolls eyes while luaghing*

**Namarië! **


	21. The Golden woods

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin**.

* * *

Chapter 20 – The Golden woods

What was left of the Fellowship had now come across the Golden woods. As the slowly entered the great forest, each Hobbit had noted that the tree's got taller the deeper they went. Different sweet sounds could be heard all around them. Birds singing their evening songs while water trickled along tiny streams, heading towards the Nimrodel that ran through the beautiful forest. Thousands of tiny leaves fell from foreign trees while the leaves from the native trees stayed in their place.

Frodo still remained silent. Most were glad that he had spoken that one question just a few hours ago and some thought that the Hobbit would speak more but sadly Frodo stayed silent. The same went for Legolas. The Elven Prince had completely shut himself deep within his mind which made his eyes seem like they were glazed in Elven sleep. Legolas stayed close to Aragorn and tightly clutched the ranger's dark tunic at the ends to help guide him through Lothlórien.

Aragorn was worried for his friend. He had never seen the Elf so cut off from the world. Strider led the group through the woods and he knew that they were nowhere near the heart of the great forest. In fact they were nowhere near the borders which were very far out from the heart. The ranger saw Gimli holding his axe high in his hands as if danger was about to spring out before them. He chuckled quietly so the Dwarf couldn't hear him.

Pippin still walked beside Boromir as the Gondorian held his cousin in his arms. Merry wasn't looking as healthy as he did two days ago. Sweat slowly trickled down his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. Boromir also noticed this and was about to speak until a certain stumpy being spoke first.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli held out his hand, stopped in his tracks and motioned Sam to come closer. He then placed the hand on Sam's shoulder and whispered "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods." He then began to slowly move forward again.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and smiled but that soon disappeared as he heard Boromir spit out the words "An Elf-witch more like... and one with terrible powers." The ranger turned to face the Gondorian and glared at him. He then turned and looked at Legolas to see if the Prince had heard what the man had said but unfortunately he hadn't. He then sighed and faced the path ahead of him.

"I have heard, from Bilbo, that all who look apon her fall under her spell." Sam said as he faced his master. The gardener was lucky to receive a small smile from his friend.

"_Frodo…_" Frodo gasped at the low female voice and looked from right to left searching its owner. The voice seemed to echo within his mind which brought fear to him.

"And they also say that some are never to be seen again." Gimli added as he tightened his grip on his axe.

A strange buzzing sounded throughout the Ring-bearers head and the voice continued "_You're coming to us…"_ Frodo took a step back as he saw two blue eyes, both old and wise, which carried thousands of tiny stars within them._ "…As if the footsteps of doom_." Frodo clutched the Ring on his chest and heard Sam's voice behind him "_You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer_." Frodo's eyes widened with fear.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked once again but he received no answer. The look on his friend's face scared him for a while and he watched the brown haired Hobbit start to take his steps again.

"Aragorn!" Pippin shouted which made those who were so intrigued with the Dwarfs tale, jump and face the youngest Halfling.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw Boromir slowly laid Merry on the forest floor. The Hobbits breathing was fast and heavy and his face was pale white. The Hobbit was slowly losing the battle inside of him. He quickly released Legolas' hand from his tunic and gently sat the Elf against the trunk of one of the nearby trees.

Strider ran towards Boromir and Pippin. He knelt in front of the injured being and heard the footfalls of Gimli behind him "What's wrong with him?" The Dwarf asked.

"He has a fever." The ranger placed a cool hand on the Hobbits forehead and quickly drew it back. The heat was tremendous. This could only mean one thing. Aragorn then undid Merry's tunic and unwrapped the bandages and looked at the wound. Infection had slowly set in the Hobbits wound and Strider cursed himself for he had not changed or gave the Hobbit any herbs the day before. "We must quickly make it to heart of these woods so that the Lady and Lord can treat his wound." "_And possible heal a broken heart." _Aragorn thought as he quickly glanced at the Prince and saw Sam and Frodo with him.

Boromir, once again, lifted the Halfling carefully and began to follow Aragorn. He wondered how the ranger knew his way through this forest but then again…He was raised in Rivendell and became the Lords foster son so there could have been a time when he came to these woods. He watched as the ranger thanked the two Hobbits for looking after the Elven Prince and grabbed Legolas, gently, pulling him up slowly so that he was no on his feet.

The Prince's hand went instantly to the ranger's tunic, where it had been before, holding onto it as if it was his life line.

The Fellowship made their way quickly through the woods, this time for Merry because he needed the treatment and also, Aragorn had ran out of Athelas awhile back.

"Keep an eye out for any movement within the trees and any sounds like a twig snapping or the rustling of leaves." Aragorn looked around the trees looking for a sign. He didn't turn around to notice them all nod once in understanding.

"Do not worry Aragorn." Gimli spoke "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

Just as the line was said, rustling from the trees above them made them look towards the sound and they saw several blurs before hearing _thuds _on the ground. Gimli looked to his left but had no time to react as two arrows, from two sets of bows, were being pointed directly at his face.

Soon, all the members of the broken Fellowship had an arrow or more, pointing at their face. The three Hobbits gasped while Merry moaned in pain as his shoulder was moved by Boromir. The Gondorian apologised quietly but looked towards the Elf that had now begun to speak.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the Dark." A blonde Elf stepped forward and glared at Gimli as he heard the Dwarf growl. He then turned and faced Aragorn. A smile graced his ageless face and he brought his hand to his chest. "_A Aragorn in Dunedain_, it has been long, _mellon-nin_." *Ah Aragorn of the Dunedain* He then moved his hand in front of him in a semi-circle to greet the young ranger.

"It has been indeed, Haldir o Lórien." Aragorn replied as he greeted the blonde Elf as he then gave the traditional elvish greeting. "We are in need of your help, _mellon-nin_." Aragorn watched as Haldir raised his eyebrows in question "One of our members has been pierced by a Goblin blade as we travelled through the mines of Moria."

Haldir and the other Elves surrounding the Fellowship gasp and eyes widened. "Moria?" Haldir whispered. "What madness drove you there?"

"I am sorry, my friend but you will have to wait for an explanation. He is in need of your Lord and Lady's healing skills." Aragorn retorted. The ranger was losing his patience. Merry needed help and fast.

Haldir nodded "Rumil, see to the Halfling." The Elf beside him, who was also blonde, placed his arrow back into his quiver and made his way over to Boromir.

Rumil saw the human take a step back and he held up his hands to say that he was not threat "I will not hurt you. I only wish to help your friend." His voice was deep like Haldir's but much softer.

Boromir hesitated for a while but then gave in and passed the Halfling to the Lórien Elf. He watched as the Elf made his way back to Haldir and was then approached by another Elf, who was also blonde.

"Haldir…" The Elf said. "…Aragorn is correct. He needs the Lord and Lady's help and fast."

Haldir turned and faced the two Elves and nodded "Very well Orophin. You and Rumil will go ahead first and make haste, take the shortest routes if possible. The rest of us will take them to the talans and make sure they get some rest before they meet our Lord and Lady."

Both Elves were gone within and flash, quickly jumping up into the trees to avoid any obstacles on the ground.

"Haldir…" Aragorn's voice brought the Lórien Elf back to face him "…We have another problem." Haldir looked questionably at the mortal before him and slowly saw the human step to one side.

Haldir's eyes widened as he saw the Prince behind his mortal friend. "What has happened to him?" The Lórien Elf exclaimed as his lifted the Prince's chin and saw the glaze look in his eyes.

"He fell." Aragorn couldn't bring himself to say his old friends name for he knew it would do more harm than good.

"Aragorn…" Haldir furrowed his brow and turned his fair head towards the ranger

"Who fell?"

* * *

"_Boys, I need you two to head towards the eastern border." Celeborn spoke to the twins that stood in front of him._

"_Why do you need us out there?" Both twins asked and then they both turned to look at the door behind them as they heard a slight knock._

_Galadriel entered the room and walked towards her husband "Eight companions have entered our forest and have a severely wounded Halfling with them." Galadriel watched as the twins eyes grew wide. She then faced her husband "The Halfling is on his way here. He is being carried by Rumil and Orophin os with him."_

_She turned back to face the twins and Celeborn continued "Your brother needs your help with the Prince. He and Haldir will not be able to bring him back by them selves." _

The twins both rode on their horses with haste towards the eastern border. They had left only thirty minutes ago and were nearing their destination. Both knew that Haldir had taken the seven to his talon to make sure the remaining Fellowship wre to rest.

"We are nearly their _Gwador-nin!"_ *My brother!* Elladan shouted to his brother who was riding close to him.

"Nearly there?!" Elrohir exclaimed "_Gwador_, I do believe your tracking skills aren't as good as I thought!" The younger twin laughed as he weaved in an out the trees.

Elladan smiled at his brother as he tried to make the situation less tense by jesting slightly.

"_I do hope they are alright." _Elladan thought.

"_They will be brother, they will be_." Elrohir added.

The twins never told anyone except for their _Ada_ that they could both use telepathy. When they first told Elrond he was speechless. The Lord, at that time, had told the twins to leave so he could be by himself and think. After about two or three days, Elrond told the twins that he believed that it must have been dew to having a sister and a grandmother as a star. It was incredibly rare for Elves to have twins and at the time Elrond thought that it could just be because of that reason.

Unfortunately, he was wrong and Galadriel had told him that their telepathy had no link to being a sister or grandsons of a star. It was merely because the rareness in Elven twins caused some strange but strong link to be connected between the two. She had once asked Elrond if he had any connection between himself and his twin, Elros. The Lord did agree and finally came to an understanding in the end. It has been a very long time since he thought about his brother.

Both twins smiled warmly at each other as they urged their horses to go faster.

* * *

**BAM!** Quite a short chapter, I know. I promise I will try and make them longer. I PROMISE!

**Reviews; **

** .Serious96; **Had to make you happy ;) After you told me that it was, I couldn't resist ;D Well here is the chapter you have been waiting for :D xxx

**BrightWatcher; **Do not worry! I love getting the feedback from you :D I'm glad it has! :D Yay! Thank you! I like to go into detail about my own facts instead of those people already know :L Just makes it seems a whole lot more interesting :) Are you thinking I should do something like a Prequel? ;) Or are you thinking of something completely different? ;D If so tell me ;)! Ahaha! Why thank you for pointing that out :L I will go and change it :L Thank you!

**NIghtRunner144; ***Speechless also* ;D

**LotrNienna; **Thank you so much! :D

**scathach47; **Silly Billy ;) Ahaha Thank you! :D

**Emoemo; **Well I have posted chapter 20 and here is chapter 21, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**JDLuvaSQEE; **Thank you! If you read on, you will know if he will or not ;)

* * *

Boromir: Stop slurping that drink women.

*Slurps*

Boromir: Stop it…

*Slurps*

Boromir: GAHHHHHHHHH! *Runs out room cursing*

Heehee :3

**Namarië!**


	22. You can go no further

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

**Before you start reading:** I would just like to say a _massive_ thank you to all those who are reading my story! It means so much to me that you all love/like my first fanfiction :') Thank you also to all those lovely people who are reviewing! It's you guys/girls that make me continue writing and updating so quickly! **THANK YOU ALL!**

Sophie xxxx

_On with the Story?_ :D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – You can go no further

The Fellowship had followed closely behind the Elves of Lothlórien for several hours. The moon slowly began to shine high in sky while the stars twinkled. Birds had ceased their singing and only the cry of an owl could be heard. The soft rustling of the trees calmed most of the six Fellowship members down but Aragorn and Pippin were worried about their friends.

The soft light of the sun gradually fell behind the mountains and the evening sky soon turned into twilight. Each member was nervous. Twilight was the time that the star of night was at his strongest. From what the seven had learned about Legolas being connected to Sauron and to also be able to speak with him struck fear into their hearts.

"Captain!" an Elf from high above shouted as he saw the large group approach. The Elf gracefully made his way down the branches of the trees and landed directly in front of the group. By now, the Elves that had escorted the broken Fellowship made their way back to their positions and stood guard.

"Bellthandien." Haldir grabbed the elf by the forearm; Bellthandien did the same and shook it gently. This was another Elven greeting but it was less formal and a way to greet your friends. He then turned back to the group as the Elf stood beside him and asked "_Wiûld lle ve' semae vasa?_" *Would you like some food?*

The Gondorian and Hobbits looked at each other confused.

Gimli growled "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" As Gimli spoke, Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"He said 'Would you like some food?' master Dwarf." Aragorn butted in as he saw Haldir about to reply something that would deeply anger Gimli.

The three Halflings nodded their heads and Boromir did also. They hadn't had any food for two days except for tiny pieces Sam had rationed.

Haldir turned back to face the brown haired Elf "Fetch some blankets and get a fire going. We have mouths to feed." He smiled as he watched the Elf nod and shouted up to three _Ellon's_ above him and each set out to do their task. "Aragorn lay the Prince here." Haldir pointed to a spot where one of the Elves were creating the small fire.

Aragorn followed Haldir's instruction and laid the Prince down. Legolas' eyes were still open and the glassy look still hovered over them. His skin was pure white, much to white for any being on this world and he was cold to the touch. The slight rise and fall of his chest relieved those around for most thought the Elf looked dead.

"How many more times are we going to see him looking like that?" Sam sat down beside Strider as he tended to the Prince. Boromir, Gimli and the two cousins sat down as well but around the campfire instead.

"You will get used to it Sam, believe me, you will." Aragorn sighed.

Soon the fire was built and blankets were given to the second born. They each got a large portion of Deer and a mixture of fruits for afterwards. The second born also had a fruity drink that tasted of oranges. The three Hobbits were surprised by the taste for they had never tasted such a delicious drink before.

The Elves above them watched in amusement as the broken Fellowship enjoyed their meal.

"Captain." An _Ellon,_ with long black hair, whispered into Haldir's ear.

"_Na, mani îs ta?_" *Yes, what is it?* Haldir requested.

"Our scouts have spotted the twin sons of Elrond riding this way." The _Ellon_ saw Haldir nod and then took himself high into the trees above.

Haldir glanced over to Aragorn who look questionably at him. The immortal sighed and made his way over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your brothers are on their way."

Aragorn's eyes widened "My brothers? What are they doing here?" He watched as Haldir got up and walked away from him. "Haldir?" Feeling slightly ignored, he placed a warm cloth onto his friend's brow.

"_Do not worry Elessar."_ A soft voice entered his head. "_Your Brothers were only visiting and had no idea you would be coming to seek refuge within our woods."_

"_My Lady Galadriel, I thank you for telling me_." Aragorn then furrowed his brows. "_Why are brothers coming here?"_

He heard the Lady laugh and then say "_You forget Elessar that you have a prince that needs healing and you cannot heal him on your own." _Aragorn nodded "_You and the twins have been on many journeys with the Prince and I do believe something like this had happened before?"_

"_You believe correctly."_ Aragorn then thought back to the time when Legolas had given part of his Elven light to him to help mend his crushed leg. "_He is suffering more for he has a broken heart like all us. The Ring-bearer is finding it hard._

"_What has happened?" _Galadriel furrowed her brows.

"_You have not seen it, Milady?" _The ranger questioned.

"_Nay Elessar. What is it you speak of?"_

"_We have lost a dear friend and I wish to speak with you urgently. Before you go, Mlilday, there is one thing I must ask you."_

_"Yes?" _

_"How is the Halfling? How is our friend and beloved cousin, Merry, doing?" _Aragorn asked the Lady of the golden woods.

_"He has not yet been brought to us."_ She told him_ "I predict he will be here within the next five or ten minutes or so..."_

_"I thank you for telling me."_

Galadriel nodded and then disappeared from the rangers head. Aragorn shook his head and took the piece of warm cloth of the Prince's head. A shout from the trees startled him and the other second born as they each looked to the trees above.

"Haldir!" The same black haired _Ellon_ shouted down towards his captain. "Lords Elladan and Elrohir approach!"

Pippin and Sam looked up in shock but also excitement. They had missed the twins so much and it would be great to see their identical faces. Frodo looked up also but his face did not show any emotions.

Boromir furrowed his brow and wondered "_What are the twins doing here?" _Obviously his thought went unanswered.

Gimli growled. "How many more pesky Elves are going to bother us this fine night?"

"You Dwarves always make us laugh" two similar voices sounded from behind one of the massive trees that held a talon in place. A few seconds later, two identical beings entered the small campsite and Pippin lunged at the elder of the two. Sam also followed and hugged the younger one.

"We have missed you Hobbits. "Elladan said while laughing and cuddling the small being on him.

"Our cooks have missed you too." Elrohir winked at his brother as he smiled.

Sam blushed and gently released the younger twin. "We have missed you also."

"We have!" Pippin laughed as he released himself from the older twin. "Urm, might you know how my cousin is? Is he well? He has not…" Pippin trailed off for he was afraid to continue the question.

Elladan knelt down to the Hobbits height and smiled sadly "We have received news from our grandparents that Merry was injured." He started

"We unfortunately do not know about young Merry's condition." Elrohir finished.

Pippin looked fearful for he feared the worst. Merry could be dead and he would never know!

"Do not worry, Pippin. I am sure he is okay." Elladan placed a gently hand on the small beings shoulder and watched as Pippin blinked the tears that threated to spill.

The twins then stood up and glanced over to the Dwarf and Man that had stood up to greet them. Each nodded and both second born sat back down as they watched the two first born make their way over to their Prince and friend. But before they turned back around, they both saw Frodo sitting as still as a statue. Elladan nodded at his brother and watched as his other half made his way over to the Halfling.

"It is good to see you both again." Aragorn stood and hugged Elladan.

"It is good to see you too, _Estel_." The elder twin returned the hug and then knelt beside the Prince as well as his mortal brother.

"I do not know what to do." Aragorn shook his head and sighed. He then grabbed the same cloth and placed it over his friend's brow.

Elladan looked at the Prince and swallowed hard. He had seen this once in his whole entire life and still hadn't gotten over the first time this happened to his dear friend. "We wait _Estel._ You know that Legolas will come out of this soon. He tried to help a friend. You know that this is one of his weaknesses. He hates seeing his friends suffer." Elladan looked deeply into the stormy grey eyes of the future King. "He retreats until he knows they are fully healed."

Aragorn looked back into his brothers eyes and furrowed his brow. "You are saying that he is like this until he knows Merry is fine? How will he know?"

"That is up to him." Elladan sighed and looked back down at the Prince. He failed to notice that the two Hobbits, Man and Dwarf that were listening to his tale which was about to be told. "Remember when you crushed your leg? He believed you weren't going to recover as fast as you did. That is why he slept for a month. Legolas will stay in this state for as long as he thinks Merry will recover from his shoulder. I predict…Two more days till he wakes again."

Aragorn nodded and Elladan told him that he would watch over the sleeping Prince while he rested. The ranger was obedient and sat himself up against a tree trunk and slept peacefully. The other members of the broken Fellowship slept peacefully also except for one small brown haired Halfling, who kept flinching in his sleep.

Elrohir was now beside his brother and was looking at the Prince with worry. "Two days then?" The younger twin saw his brother nod at the corner of his eye Elrohir then sighed. "I sure hope Merry is okay."

Elladan nodded once again

* * *

"Bring me more Athelas!" The Lady of Lothlórien shouted.

Merry had arrived only a few minutes ago and his breathing was getting slower and slower with each and every second that was being wasted. The Hobbit was indeed feverish and infection had settled in. The Lady of light believed it to be when the wound started to reopen dew to Legolas letting go and taking back his light.

Healers were exiting the room as they delivered the equipment the Lady would need. Celeborn was sat beside the small Hobbit and was gently dabbing a cool, wet cloth on the small being forehead as he watched his love clean the infected wound.

Galadriel then took a couple leaves from the plant and started to chew on them until they became a paste within her mouth. She then spat them back out and onto her fingers which she placed into Merry's shoulder wound. The Hobbit gasped at the sudden pain that flared throughout his body. Celeborn now started singing a gently song for the Hobbit and he watched as the small mortal began to relax.

The Lady of light then grabbed a needle and thread that had been supplied by the healers and began stitching the wound. The Hobbit made no movement or reaction to the pain for he was listening to the Lords soothing voice.

After stitching the wound, Galadriel grabbed some bandages and with her Love's help, began to wrap it around the small being. Once they were down, the Lord and Lady gently placed Merry back down gently and unto the bed. One of the head healers knocked on the door and gladly accepted to look after the small being as they went and took care of other matters.

Celeborn and Galadriel walked down into the forbidden gardens where her mirror stood. He watched as she made her way over to the mirror and looked deeply into it. After a few minutes, she stepped down and he watched her walk over to him. "What did you see?" He asked.

Galadriel sighed "I saw nothing."

Celeborn furrowed his brows. His Love had also been able to see things, may it be past, present or future. "What were you looking for?"

"I am looking for the ninth member. Nine were sent out from Imladris but only eight companions had entered our beloved realm."

* * *

"Why must we awake so early?" Gimli growled as he brushed of some of the dirt he had on his back.

"We are Elves, son of Gloin." Elladan chuckled "We will reach the heart of these woods within the next two days."

"I only wish for a few more hours sleep." Gimli stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Stop being a child and act your age, master Dwarf." Elrohir helped his mortal brother with the Elven prince. He immediately noticed that Legolas grabbed hold of the ranger's bottom sleeve and clutched it tightly till his knuckles were white. The younger twin smiled sadly.

Haldir approached the small group and smiled at the twins but then it disappeared within an instant. He faced the brown haired Halfling and saw no emotion in the big blue eyes. The Captain slowly said "You bring great evil with you." He then faced Aragorn whose eyes had furrowed with hurt and confusion "You can go no further."

The twin's eyes widened in unison and they both ran after the Lórien Elf as he walked away from the group. Sam and Pippin both turned and faced the small Hobbit and Frodo just stared at them. There was the tiniest hint of sadness within the bright blue eyes.

Elladan placed a not-so-friendly hand apon Haldir's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "What was that all about?"

"The Ring of Sauron is around that Halfling's neck and I will not let him step foot within the Lords and Lady's wood." Haldir calmly shook off Elladan's hand.

"Haldir, please." Elrohir began "They need a place to rest."

"Nine were sent out of our home yet only eight have come." Elladan continued "I fear something has happened to Gandalf for all their hearts are broken and not only that. Pippin has received no word from our grandparents that his cousin is doing well. He fears…"

"…That Merry has died." Elrohir spoke again "Legolas is also grieving for the loss of Gandalf and will not awake until the next day or so because he also fears for Merry. If Merry does die, he will blame himself and then sail. Aragorn grieves for all his friends and yes, believe it or not, Gimli does too. Boromir is saddened but not like the rest…"

"…There is a strange cloudiness that covers his mind. Our father sensed it before the Fellowship departed from our realm. It seems to be growing and his mind darkens. If you look deeply in his eyes, you can see the fight he is trying to win but he is not winning. It is only a matter of days before something happens." Elladan finished.

Haldir stood perfectly still as the twins spoke. He had not heard the twins speak so much about one topic before and it amazed him. He slowly shook his head and sighed. Without saying a word, Haldir walked back towards the clearing where the broken Fellowship were and failed to notice the twin's smiling behind him.

Meanwhile, Boromir sat fiddling with his arm braces and saw the sadness that had slowly begun to creep into Frodo's eyes. The Gondorian stood and sat next to the small Hobbit and whispered "Gandalf's death was not in vain." He saw the young Halfling turn and face him "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo."

Frodo gulped and directed his eyes at the ground.

Boromir smiled sadly but that slowly disappeared "Don't carry the weight of the dead."

A rustling came through the edges of the clearing and the Lórien Elf stood and faced Frodo.

"You will follow me." Haldir spoke and walked back the way he came.

The broken Fellowship were on their feet once more, feeling refreshed but dirty. It had been a long time since either one of them bathed. They each breathed in the morning sun and listened to birds playing their tuneful songs.

Sam walked along the beautiful forest paths and all of a sudden felt strangly light. He stopped walking and looked at his hands and saw that he was glowing. The blonde Hobbit looked around and saw that he was not the only one who had reacted this way and was not the only one glowing. The Elves from Lothlórien were glowing and so were the two Men, twins and Dwarf.

Each race stopped and did the same as Sam. They each looked at their hands and saw that they glowing. Eyes widened and gasps were echoed. The twins laughed at everyone's faces and Aragorn and Haldir rolled their eyes.

"Captain…May I ask…why are we glowing?" Bellthandien asked.

"That happens to be our Prince's fault." Haldir said as he started to walk back along the woodland trail.

"Legolas'?" Pippin exclaimed.

"When morning comes, the star who owns that time, is much stronger." Aragorn explained "Those who are around the Prince during this time will suddenly feel light and will also feel stronger. Sometimes the light will be a barrier and protect those in battle."

"We have not yet witnessed such a thing…Yet." Both twins said together while smiling.

* * *

"Caras Galadhon" Haldir said as he looked towards hundreds of large trees in a clearing around those at the bottom. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of light."

"And don't forget that they are our grandparents." The twins laughed as Haldir turned and glared at them.

"I think we all know that they are your grandparents." The Lórien Elf faced his path again and began to lead them through the rest of the forest.

* * *

The three hobbits looked around amazed. They had never seen so many Elves before let alone massive trees before. Sam wondered if a tree like this was to fall, it would crush the entire Shire. Pippin looked and at all the immortals that were watching these 'strangers' walk through their home. The little Hobbit was still waiting for the news on his cousin. He was starting to fear the worse for no note or message had arrived and night was slowly approaching.

Boromir gazed up at the spectacular sight before him. On many of the trees, which he found out that their original name was Mallorn, had staircases on them. Beautiful designs were crafted on them and the little innocent houses that littered the ground made the Gondorian feel jealousy. "_Gondor will never look anything like this." _He thought bitterly_._

The broken Fellowship and twins had started their journey towards the top of the Elven staircases. As they began to get higher up, they came across some more houses which were in the trees and built against the side of the great trees. Night had descended and the whole of the area surrounding them was lit up by bright blue lights that reflected of the wood of the building as if to make them glow.

They soon reached the top and rounded a corner which then showed them a Palace, of some sort and it glowed brighter than anything that they had ever seen before. They each walked around, what it appeared to be a whole in the ground and Pippin wanted to glance and see how far up they were.

As soon as he did he was quickly pulled back by Elrohir "Do not look over the edge. You will fear to go back down."

Pippin nodded and continued forwards and gently ran to catch up with his cousin and Sam.

Haldir lead them onto the platform which was just in front of some steps leading up towards the Palace. Aragorn stood up front; next was Legolas, who was still holding onto the ranger and that his eyes started to bring life in them once again. On the blonde Elf's left were Frodo, Sam and Pippin and on his right were Gimli and Boromir. Behind them stood the twins. Haldir bowed and then stepped to the side and watched as his Lord and Lady came down the steps.

Lord Celeborn took his beloved wife's hand and they both walked down the steps with much grace. They watched as the Gondorian and Dwarf shifted where they stood because of the powerful gaze Galadriel and Celeborn sent their way. They saw the three Hobbits squint as they tried to see pass the brilliant white light that surrounded the couple.

Aragorn bowed his head in respect and Legolas, who had slowly came back into the world, did also. The twins smiled as they saw their best friend return and they also bowed, along with Haldir, to their Lord and Lady.

Galadriel turned her face sadly towards her husband and listened as her Love spoke "The enemy knows you have entered here." The Lord looked at each saddened face and continued "What hope you have in secrecy is now gone." Aragorn couldn't stand the harsh glare he got form the Lord so adverted his eyes and looked towards the ground.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell." Celeborn continued "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…

…I can no longer see him from afar."

* * *

**Hooray!** I have finally reached 100 reviews!Thank you all :D I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter :D

**Reviews; **

**ElrondofImladris; **BAM! ;D Leggy was hiding behind Aragorn :) Haldir was too busy trying to figure out why they had come into their forest. Indeed they can :P Then you will hate me more ;) There will be tons of chapters with Sauron speaking to Legolas, M'ahahahaha! Thank you :D

**BrightWatcher; **I am glad that there wasn't any more :o! ahahaha thank you! I love Merry so much that he just needed to stay injured for longer ;) ahahaha Do not worry for I will be making a prequel to this story :D Oh, I understand :L I will add it as a quote in my next chapter :D *I use the quotes in my stories for the chapter headings etc. and the title is just important for the Story* You will understand when the battle at the black gate begins ;D

**LotrNienna; **Yay! I'm glad you loved it :D Thank you!

**Marynasuke; **The bond Leggy and Sauron have is a much more dangerous than Arwen's and Galadriel's bond because they are not connected in family. Because Leggy is Sauron's other half it will be more painful for him? Hopefully this makes sense :L

**Guest; **Is this chapter long enough ;) You will find out that promise soon, Thank you for liking that idea and Sauron is a very mean person in my story ;D Aw thank you :3

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahaha me too! I really don't want Leggy to die but if he had too, he has too I'm afraid :/ I love the twins also and I will use them with every chance I get :D Ahaha Thank you and I hope you like this chapter also :D

**Hallely; **Here's my next 'chappie' ;D Hope you like it!

** .Serious96; **My 100th reviewer! ;D Thanks for doing as you were told, mellon-nin ;) Thank you! Here's your update :D xxx

Faramir: congratulations on your 100th review Sophie.

Fara…Faramir? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here till book 2 :o!

Faramir: Thought I'd make an early appearance.

Go away until I call you back…

Faramir: *Walks away sniffing*

**Namarië! **


	23. He promised me

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – He promised me.

Galadriel's eyes wondered over to those who were strong enough to look into her sparkling blue eyes. "Gandalf the Grey…" she said with much sorrow "…Did not pass the borders of this land." She saw the Elven Prince look into her eyes with great sadness and she physically gasped. Her mind started to flicker as she began to see her old friend plummet to the dark shadowy abyss beneath him and saw how broken the members of the Fellowship had been that fateful day. "He has fallen into shadow"

Aragorn still did not look up into the eyes of the Lord and Lady before him. He heard two identical gasps from behind. At the corner of the Rangers eyes, he could see the Hobbits, Gondorian and Dwarf lower their eyes towards the ground. He glanced to the side and saw the Captain of Lothlórien, Haldir, widened his own immortal eyes. Strider looked slightly behind him and saw Legolas doing the exact opposite of those around. He was glad that his friend had finally returned.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." The blonde Elf spoke which made the broken Fellowship, except Aragorn, gasp. They were all pleased that the Elf had come back and were all hoping that he was back to normal. Legolas then narrowed his dark blue eyes with such anger that the Lady of light had to divert her eyes from his. "A Balrog of Morgoth…" Celeborn slowly shook his head in denial. "…For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Galadriel raised her head and spoke calmly "Needlessly were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life…" Frodo then lifted his eyes and stared at the Lady of light. "…We do not yet know his full purpose."

Sam, all of a sudden, snapped out of his sadness and felt hope rise in his chest. "Are you saying that mister Gandalf is…How do I say this…" Sam shifted where he stood and looked at the Lord and Lady, as they both raised their eyebrows. "I am sorry for speaking without permission, my Lord and Lady."

"Do not worry about it." The Lord smiled sadly "Please continue, Samwise."

Sam blushed as the Lord said his name. He then bowed slightly and began "Well…urm…my Lady…" He stuttered "…You said that we did not know mister Gandalf's full purpose yet..." He saw the Lady nod and continued "…Could this possibly mean that Mister Gandalf is…urm…Still alive?"

The two cousins, Gondorian, Dwarf, three Elves and Man all stared at the young Hobbit with their eyes wide. Pippin looked towards the Lady of light, waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry, Samwise but I do not have the answer to that question." She smiled sadly and watched Gimli sigh deeply. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli looked up towards Galadriel and her smiled widend as she saw his mouth slowly start to drop. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingles with _grief._" She spoke the last word as she turned to Boromir.

Boromir looked up into the eyes that held so much knowledge and had seen many, many years. He slowly began to shake and his breathing suddenly started to quicken.

"_If the Ring is delivered to Gondor, the great city will fall."_ A deep voice echoed within his mind.

"_The Ring must be destroyed. Your beloved city will fall to ruin and everyone you hold dear will die."_

"_Your father will perish and your brother will lie in a pool of blood made by your own hand."_

"_Hear me, son of Denethor; resist the power of the Ring. If you do not head my warnings, everything that you love will be destroyed within the next couple of days."_

The suddenly, he felt a burning heat rise within his mind. The light that the deep voice admitted, slowly began to dim as a strange darkness swirled and consumed it.

_"Take the ring!"_ A cold, bone-chilling voice sounded. The Gondorian whimpered as the gaze of Galadriel left him.

Galadriel narrowed her eyes "_Sauron, has a stronger hold on him than I thought." _Her thoughts were broken as her husband began to talk once more.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn looked at the ranger as he saw the future King furrow his brow as if in deep thought.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel spoke once again. "Stray but a little and it will fail…To the ruin of all." The Lady then turned and faced Boromir again. He returned the stare but his eyes were burning with fear. "Yet hope remains when the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled." She let her eyes wonder to all those that were facing her "Go now and rest…" She saw her grandsons smile warmly at her and she smiled back "…For you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

Aragorn nodded and so did the Elven Prince. They listened to the Lady of light speak her last words of comfort to them "Tonight, you will sleep in peace." She turned and then smiled at the Ring-bearer.

The last words the Lady spoke, Frodo seemed to notice that her words slowly began to fade as he heard a loud whisper inside his head "_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire_."

"Haldir…" The Lord of Lothlórien motioned for the Captain to take the group away and show them to wherever the Captain found as a suitable place to rest. He watched as Haldir bowed from the side and led the group away, all except for Legolas who still stood where he was.

Galadriel smiled as she saw her twin grandson's bow. As they came up close to her, the Lady then whispered "_Get the young Peregrin Took for me_." They both looked at each other, creasing their brows and quickly ran towards the group that had disappeared round the corner.

"Legolas…" Celeborn held a hand out to the Elven Prince. He watched as the Prince tensed and he knew that his was thinking whether to take it or not.

Legolas gave in and took the Lords hand and was pulled into a gently embrace. Ever so slowly, tears started to fall down his cheeks and his body shook as he whimpered in despair. He felt a hand on his back and knew it was Galadriel. "He is gone…" The Prince spoke through the tears. "He promised me."

Galadriel joined the hug and after a while she stepped out of the embrace and nodded to her husband who then slowly started to walk the Prince up the stairs and into his and his beloved's home.

* * *

"Pippin!" Elladan shouted as he saw the group slowly starting to descend the staircase.

The youngest Hobbit turned around immediately at the call of his name and saw the two twins come up in front of him. The Broken Fellowship looked at them with confusion written all over their faces.

"The Lord and Lady wish to speak with you." Elrohir spoke.

Pippins eyes widened "Why would they wish to speak with me?" He asked.

"We do not know why…" Elladan started

"…They never told us." Elrohir finished.

Pippin nodded and said farewell to his friends and followed the twins back up towards the Elven palace. As he turned the corner he now saw that Legolas and the Lord Celeborn were no longer there and only Galadriel herself stood by the steps. He walked in the middle of the twins and as they got closer the Lady smiled.

"If you would follow me, Peregrin Took." She held out her hand, as her husband did for the Prince and watched as the young being hesitated. "Why do you react this way?" She asked.

Pippin looked up towards the Lady of the golden woods "I am not sure myself…I am sorry."

Elladan faced his brother and smiled. _"These Hobbits are full of surprises brother."_

Elrohir returned the smile and said "_Indeed they are."_

"_Hobbits hate to be alone epically when they are not with their own kind." _Both jumped mentally as they heard their Grandmothers voice within their head.

"Do not apologise, young Peregrin. I wish only to speak with you within the walls of my home." Pippin looked into the Lady's eyes and gulped. He slowly reached out to the Lady's fair hand and watched as she curled her hand within his. Pippin felt the Lady tug his hand slightly and both Elf and Hobbit made their way up the stairs. Both fully aware of the identical beings that followed them.

Once inside the great home of the Elven Lord and Lady, Galadriel faced the young Hobbit beside her, whose hand was still entwined with hers and smiled at his reaction to their home.

Pippins mouth was wide open as he looked around the main entrance to the palace. Everything was white. The only things that weren't were the coloured paintings, a silver and cream dining table in the middle of the great hall and the dark and light blue clothing of the Elves that wondered the halls.

Galadriel lead the small Hobbit into another room which had four comfy sofas' dotted around. Each sofa was leather and cream. The lady of light walked towards one of the sofa's and motioned Pippin to sit.

The youngest Halfling noticed that the twins were no longer behind him and he started to fidget.

Galadriel smiled and sat down beside the young Hobbit and faced him. "Do you know why I have brought you here?" She asked.

"No, Milady." Pippin took a sudden interest in the floor below him.

"Would you like me to tell you?" The Lady of Lothlórien saw the smallest Hobbit nod and answered her question for him "We are in the houses of healing." Her smile widend as the small Hobbits eyes widened as he turned to face her.

"_Merry…"_ He whispered. "How is Merry? Is he okay?" Pippin spoke louder.

Galadriel laughed and placed her hands on his. "Would you like to see him?"

"Oh, yes please!" Pippin shouted as his smile warmed her heart.

The Lady of light stood up, with Pippin hands within her own and led him towards a door on the opposite side of the room. Pippin's smile slowly started to fade and he grew nervous. The Lady smiled at him to assure the young Hobbit that his cousin was fine.

They both reached the door and Galadriel knelt down to Pippins eye level "Before we enter, young Meriadoc may be sleeping." She watched as Pippin nodded "We managed to save him from his pain a day before you arrived in my home. Please…" The Lady stared into Pippin's eyes, hard "…He is very fragile."

Pippin watched as the Lady rose and reached for the door handle, after she had knocked and heard a muffle voice say "_Come in_." Pippin had to squint for when the door opened, a blinding white light shone at him. Slowly the light dimmed and he was faced with a large pure white bed with a sleeping figure within it and an _Elleth _that sat on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you Miluiel, you may go." Pippin saw the _Elleth_ rise from her seat and bowed before leaving the room.

Galadriel knelt in front of the young Halfling as she noticed he had made no movement to get to his cousin. "What do you fear?" She crinkled her brow as she looked into the Halflings eyes which held much sadness and fear within them.

"I fear that if I go to him, he might not wake up." Pippin sniffed and wiped the tears that began to fall.

A moan echoed throughout the pure room and Pippin heard a soft "Idiot." Come from the figure that was in the bed.

The Lady rose again and moved out of the way before the Hobbit knocked her over as he ran to the bedside where his cousin lay. She watched as Pippin cried with all his heart and saw Merry smile while small tears trailed down the side of his cheeks and onto the pillow his head was resting on.

Galadriel made her way silently out the door. She went unnoticed by the two Halfling that were letting out the feeling they had been so brave to hide. Those of the passing of Gandalf and the one of not haven had seen each other for many days.

The Lady walked through her pure home and entered a room that was located on the other side of the Palace. She opened the door and found her husband sitting beside the Elven Prince on a cream sofa. Galadriel silently came close to Legolas and knelt down in front of him.

Legolas' eyes were red from the tears that continued to fall and his body still shook. Celeborn's hand was over the Prince's shoulder, a sign of comfort but Legolas took no heed in that. The golden hair from the Prince hung, his eyes staring deeply at the ground.

Galadriel placed a warm hand on the Princes knee and the other under his chin. She slowly lifted his head and stared deeply into his eyes. _"Legolas" _She whispered as she watched the blond sniff and divert his eyes. "What Gandalf did…" The Lady paused to see what reaction she would get out of Legolas.

Legolas faced the Lady of the golden woods with wide eyes. "…Had to be done." He heard. "_He had to die?" _He thought.

"If he was to let the Balrog go without any harm coming to the foul beast then it would've gone berserk." Galadriel explained. "The servant of Morgoth would ascend to our lands and wreak havoc. Only the strongest could defeat it."

"But…" Legolas sniffed. "He promised…Me."

Celeborn looked at his wife. He had never heard the Wizard making a promise with the young Elf before.

Galadriel looked up at her husband and shook her head. "_I will tell you about it later, my love." _The Lady watched as her husband nodded. She then faced the Prince again "I know, _tithin pen. _Do not forget that you also have _Estel_, Elladan and Elrohir, including all those that are within your heart."

Legolas nodded sadly.

"Legolas, please you must rest." The Lord said as Legolas faced him "You are filled with grief and I know it will pass. Spend a few hours within one of our rooms and when you are ready, go back and see your friends." Celeborn smiled as Legolas nodded again, got up and exited the room.

Galadriel then went and sat down on the seat were Legolas had previously sat and sighed.

"_Ikotane, Mela-nin, mani is sina vesta lye Cunn iuela en'?" _*So, my love, what is this promise our little Prince speaks of?* Celeborn asked as he took Galadriel's hands within his.

"Our old friend made this promise long ago. Do you remember when we went to Thranduil's and Estelwen's wedding?" The Lord nodded and Galadriel continued. "When we greeted the young King, I saw a boy; A boy with golden hair and deep sea, blue eyes, standing by the Palace steps yelling for his _Naneth_."

"That is impossible. Only Arwen was the youngest of Elves from around that time. How could of such a small being come to this world without any person telling us?" Celeborn wondered.

"That was because a few days later I found out that the little boy was just a vision. I met him within the woods that day and spoke to him. He seemed troubled so I asked him if he wanted to play. He accepted and then told me, surprisingly, that he wasn't aloud to because his friend told him not to." The Lady then stood, her husband also, and walked over to an open window and looked across her beautiful woods. "The boy happened to be a vision after an old friend had told to me about the blond being his other half.

"That _old friend_ wouldn't have been…"

"Sauron." The Lady interrupted. Celeborn widened his grey eyes.

"After that day, I never saw the boy again but after a few weeks, I did. We were riding through the woods on our day of returning to our forest." She continued "and I saw the young blonde again and our old friend. I heard them speaking and Gandalf promised the Elfling that he would not leave him ever again."

"Why was that then?" The Lord questioned

"It turned out that years later, the blonde Elfling had fell when an underground cave, which had been sealed over the years, collapsed. Gandalf tried his best to rescue the boy but could not get to him. He had no rope with him and his magic was useless during this time. So, the Wizard ran back to get help. He returned with three guards, from the Mirkwood palace and pulled the boy up. The boy was unconscious when he finally reached the top and had broken a few bones from the fall. This was when Gandalf promised Legolas, that he would never leave him again."

The Lady finished her story with a long exhale. Celeborn couldn't think of any words to say, so he stood silently beside his wife, for the next couple of hours. Both were just glad they had each other around.

* * *

_In gwidh ristennin, _

_I fae narchannen_

_I Lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen _

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir! A Randir Vithren!_

_Ú-reniathach i amar galen_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen_

Elladan and Elrohir walked towards the campsite where the Fellowship where now resting and making their beds within the roots of the great Mallorn trees.

"What do they sing of?" Boromir asked as he saw the two Elves sit down beside their mortal brother.

"They sing for Gandalf" They both spoke sadly. Aragorn looked up at the Elves above them and saw that were glowing brightly as they sung.

"What do they say about him?" Sam said as his fluffed his pillow.

Elrohir looked towards the blonde Hobbit and spoke the words Sam had asked for "The first verse is speaking about how the spirit is broken and that the great Wizard has departed this world. The second verse speaks of Gandalf's Elven name and how his journey has now ended in darkness."

_Ilfirin nairelma nauva i nauva_

_Ilfirin nairelma ar ullume nucuvalme_

_Nauva i nauva melme nóren sina nairelma._

"For the rest…" Elladan sighed "We have not the heart to tell you for the grief is far to near. It speaks of such sadness for us immortals."

Aragorn slowly stood up and walked over to where his bed was and sat down on it. He took hold of his sword and picked up a rock which was located on the ground beneath his feet and started to slide it across his blade.

"_Rangers_…" Elladan thought as he rolled his eyes. The eldest twin heard his brother chuckle bedside him.

"I bet they don't mention mister Gandalf's fireworks." Sam said sadly. "There should be a verse about them."

"Us Elves would, if Gandalf ever showed his fireworks to us." Haldir spoke as he walked towards the group.

Frodo turned watched the Captain of Lothlórien walked over and asked "He never showed you any?"

Haldir faced the small being "There hasn't been anyone who would enjoy them unfortunately." He smiled as he saw, at the corner of his eye, Aragorn hit the Dwarf because of his loud snoring.

"Why is that? They are such a wonder to see." Sam exclaimed.

"We are too old to see them." Elladan stood up in unison with his brother.

"I am a grown man and I am truly fascinated by the Wizards display of colours." Boromir moved his shield from where it was on his bed and sat down where it was.

"We are far older, Boromir, son of Denethor. There hasn't been anyone to truly like his fireworks since Legolas was just a small Elfling." Haldir explained.

"Speaking of Legolas…" Sam laid himself down his bed and yawned "…Where is he?"

"And Pippin." Frodo added.

"They are still within the home of our Grandparents…" Elrohir started

"…And resting within there." Elladan finished.

Haldir then motioned the two twins to follow as he slowly turned around to walk away from the group, to leave them for their peaceful rest. The twins bowed and so did Haldir and all three of them spoke,

"Pleasant dreams."

* * *

**Late chapter! ;-; **I have been meaning to post this two days ago but then I realised that I wanted to write more :o Sorry for the wait!

**PLEASE READ THIS! **I will be posting a new one-shot of this story. This will explain, hopefully, in more detail about when Galadriel came across Legolas at Thranduil's and Estelwen's wedding.** Tell me if you would like me to post it? If not, then I won't :(**

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Awww I'm glad you have it in your favourites :') makes me happy :D

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you for pointing that out :O! I am indeed going to do a prequel. It depends what time I am going to do it. I could write it at the end of Book 1 and leave book 2 for a while as I concentrate on that or I wait till the very end and then also write a sequel ;) Ahaha I love Faramir also :3 Thank you! :D

** 16; **You made me smile like crazy :D Awww thank you! Have to make the twins brighten their spirits, mellon-nin :')

**scathach47; **I will never get sick of you saying that! I love it when people review, makes me very happy :') Ahaha I know…Poor Gimli but do not worry, I will find some where to put it in…hopefully :L Sorry that it has been long posting this chapter but I thank you for waiting :D

** .Serious96; **Well you know mellon-nin, If you don't read it, I will read it for you ;) Ahaha Love the twins :p Here's the next chapter :D xxx

**LotrNienna; **And your review makes me happy :) I will explain that, hopefully, in the next chapter :D I'm a good writer? Yay! You will enjoy many more, mellon-nin :'D You will also get to enjoy a prequel, add-ons, Book 2, Book 3 and a sequel :D Thank you!

**Hallely; **Thank you! I'm glad it is :) Here is the promise you have been waiting for. Explains it in this chapter :D

* * *

Gimli; When do we get to see an action scene?

Soon? I don't know…

Gimli; Well there better be one because my axe is feeling very hungry.

You axe can't feel anything…Stupid Dwarf.

**Namarië! **


	24. The Fellowship is breaking

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

On my profile I have created a **poll. **Please vote if you would like me to post that extra story :) That means **all of you** who read this ;D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 24 – The Fellowship is breaking.

_Frodo rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard Pippin say "I'm hungry." The young Hobbit chuckled as he heard a loud thud and then an "Ow!" from his youngest cousin. He then stopped laughing as he saw a figure moving from down below. Frodo gasped and quickly got up from where he was sitting and ran over to his old friend, who was mumbling something under his breath. "There's something down there." He whispered._

_Gandalf stared at the doorway in front of him, not once looking at Frodo as the Hobbit quickly spoke. "It's Gollum."_

"_Gollum?" Frodo widened his big blue eyes._

"_He's been following us for three days." The Wizard nodded, still staring in front._

_Frodo furrowed and widend his eyes and questioned "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"_

"_Escaped…" Gandalf then let his head turn and face his dear friend "…Or was set loose?" He watched as Frodo turned and faced the creature that was getting closer and closer to them. "Now the Ring has brought him here."_

Frodo tossed and turned as he remembered the last conversation he had with his old friend. The moon was high within the twilight sky and the Elves found it strange for no stars were shining this night.

"_Surely, you and I have not been the only one to have noticed him?" Frodo stared deeply into the old man's eyes_

_Gandalf smiled slightly as he said "Legolas has also spotted Sméagol. He believes that Gollum has a part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over."_

_Frodo sighed and sat next to Gandalf, his eyes never leaving the floor as he did "I wish the Ring had never come to me." The young Halfling began to feel a lump at the back of his throat "I wish none of this had happened."_

_Gandalf's voice seemed to echo "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide." Frodo turned and faced the grey Wizard "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."_

Frodo awoke with a gasp and looked around. He sighed and stared up at the sky above him "_Strange…"_ He thought "_…The stars have not graced us with their presence tonight_." It had been nearly 4 days and nights since he lost his old friend.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw the Lady Galadriel and what seemed to be two small figures walking towards the camp where the broken Fellowship was resting. He heard one of the small figures whisper "_Shut up!"_ to the other. He slowly got out from his bed which was placed underneath two long roots and spied on the trio.

"I have missed them all so much." The blonde-brown haired figure said. Frodo thought the voice seemed familiar but it held much pain within it.

"And they have missed you to." Now this voice was defiantly recognisable. Pippin.

"_Who could the other figure be?" _He thought but then widened his eyes as one name came to his mind. Merry.

Frodo was relieved to find out that the small figure was indeed Merry. Frodo smiled and was about to run towards his cousin when a voice stopped him.

"_Do not come close, Frodo Baggins_." Frodo knew this deep voice and looked at the Lady, who's smiled at the two young Hobbits beside her. "_My husband will come get you soon. I ask of you to wait were you are."_

"_I do not understand." _The brown Hobbit said with much difficulty. He had never spoken with anyone before through his mind.

"_Young Meriadoc is still not healed fully and I am sure you have noticed that he is still in very much pain." _The Lady told him and Frodo nodded as she turned her head to face him.

"_The Lord Celeborn…Why is he coming to get me?" _Frodo asked as he looked into her immortal eyes.

"_We wish to talk to you." _Galadriel simply spoke "_Be patient and sleep some more. He will wake you when the time comes." _

Frodo nodded and glanced at his cousin one last time before returning to his bed. He slowly shut his eyes and smiled.

He was glad that Merry was alive.

* * *

"Frodo…"

Frodo moaned as he heard the voice again and he felt hand fall apon his little shoulder, shaking him gently "Frodo…"

The small Halfling began to open his tired eyes and a blonde and blue eyes figure was in front of him. Through his blurry vision he saw the figure smile and say his name once more. Frodo blinked several times to clear the fuzzy image. The image began to clear and what he saw made him gasp the figures name.

"Legolas?"

He heard the Elven Prince chuckled and saw him hold out a hand for him to grab a hold of. He took it without hesitation and glanced past Legolas, only to see the Lord Celeborn a few steps away from them.

Legolas let go of Frodo's hand as he saw the small being get onto his feet "Come Frodo, We have much to discus."

Frodo nodded and followed behind the Elven Prince and the Lord of Lothlórien, who lead him through the camp gracefully. He noticed that no sound came from the beings as the stepped passed the sleeping members. Frodo gulped as he tried to be as silent as possible.

Next, they came to a flight of stairs. Legolas looked back to see the young Hobbit looking nervously around and stopped as he waited for Frodo to catch up. Celeborn continued his walking and smiled as he began his decent down the stone stairs.

"Nervous?" Legolas smiled down at the small being.

"Very." Frodo replied as he gave a half-smile in return. "Legolas..." He asked as they both, also, started to descend the stairs. "What are they going to talk to me about?"

"They wish to show you something." Legolas pointed to the open area before them.

In the open area, there were three figures. He could tell that two of them were the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn, who had just recently joined them and the other figure was an _Elleth_. One with raven-coloured hair and was very beautiful. The Lord stood next to his wife while the _Elleth_ sat on one of the benches that surrounded a very decretive, what it seemed to Frodo, bird bath.

Legolas and Frodo had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Legolas patted the little Halflings shoulder as he saw the small being tense at the many powerful eyes that were looking directly at him.

"You wish to know why you are here." The Lady spoke through the thick silence.

Frodo only replied with a nod. His fingers played with other nervously and he glanced at each Elf within the small clearing.

"You are here because we wish to know if you will look within the mirror." The Lord spoke this time as his beloved wife walked over to a small fountain that had a very elegant pitcher sat on top of it.

Frodo watched as the Lady picked the pitcher up and place it with the small fountain and remove it once she was sure that there was enough water within it. He replied to the Lord "What will I see?" He had heard many stories about the Lady's mirror; one that includes being able to see the past, present and future.

At the point, the _Elleth_ that was sat on the bench rose and she smiled as she saw the Halfling widen his eyes and whispered

"_Arwen?"_

"It is good to see you again, Mister Baggins." Her soft voice spoke as she made her way closer to the small being. She knelt in front of him and said "Do not be afraid of the mirror. I can tell you this…" Frodo listened closely to the young _Elleth's_ words. "…Even the wisest cannot tell. I know your thoughts and so does Legolas. The mirror shows many things, dear one." Frodo nodded and smiled for he was happy to see the beautiful daughter of Elrond once more.

Galadriel raised the pitcher and began to pour the water into the bowl which held her mirror. Celeborn shut his eyes slowly and spoke "The mirror will show things that were, things that are and some things…" He watched as Galadriel drew back as the pitcher had emptied itself. "…That have not yet come to pass."

"You speak of the pass, present and future?" The small Hobbit gulped as he saw both Lady and Lord nod their blonde heads. Slowly he began to walk forwards and failed to notice Arwen stand beside the Elven Prince. Frodo climbed the four small steps that led him up to the mirror. He was glad that the steppes were there for if they were not, he would not be able to see the mirror at all.

The young Hobbit looked deeply into the mirror and saw the water ripple gently. He stared for a few minutes but then looked up to the Lord and Lady who wore blank expressions. Frodo looked back at the two youngest Elves in Middle-earth and saw them smile sadly as they looked at the ground. The Hobbit then turned and looked down in the mirror again and saw that the water did indeed show something.

First he saw the image of the company making their camp with the Elves of Lothlórien. "_This must be the present._" He thought as he saw that his injured cousin wasn't within the group. Frodo furrowed his brow and exhaled slowly as he watched the image change and showed his beloved home. He watched as a party for his dear Uncle Bilbo was taking place. Hobbits sung and danced all night long and he smiled sadly as he thought of home.

Suddenly, the images changed. He was shown a large group consisting of Elves, Men and Dwarves as they faced a huge army of Orcs that surrounded them. He saw Aragorn among this group with Legolas and Gimli. He also saw a figure in white but then the waters rippled and showed him a fiery volcano. He knew that this was mount doom. Frodo saw himself and Sam, huffing and puffing as they tried to get up the stoney mountain. The waters rippled again, twice this time as the first ripple showed the armies clashing with each other and the second show himself standing directly over a huge larva pit, holding the Ring tightly in his hand. Frodo gasped as he saw himself drop the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom.

Galadriel's eyes never left the small being that stood bending over her mirror. She shut her eyes softly as the same images drifted through her own mind.

Frodo watched in horror as the scene before him showed so much pain and death. His face twisted in anger, sadness and fear as he saw his dear Elven friend collapse. He saw the King, Dwarf and white figure run towards the Prince.

The small Halfling grabbed the Ring that was dangling from his chest and flew himself backwards and landed in the soft arms of his dear immortal friend.

"Frodo…" Legolas felt the small Hobbit shake within his arms "…Frodo!"

Frodo opened his eyes. "_When did I close them?_" He gasped and his eyes widened as he saw Legolas holding him. "I…It…It's all my fault." He stuttered as a small tear fell from his eye.

"What's your fault?" Arwen asked as she pulled out a white cloth, from within her cloak and dabbed it on his small, sweaty forehead.

Celeborn watched in amazement as the mirror smoked. He had never seen the mirror react in such away before and he looked at his beloved and saw she wore a saddened expression.

"I know what it is you saw." Galadriel spoke and she heard the small Hobbit whimper. She walked around the mirror and stood a few steps away from the Prince, Hobbit and her granddaughter. "For it is also in my mind."

Frodo looked at her in horror and closed his eyes tightly.

"Frodo? Calm down." Arwen spoke softly as she saw that his breathing beginning to come in quick gasps.

"_I'm…Sorry_." Frodo whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Legolas furrowed his brow. He looked up towards Arwen but she only shook her shoulders. He saw at the corner of his eye that Celeborn moved closer and stand, once again, by his beloved's side.

Galadriel looked at the Hobbit and shut her eyes "_It is what will come to pass if you should succeed_." She opened hers and saw the Hobbit open his blue eyes seconds after "_The Fellowship is breaking."_

Frodo suddenly began to feel dizzy. They last words he heard before he succumbed to the peaceful darkness was "_It has already begun_."

"Frodo?" Legolas shook the Hobbit as he felt the small being go limp within his arms.

"Frodo!" Arwen shouted as she to gently shook the small Halfling.

"Do not worry, _Penneth's_." *Young ones.* Celeborn spoke as he knelt down to take the small Hobbit of the Prince. "He has been through much."

* * *

"You do not know pain." Saruman smoke as he smiled down at his wonderful creations "You do not know fear." He paused as he heard his Uruk-hai growl with excitement. "You will taste Man-flesh!" The white Wizard bellowed as his smiled grew for his creations below raised their blunt scimitars into the air and howled which echoed throughout the caverns of Isengard.

Saruman's smile disappeared as he turned to face the Captain of his fighting Uruk-hai: Lurtz "One of the Halflings carries something of great value." He watched as Lurtz snarled "Bring them to me alive and unspoiled."

Lurtz roared as he turned to his fighters below. The Uruk-hai started to empty the caverns and run towards the beings they were to hunt down. Before Lurtz turned to follow, Saruman grabbed his black, rough arms and stared deeply into his yellow eyes.

"Within the company you hunt, you will come across an Elf. He must not die under any circumstances.

Kill the others."

* * *

**Short chapter again! :( **I am finishing this chapter here as I plan to wright chapter 25 tomorrow and possibly upload it on Monday :) To all those who are American, Happy Thanksgiving! (For two days ago) ;)

_Things you should know?_

**1. I will explain why Arwen has come to be in Lothlórien in chapter 25 or 26/17 :)**

**Review time;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you :D I am hoping you vote :'D Along with all those who wish for me to post it also :)

**BrightWatcher; **Yay! I will wait until I get a fair amount of votes :) Happy Thanksgiving from two days ago, mellon-nin :D Thank you!

**NIghtRunner144; **Awww thank you! You made me smile so much when you wrote that! :') THANK YOU!

**Sherlockholms; **You are indeed! :D Welcome to fanfiction my good friend!

**Namarië!**


	25. My sweet little Prince

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

Hello all! I have posted a one-shot story called The Stars of Arda. Here is the summery.

_During the Wedding of Thranduil and Estelwen, Galadriel sees a strange Elfling by the steps of the Palace but then he disappears. She meets the boy once again and finds out that Legolas, son of Thranduil is the lost star of Arda._

I hope this will explain how Galadriel came to know of Legolas being the lost Star ^^ Just go onto my profile and read it if you are interested :)

_On with the story? _:D

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 25 – My sweet little Prince.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." The Lord of Lothlórien spoke aloud while fitting the leaf of his realm to the eight Fellowship members. He and seven _Elleths_ took a step back, bowing with respect. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn's eyes wondered to each pair of eyes in front of him.

"_Hannon le."_ *Thank you* Aragorn answered back with a bow which Legolas followed. The Hobbit's fidgeted and bowed also. Gimli and Boromir stood completely still.

Celeborn wondered for a moment about why the Gondorian did not show his respect. He understood why Gimli did not bow for the hatred between Dwarves and Elves ran deep but for a Man, it was indeed shocking. The Lord finally motioned the seven _Elleths_ to return to their duties as he saw his beloved walk over to say her final farewells. The Lord of Lothlórien took a few steps back. He smiled at the Haldir who walked beside her, holding several gifts.

Galadriel stopped as she came to the first member in the line. Gimli, son of Gloin. "What gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She smiled as she saw him fidget.

"Nothing..." Gimli growled. He then sighed and faced the fair immortal in front of him. "…Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time..." He saw how her smile became soft and her eyes twinkled. "…For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel chuckled sweetly. She had never heard a Dwarf be so Kind and lovely before in her whole entire immortal life. She watched as Gimli went red with embarrassment for she heard small laughter's coming from the four Hobbits. She watched as he turned away and went over towards a tree to take in some much needed breaths.

"_What would you like, Gimli, son of Gloin?" _She smiled as she saw the Dwarf look her way.

"_No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible_." He stuttered as he tried to speak to her through his mind. Gimli had never done this in his life and he was sure that none other Fellowship member hadn't either; all except Aragorn of course and possibly Frodo. "_I would ask you Milady…For two golden hairs from your head._"

Galadriel then brought her hand up to her golden locks and pulled gently on two strands. She then held out her hand, containing the two strands and motioned for Gimli to take them.

The broken Fellowship washed in amazement as Gimli walked back over to her. The Dwarf looked like a dog, fetching a stick. The Hobbits chuckled while Aragorn and Legolas smiled. Boromir, however, showed no emotions whatsoever.

Gimli went red, once again and growled at his companions beside him. He took the strands from Galadriel and said "_I thank you, Milady_." He didn't want to risk further embarrassment. After he had seen her nod and smile one last time, he went back over towards the tree and sat down against it.

Galadriel walked a few steps over towards Aragorn. She stared into his stormy grey eyes for a few seconds and spoke calmly "I have nothing greater to give then the gift you already bear." She brought her hand up towards the Evenstar jewel that rested on his neck "Am meleth dîn…" *_For her love_…* The Lady spoke in the Grey tong "_I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha." _*I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish* She looked sadly into Aragorn's eyes and switched back into the common tongue. "If you stay true to your love for her, I believe that she will rule out her fate and make herself a new one."

"I do not understand." Aragorn replied.

"Arwen had chosen to stay beside you through everything. She will cast out her immortality and will not complete her fate as a Star of _Arda_. Once you and her are both bound to each other, her new fate will be decided." The Lady explained. "But that choice is before you Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. He had never been called 'Aragorn' before by the Lady of the golden woods. "If you do not rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, you will fall into darkness with all the rest of your kin." The Lady thought of the Gondorian beside the future King of Gondor. The shadow was corrupting him even more than those few days before.

Aragorn stared at the Lady for what it seemed like hours but was only a mere ten seconds. He then lowered his head but then a hand went under his chin, gently and lifted his head slowly. The ranger was once again looking deep into the Lady's eyes.

Galadriel smiled happily this time and whispered "_If you go into the trees, pass you Dwarven friend, someone there would like to say their Farewell_."

Aragorn nodded and bowed once more. He thought of the person that wanted to say farewell to him. "_Those stupid idiots_." Aragorn thought. "_If those knuckle brain twins pull something, I swear I'm going to kill them_" He then walked pass Gimli and made his way into the clearing where the 'twins' were waiting for him.

Galadriel watched the ranger walk away "_He is coming your way." _She received no reply from the voice of the person she spoke too and walked over towards the Gondorian. The Lady sighed quietly.

"Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, Denethor, I give to you a golden belt." She spoke loudly and then watched as Haldir came to her side and handed the Man the belt. "It is made or pure gold."

Boromir took the belt from the March-warden, eyes wide. "This cannot be pure gold. It is soft to the touch and can be bent." He demonstrated.

Galadriel chuckled "Elven craftsmen are far more skilled than that of Men. You forget about the difference between Elves and Men, son of Denethor."

Boromir nodded as he agreed "I cannot accept such an expensive gift."

"You are a Lord are you not?" The Lady needed no answer to this question.

Boromir sank back and thanked the Lady and was dismissed silently. He walked over to Gimli, who was still sitting by the tree and asked "Where's Aragorn?" as he looked around for the ranger.

"He walked that way." Gimli pointed towards the trees behind him. "I wouldn't disturb him." The Dwarf said when he saw Boromir step towards the trees in search for Strider.

"And why not?" The Gondorian questioned.

"He is probably saying his farewells to his brothers." Gimli sighed as he watched the Lady of Lothlórien walk towards Sam.

"For you Samwise Gamgee…" The Lady spoke as she was handed, by Haldir, a silver rope. "…Elven rope made of Hithlain. It will serve you well for it serves us all well here." Galadriel held the rope out and watched Sam take it.

Sam's eyes widened as he felt the material. He looked rough but had a silky, smooth feel to it. He was surprised that the rope was light.

"It may be light, Samwise…" The Lady spoke as she heard the blonde Halflings thoughts "…But it is extremely strong."

Sam nodded "Thank you, My Lady." He was also dismissed and was walked back to join the Man and Dwarf. He also asked where Aragorn was.

Gimli growled as he thought "_How much times am I going to say this!"_

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." The Lady's voice brought the attention of the Hobbit, Man and Dwarf.

Frodo bowed in return and said "Farewell, My Lady."

Like she did with Aragorn, she placed her hand under his small chin and looked into his big blue eyes. She could still see the images her mirror had shown him two days ago and they were affecting him but not as much as some others who had looked. This Hobbit was brave. She smiled and watched as Frodo smiled sadly back. She then reached inside her dress and pulled out a small crystal phial that was full with water. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo did not want to sound rude but asked "This is a star?" He twirled the bottle around his hands and looked at the light blue decorations around the top of the crystal phial.

"It is indeed." Galadriel then said something Frodo did not expect. "The Star inside this bottle is the Lord of Imladris' father."

Frodo gasped.

"Eärendil is very much alive but is inside this phial. He does not speak but will grant you his powers when you need him greatly." She explained

"Thank you." He said one last time as he turned and walked towards the small group by the base of the great Mallorn tree.

"_Do not be saddened by what you saw_." Frodo flinched as he heard the Lady's voice.

The small Hobbit continued to walk and replied "_I know what I must do but I am afraid to do it. If it means killing my friend and you, My Lady, along with the dark Lord I do not know if I will have the courage to do it_." The Halfling came towards the small group and sat down. He noticed that none of them spoke to him. They probably knew the Lady was speaking to him.

"_It is our fate as Stars_." The Lady spoke as she stepped towards the Elven Prince. "_Legolas and I have already accepted this_._ Speak to him at any time if something is troubling you about our fate Frodo. You can trust him_." Then Lady then went from Frodo's mind and left the poor Hobbit wondering how he would approach the Prince.

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim." Haldir, who was still beside his Lady, bowed as he handed Legolas the bow. Legolas took it and slowly began to caress the wood with greenly silver engravings wrapped around it. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel spoke as she watched the Prince pull back on the string to test its strength.

"I thank you, Milady." Legolas said as he bowed slightly.

Galadriel smiled and then she furrowed her brows. "_Laegolas? Man prestidh den?_" *Greenleaf? What troubles you?* She switched to the grey tongue but she knew the two small Hobbits beside him had already noticed that something was wrong.

"_Sauron pelin ner a' amin_"*Sauron speaks more to me* Legolas stared into the Lady's eyes and invited her into his mind where the dark Lord had tormented him all his life.

* * *

"_Ah, Galadriel, how nice of you to join us."_ Sauron laughed from where he was sitting opposite Legolas, who was also sitting.

"_Sauron, give Legolas his peace. You have tormented him enough_." The Lady spoke as she walked closer to the Prince. "_Do you not see what you have done to his mind?_"

She looked around, as she got closer, at the dark, misty space between them and Sauron. Galadriel had remembered the time when the young Prince's mind was full of light and made him want to find joy within it. The trees and flowers that Legolas had imagined when he was an Elfling were still there but were dead. The birds that he loved listening to and singing with them along with their tune where now silent and instead of chirping they growled. Sauron had corrupted everything. Legolas' mind now reminded her of the Prince's home.

"_You do not like it?" _Sauron pouted childishly. He watched as the Lady then sat next to the Prince, crossed-legged as well. He smiled as he saw her narrow her eyes. "_Oh, come on Galadriel. Remember when we used to sit like this and talk about everything?" _

"_That was long ago, Sauron_." She shook her head while smiling.

Legolas stayed quiet as he listened to the conversation play out.

"_And I almost had your mind also. It took so many years but then that stupid husband of your went and ruined it. I hope he is well_" Sauron winked and grinned when he saw the Lady breath in deeply.

"_What did he do?"_ Legolas asked. He felt calm for the first time in Sauron's presence.

Galadriel smiled sadly at the Prince "_Celeborn only has one lung._"

Legolas gasped. "_One lung_?"

Sauron laughed "_The poor thing. He got in my way and suffered the consequence."_

"_Enough about my husband_." Galadriel glared at the Dark being in front of her. "_Leave Legolas in peace, let him wonder his own mind, free from your voice, only for a couple of days."_

"_Are you begging Galadriel?"_ Sauron raised his eyebrows, his grin still on his face.

"_Not begging…Asking_."

"_Very well. I will do as you ask..._" Sauron said as he stood.

Galadriel and Legolas also stood but both waited for the 'but' that hadn't yet come out of the dark Lords mouth.

"…_But I wish to have both of your blood in return_."

Legolas looked and the Lady of Light. She had widened her eyes and asked "_Why? What importance will it be to you?_"

"_This is what I want..."_ Sauron then began to explain _"…My power grows weak and I need the strength to go on."_

"_Why would our blood help strengthen you?"_ Legolas asked as he narrowed his deep blue eyes.

"_We are Stars, my little Princeling. We should help one another, yes?"_ Sauron laughed as Legolas flinched at his 'pet' name. "_Well, what do you say? Will you give me your blood? Or will you have me stay inside your mind?"_

Before Legolas could say anything against the dark Lords wishes, Galadriel spoke _"I will agree to this Sauron._"

Legolas stared at the Lady, disbelieving her words. He then turned to face Sauron who laughed evilly as a shroud of black mist covered him. After a few seconds the mist slowly faded and the Lord stepped out and Legolas watched as Sauron headed towards the Lady and himself.

Galadriel sighed "_I thought you would choose that form_." She pulled the sleeve from her right arm up to her elbow and held it out as the dark Lord stalked closer. The Lady saw Legolas staring at her confused. She faced the Prince "_Have you heard tales of Sauron being a shape-changer_?" Galadriel smiled as she saw the Prince nod. "_Have you heard of him being able to shape-shift into a vampire_?"

Legolas' eyes widened. He had been told the Sauron can shape-change into many things including that of a wolf, Man, serpent and an Elf. The dark Lord chose to keep his Elven form for it was his original form after all but he had never heard about him becoming a Vampire. He watched as the Lord came closer and gasped when he saw the sharp point on both his canine teeth.

Sauron smiled as he gently lifted the Lady's hand and brought it to his mouth. He took in her sent and spoke so quietly, Legolas had to strain to hear him. "_Beautiful as always."_ Then he breathed deeply as he raised his head and brought it down, biting Galadriel's wrist.

Galadriel gasped as she felt her power slowly drain from her body. She knew Sauron was only going to take a little from her for he was planning on taking more from Legolas.

* * *

Merry and Pippin shifted nervously as they both waited for the Lady to come out of her mind. That moment never came. They both stood sadly. They weren't going to receive a gift from the Lady.

Celeborn had noticed the Hobbits sadness and took his beloveds place. He took the two small weapons from Haldir, who handed them to him and walked over to the two cousins. "These are the daggers of the Ñoldorin." He spoke as he handed the two daggers to Merry and Pippin. He smiled as he watched them both look at them with amazement. The Lord was amused how they were sad just seconds ago but were now happy as little pups. "They have already seen service in war."

"Thank you, My Lord." Merry spoke as he bowed. Pippin followed and said his thanks also. "I was wondering…" The oldest cousin looked at both blonde Elves as they stared deeply into each other's glazed eyes. "…Are they going to be alright?"

Celeborn sighed "We will have to wait for that answer for I cannot tell you, young one."

All of a sudden, Galadriel stepped back and gasped. She brought her bleeding wrist up to her chest and used her sleeve to stop the blood flow. She smiled as her husband and Haldir quickly stepped towards her. "I am fine. I just need a bandage."

Haldir reached inside his tunic and handed the light bandage to his Lord. He then went and dipped a cloth into the small stream behind him and brought it over to his Lord. The March-warden gave Celeborn the wet cloth as he watched his Lord gently take his Lady's bleeding wrist and held the cloth against it.

"What happened?" Celeborn was worried for the wound, to him and everybody else's eyes, had appeared out of nowhere.

"Legolas invited me to speak with Sauron." She watched as the small group by the great Mallorn tree made their way over. Galadriel continued "I told him to leave Legolas' mind for a couple of days and he agreed but only if we gave him our blood."

The Hobbits gasped and Frodo turned to face Legolas, who was still standing still with his eyes glazed. The small Hobbit went over to his elven friend and stood in front of him. Waiting for him to come back. Oh, how he wished Aragorn was here. "_Where is that ranger?_" He thought.

Celeborn drew back the cloth and stared at his beloved with disbelief.

Galadriel smiled and stared at the bite marks on her wrist. The blood had completely stopped now and her wrist was slowly being wrapped by the March-warden. "When Legolas wakes up, please be ready." Galadriel spoke to Frodo. She saw the Hobbit turn his head to face her and nodded. Her smile still on her face, the Lady of light faced her husband "Sauron will take more blood from him."

* * *

Legolas stared at the dark Lord with fear. He watched as Galadriel slowly faded from his mind, leaving him alone with the blood sucking form Sauron had taken.

"_Scared, my little Prince?" _Sauron wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He cringed. "_That woman's blood is bitter but I am sure yours will be sweet_." He stepped towards the Prince and laughed as he saw the pure fear in the Prince's eyes.

Legolas took and step back as Sauron walked towards him. He flinched as Sauron grabbed his wrist and through him against a dead tree. The Prince gasped as his hit the tree hard and saw small bright pin lights dance around his vision, clouding it for a few seconds. Legolas cleared his vision but before he could make a run for it, Sauron grabbed both his wrists with one hand and held them above his head, pinning him against the trees rotten trunk.

"_Thought you could escape?"_ Sauron let his other hand come towards the Princes collar and pulled on it, pulling a few buttons, revealing the Prince's neck. The dark Lord then brought his head down towards Legolas' neck and nuzzled it, making the Prince whimper with fear.

Legolas heart was beating faster than the time he was tortured within Dol Guldur. "_Please."_ The Prince whispered as he felt Sauron rub a sharp tooth side to side, drawing a small amount of blood.

Sauron licked his lips and then brought his head up to face the Prince "_I was correct. You are sweet_." Sauron grinned as he heard Legolas plead for him not to do this but he ignored him.

Legolas gasped as Sauron bit his neck. He wriggled as he felt his blood slowly leave his body. Each second was painful as he started to feel weak. He tried his best to find a way out of Sauron's grip but to no avail. The dark Lord had tremendous strength and it was growing. Legolas started to panic. He whimpered and then they suddenly turned into screams. This was far more painful than anything he had ever felt before. His vision started to blur. He was becoming light headed. Dark clouds began to hover in front of him. The strength within Legolas' legs vanished and he felt himself slowly slip down the trees trunk, towards the ground.

Sauron, who was still latched onto the Prince's neck smiled. He too slowly followed Legolas to the ground and drew a deep breath before he took another bite. Sauron swallowed all the blood that he could suck out of the Prince and gently released his teeth from the Prince's neck. He licked his bloody lips and smiled at the dead looking figure in front of him. He noticed that blood was still pouring out of the wound he had made and Legolas' eyes were clouded over with pain, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"_Good night, my sweet little Prince_." Sauron kissed the top of Legolas' forehead and closed the Prince's eyes. He then stood, leaving the blonde Elf and disappeared. He was to keep his word for he received a pleasant meal.

* * *

"Legolas!" Frodo shouted as he saw the Prince slowly loose his balance and fall to the floor. Frodo tried his best to help the Prince from falling but he was only half the size of the great Elven archer. Frodo sighed as he was thankful for Boromir being quick enough to catch the Elf from falling on him.

Boromir lowered Legolas to the ground and noticed the amount of blood that was now spilling from the Prince's neck wound. "_How on Middle-earth…" _His thoughts trailed of as he saw the how white the Prince looked.

"Sauron had taken more than I thought." Galadriel spoke as she stood, with the help of her Husband. "Haldir, take the Prince up towards the healing rooms. You must be quick. He is losing too much blood." Galadriel and Celeborn then followed Haldir as the March-warden ran to the healing rooms.

The six members left the Fellowship who stood in shock. None of them moved, until a certain ranger came out of the woods behind them, his hand entwined with a black haired _Elleths_.

"What happened?" Aragorn spoke, his voice full of concern when he saw how tense the six members in front of him looked.

"Where were you?" Gimli growled as he narrowed his eyes at the ranger. His eyes the drifted to the _Elleth_ beside him and his eyes widened. "Arwen?"

"It is good to see you again, master Dwarf." Arwen spoke softly

"What happened?" Aragorn asked again as he saw the blood that laid in the mossy floor and on Boromir's hands.

"It was the Lady who started bleeding first." Sam looked at the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Legolas was next. He looked…" Merry swallowed the lump in his throat "…Dead."

"Where is he?" Aragorn asked urgently.

"_Estel?_ Calm yourself." Arwen slipped her hand back inside Aragorn's.

The future King of Gondor looked at his beloved. He was glad she was around or otherwise he would of lost control. Aragorn breathed in the air he needed and calmly asked again "Where is he?"

"They took him to the healing rooms." Frodo pointed to the stairs that led to the room but he knew already that Aragorn knew the way.

"Thank you." The ranger then grabbed Arwen's hand tighter and led her up the stairs.

Closely following them were the Man, Dwarf and the four Hobbits.

They all hoped Legolas was okay.

* * *

**FINALLY! **This has taken me 6 hours to complete. They amount of free time I have is incredible ;)

_Things you need to know?_

**1. I have no knowledge of why Galadriel gave Boromir a golden belt. :L**

**2. Eärendil is indeed Elronds father and is said to still be alive.**

**3. If I am correct, Sauron does shape-shift into these beings i.e. Serpent, Vampire etc.**

_That's it I think :L_

* * *

**Reviews;**

** .Seriouse96; **Yes! Thank you for pointing that out :L I have already told you my reason why but hey, ho! Ahaha Thanks Mellon-nin and I hope there are no mistakes in this chapter! :) xxx

**Jasperslittlesister; **You will have to wait and see, Mellon ;) Thank you!

**BrightWatcher; **I will try and fit in Aragorn and Arwen reunion in the next chapter for those who wish to know what happens ;D I also read through the line you pointed out for me. I went over it and I found that it didn't need to be different? I don't really understand by want you meant by that? Did it make sense? :L Couldn't leave poor Celeborn out, could I? ;) Thank you!

**Sherlockholms; **THANK YOU! :D

** 16; **Do not worry about voting for I have already uploaded the story :) Thank you for liking it! :D Here is the chapter you have been waiting for :D

**ElrondofImladris; **I am glad you thought the visions I gave Frodo were interesting :D Thank you! ;D

**PurplBuffalo; **A new reviewer! Hello! :D Thank you ^^

**BlueTipped; **Another new reviewer :') YAY! Thank you and here is the next chapter! :D

* * *

Arwen: ;)

:3

Arwen: ^.^

O.o

Arwen: .

;D

**Namarië! **


	26. I will always love you Nana

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – I will always love you Nana.

"_Run Legolas! Don't stop!" The young Prince of Mirkwood's mother, Estelwen, shouted as she ran away, her hand within his, from the black filthy creatures running towards them_.

_Legolas was running as fast as he could, trying to keep up with his mother. He was only six in mortal years and was trying his best to keep up. The young Prince could not remember how long he and his mother had been running for but it felt like hours. The Prince looked back and his tiny deep blue eyes widened as he saw the great army of Orcs behind them_.

_The Orcs were yelling at each, throwing commands in the black speech of Mordor; The very speech that was like death to all immortal beings. How mortals could stand such vile language was beyond them. _

_Estelwen also looked back and her eyes also widened. She feared for her young child. The lost Star who had been tormented by the dark Lord for so many years in which she could do nothing to help but to offer little comfort. The Queen of Mirkwood, once Greenwood the Great, then faced her path and picked up her pace while tightening the hold round her sweet son's hand._ "Thranduil, please! If you can hear me, please help us!" _The Queen thought. Her bond was strong with her husband and they both shared a mental link, like that of Elladan and Elrohir._

"Nana! _They are getting closer!" Legolas shouted. His breathing became heavier as he was slowly running out of strength to continue._

"_Just keep running, Greenleaf. Don't stop!" Estelwen couldn't look back at her son for she feared that if she did, she would trip on some dead root or rock that blocked her path. She did not want to be at the hands of Orcs especially ones that were in such huge numbers._

_She gasped when she suddenly felt a burning pain in her left shoulder. The Queen stumbled and heard her child shout_ "Naneth!"_ before she fell towards the ground._

_Legolas watched in horror as he saw the black arrow pierce his mother's shoulder. He knelt down beside her, watching as she tried to pull herself of the ground but only to succeeded in rolling onto her side to face her worried son._

_Estelwen found that the adrenalin she had been running on had died and completely left her as soon as she hit the soft earth beneath her. All strength had faded and her muscles had become heavy. Her throat was dry from all the cold air that she continued to breathe in and the arrow which was still imbedded in her shoulder burned. _

"Nana!_ The monsters are coming!" The Prince shook her lightly as he pleaded "Please _Nana_! You must get up!"_

"'_Las…" The Queen slowly swallowed the lump in her throat "…'Las, I need you to leave_ Naneth." _The Queen shut her eyes in pain. She had had many arrow wounds before but none had hurt this badly._ _"_Poison._"_ _Estelwen thought as she felt a tear slowly slide down the side of her face. She knew that the poison was quickly spreading through her veins and that she would die within the next hour. She cursed which made the Prince's tears fall faster._

"Nana…_I can't leave you." The Prince sniffed and felt many tears slide down his face as he grab one of his mother's hand and brought it to his chest._

"'_Las… You must." The Queen drew a quick breath. Estelwen turned her head and saw that the Orcs were only a few metres away. "You must run 'Las!"_

"_I am not leaving you!"_

"Ai! Stubborn Elfling!"_ She thought as she smiled sadly. Legolas was an exact replica of Thranduil, all except the deep sea blue eyes he had inherited from her. More tears ran down her pale face as she thought about her husband. She would never get to say her final farewells. "Legolas…" She finally said after a tense silence between son and mother._

_Legolas gasped. He had never been called by his full name before. His_ Naneth _and_ Ada _never called him that. He watched as his _Nana _motioned him to come closer and he did. _

_Estelwen smiled, a small trickle of blood began to fall from her once pinkie lips. "…Tell your_ Ada_, that no matter what happens, I will always love him." _

_Still crying, Legolas nodded sadly. He was startled when he felt his mother's hand apon his cheek._

"_Remember 'Las, that you should always know that I love you and no matter what happens…Be strong…I want you to be strong…I __need__ you to be strong." Estelwen coughed as she attempted to smile again. More blood escaped her lips. "Now, run. Run to_ your Ada _and don't look back." She said calmly._

_Legolas slowly wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks and gave his mother one last kiss on her forehead before whispering "No matter what…I will always love you_ Nana._ You are my light, my heart and my soul. You shall never disappear from my thoughts. Ever." Legolas then stood proudly as watched his mother cry even more, her eyes still closed. _

"_Good." Her voice was just above a whisper. "I am glad I will always be with you,_ Ion-nin." _*My son* She then began to open her tired eyes to look at her son once more. What she saw struck fear into her heart. _

"_Legolas!" She shouted._

_Legolas jumped and turned around. _

"_Hey there, little Elf." The black 'monster' that haunted Legolas' dreams since he was three in mortal years, tilted its head to the side and smiled, showing the nasty rotting yellow teeth inside it's foul mouth. The Orcs piercing gaze struck fear into both royal hearts. _

_They were surrounded._

* * *

The Lady Galadriel dabbed the young Prince of Mirkwood's forehead as it glistened with sweat. It had been three days since the incident with Sauron and Legolas had been plagued with terrible nightmares that would leave him yelling for his _Naneth_, who was now resting from that brutal attack 2,000 years ago. She was resting within the great halls of Mandos.

The Lady then rinsed the cloth and dipped it in the cold water before laying it on Legolas forehead. She muttered a pray in hope that his dreams will become peaceful once again. She turned her head towards the door as she heard two identical voices behind it. She sighed "You can come in, _Tinith pens_"

The door unlocked and both twins wore similar expressions. Elladan was the first to step into the room and closely behind him was Elrohir. Elladan went to sit on the other side of the bed, where Legolas still flinched as the bad dreams still haunted him while Elrohir pulled a chair next to his Grandmother.

"Is he going to be alright?" Elladan spoke quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Prince.

"He is fine." Galadriel answered "You both have seen this many times, have you not?"

Both twins didn't answer for their Grandmother already knew the answer. After a few minutes of silence, Elrohir said "When will he wake? It has been three days and those left of the Fellowship will want to leave soon."

Galadriel turned her fair face to Elrohir "He has lost a lot of blood, which is why he does not wake. Legolas' nightmares plague him and he is afraid to wake up for he knows that it was real." The Lady of Light sighed again "The Prince only wants someone to tell him 'It was all a dream' but he knows that it isn't."

Both twins nodded as they understood their Grandmothers explanation. They kept remembering the times when the Prince had stayed in their Ada's realm to heal after being held prisoner for 557 years in Dol Guldur.

They both remembered the first time they saw the Prince.

His face was pale, a long scar ran down from his right ear to his chin, bruises still covered the white skin and from what they saw, his breathing pained him. The Elven glow no longer seemed to be surrounding the Elfling and his once golden locks were now dull and colourless.

"Ada?"_ Elladan had whispered to father._

"Na, Ion-nin?_"_ _*Yes, My son?* Elrond had answered as he smiled at the Mirkwood guard and King as they dismounted their steeds._

"Mankoi dîles ro…" _*Why does he…* Elladan started_

"…En hidt?" _*…Look hurt?* Elrohir finished his brother's sentence._

"_The Prince had spent 557 years in darkness and was hurt by nasty monsters." The Lord of Imladris slowly shut his eyes and smiled sadly as his best friend walked towards him, the Prince clutching onto his tunic. It was clear that in Legolas' eyes there was fear. He knew his _Ada_ was going to leave him and with a bunch of strangers._

"_Elrond." Thranduil bowed and Elrond returned the gesture. The Lord looked deeply into the Kings eyes and frowned. They were filled with so much grief and he was surprised that the famous King hadn't yet sailed. He then turned his eyes towards Legolas who's eyes were locked on the ground._

"Laegolas, sina et Elrond, Hîr en' of Imladris." _*Greenleaf, this is Elrond, Lord of Rivendel.* Thranduil spoke as he faced his son and pointed to the Lord. Legolas did not raise his eyes for they seemed to be glued onto the floor. The only gesture the Lord saw was a simply nod. Thranduil smiled sadly_ "Ro ere' pedis Edhellen." _*He only speaks Elvish.*_

"Suilaid, Cunn Laegolas." _*Greetings, Prince Greenleaf.* Elrond bowed and then slowly gestured for his two sons to step forward._ "Sina et Elladan and Elrohir."_ *This is Elladan and Elrohir.*_

_Both twins bowed and still Legolas showed no signs of greetings only the simple nod of the head. Elladan looked at his brother and Elrohir frowned but they both brought their hands to their chests and made a circular motion while saying _"Mae govannen, Laegolas." _*Well met, Greenleaf*_

Galadriel laid a gentle hand on the youngest twins shoulder "Do not let the past worry you. Legolas will fight this and will find the strength to overcome Sauron's power."

Elladan looked up towards his grandmother and smiled.

Elrohir smiled also and leaned his head on Galadriel's shoulder then silently he asked "Where is Grandfather?"

Galadriel stroked the raven-hair from Elrohir's face and placed it behind his delicate pointy ear "Your grandfather is resting. He has worn himself out by not taking his breaks. He seemed to have _'forgotten'_" The Lady giggled.

"That sounds like grandfather." Elladan giggled, trying his best not to wake the Prince.

A tiny whimper echoed the room and the three Elves faced the Prince. They hated seeing him like this. Everyone did. They all had so much respect for the Prince, not because he was of royal blood or because he was a Star but because he had survived in Dol Guldur, he had never once heard the calling of the sea and he has never said he wanted to die after all the suffering he has been through. He had a hidden strength that no-one knew about…

…Not even Thranduil.

* * *

Arwen and Aragorn walked silently together as they approach Boromir who had made no conversation with any member of the Fellowship for three days.

"Take some rest." Arwen spoke which startled the Gondorian. "I know you worry about Legolas but do not fear. These borders are well protected." She smiled as Boromir turned to face her.

The Man watched as his future King stood and looked out at the beautiful forest while Arwen sat on a small rock, facing him. Boromir's eyes rested on the soft earth beneath him "I will find no rest here." He was mentally shock to hear how his voice sounded so weak.

Arwen frowned and studied the Gondorian's face. Something troubled the man deeply. She looked towards her love and saw he wore a similar expression as her own.

"I heard her voice inside my head." The Man started. "She spoke words to me that I cannot seem to remove from my mind."

Aragorn turned to face Arwen. He raised his eye brows to know if she had any idea of what her Grandmother might have said to him. Arwen just shrugged her shoulders. The ranger turned back to the Gondorian and asked "What did she speak of?"

"She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." Boromir raised his head and looked at his future King.

"There is still hope left." Arwen said which made Boromir face her.

The Man furrowed his brow and sighed deeply "But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn walked to the man and sat down beside him. He placed a gently hand on the stewards shoulder but said nothing. The ranger knew that Boromir needed to let out what he was thinking.

"My father is a noble man but his rule is failing…" The man suddenly stopped as he started to stutter his words "…And…And our…" Boromir swallowed "…And our people lose hope."

"Boromir." Arwen whispered sadly. She could see the fear in the man's eyes. He had given up hope long ago and it was weighing heavily apon his heart. The dark whispers in his head didn't help at all.

"My father looks to me to make things right, he does not pay any attention to my brother." The man looked down at his feet once more.

"You have a brother?" Aragorn asked. He had never heard about the steward of Gondor having two sons.

"Yes. His name is Faramir. He is part of the rangers that protect the great lands of Ithilien." Boromir explained.

"There has been no talk about the steward, your father, ever having second son." Arwen softly spoke. She saw the anger that suddenly sprung in the Man's eyes and quickly stood up, turning towards the trees in the distance and mentally shook. "_No Man should possess such anger._" She thought.

_Estel_ furrowed his brow in confusion. The sudden movement his love had made frightened him. He had never seen her look so… afraid before. He tightened his hold on the Gondorian's shoulder.

"That is because my brother is the silent type and my father did not like having a son that was interested in studying maps, lost texts and languages." Boromir spat. He took no notice of Arwen's quick standing. "My brother is an excellent Captain and has tried his best to protect the capital of Gondor, Osgiliath and its people. My father does not see this. He thinks of him as pathetic, a Man that cannot do anything but stay inside the woods hunting those creatures with stealth. _'Where is the glory in that?!' _My father had yelled. _'You are not some immortal creature! You need to protect your people!'_" Boromir clenched his knuckles until they were white.

He slowly eased his fast breathing and unclenched his hands. It felt good to let out his problems. "My brother and I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

Aragorn looked down towards the ground, removing his hand from the Man's shoulder and thought "_Please don't ask me." _

But Boromir did ask him. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver." The Gondorian looked out at the landscape as he imagined the tower. He didn't notice Aragorn slowly raising his head and doing the same. "Its banners caught high in the morning breeze."

Arwen looked towards his love and the steward's son. She smiled as she saw _Estel_ imagining the great tower, the city that was calling him home.

"Have you ever been called home…" The Man then turned towards Strider "…By the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Aragorn faced the Gondorian and said softly "I have seen the White city…long ago."

A smile slowly crept on Boromir's face "One day, our paths will lead us there…" He then placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder "…And then the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned.""

Aragorn gave a half smile. Boromir had no idea that Aragorn did not want to be King and that made him sad. The Man was putting so much weight on his shoulders already.

Arwen saw her beloveds worry and quickly said "Well, now that you have spoken about what had been troubling you, Boromir, do you feel better?"

Boromir didn't answer for some time but he then faced her and sighed "I do feel much better my Lady. Thank you."

"That is quite alright, My Lord." Arwen bowed softly and once she straightened out of her bow, she looked towards the sky and saw the suns ray slowly fall behind the great Mallorn trees. "Come." She spoke "You must be tired. We shall walk back and hopefully all get some rest."

Aragorn stood first and took Arwen hand within his. Boromir stood and smiled at the loving couple. All three walked back to the clearing where the Hobbits and Gimli were. They laughed as they saw the Hobbits dancing and Gimli playing a beat on a hollow tree stump while sitting on top of it.

"_Small things please small minds."_ Aragorn thought.

* * *

Frodo was awaking by a scream.

The Ring-bearer jumped and moaned as he fell from the root he had been sleeping on. He gently rubbed his head and mumbled but jumped again as he heard the same scream. The little Halfling stood up and saw that the other members had been woken as well. He gasped when he saw about twenty Lothlórien guards stood with them. "What happened?" He asked as he quickly ran towards Strider.

"We must leave and now." Aragorn said as he kissed Arwen gently on the cheek and made his way up towards the stairs where Legolas had been taken four days ago.

The Hobbit wondered why they had not been told about the Prince's condition since that day. "Sam?" Frodo turned to his most trusted friend and gardener.

"We are sorry for not waking you any sooner, Mister Frodo but Mister Haldir says that Orcs have entered the woods and that they are coming for the Ring." Sam explained.

Frodo's eyes grew wide and turned away from Sam and ran back to where he had been sleeping. He quickly got changed and saw that his bag had already been packed. He chuckled as he thought of his beloved friend and ran back to the group. He thanked Sam and quickly turned his eyes towards the stairs as he saw Aragorn holding Legolas by the arm, hand around the Prince's waist; both making their way down the stairs slowly but as quickly as possible.

As soon as the Man and Elf were at the bottom they began to follow the Lothlórien Elves towards a small harbour where three small boats were filled with spare arrows, packs of food and healing herbs.

Their stay in Lothlórien was now over.

* * *

**LOTHLÓRIEN HAS COME TO AN END! :')** I am so happy! I can finally move the story forward...Yay! :L To all those who wish to know, Sauron can only take one form i.e. Vampire, serpent, werewolf etc. once every 1000 years! I will explain why Arwen stayed in Lothlórien in the next chapter, I promise! :D

* * *

**Reviews;**

** .Serious96; **Glad you did! Tell me my mistakes because otherwise I will never get to improve it :L Thank you! I was a bit worried that I might get some hate for that but some seemed really pleased! YAY! ;) xxx

**Nearing Midnight; **(For chapter 3) I am very happy you do :) I am not very good with placing my word and I am terrible with spelling :o! I am so glad there is spell check :') Thank you! :D

**BrightWatcher; **Oh I understand now :L Thank you! I will hopefully explain that in another chapter maybe the next one? I am not sure yet :L I am glad you liked the spin ;) Yeah…I was wondering if I should add a little that in for all those Vampire lovers but do not worry, Sauron won't be a Vampire permanently :) Thank you again for pointing those few mistakes out! I hope you like this chapter :P

**Amberly Eldin; **(For chapter 24) Thank you! A new reviewer, I welcome you :D Wow! Three days?:o I didn't think it would take some people that long :o! HERE IS YOUR POST! ;D Hope you like it? :)

(For chapter 25) Awww thank you! No-one has ever called my chapter beautiful before :') aha I have to keep writing! I do not want to disappoint everyone :) I am glad you liked that bit :D Gimli needs to be funny because it wouldn't be a good story otherwise ;) It's okay! More reviews for me, even if you did do two ;D Ahaha here is the update and I hope you like it!

**will zona; **Another new reviewer :') Thank you! I get all my information from that website :) It's amazing and I love to read and find out new things from there :D

**nightrunner144; **Thank you and there is nothing that is going to make me stop writing :D

** 16; **Thank you! I am glad you liked it :D I will try too :'D

**Sherlockholms; **Here is your chapter Sherlock ;D Ahaha well now you do ;)

**LightsCDark; **I thank you! :D I feel sorry for Leggy too I am such a mean person ;) To be honest I have no idea how this will end either :L I have a rough idea but I know that that will change…Mm what do I do? ;D I will try not to let him die, I promise :) I hope this clears it up then: 1. Legolas – Morning star… 2. Galadriel – Mid-day star… 3. Arwen – Evenstar and 4. Sauron – Twilight star. I did! I couldn't think of anything to put D: Some words you can find in a translator. You just type in Elvish Translator into Google :) I also use a website called "ArwenUndómiel" That had a lot of helpful Elven phrases. I am also learning Elvish with a friend of mine :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Hallely; **THANK YOU!:D I feel so bad that I did that to him Oh well ;)

**YenGirl; **(For chapter 1) Another new reviewer! Do you not like Legolas giggling? :L Anyway I glad you liked it? :L

* * *

Faramir: I was mentioned in a chapter! *starts dancing*

*face palms* Faramir, who said you could come out of the closet?

Faramir: *Stops dancing* But you wrote me in a chapter :-:

Yes I did but you don't speak do you?

Faramir: No. *pouts*

Well then…Get back in the closet until I start writing the sequel -.-

Faramir: Yes Sophie… ;-;

**Namarië!**


	27. It is my destiny to die

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – It is my destiny to die.

It had been two days since the broken Fellowship left the peaceful, Elven realm of Lothlórien.

Sam glanced up towards the bright blue sky. The blonde Hobbit smiled as he heard birds chirp and the wind whistling through the leaves that ran along the edges of the great river, Anduin. He turned and smiled towards the small Dwarf that was steering the Elven boat. Gimli smiled back but sighed as he felt the pain in his arms, even more than the hours before, increase.

Sam noticed this and frowned. He turned back around and shouted "Strider!" The blonde Hobbit then tried to hide a smile as he saw the ranger jump slightly as his concentration was shattered. As he saw the future King turn to face him he said "We need to rest, sir."

Aragorn nodded and the paddled his boat over towards the banks of the left side of the great river.

Boromir followed and silently thanked Sam for noticing Gimli's pain. He did not need to hide that his own pain was hurting him as well for Pippin and Frodo had noticed also.

As Aragorn steered his boat, with Merry and Legolas' sleeping form, he hit the shore and watched Merry jump out. He did the same but instead of land he was in water. The ranger stepped out of the water and with Merry's help, dragged the boat further up the banks.

Boromir copied what the ranger did. He was not skilled with boats for Gondor had no great water close enough for him to train. The Gondorian was relieved that he had not made a fatal mistake and caused both Pippin's and Frodo's deaths... As well as his own.

Merry wiped a hand across his forehead and watched as Aragorn picked up the sleeping Prince.

"We will set camp here." Aragorn spoke.

Pippin and Frodo went and started to place down bed rolls while Boromir was finding small branches that he found along the tree line of the great forest in front of him.

Gimli tried his best to get towards his companions but his arms screamed of pain. The stubby fingers twitched and the Dwarf lost his grip on the ore in which it then sank towards the river bed. Gimli growled as he cursed.

Sam just stared in disbelief. They were stuck in the middle of a river and neither of them could swim.

"Strider?" Merry asked.

"Can I help you, Merry?" Aragorn asked as he settled the Prince on one of the newly made bed rolls Frodo and Pippin had laid. He faced the Halfling and saw Merry point out towards the River. He furrowed his brows and looked towards the spot that Merry was pointing at. Strider sighed and placed a hand over his eyes while shaking it gently. "_Never trust a Dwarf to steer a boat. Never."_ He thought. "Boromir!" He shouted towards the Gondorian.

Boromir walked back over towards the small group and saw the boat stranded in the middle of the huge river. He also sighed and gave the branches and twigs to Pippin to set up a fire place for when it gets dark.

"You need not to explain Aragorn. I already know what you are about to say." The Gondorian spoke as he came closer to his future King when he saw Aragorn about to explain what they must do.

Both Men unbuckled their belts and laid their swords on the ground. They removed their tunics and boots and made their way into the river. Boromir shuddered as the coldness of the water hit him like an arrow had just been shot through his mid-section.

Aragorn chuckled at this but had no problems with the water. The waters in Imladris were much colder and his body had become used to such temperature that it didn't bother him anymore. Both Men made their way over to the Dwarf and Hobbit which were grateful to see them coming closer.

"Took ya' sweet time." Gimli smiled. He watched as both Men swam to the back of the boat and pushed it towards the banks where the three Hobbit's and Elf were waiting for them.

As soon as the Elven boat hit the bank, Sam jumped out of the boat and blushed as he saw his friend giggling at him.

"Samwise the brave." Pippin said as he puffed out his chest while holding his head high.

"Samwise the fool." Merry pulled a face and started laughing with his cousin.

Sam growled and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not pay attention to them Sam." Frodo smiled and bent down to pick up two towels. He left his cousins and gardener and walked towards the two men that were now soaked through. He heard there thanks and smiled as Gimli waddled away. The Ring-bearer always found it funny the way the Dwarf walked.

Frodo then glanced towards the Sky. It was slowly turning to twilight.

The night was soon approaching the company.

* * *

Frodo found it difficult to sleep. He tossed and turned as he felt the stabbing of small rocks underneath him. The young Hobbit sat up and looked around. He saw that Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas were nowhere to be seen. He felt panic rise as he wondered where the three could have gone. Frodo stood, trying to be a silent as possible and he suddenly heard Aragorn's voice. He quietly made his way over to where Aragorn's voice had come from and hid behind a rock, which happened to be the same size of him and listened to their conversation.

"He has tracked us since Moria." Frodo heard the ranger more clearly and with no disrespect, continued to hear what both Men were talking about.

"I hoped we would lose him on the river but he's too clever waterman." Aragorn spoke to the Gondorian, resting his painful hands on the hilt on the sword.

"This creature, Gollum, how did he come to be in Moria?" Boromir asked as he never let his eyes leave the floating log with Gollum behind it, keeping him from drowning.

"Some say that after he escaped King Thranduil's Kingdom, he fled to Moria and went through the east gate. He had waited by the west gate for us and has followed us since then." Aragorn explained.

Boromir nodded and then asked "How did he not become detected in the Golden woods? Surely the Elves would have been able to detect such creature."

"Gollum knows that if he gets to close to such graceful beings he will become known. He stayed out of reach and hid in one of the caves that dwell within the realm." Aragorn watched as the foul, tortured creature got out of the cold waters and ran towards a nearby bush, unaware of the two Men's eyes watching it's every move.

"What if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts?" The Gondorian asked "It will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Frodo listened to the conversation play out. He did not like the idea of the creature following but Gandalf did say that Gollum had a part to play and maybe it was his destiny to play out the role. Frodo looked back towards the sleeping Dwarf and his three fellow kin. He smiled. They were all sleeping so peaceful it made him happy. "_If only these times weren't so dark_." He thought.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." Boromir's voice broke through Frodo's thoughts. "You know that."

Aragorn looked towards the Man as Boromir made his way towards him.

"From there we can regroup." Boromir continued, a smile was apon his face. "Strike out for Mordor from a place of stren..."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn interrupted. The ranger watched as the smile from the Stewards son disappeared.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." The Man stared in disbelief and his eyes were burning with hatred. "Have you so little faith in your own people?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and took a step back. The Man was awfully close to him.

The Gondorian spoke with much sadness "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty but there is courage also. And honour to be found in Men but you will not see that." The steward's son raised his voice.

Frodo watched, eye's wide, as Strider turned away from Boromir but the Gondorian grabbed him roughly and shouted "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows."

Boromir shook his future King "Scared of who you are, of what you are."

The ranger shook his _'fellow_' kinsman hand of his arm and whispered "You do not know what it is like being hunted like some deer hiding from the huntsman. All my life I was hunted by more fouler things then Orcs."

Boromir's hatred soon cooled down but Aragorn's heated.

"Do you know what it's like to see your own friend captured, beaten and near death just because he will not speak of where I was hiding? Do you know what it's like to run to your father, countless times, to tell him that your brothers had been found on the road, poisoned and dying? Do you know what it's like to feel so much guilt that you even tried to kill yourself?!" Aragorn's whisper was no longer a whisper but a shout. "Well, do you?!"

At this point Frodo felt so horrified and ran silently into the forest behind his sleeping companions.

When the Ranger received no answer from the Gondorian he then growled "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

* * *

Frodo ran and ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire. The small Halfling felt tears spring to his eyes and he slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting himself up against a green leaved tree. He looked towards the sky. Frodo saw the twinkling stars that stood out brightly within the deep black sky. The branches were in his way but he did not care, as long as he could see the natural beauty, he didn't care.

"Eärendil shines brightly this night." A voice from above startled Frodo.

Frodo looked around but then stopped looking on the forest floor and looked towards the tree tops. There, sat alone figure just staring towards the stars and started to hum a sweet song in Elvish. He remembered hearing this song during his stay in Rivendell. "Legolas?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Prince replied as his humming came to an end.

"This is where you ran off to?" Frodo kept his eyes glued on the Elf as Legolas made his way to the lowest branch and sat there with his legs swinging below.

"I did not run." Legolas answered "I came to be alone. It has been awhile since I have been able to hear my own thoughts." The Prince smiled but it suddenly stopped as he saw the sadness in Frodo's blue eyes. "Frodo, what's wrong?" He furrowed his brow.

"Aragorn and Boromir…They were arguing." The Halfling told. His head slowly dropped and he stared at his feet.

"I am guessing it was about Aragorn not trusting his own kin?" Legolas watched Frodo nod and then continued "I am aslo guessing you heard Aragorn shout about all the pain that he had suffered while being hunted by the dark Lord?" Another nod came from the young Hobbit and Legolas sighed. The Elven Prince jumped down from his tree and placed a hand on Frodo's tiny shoulder. "Do not let those things bother you my friend."

Frodo looked up towards the blonde Elf and smiled while he wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. "I am trying to but every day I find that it is getting harder to destroy this blasted trinket."

"What do you mean?" The Elf asked.

Frodo gulped. He had not meant to say that. "Nothing." He answered before turning his back to the Elf and walking away but the Prince's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You are worried that you will kill me?"

Frodo turned back to Legolas with his eyes wide.

"You are afraid that if you destroy the Ring, I will die too?" Legolas walked towards the young Hobbit and knelt down so he was eyes level with the small being.

Frodo nodded and he felt the tears come back. What he heard next struck fear inside his heart.

"It is my destiny to die." Legolas said as he kept his deep sea, blue eyes locked onto the big, Sapphire one's of Frodo.

The Hobbit closed his eyes tightly not wanting to believe anything the Elf Prince was saying and then swung his arms around the Prince's neck and cried. He felt a strong arms warp around his tiny body and felt a hand patting his back.

As Frodo was crying, he could hear, what it seemed to be, a muffled voice within his mind. It was suddenly getting louder until it was clear.

"_My little Princeling_**."**

Frodo gasped loudly and pulled out of Legolas' embrace. He saw that the Prince's expression had changed and his deep blue eyes were wide as they stared at him.

"You…" Legolas stood as he stuttered "…You heard that?"

Frodo gulped and nodded. He was confused. Was it because of the Ring or was it because he hugged Legolas? Because he had touched him? But then again…Aragorn and Legolas were always in contact with each other and the ranger had never spoke about hearing the voices of the dark Lord.

"_How?"_ Legolas whispered but then stared at the tiny piece of gold that hung down from his neck on a mithril chain. Legolas stepped towards the Halfling again but this time, he saw the Hobbit step back. The Prince furrowed his brow and stopped his steps. "Frodo, I must ask you to come closer."

Frodo shook his head, afraid that the imfamous Prince, the Morning Star of _Arda_, was going to take the Ring for himself.

"You should know by now, Frodo, that the Ring has part of my soul within it. It will not consume me" He spoke calmly.

A silence hung in the air but then the young brown-haired Hobbit took a step closer to the Prince and saw the Elf smile at him.

"It will be okay." The Elf assured. He watched the young being nod and then brought his hand up to the Ring that lay on his chest.

Frodo held the Ring in his hand, still connected to the chain around his neck and held it out towards Legolas. The Elven Prince's smile made him less worried and he smiled in return although it wasn't a full smile. Just a half.

The Halfling watched as the Prince laid his hand on Frodo's, both in contact with the Ring and Frodo gasped as his surrounding became blurry. Legolas' eyes began to cloud and Frodo felt his own clouds hover over his blue eyes. He blinked and he gasped again as his surroundings changed in an instant. The Hobbit was no longer in the forest by the river but instead was in a world so black that no light could penetrate it.

Legolas placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder "Be calm Frodo." The Elf spoke which made Frodo face him "Right now, we are within the Ring." He watched as the Frodo tilted his head in confusion "In other words, we are within mine, Galadriel's, Arwen's and Sauron's soul."

Frodo parted his lips and inhaled deeply. He looked around and saw that the black space suddenly began to change. There were four different lights in front of him and the Prince.

"**Choose a path you seek to see."** A calm but deep voice echoed throughout the darkness.

Each light was different. One was white as snow; glittering like diamonds. The second was Green like a spring leaf; soft like cat's fur. The third was blue; twinkling like a million stars and finally the forth was red like blood; soaked with the souls of murderers and traitors.

"Each of these paths you see represents each Star." Legolas explained. "The Ring is asking you which one you would like to see."

"I though the Ring was evil? That it could corrupt those into wanting power." Frodo kept his eyes on the four lights.

Legolas chuckled "That is because they all chose the same path. There is an old rhyme. One lost in the ages.

_One path will make you want power_

_Another could make you want for a peaceful world_

_The other will grant you a wish,_

_While the last _

_Will show you someone's past_.

I believe it went something like that." Legolas also kept his eyes on the lights, afraid that Frodo will pick the one that showed the past. He did not wish for anyone to see the terrible torture he went through.

"**Choose the path you seek to see." **The voice spoke again.

Frodo stepped forward but then faced his Elven friend. "Do I have to choose now?" He asked.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at the question. Usually someone would had chosen a path straight away but it seemed that the Hobbit was extremely resilient to its evil. He was thankful for such a thing.

Suddenly, the black world and four lights disappeared and Legolas and Frodo were back within the forest by the banks of the river where there companions slept. The Hobbit looked around and sighed.

Legolas stood up and smiled. "Let us get some sleep." The Prince watched as Frodo smiled in return and nodded happily.

Little did Frodo know was that the dark Lord was back within the Prince's mind.

Tormenting his every thought.

* * *

**Sauron's back! ;)** I missed this dude and I am thinking you all have too? ;D I keep missing out Arwen explanation scene don't I? :L I promise chapter 28 will have it :)

_Things you might want to know?_

1. About Gollum – Apparently he came through the east gate of Moria and I am not sure on what happened to him while they were visiting Lothlórien :)

2. About the Ring - This is how my mind has told me to wright it so I can't really explain :L Please don't wright reviews about what the Ring does etc. I know the what it does... I just changed it to suit my story ;)

_That's it I think :L_

* * *

**Reviews;**

** .Serious96; **TELL ME MY MISTAKES WOMEN ;) I'm glad that made you tear up a bit ;D and I am glad that you found that bit interesting :D Ahaha kept you awake, did I? ;L M'ahahaha!

**Sherlockholms; **YAY! I am glad you do! :') Awww sorry for making you upset ;-; I will try not to bully Faramir ;) but I make no promises! ;D

**LightsCDark; **I am delighted you like this A LOT! :'D Ahaha you are welcome :3 You will have to wait and see, mellon-nin ;) I cannot promise he will die but I also can't promise if he doesn't ;) But I will TRY not to make him die, depends where the plot will end :L Awww! I will try and make a happy ending! Damn! There's that word again… "TRY" Ahaha ;) No, no Lothlórien is fine :L I am just happy that I can move the story forewords because they have spent some time in the Golden woods :p Hope you like this chapter :D

**scathach47; **That's okay :) Do not worry, I will indeed be making a prequel to this series :D I might start writing it once I have finished this book or write it when I have finished all 3 :O I am not sure yet :') I hope you like this chapter too then! ENJOY! :D

**LotrNienna; ***Resurrects LotrNienna* Never die on me again -; ;) Those little speech things I do? I would have to say Faramir at the moments because he keeps coming out the closet -.- :L Other than him, it would have to be Leggy :3

**will zona; **I thought you typed terrible then :( But I am glad I read it again *Wipes forehead* :L Thank you for the idea :o! I will think about it, but it might take some time because I have a prequel and three sequels to write :O!

**Amberly Eldin; **I am so happy that my chapters aren't confusing :'D I am really bad at putting things into words *blushes* Awww There will indeed be more (hopefully) ;D Awww thank you! I love the little bits too! :D

**Nightrunner144; **Ahaha Thank you :D

**loveOnee; **Just listened to that song and it sort of does :L Wow… :D It can be my theme ;) The sea-calling will be in soon and maybe during my second or third book :) Thank you! :D

**BrightWatcher; **Really?! That makes me happy :D Awww thank you :3 Thank you for pointing that out :D Ahaha big fan of Faramir then? ;)

* * *

Faramir: I have a fan?! :D

Faramir, what did I tell you? -.-

Faramir: Can't you let me out this one time? I want to say something to my fan! ;-;

Gte in the closet now.

Faramir: *Gets into the closet* :'(

* * *

**Namarië! **


	28. Aye I trust ya' Laddie

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Aye. I trust ya' Laddie.

"El', when are we going to stop?"

"Soon."

"You said that an hour ago." Arwen pouted as she walked alongside her two brothers.

Elrohir laughed as Arwen started to poke Elladan in the ribs. "I think we should rest now, brother. The horses are tired."

"Alright, alright but we leave at first light." Elladan rolled his eyes as Arwen high-fived his twin. "You have spent too much time around _Estel_." He watched as his sister turned around with a slight redness on her cheeks.

Elrohir noticed this and commented "Aw, is little Ar' embarrassed?" He and Elladan burst into laughter as they saw the tiniest glint of anger within their sisters blue eyes.

"I am not embarrassed." She pouted again and folded her arms. "I am not the only one who spends too much time with _Estel_. In fact you two have spent more time with him than I have."

Elladan and Elrohir could only agree to this for they had had many adventures with their foster brother and of course the Prince.

As the three Peredhils set up camp, the night was slowing approaching. Arwen tended the horses while Elrohir set up the bedrolls and Elladan made the fire. Once the fire was lit, Arwen began to make a small meal.

"Arwen? Can I ask something?" Elrohir said after staring at his brother, silently agreeing who should ask the Star, their sister, the question.

Arwen furrowed her brows as she faced her brother "Of course."

"Why did you come back to Lothlórien? You were supposed to be on your way home." Arwen turned to face Elladan who had spoken.

The Evenstar smiled and answered their question "Grandmother wanted me to attend a council that she held." She thought back to the time when Frodo looked within her Grandmothers mirror and saw something that frightened the Hobbit to death. "I also came back to say farewell." There was a pause "To _Estel_."

_Aragorn walked through the giant Mallorn trees and made his way over to the clearing where he his _'brothers'_ were. "_If they do something stupid or pull some kind of prank, I'm going to…"_ His thoughts trailed of as he stared at the Elleth who was standing in the middle of the clearing. The rangers eye's widened "It cannot be." He spoke which made the Elleth chuckle._

"_Do not tell me you have forgotten me Estel?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the rangers mind as he still stared at the young Elleth before him. _

"_Arwen?" He took a step forward. He didn't know when he had stopped. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he came closer to his beloved._

_Arwen also walked towards her love and stood right in front of him. Her arms wrapping round his neck. "I never gave my final farewells." She gently placed a small kiss apon his lips "I have missed you, my love." _

_Aragorn stared into the blue eyes before him. The ranger was speechless. He then relaxed, not knowing he was tense and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder, softly nuzzling her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "I have missed you. I have missed you so much."_

_Arwen's laughter filled his heart with warmth. The previous feeling of grief disappeared. She was all he needed. _

_He needed no throne, no title, no power. _

_Just her love was enough._

* * *

Boromir glared at Aragorn as he rowed the small Elven boat down the Anduin. It had been a day since the argument he and the ranger had had. Both Merry and Pippin looked at the Gondorian with worry. The man was practically letting his anger show which scared the two Hobbits.

It was now Mid-day as the Broken Fellowship sailed down the famous river. They heard neither birds nor trees for they were sailing in between massive rock cliffs that seemed to stretch across for miles. The rocks made steering the boats difficult for it made the waters run faster, almost as if they were about to come across rapids and they did not want that to happen.

Aragorn ignored the glares he got form the Gondorian. He simple looked away and kept his eyes on the cliffs and waters below. Frodo and Sam both felt the Mans stare and whispered amongst themselves, noticing Merry and Pippin doing the same.

Sam glanced over to the Elf and Dwarf who now shared a boat. After Legolas had awoken and felt much better than the nights before, he decided it would be better for him to take the Dwarf down the river instead of letting the Dwarf steer. They didn't want to risk going into the chilly waters again and getting clothes soaked while doing it.

As the cliffs ended, Aragorn glanced towards Legolas with a smile. He saw the Elf smiling back and saw the Dwarfs mouth wide open with amazement. The ranger then turned back and tapped onto the small shoulder in front of him. "Frodo." He said simple.

Frodo then looked up towards where all other eyes were now looking. He heard a faint whisper behind him "_The Argonath."_

Merry and Pippin's mouth dropped along with Sam's and looked up towards the two massive statues of Men.

Boromir smiled in amazement for he had only seen small drawings of the two statues but to see them up close... That was a blessing.

"Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old." The ranger paused as he looked from one statue to the other. He smiled sadly as he added "My kin."

"Who are they?" Merry asked softly as he turned to face the ranger.

"Elendil and Isildor. My forefathers." Aragorn dropped his eyes sadly.

"What happened to them?" Pippin asked.

"They died."

Pippin's eyes widened and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "_Always have to ask stupid questions. Stupid Pippin!" _The youngest Hobbit yelled at himself.

Aragorn chuckled lightly "Do not worry Pippin." Pippin looked towards the ranger "They have been dead for many years now. I never knew them."

Pippin sighed with relief.

As the company sailed passed the two statues, Legolas looked up all of a sudden and stopped his rowing.

Gimli noticed this, for the boat started to slow down and he turned to face the Elf. "What do you think you are doing, master Elf?" The Dwarf asked.

Legolas ignored him as he kept his ears on the noise that seemed to be growing. The Prince then looked around, to the left, right, up, down. The noise sounded like wings, beating in the distance.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called which made the ranger look around. "The Elf has lost it!" He then waved his hands into the air. "And you say I am bad at steering."

Aragorn looked towards the two beings and furrowed his brow as Legolas looked in all directions. Searching for something. He heard the Gondorian laugh along with the voices of three Hobbits.

Frodo seemed worried for he knew that Elves could detect things that others couldn't. The thing that worried him more was that Legolas was a wood Elf so his senses were far more heightened to that of an ordinary Elf.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. This didn't cause the Elven Prince to look at him and that indicated that whatever the blonde Elf was looking for could very much mean danger.

Just as the ranger was about to call the Elf's name again, Legolas shouted "We must find cover!"

Gimli jumped which made the boat rock and Legolas lost some of his balance. The Hobbits faces suddenly showed fear. Both Men looked around to see what the problem could be or spot what that Elf had heard or seen.

When no one moved, Legolas' anger grew "Aragorn!" He shouted again.

The ranger quickly started to steer the boat towards the shore and motioned for Boromir to follow.

"What is it Laddie?" Gimli asked as he looked around to find the thing that had now made the Elf panic. He watched as Legolas looked behind himself into the distance.

Legolas could hear the faint scream in the distance as well as the beating of the beast's wings. Startling everyone in the group and freezing their hearts, the Prince shouted "Nazgûl!"

A hot searing pain shot through Frodo's shoulder and he cried out which made Sam jump and the fear build up inside him. The blonde Hobbit turned to face the one he sworn to protect "Mister Frodo?!" He asked as he placed both hands on Frodo's shoulder.

"It…"Frodo gasped "…Hurts."

Aragorn cursed and forced the boat to move quicker. Finally he had reached the shore, he quickly got out, picking up Frodo as he did and ran into the trees. Sam following his every move.

Boromir also reached the shore and grabbed everything he would need. Merry and Pippin grabbed the things they needed and ran after Aragorn and their fellow kin.

They both jumped again as Strider came out the bushes and shouted "Over there! Sam is with Frodo! Stay hidden!" He ran back out towards the shore but Boromir grabbed his arm roughly.

"Aragorn we cannot stay!" Aragorn pulled his arm free and glared at the Man.

The ranger ignored the Gondorian's pleas and shouted "Legolas! Hurry!" The Elf and Dwarf were still in the middle of the great river and by now Aragorn could hear the Nazgûl screech and see it within the distance. "Hurry!" He shouted again.

Legolas heard everything Aragorn was shouted but then suddenly to Gimli increasing fear, stopped the boat.

"What are you doing, Elf?!" Gimli shouted.

"Gimli, do you trust me?" Legolas said calmly. He turned around slowly to see the Nazgûl growing as it got closer.

Gimli gulped. He thought for a while and then answered quietly "Aye. I trust ya' Laddie."

Legolas turned back to face the Dwarf with a smile apon his face "Good." He said. "For this to work, I need you to sit as still as possible. Do you understand?"

"No." Gimli simple said. He heard the Elf sigh and smiled. "I do Laddie."

The Prince returned the smile and began to whisper to the Dwarf about what he needed him to do.

Aragorn still shouted, his panic rising as he saw Gimli and Legolas sit completely still on the boat. _"They will die if they stay! What are they doing?!" _He thought.

"_Aragorn, hide." _A voice spoke within his head.

"_What do you think you are doing?!" _He answered back.

"_Just trust me. Please. You must hide. The beast comes closer." _Legolas' voice disappeared from his mind and the ranger cursed again and ran into the woods.

* * *

The three Hobbits comforted their friend and cousin as the pain within Frodo's shoulder grew.

Aragorn came into the clearing where he had placed the small Hobbit and knelt down beside him, placing a gently hand on his forehead.

"Aragorn, where is Gimli and Legolas?" Boromir asked as he noticed the two beings still had not come through the trees and into the clearing.

"They are being fools and distracting the creature." Aragorn said as he started to hum. He felt the Halfling slowly relax beneath his hand and the future King of Men smiled.

"We must go and help them!" Merry shouted.

Aragorn sighed and took his hand of the small Halflings forehead. "There is nothing we can do. I would not risk the Nazgûl finding Frodo and taking the Ring to Sauron." He turned to face the teary eyed Hobbit "You must all learn…" He addressed them all "…That some sacrifices must be made."

* * *

"_Are you ready Gimli?"_ Legolas whispered with a smile.

"I was born ready!" Gimli shouted.

The Nazgûl and its winged creature was now directly behind Legolas, facing Gimli. Its huge wings rocked the boat and the creature's foul breath could be smelled and heard. Within the boat, Gimli held onto the sides of the Elven boat tightly and watched as the Elf notched an arrow to his bow. The Dwarf was thankful that the beast could not see what the Prince was doing.

Quicker than the eye could see, Legolas turned around and fired his arrow in which it pierced the Nazgûl's shoulder. The Nazgûl screamed and Gimli tried not to rip his hand from the boats edges to hold them against his ears.

He heard the faint "Now!" come from his Elven friend and with all his strength he leaned to the side, turning the boat with him. Gimli felt the coldness of the water invade his body's skin as it penetrated his armour. The Dwarf felt himself sink but a hand grabbed his arm from above and pulled him towards the surface.

Both Dwarf and Elf broke the surface and Gimli cursed as he hit his head on something above him. Legolas laughed softly at the Dwarf's curse. The blonde Elf's laughter soon died as he heard the scream and wing beats above him.

Gimli silenced himself and brought a hand up to wipe the water that dripped into his eyes. He looked around and found the source of the thing that he banged his head on. The boat. When Legolas told him the plan about upturning the boat, he thought it was ridiculous and would never work but he trusted the Prince. It worked and he and the Elf were still alive!

For what felt like hours but only a couple minutes the sound of the beating wings and the Nazgûl's screams died down and both Elf and Dwarf sighed.

"Stupid beast!" Gimli cried happily "I never thought that would've worked."

"You doubted me?" Legolas raised his deep blue eyes.

Gimli didn't answer but laughed instead. "Now, how do you think we are going to get out of the mess?" He asked as his laughter stopped.

"Easy." Legolas answered. "We swim back to the top." The Elf still wore his smile.

"I can't swim Laddie."

"I know."

"Then how do you expect me to swim to the top?"

"You don't."

"What?"

Legolas sighed. "You are going to hold your breath and sink. I will then dive under and grab you before you sink too far and pull you to the surface." The Prince saw the look on the Dwarf's face a laughed before saying "Do you trust me?"

"Well I have trusted you once…" Gimli said before taking a deep breath and going under the water.

Legolas also took a deep breath and dove beneath the water, grabbed the Dwarf and pulled him to the surface. They both broke the surface again and grabbed unto the upside down, Elven boat.

Gimli smiled at Legolas and the Prince smiled back. They both heard the shouts of their friends coming from the banks of the river and both looked towards them, their smiles still on each other's faces.

The Elf and Dwarf had no idea that this was the start of one of the most powerful friendships the world had ever known.

* * *

While Legolas and Gimli were safely on land once more Aragorn shouted to the group to grab their attention "We cross the lake at nightfall." He walked towards the small fire that was crackling with the soft gently sounds of the wind, holding two towels in his hands "Hide the boats and continue on foot." He chucked a towel to Gimli who was now dry, except his beard. "We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli looked as if he was about to say something but Aragorn stopped him by saying "Recover your strength Gimli. You will need it."

"Recover my…?!" Gimli got up and paced. "_How dare he!" _He thought as he felt the redness of his cheeks started to burn.

Legolas smiled but as soon as it came it went and he hurried over to Aragorn and whispered "_We should leave now."_

"No." Aragorn stated as he shook his head. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore." Both ranger and Prince looked at the forest in front of them. "We must wait for the cover of darkness." The ranger then looked back around the camp.

Legolas' eyes were still locked on the forest in front. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Aragorn looked towards his best friend and furrowed his brows. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." He then quickly faced his friend beside him "I can feel it."

Merry walked back to the shore with hands full of twigs and branches. He dropped then and heard Gimli growl to his cousin "Recover my strength?" Merry then swatted his hands together to get rid of the small pieces of wood and leaves that hand fallen of the wood pile he carried and looked around the small camp for his cousin Frodo.

"Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli smiled as he saw Pippin nod.

Merry looked around him and still saw no signs of his cousin. "Where's Frodo?" He asked which made Strider, Legolas and Sam face him.

Aragorn looked around, like Sam and then noticed something. Boromir wasn't around either. All that was left of the man was his cloak and shield.

"_Aragorn." _Legolas' voice sounded within his head.

"_What is wrong, _Mellon-nin_?"_ He asked as he figured Boromir had gone for firewood.

"_The threat I was talking about…"_

Aragorn froze and faced his friend "_You don't mean?"_

A nod came from the blonde Elf and Aragorn cursed.

"_Boromir has gone after the Ring."_

* * *

**Oh no! ;-; **So you can all pretty much guess what is going to happen in the next chapter? Actually remove anything you might think out of your head and wait! ;) M'ahahaha! I am evil :D

WHYSOSERIOUSE96; DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I MADE ARAGORN AND ARWEN KISS ;D

_Things you might want to know?_

**The Argonath – I am sure it says that one of the statues is Elendil and the other was Isildor's younger brother but I changer it to Isildor because I am cool like that ;)**

_That's it I think ;D_

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Nearing Midnight; **Thank you and Thank you again! :D Here is the update and I hope you like it :)

**Sherlockholms; **Thanks Sherlock ;) I am glad you liked it! I am very creative, you see ;D I know :( If I ever meet him, I would kiss him so badly *-* :L

**WhySoSerious96; **Ahaha I am so mean ;) I knew you would love his lines ;D Thank you for pointing that out! It's difficult for me cause I is stupid blud ;p YAY! I quite like the line myself if I do say :') Awww thanks :'D I had to add Gimli's funny walk! You and me, peeing ourselves every time we imagine it…AHAHAHHA! :') wove chu! 3^3 xxx

**BrightWatcher; **I am glad I do :D Ahahaha Yes, when I have finished writing this I might take a break and write little chapters and add them etc. I'm not sure yet. I have so many ideas I really want them to go well! :p I have decided that the path Frodo chooses will be at the very end of Book 3 :) I will keep mentioning it every so often and make sure the readers stay interested :D

Ahaha I am the same but with Leggy :3 When I was 6 (first watching the movies) I fell in love with him straight away and this is why is the main character, along with Sauron, in the book I am doing ;'D I will send any if I can think of some :) Thank you for liking this story from the very beginning! You have made me so happy *Sniffles* :')

** Arwen16; **Leggy forever! :3 I cannot promise that he won't nor can I promise he will, Sorry ;L You will have to wait and see in the next chapter or chapter after if Boromir dies or not. I already know what's going to happen but I don't want to give that away ;) I will try to make it less painful for Boromir but again, I cannot promise that ;) M'ahahaha! ;D Thank you! I hope you like this chapter also :')

**scathach47; **Thank you! I will never stop, I can assure you :D

**LightsCDark; ***Blushes* Awww… Please do! :') I BEG YOU *-* :p I love Sauron *-* But I have missed this dude! I will! :D

**will zona; **Yep I will try of course and thank you! I will try :D

**NIghtrunner144; **Legolas was naturally born the way he was. He didn't need to choose a path at all :) When I write the prequel, it will hopefully explain so many questions :D

**Amberly Eldin; **I am glad you really liked it! :D Awww thanks! It's just when I write them, my mind yells at me "You are making it confusing!" :p ahahaha! That is alright, I don't mind :D Here is the chapter and I hope you like it! :D I will! ;D

* * *

Faramir: ANOTHER FAN! I am so popular!

Oh no. *face palms*

Faramir: *Music starts to play and Faramir dances happily while surrounded by fan girls*

FARAMIR!

Faramir: *Music stops dramatically.* Yes? *Gulps*

Closet. Now!

Faramir: But why?! :'(

Do you want me to kill you and never write you in my story?!

Faramir: *Gasps* You wouldn't?

**Oh, I would**. *Points to closet*

Faramir: *Climbs back into closet.*

*Grabs pad lock and locks the Closet*

* * *

**Namarië! **


	29. That ranger is your King!

Disclaimer in chapter 1 – Into the wilds.

**You **_**ALL**_** need to read this!; **The ending is coming very soon :( I need your votes on how I am going to continue this. If you go onto my profile, there should be a **poll** at the top of my**Biography**. Please click **vote now** and…Well…**Vote**! I need your opinions for which **option** I am going to do next.

If you don't want to do that, tell me in your reviews :)

**Thank you! xxx**

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – That ranger is your King!

Frodo walked silently along the trees of Parth Galen. Everything was so quite. The young Hobbit heard little tweets from birds as they flew south as if they were trying to avoid something that was coming. The wind was still; only a slight breeze could be felt for the trees never swayed and they were frozen as if terrified. Frodo wondered "_Terrified of what?"_ The small Halfling looked to the sky as he still walked and found that the sun was high. Today looked like an ordinary day but why was nature feeling so frightened?

Frodo continued to walk through the trees for what it seemed like hours but was actually only a couple of minutes. The brown leaves beneath his feet crinkled and twigs snapped. He looked towards the tress and saw them with different shades of greens.

The young Hobbit was too distracted by the vast colours of greens for he never noticed the Gondorian walk towards him with both arms full of twigs and branches. The Hobbit jumped as Boromir spoke "None of us should wonder alone." The Man bent down and picked up another branch.

Frodo glared at the Man. "And why is that?" The young Hobbit had felt some kind of hatred burning inside of him ever since he had heard the argument that Boromir and Aragorn had had.

"So much depends on you." As the Man placed the branch with the other one's within his arms, he faced Frodo and furrowed his brows. "Frodo?" He asked as he saw that Frodo was glaring at him.

"It's nothing." Frodo said coldly and turned away from the Man. He could hear the heavy footfalls of the Gondorian as he stepped closer.

"I know why you seek solitude." The Man stopped "You suffer." This caused Frodo to face the Man again. "I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

Frodo kept silent and narrowed his eyes. "_What is he trying to say? He is…different somehow."_

"There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take."

"I know what you would say." Frodo now understood. Boromir still, of course, wanted to take the Ring back to his city and us it against Sauron. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"_Foolish child." _The dark voice smiled from within the Gondorian's head.

"Warning? Against what?" The Man smiled and took a step towards Frodo.

The Halfling chose the moment to walk past Boromir but did not let his eyes stray. "_There is something wrong with him_." He thought.

"_He is afraid_." The voice whispered deeply.

"We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us…" Boromir followed Frodo as he backed away as fear started to rise, as well as anger. "…To destroy what we have. Don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way." Frodo stated. He watched as Boromir calm expression hardened and the Man's eyes narrowed with anger. "I will not lead the Ring to Gondor. It will destroy all the hearts of those inside your city." Frodo chose his words carefully.

"You choose to side with Aragorn. You choose to side with a ranger from the north, a frightful coward who hid himself for years, friending creatures who choose to flee these lands instead of fight and offer us aid?" Boromir was seething with anger.

The dark voice within his head laughed. "_Show him your anger, my puppet_."

"I do!" Frodo shouted with made the Gondorian stop in his tracks "The Elves are not creatures! They are beings like you and I. They leave because they must. You have heard that the time of the Elves is ending. None can escape the calling of the sea!"

"Do not side with foul things. Beings of light…Ha!" Boromir chose this moment to start walking towards the Halfling again. "They are frightened just like that ranger is."

"That ranger is your King!" Frodo watched as Boromir slammed the twigs and branches onto the ground in front of him.

"_Time to get my Ring_." The cold voice smiled.

"He is not my King! He never will be!" Boromir clenched his hands and his knuckles turned white. "Give me the Ring."

"No." Frodo said calmly as he tried to further the distance between himself and the power-crazed Man.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir pulled a face of mock hurt.

"You are not yourself." The Hobbit watched as the Man smiled.

"Not myself? Are you sure that you are not _yourself_?"

Frodo chose this time to turn away from the Man and walked quickly walk away. He heard the Gondorian shout "Answer me!" The young Hobbit heard the heavy footfalls of the Man and turned to face him once again and saw that Boromir picked up the pace and started to run and him.

Frodo's eyes widened and he stumbled. He also began to run but the man was quicker and qhe caught up quickly. He roughly grabbed Frodo's forearm, all the while, screaming "It should've been mine!"

The young Hobbit tried his best to get Boromir to release his arm but he was not strong enough. He felt the Man's grip tighten and panicked. He was twisting, punching and kicking as he tried to get the man to release him.

"Give it to me!" Boromir shouted.

"No!" Frodo cried. The Ring fell out from his tunic, still on the chain around his neck, and he grabbed it with his free hand. It was difficult but the Hobbit managed to slip the Ring onto his finger.

Boromir released Frodo as he disappeared. He looked at the ground where Frodo had been and then felt something hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Boromir watched as the leaves moved on their own as if something was treaded on them. "I see your mind." His snarled in a voice that was not his own. "You will take the Ring to Sauron!" Boromir frantically looked around noticing the leaves no longer moved. "You will betray us!"

Frodo hid behind one of the trees, watching the crazed man crawl on the floor shouting "You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you!" The Hobbit saw the Man stand, still looking for where he might have hidden. "Curse you and all the Halflings!"

The Hobbit was about to turn away and run when he noticed something strange. The world around him was different to when he had first, accidently, slipped the Ring on. Instead of pure black, the world was white and cloudy. He could make out the surroundings around him. He went to look at the Man again and his eyes widened.

Behind the Gondorian stood a dark shadow that seemed to be smiling. Frodo's breathing became short and fear suddenly rose inside of him.

"_So you are the one who has my Ring?"_ The figure laughed.

Frodo gasped as he realised who this shadow was. Frodo didn't reply and turned around and ran as quickly as he could up the hill. He didn't care where his feet took him; he just knew he needed to get away.

Sauron laughed and crouched next to the Man, pacing a hand on the Gondorians shoulder "_You have been very useful, my Puppet. I have no need for you now." _The shadow smiled and then, within Boromir's mind, faded.

The Man slowly raised himself from the ground. He suddenly whimpered and his breathing became short as he had now realised what he had just done. "Frodo?" He spoke softly. Boromir didn't want things to turn out like this. "Frodo?" He asked again as a tear slowly fell down his cheek. He ran a hand through his hair while the other brushed the tears that fell from both eyes.

The Man couldn't help but think "_What have I done?"_

* * *

"Gimli! Have you found them yet?" Aragorn asked as he ran towards the Dwarf.

"Nothing, I am afraid." Gimli replied.

Aragorn sighed "Let us keep looking then. They couldn't have gone far." The Man nodded at the Dwarf and turned away and ran the opposite way he came, while Gimli went to the left.

Each member had now been searching for almost an hour and slowly feared something had terrible happened to their friends. Merry, Pippin and Sam were out searching together while Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli went off by themselves.

Aragorn ran quickly through the forest floor when something caught his eye. He looked towards the sky and saw a faint gold blur dancing among the trees tops. "Legolas!" The ranger called and the blur disappeared. The man waited for a few seconds and the sighed. Legolas must not have heard him.

"Yes?" A voice from behind him made him jump and curse.

Legolas chuckled as the ranger was caught off guard. "You wanted me _Estel_?"

Aragorn glared at the Prince and then he breathed in deeply. "Don't do that again." Aragorn lightly punched the Elf's shoulder and watched as his friend smiled "Have you seen Frodo or Boromir yet?" He asked.

Legolas smile disappeared and his expression became serious "I have found tracks that lead up towards the ruins of Amon Hen. I was on my way up there but then you called. I have also found tracks of another walking back to the camp." The Elf watched the Man nod and then he continued "I feel strange. Sauron had been keeping quiet for he just sat within my mind as if in some sort of trance but now he is back and he finds something amusing...But I am not sure what."

Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Do not not worry, _mellon-nin_. All will be well soon." The ranger watched as the Elf smiled slightly "I will follow the tracks leading to Amon Hen."

Legolas nodded and then replied "I will find Gimli and then, when we are both together, we will find the _Periannaths_." *Hobbits*

"Gimli has gone west, alittle to the left from where we are now. You will find him within a few minutes if you take to the trees." Aragorn then looked deeply into the blonde Elf's eyes and whispered "_Be safe,_ _mellon-nin_."

Legolas gave a small smile and then, quicker than the future King could blink, Legolas jumped into the trees and ran across the branches in search for his short friend.

Aragorn breathed deeply again before setting off. It was still around Mid-day which he was thankful for and he was also thankful for the small distance he now had to travel. Within the next four or maybe five minutes he would be at Amon Hen. So, the ranger ran. He was glad he had been brought up by the Elves and that he had some Elvish blood running through him.

"_You are afraid_!" Boromir's cruel words echoed within his mind. "_All your life, you have hiding in the shadows."_

Aragorn cursed quietly and muttered "I have not been hiding." The ranger came to a halt as he looked up at the ruins of Amon Hen. He smiled slightly but then it vanished as he heard a soft thud coming from the other side. The future King furrowed his brow and silently walked towards the place where the sound had come from. Aragorn stood still as he saw Frodo sprawled out on the ground rubbing the back of his neck. "Frodo?" He asked.

Frodo jumped and let out a cry. His eyes were still full of fear and he gulped "_It has taken Boromir_." He whispered. He then spoke again but this time it was no longer a whisper but a shout "The Ring has taken Boromir!"

Aragorn furrowed his brows again and his eyes widened. "Where is the Ring?" His voice was harsh and full of anger.

Frodo's blues eyes widened and scurried away from the approaching ranger "Stay away!" Frodo finally got to his feet and ran away from the man.

What felt like a sprint to Hobbit, it was actually only a jog to a Man.

Aragorn shouted softly "Frodo!"

The Hobbit turned back to the ranger and stopped his attempt to try and get away from the Man. "_Why am I running from him? Do I not trust him_?" The young Hobbit thought.

Strider raised his hand into the air for Frodo to know that he wasn't going to hurt him. "I swore to protect you." The Man's eyes were full with hurt.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo glared at the Man. "_What am I doing?!" _He thought. "_I have always trusted him, why now? Is it because of Boromir? Is it because I am afraid?"_

"Frodo…" The ranger began "…From the day we met in Bree, I swore to protect you even if you were not unaware of it. I will not let danger befall you. Please…" The ranger begged "…Let me help you." He finished but he was only met with silence.

Frodo was unable to answer for now he had realised that he could no longer trust anyone, not even himself. He slowly looked down towards his hand and opened it. There lay in the palm of his hand, the source of all the betrayal, anger, hurt and sadness he had experienced over the past two months. The small Hobbit then looked towards the ranger who was staring at the trinket within his tiny hand.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked, fearful of the rangers answer.

Aragorn stared at the Ring as if he was in a trance. He suddenly heard a voice within his mind. It was a deep and cold voice that whispered his name "_Aragorn_…" The ranger stepped towards the Halfling and knelt in front of him on one knee, still staring at the small golden trinket. "_Elessar_…"

Frodo watched as Striders hand lifted and hovered over his own. His eyes never left those of the future Kings as his was glued on the Ring. The young Hobbit watched as Aragorn's eyes narrowed suddenly. It was if he was now fighting something within himself for if it was another Man, they would have taken the Ring by now.

Frodo was indeed right for Aragorn was fighting within. The Dark voice was telling him of desires he did not want and power that he could gain but he also did not want that either.

"_Stubborn fool. Can you not see the power that could be yours?!"_ The voice screamed within his mind.

"_I do not want that power."_ He answered simply and yet his voice was too cold for his liking.

"_You will control all, can't you see that? All races will bow before you and none will be able to defy you!_" The dark voice was like a harsh wind. It assaulted the ranger from all the corners in his mind.

"_I do not want that! Leave my thoughts Sauron_!" Aragorn shouted. He then heard a loud laugh echo which then began to fade.

"_Aragorn!"_ Another voice invaded his mind and the future King sighed as he realised whose voice it was. "_Go back to the world. Frodo is waiting your answer. I will deal with Sauron." _

Within his mind, Aragorn turned to face his Elven friend and smiled. "_Hannon le, mellon-nin_."

"_Lle ier creoso_." *You are welcome* Legolas smiled and then disappeared along with the dark shadow of Sauron, who cursed as he was pushed away from the rangers mind and back into the Prince's.

Strider blinked as he came back to the world outside his mind. He looked into Frodo's eyes and smiled softly. The ranger's hand then closed the Hobbits tiny one and held it tightly. He heard the little being sigh with relief as he answered the question that his small friend had asked "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." He then lifted Frodo's little hand and placed it against the Hobbits own chest.

"I know." The small reply from the Hobbit made the rangers eyes blur as they were filled with tears that had not escaped. The beings eyes held so much pain, hurt and loneliness that Aragorn was afraid he would fall apart here and now. "Look after the others." A lone tear fell from the Hobbits face "Especially Sam. He will not understand."

"_He is leaving then_." The ranger brought his hand up and wiped away the tear as he heard the Hobbit sniff. He nodded once and then furrowed his brows as he saw a blue light come from the Hobbits sheathed sword. To his horror, he remembered that Frodo's sword only lit up if Orcs or Goblins were around. "_Go, Frodo!"_ He whispered harshly. He stood up quickly and pulled out his sword from its sheath.

Frodo looked down and pulled Sting halfway and saw it glowing. "Run." He heard the ranger say but he stood completely still. "Run!" Aragorn had then shouted which made him sheath Sting.

With one final look, Frodo ran away from the foul creatures that Aragorn was about to face.

"_Farewell, Aragorn_."

* * *

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called as he searched the forest himself. He had split up from Merry and Sam a few minutes ago for they had become distracted with some mushrooms that were growing within some bushes and some that were sprouting from an old log.

"Mr. Frodo!" He called again but he found no answer. He ran towards a hill and then heard sword clashes, harsh roars and shouts. He stopped dead in his tracks "_Oh no."_ He thought "_Mr_. _Legolas was right. The shadow has come! That must mean that the threat has already been_…" His thoughts were cut as he saw ten black creatures appear over the top of the hill and were joined by others.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he tried to move but he couldn't. Summoning all the strength he had gained over the past two months he ran and hid within a small berry bush. He watched the dark creatures run passed him, shouting commands in some vile language he had now learnt as the black speech of Mordor.

* * *

"Come Gimli! Aragorn is in trouble!" Legolas shouted to his short friend as they ran up a hill near the ruins of Amon Hen.

"If there weren't so many hills I would be a lot quicker, Master Elf!" Gimli yelled back as he clenched his axe tightly within his hand. He looked ahead and saw the Elf nearing the top.

Legolas stopped suddenly and notched an arrow to his bow. He quickly released it and felled the evil creature that ran towards him. He quickly fired another for more of the foul beings came his way. He quickly glanced back towards Gimli and saw the Dwarf nearing him. He accidently let one of the foul being slip passed him so Gimli would get some kill.

Gimli let out a battle cry as the beast slipped passed the Elf. He swung his axe high and sliced the creatures arm and then swung higher and cut its head, clean of its body.

Shouts could be heard from on top of the hill. They were harsh and deep **"Find the Halfling!"**

Legolas fired arrows after arrows while Gimli threw small blades at the dark creatures. Both beings looked up to the ruin and saw their dear friend fighting above it. Aragorn was being overwhelmed and needed their help and fast. This made both, Elf and Dwarf, pick up the pace and run towards their friend who was in need if their aid.

The Elf and Dwarf smiled as they saw they friend jump and shout "Elendil!" A few seconds after the jump, they both ran into the clearing and killed all the foes that came their way.

Gimli sliced his foes literally in half, all the while shouting curses in Dwarvish. Aragorn blocked his attackers and felled many as they still attacked. Legolas shot many arrows and sometimes used his the arrows to stab the creatures with.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Gimli shouted as he sliced through an oncoming creature. The three still did not know what these creatures were for they had received no information about these types of creatures.

They were taller than any Orcs or Goblin except the Goblin King for he was a massive brute that was covered in a light pink spots that looked like blisters while his skin was a darker shade. These creatures were pure black, a white hand was painted on each individual creature and some of them had shades of dark red on them.

The three Fellowship members presumed that this was blood from the victims that must have gotten in their way on the way here. Each dark servant was heavily armoured but the three were thankful for the armour was not as strong for even the weakest strike could cut through. They each guessed that it was all made to look like an illusion. Make the beasts look tough by wearing armour that looked strong but with as easy as cutting through butter.

"Aragorn, we must move!" Legolas shouted.

This shout made the ranger quickly kill the foe that he was attacking and he ran down the path Frodo had decended. Gimli and Legolas were quick at killing those that were assaulting them. Both beings began to follow the ranger, killing the black creatures that seemed to be multiplying.

* * *

Frodo ran down one of the many hills that were around the forest of Amon Hen and within Parth Galen. He stumbled and fell, rolling down the hill, whimpering as his body came to a halt at the bottom of the steep hill he had run down. He could hear the cruel shouts from above and quickly moved behind a tree for the black creatures were now descending the hill.

Frodo watched the many creatures grunt as they ran passed him. He breathed in deeply for he had no idea that he had been holding his breath. He looked back up the hill and saw no more of the creatures coming but before he could move he heard some rustling in a bush on the other side of the hill. The young Hobbits eyes grew wide as he saw both his cousins pop their heads up and looked towards him.

"_Frodo!"_ Merry whispered.

"_Hide here. Quick!" _Pippin also whispered and both cousins waved their hands towards Frodo. "_Come on!"_ Pippin whispered again as his cousin didn't move. Pippin looked at Merry beside him and saw that he had his brow furrowed in confusion. He also furrowed his brow and asked "_What's he doing?_" Pippin faced his other cousin again and saw him shake his head.

"_He's leaving_." Merry whispered sadly.

"_What?!"_ Pippin exclaimed

Both looked at their cousin face and saw great sadness within his bright blue eyes.

"_I am sorry._" Frodo mouthed and then got up and ran as quickly as fast as he could.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted as he ran out the bush towards his cousin but stopped half way as the shouts and growls could be heard. The youngest Hobbit faced the top of the hill and saw the creatures descend it.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted and ran to his cousin. His eyes widened as he saw the foul beast descend. He then thought of something but it would put both of them in danger. "Pippin, I need you to trust me."

"Anything." His cousin answered.

Merry smiled and then shouted to the foul creatures "Hey! Hey, you!" Pippin looked at Merry as if he had gone mad. "Over here!" Merry continued to shout.

Pippin now understood what his cousin was trying to do. Distract them and lead them away from Frodo. "Over here!" Pippin repeated and both Hobbits ran in the opposite direction Frodo had taken.

"It's working!" Pippin shouted to Merry as the black beast's followed them.

"I know it's working, you idiot! Run!" The older of the two shouted back and pushed Pippin gently for him to quicken his pace.

No matter how fast they were going the beast were quickly gaining on them.

* * *

Legolas had now drawn his two knives and started a deadly dance, slicing his foes vital organs and artery's. He ducked many blows and parried each one.

"_So, Saruman's beasts have finally come across you_." Sauron laughed deep within the Princes mind.

Legolas ignored the Dark Lord and grunted instead. He wondered why Sauron always decided to turn up during the worst times.

"_My little Princeling, tell me…"_ Sauron smiled _"…Why do you fight?"_

"_What?" _Legolas was confused. Surely Sauron should know that he fights for his loved ones, friends and for the peace of this land.

"_Why do you fight?"_

It was such a simple question but Legolas could not answer it. If Sauron already knew the answer then why should he give him it.

"_No answer? Or should I have finished that question?"_ Sauron walked around the Prince, in his mind, his smile still apon his pale face. "_Why do you fight…When Saruman's creatures do not attack you?"_

By now, Legolas had realised that he had stopped his fighting. The foul beings were simply targeting Aragorn and Gimli. They ran passed him as if he was invisible. Legolas furrowed his brow and then resumed his fighting. He notched an arrow and gently released it, watching it slam into the body of one of the creatures that had grabbed Aragorn from behind. The arrow was strong enough to kill but not stronger enough to pierce through its thick armour all the way.

Aragorn nodded his thanks to Legolas and couldn't help but smile as he heared Gimli shout his war cries.

* * *

Merry and Pippin stood frozen as they realised that they were now surrounded. The foul creatures were still running towards them and there was no way out. Each side was covered by the army of foul beings. They had no escape.

But just when they were losing all hope, they saw the Gondorian, who they had been searching for this whole time, appeared out of nowhere and quickly felled one of the creatures that had raised an axe above its head, ready to strike down and kill.

"Boromir!" Both Hobbits explained with joy and saw the man turning around, smiling. Both unsheathed their swords and joined in with Boromir, slicing and killing many dark creatures that came towards them.

Soon the number of the creatures increased and Boromir yelled "Merry, Pippin! Start running!" He saw both nod and killed the creatures that were nearest to them. Boromir did the same and quickly took his horn out of his belt and blew on it. The sound was loud which made the creatures stop and hold their hands to their ears.

Boromir knew that the horn call would reach Legolas' ears and blew on it again. He also knew that Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were not that far behind him and were dealing with their own problems but right now they needed to hurry for the safety of the Halfling's would depend on teamwork.

He could not face all these beings by himself. Boromir blew on the horn once more but was cut short for one of the beasts had came up behind him, sword raised. He quickly felled the beast and watched as Pippin lunged for onc that was running towards him. The beast fell to the floor and Merry took this chance to join in, swiftly cutting the beast's throat.

It seemed like thousands had now come running towards the three and Boromir shouted "Run! Run!" Merry and Pippin got up of the bloody beast and did as they were told. The Gondorian also ran but quickly turned as another beast raised its blade to strike him down. He cut the creature through the gut and finished it off by stabbing it through its black heart.

Merry and Pippin stopped and threw their swords to the ground. They picked up some rocks and began to chuck them at the foul beings that were now getting closer to them. Hobbit throws were very deadly and could leave any being unconscious with a single hit. Many creatures fell but it wasn't enough.

Little did any of the three beings know, was that a lone black creature was slowly walking towards them. A bow was within its black hand while a white hand was painted on its face. It slowly notched an arrow and raised it, aiming for the Gondorian's heart.

Boromir blocked the creature that he was fighting and kill it instantly for his sword stabbed the creature's heart. Boromir looked around waiting for another foul being to kill but then a sudden _whistle_ ran through the air.

Merry and Pippin stopped all their movements as they heard a loud _thud_ and a grunt come from their dear friend. Both looked at the Gondorian fearfully as he fell to the ground. The arrow, that had pieced the son of the steward, was near to his heart.

The Man was gasping for much needed air. He was sure that the arrow had pierced his lung. Blood began to spill from his lips and trickle down his chin. He coughed harshly but quickly summoned all the strength he had within his dying body to fell the beasts that were still coming towards him and his two friends.

The black creature that had shot the arrow growled and made its way over to the man, holding a quiver full of black arrows. It set its foul bow once again and fired the second arrow into the Man's stomach.

All the air Boromir had, now left him as he fell to his knees once again.

Merry and Pippin slowly felt tears in their eyes. "Boromir!" They both shouted and quickly turned, picked up their swords and ran into the oncoming beasts.

This time the beasts knew their attacks. One grabbed Merry by his throat and the other grabbed Pippin by his waist.

"Boromir!" Merry shouted as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Boromir! Please, don't die! Boromir!" Pippin's tears were falling as well. Both Hobbit's were carried off by the creatures and disappeared within some bushes.

Boromir watched as more foul beings ran passed him. He then fearfully looked up towards the creature, that had shot him and questioned "What…are you?" He breathing was fast for only one lung was working. Suddenly he coughed and the pain was so great that he cried out.

The dark creature smiled "We are Uruk-hai." Its voice was harsh and cold. "Farewell, Man of Gondor." It raised its bow once again but before it could even release the arrow a _whistle_ sound flew through the air, from a different bow and pierced its cruel black heart. The Uruk-hai fell to its knees with a grunt.

Aragorn burst into the clearing where the beast was and screamed at the beast as he ran forward, his sword raised and quickly decapitated it. He gently walked towards the Man, that was still on his knees and slowly lowered him to the ground. "Boromir." He spoke softly.

"They...Took the little ones..." He grabbed the rangers sleeve as his body convulsed, coughing harshly, blood spilling from his faint blue lips.

Legolas jumped down form the tree branch he was perched on. Aragorn had told him to take the the trees for it would be much quicker to get to the Gondorian then on foot. His arrow had flown true but he couldn't feel any success because the Man now laid on the forest floor dying. He ran towards his friend and knelt beside the Gondorian. Placing a gently hand on the Man's forehead and breathing in deeply.

Aragorn watched as the Prince's eyes glazed along with the dying Man below him. He quickly scanned the Man's body and saw that the arrow wounds were indeed deeply imbedded. Loud footfalls could be heard and he quickly glanced over his shoulder at the Dwarf that finished of the last Uruk-hai in the area.

"That's the last of them." Gimli mumbled. The Dwarf made his way over to the Man and his eyes widened as he saw Boromir's wounds. "Aragorn…" Gimli swallowed the lump that had now formed in his throat "…Will he survive?"

Aragorn didn't look at the Dwarf but answered "That I do not know." The ranger then looked towards the Prince who had now had narrowed his glossy eyes at something within his mind.

"It depends if Legolas can bring him back."

* * *

**13 pages! :o **See how much I write for you?! ;) The ending is very near! D: Well for this book anyway :L

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! I really need everyone's opinion! **_**:)**

_Things you might want to know?_

**I am thinking of never doing such a long chapter again 'o.o' I am so tired! **

**The Goblin King – I have seen the Hobbit already and if you haven' and accuse me for not getting his appearance right then I will tell you to look him up on Google ;)**

_That's it ;)_

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you! If this makes you cry, I am incredibly sorry! :L Here is the update!

**Why. So. Serious96; **Thanks for pointing them out. I just skip those really obvious ones :p Ahaha Thanks, I needed to start with their bromance and some point or otherwise it would never had happened :L I am terribly sorry, mellon-nin ;) ahahaha! :')

**Lazy Gaga; **Are you a new reviewer?! :o! YAY! :D Awww thank you! Sorry if you are tired! I really did mean it to take this long but it makes people more interested, you know? ;) I will try, mellon-nin! :D Thank you for reviewing!

**LotrNienna; **Oh no! You died again! *Revives* Thank you :3

**LightsCDark; **It is true. Aragorn had no idea that Arwen was in Lothlórien :L When Arwen is with Elladan and Elrohir she tells them about what happened. That flashback was at the same point as the time when Galadriel gave the Fellowship their gifts :) Hope this helps? :L No she is defiantly not going to the undying lands. In Imladris I never showed her saying a proper farewell. :) Hope you like this chappy? :D

**loveOnee; **ahahaha They are, aren't they? :3 What you don't know, is that Faramir likes to be abused, by me of course ;) Don't play the Violin! *begs*

**Nightlightbee;** Are you a new reviewer as well?! :D *blushes* Thank you :3 You are making me smile like a fool :') Awww Thank you :D I am glad you liked it. I have to agree with you on that for it did indeed focus a lot more on Frodo and Aragorn. :/ Here is the next chapter! :D Ahaha Faramir has so many fans *rolls eyes* ;) Ahaha I hope you like this chapter :')

**Arwen. Elf16; **YAY! I am glad it was ;) *Gimli* Ahaha ;D It's alright we all make these silly mistakes, while I write, I sometimes put Leoglas :L Ahaha Thank you! Urm I hope this chapter didn't make you cry? I am hoping the next one will ;) M'ahahaha**! **

**will zona; **I do as well! I love Aragorn/Arwen but my friend prefers her and Aragorn :L Thank you! And I will try! :D

**Nightrunner144; **_Hannon le, mellon-nin!_ *Thank you, My friend!* I am glad you liked it :D

**Amberly Eldin;** Ahaha You make me laugh :') Awww *blushes* :3 Really? :'3 It is alright, You do not need to apologise :) I have indeed! I had the advance tickets So I was one of the Many, who had seen it first ;D It was exactly how I imagine it! Peter Jackson is a God! :o! Thank you! I must correct you, _mellon-nin_ ;) It says (On LOTR Wikia) that is was indeed Elendil and Isildor's brother but I changed it to Isildor because I am cool like that ;) haha I hope you like this chapter?! :D

**Hallely; **Sorry, Sorry! I will try not to be ;)

* * *

Boromir: Sophie?

Yes, Boromir? :)

Boromir: Have you seen my brother? I wish to say farewell.

Oh, urm…Nope. Sorry. ^^'

Boromir: Oh ;-; Okay. Tell him I said Goodbye. And that I love him?

Urm… yes ;-; I will… :(

Boromir: Sophie, what's wrong?

NOTHING! WAHHHHHHH! :'(

Boromir :'(

* * *

**Namarië! **


	30. Christmas note and Teaser

Hello all!

I would just like to say… **MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

I hope you enjoy your festive day and get everything you hoped for :)

Sophie xxx

Note about story: The next chapter will be uploaded on the 27th or the 28th of December :) I have relatives coming round on the 25th/26th/27th and I don't know if I wil be able to post it on time )

* * *

**Reviews; **_(Chapter 29)._

**LightsCDark; **Ahaha, you will have to wait and see ;) I must say the sacrifice is a HUGE one ;D You will indeed have to wait for the next Chapter ;) It was indeed a long chapter :o 6,000+ words D: Never wrote so much in my life! :L Awww, really? :3 That makes me happy xD

**Lazy Gaga; **YAY! I love new reviewers :3 Awww thank you! :') It's alright! Thank you for reviewing :'D

**Nightlightbee; ***Cries with you* He was! Stupid ring! :( Thank you! :D

**BrightWatcher; **Where on earth have you been?! ;) Ahaha I joke… Or am I? :o! ;) ahahaha! :') Thank you! And thank you again :'D

**LotrNienna; ***Pats on your back* You are welcome :) THANK YOU! ;3

**Why. So. Serious96;** It was! ;O Yay! I am glad :p I know, I am just mean ;) I love bullying Faramir :D Ahaha You loved it really though? ;) xxx

**Arwen. Elf16; **I am so mean ;) aha thanks :D I hope you don't cry in this chapter! :o ;D I am guessing you will have to cry in the next chapter now ;D M'ahahahaha!

**will zona; **Thank you! Merry Christmas, to you too :D

**Nightrunner144; **I am glad you loved it :D I will as soon as possible :')

* * *

_**TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_ ;D

"_You have a choice Legolas." _Sauron smiled cruelly.

"_I cannot choose something so ridicu…" _The blonde Prince was interrupted by the Dark Lord's deep laughter.

"_You are such a fool! All you have to do is accept the terms. Either your life or his." _Sauron pointed to the Gondorian who lay, breathing heavily, at his feet.

"_I cannot accept Sauron! I will not betray _Arda_ for you! Its people deserve its peace. They have waited many long years for your destruction and when peace is finally restored to the free lands, you want me to ruin that by you becoming a part of me?! Don't you see we are already one? What more could you possibly want?!" _The crown Prince screamed as Sauron stood, smiling at every word he said.

"_I want your body so I can regenerate my power, once that little Halfling has destroyed my Ring. I want to lock you up within my tower and torture your very soul until you become nothing more than a pet, a toy for my own desires and for my filthy servants." _Sauron stalked towards the Prince then stood right in front of him._ "I would make you wish that you were never born…" _Legolas flinched at his dark words_. "…And once I have broken you, I will come after your pesky _'friends'_ and break them too."_

"How can I accept something like this?" Legolas whispered.

"_Simple. His life or the whole or _Arda's_…" Sauron then turned away from the Prince and walked back to the Gondorian who now coughed as more blood slowly trickled out of his mouth._

"_**Your choice**__." _

* * *

Have a fantastic Christmas :D

I hope you all look forward to the next Chapter! xxx


	31. Be at Peace, son of Gondor

Disclaimer in chapter 1 Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 30 - Be at peace.

"_Boromir!"_ Legolas shouted within the darkness. A few seconds ago, the Elven Prince had entered the dying Man's mind in attempt to bring him back. He had noticed that Sauron had a stronger hold on Boromir than he had originally thought. Everything was so...Dark and evil that it made the blonde Elf shiver.

"_Boromir!"_ Legolas shouted again. He found it strange that the Man was nowhere in sight. The Prince wondered for a several minutes, searching for the Gondorian. Suddenly something caught his attention. A gasped escaped his lips as he saw Boromir, on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. The blonde Elf ran towards the Man but then he was stopped as a large shadow rose from inside Boromir's body. "_Sauron!"_ The Prince narrowed his eyes as he growled.

The dark Lord smiled within his cloak. _"My little Princeling, how good it is to see you again. Are you here for your..."_ Sauron looked down towards the Gondorian. His smile grew as he heard the raspy breaths escape Boromir's blooded mouth _"...Little friend_."

"_Leave him be, Sauron. You have tortured his mind and soul countless times. Let him have his peace."_ The Prince of Mirkwood pleaded to the Lord that haunted his dreams.

"_Do you really think I will ever let him have peace?_" Sauron asked "_He shall have peace when he lies, floating within the Halls of Mando's. He shall have peace when I take his soul and use it for my own personal use."_

"You will do no such thing." Legolas whispered as his anger grew far to high for his liking.

_"What you do not understand my little Prince, is that I can and I will."_ Sauron laughed and looked down again at the bloody, dying Man. The dark Lord found it amusing to see such a proud being near deaths door. He slowly lowered himself, knelt at the Gondorian's side and placed a hand apon his chest.

Legolas watched as Boromir's eye's flew open and his body convulsed. The Prince flinched as Sauron laughed and the Man screamed. More blood started to pour from the Man's mouth and Legolas couldn't find the strength to move.

_**"Las! Don't look! Please, what ever happens, don't look!"** _

"_Stop it_!" Legolas eye's widened as he heard his mothers cries. His hands flew to his ears as he tried to block out the familiar screams which Boromir made.

The dark Lord released his hand from Boromir's chest. "_Bring back memories, my little Prince?"_ Sauron spoke as his smile remained on his face. _"Bring back painful memories?"_ His questions was left unanswered. He stood once more, listening to the sweet sound of the dying Man regaining his consciousness.

Boromir coughed as blood pooled in the back of his throat. He painfully turned to lie on his side and shivered as he felt the blood trickle from his blue tinged lips. Once the blood had escaped his mouth, the Gondorian blinked through his cloudy vision several times. His eye's widened as he saw an Elf in heavy black armour standing behind him. Boromir knew that this was Sauron. The dark Lord had been haunting his thoughts ever since the moment he had saw him in the mines of Moria.

"_Come, my little princeling, tell me what it was like hearing your mother scream."_ Sauron taunted. The dark Lord watched as Legolas started to close in on himself.

Boromir's eyes remained wide. "Legolas?" he thought. He tried to turn his head but it caused him to much pain. So instead he did the only thing he could do. The Man listened to the conversation both Elves were having.

"_Do you remember what your mother's screams were like?"_ Sauron stepped over the Man and stood in front of him.

_**"Las! Don't look!"**_

"Stop it." Legolas whispered. He remembered each scream and cry that came from his mother's mouth. He remembered the roars of joy as the Orcs tortured her. The blond Prince also remembered the screams he made as he watched the foul beings rip her apart.

"_You do remember, don't you?"_ Sauron provoked the blonde Prince which made Boromir flinch.

Quicker than the eye, Legolas grabbed both his white knives from their sheathes and ran towards the dark Lord. Sauron's laughter stopped but his smile remained as he pulled a sword from his belt, unsheathing it and blocking the Prince's attack. The dark Lord clicked his tongue as he said "_Resorting to violence now, are we?"_

"_Shut your foul mouth."_ The Prince spoke calmly as he jumped away from Sauron as the Lord swung his sword towards him. Breathing deeply, Legolas closed his eye's for a few seconds as he tried to compose himself.

"_You do not know how much you..."_ Sauron was interrupted when Boromir suddenly cried out from the pain the arrows brought him.

"_Boromir!"_ Legolas shouted. The Man needed his aid and needed it quickly.

"_He is beyond your aid now, Legolas."_ Sauron turned to look at the Gondorian whose face was scrunched up with pain. "_He is fading_."

"_No! He is far from fading_." Legolas ran forwards but was stopped as Sauron raised his sword and held it against his throat.

"_You want me to leave his mind so that you can heal him_. _That is why you came_." Sauron growled. Legolas wasn't surprised about how the dark Lord's emotions suddenly changed. "_Why would I do that when he will help in the destruction my Ring?" _Sauron smiled unexpectedly_ "How about I give you a choice_."

"_What choice?"_ Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"_Well, actually, you have two choices."_ Sauron pulled his sword away from the Prince's throat and sheathed it. "_The choices are; you either give your life to me, bearing my soul when I am destroyed and I will save this Man for you or I leave this Man's mind and you save the Man yourself but he will have no chance of survival_."

"_You cannot be serious?!"_ Legolas took a step back, completely shocked by the choices he had to make. "To bear his soul...When he is destroyed?" He thought.

"_You have a choice Legolas_." Sauron smiled cruelly.

"_I cannot choose something so ridicu..._" The blonde Prince was interrupted by the dark Lord's deep laughter.

"_You are such a fool! All you have to do is accept the terms. Either your life or his_." Sauron pointed to the Gondorian who lay, breathing heavily, at his feet.

"_I cannot accept Sauron! I will not betray _Arda_ for you! Its people deserve its peace. They have waited many long years for your destruction and when peace is finally restored to the free lands, you want me to ruin that by you becoming a part of me?! Don't you see we are already one? What more could you possibly want?!"_ The crown Prince screamed as Sauron stood, smiling at every word he said.

"_I want your body so I can regenerate my power, once that little Halfling has destroyed my Ring. I want to lock you up within my tower and torture your very soul until you become nothing more than a pet, a toy for my own desires and for my filthy servants."_ Sauron stalked towards the Prince then stood right in front of him. _"I would make you wish that you were never born"_ Legolas flinched at his dark words. "_And once I have broken you, I will come after your pesky '_friends_' and break them too."_

"How can I accept something like this_?"_ Legolas whispered.

"_Simple. His life or the whole or_ Arda's" Sauron then turned away from the Prince and faced the Gondorian who now coughed as more blood slowly trickled out of his mouth.

"_**Your choice."** _

Silence fell in Boromir's mind as Legolas was torn in choosing which path he now had to take.

"_Don't."_ A weak voice shattered the silence. Legolas could tell that Boromir's breathing had now begun to decrease. "_Do not...Save me. Please"_

The Prince of Mirkwood looked at the Gondorian sadly but then he smiled "_Boromir, you are member of the Fellowship and a friend. We need you_." Legolas then faced the dark Lord and said "_A friends life is more important then the _Arda's_ peace_." He spoke proudly, a slight sadness was in his voice.

"_So you wish to save your friends life and bear my soul?"_ Sauron smirked as he questioned the blonde Elf. A simple nod from Legolas was his only answer. The Lord's smirk grew "_Come, my little Prince_." He beckoned Legolas forwards which the Prince obeyed.

"_Don't...Legolas_." Boromir coughed.

Sauron took a dagger from his belt and placed it against his palm. His white hand curled around the daggers blade and the dark Lord slowly pulled it away, slicing into his hand as his did so.

Legolas stood, eye's transfixed on Sauron's movements. Soon, the dagger was dripping with the blood of the dark Elf and the red liquid slowly made a trail down his arm.

"_Hold out your hand."_ Sauron said. Legolas held his hand and hissed as Sauron grabbed it, none to gently and started to mumble words that Legolas recognised as the black speech.

"_Legolas...Please...It's a..."_ Boromir's words were cut short as a searing pain shot through his body. He cried out which made Legolas face him.

The Prince furrowed his brows and watched as Boromir convulsed and clawed at his body, tugging the arrows that were still imbedded. A sudden panic within Legolas grew as he saw Sauron smile at the Gondorian's cries. The blonde Elf tried to pull his hand free from the Lord's grip but to no avail for Sauron had a tight grip around it.

Sauron finally released Legolas' hand and laughed "_Yes...Yes_!" He cried as he waved his hands into the air, holding them high above his head.

Legolas took this moment to run towards the Man as the convulsions were getting slower as well as his breathing. "_Boromir!"_ Legolas shouted as he knelt next to the Man, grabbing his bloody hand within his own. "Boromir." He whispered sadly as the Gondorian looked his way.

"_I tried...To...Warn...Curse"_ He never finished as he coughed and blood dripped from his lips once again. The Man was loosing far to much blood and it would not be long till he was within the Halls of Mando's.

A dark, thick shadow descended from above and Sauron laughed happily. He watched as it wrapped around his body.

"_What have you done?!"_ A loud shout made the Lord stop his laughter.

Sauron faced Legolas and saw the pure anger on the Prince's face. "_Can't you see for yourself_?" Sauron answered. "_The only way to make you bear my soul was for a sacrifice and what better sacrifice there is, then a dying friend." _He laughed once more. "_Good bye, my little Prince."_ The shadow completely surrounded the dark Lord and he disappeared with it.

"What have I done." Legolas whispered as he turned to face the dying man in front of him.

"_You tried your...Best. Do not...let such...A...Thing...Sadden your heart._" Boromir smiled through blue, bloody lips. He watched as the brave Prince, that had been through far worse, lifted a hand towards his own cheek to wipe a tear than ran down it. _"Lego..."_ He swallowed the blood that rose from his throat. He was determined to speak his last words to the Man he owned his allegiance too "_Legolas..."_

"_Do not speak_, mellon-nin." Legolas did not stop the tears that fell from his eye's this time.

"_No...I must speak...To Aragorn. Please_." Boromir gasped. His lungs were slowly failing. "_Please Legolas...I do not wish to...Die knowing my...King...hates me_." He chuckled as his own tears fell from his eye's.

Legolas nodded and placed a gentle hand on the Man's forehead. He breathed in deeply and closed his eye's as both, himself and Boromir, returned to the world of the living.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli waiting nervously for the Elf and Man to return.

"Aragorn, when do you think..." Gimli never finished his question as he saw Legolas quickly stand and walk away from the Gondorian that was now breathing heavily. The Dwarf watched as Legolas slid down the trunk of a tree. He then saw the Elf pull his legs to his chest, arm's crossed them and head tucked within the small gap it created. Violent shivers racked his body.

Aragorn placed his hand on the Gondorian's shoulder. Tears started to spring to his eyes as he finally saw the colour starting to drain from Boromir's face. "Be still." Aragorn whispered.

"Forgive me." Boromir smiled sadly. "I have...Failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You have not failed any of us." Aragorn spoke true words for he knew that Boromir tried his best to fight the power of the Ring. The desire to hold it's power was truly great. If Boromir had received no death wounds, he would have went mad. Aragorn then looked at one of the arrows that were still imbedded and went to take a hold of it but a sudden shout made him jerk away from it.

"Leave it!" Legolas called from where he was sitting. Aragorn furrowed his brows, his eye's full of hurt. "Do not look at me like that." Legolas voice slowly faded.

Aragorn turned back to his dying friend "Boromir..."

"I am dying Aragorn. Sauron has cursed..."

"Stop it!" Legolas shouted "Do not tell him. Please, do not tell him." Legolas pleaded.

"Tell him what Laddie?" Gimli place a gently hand on one of Legolas' arms. While Aragorn was speaking to the dying Gondorian, Gimli thought it best to see to his Elven friend. Legolas was so vulnerable at this moment in time.

"Boromir, what do you mean?" Aragorn asked as he felt panic rise within him.

The Man simply smiled and coughed as he tried to change the subject. "Aragorn...I spoke words...That I truly did...Not mean."

"Boromir, tell me..."

"No...Aragorn." He breathed in deeply as he slowly felt himself fade. "I...Did not mean those things...I said before." Boromir was finding it more difficult to breath "You...Will be a great King...The greatest our lands...will ever know."

A tear fell from the rangers stormy, grey eye's as he watched another one of his friend's die. Why must death come too those he loved?

"I would have...Followed you...My brother...My Captain." Boromir swallowed the blood that rose to his throat and smiled as he last spoke "My King."

Aragorn watched as Boromir slowly stilled, the last trickle of blood ran down his pale chin. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and raised a hand towards his forehead. The ranger said a silent prayer and more tears fell from his eye's when a cry was heard from his Elven friend. Strider then shook the tears and leaned into Boromir, his face nearly touching the deceased Man's. _"I promise, I will not let our city fall."_ He whispered.

"_Be at peace...Son of Gondor."_

* * *

***Sadness* :(** I hope this chapter was to your liking? I thought that this might of been the last chapter...BUT it isn't ;) I am thinking maybe the next one will. Ending with Frodo and Sam :)

Little Note for you all: If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I have got a new laptop for Christmas and it doesn't come with a Word document only Word Pad :( If my Proof reading isn't that good either then forgive me.

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Brightwatcher;** Ahaha I know ;D HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas? :) Well i looks like there won't be a new companion...Damn it! ;D ahaha!

**NightLightBee;** AHAHAHAA! Awwww :') Nope, just a Christmas note :L I don't really like doing them but it is a celebration that the whole world does and well, I wanted to say Merry Christmas to you all :') I haven't rushed this, I hope. I did thank you! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas? :D

**LotrNienna;** Thank you! *Returns Christmassy hug* :D Did you have a great Christmas? :D I hope you like this chapter :'D NIghtRunner144; Thank you and you are welcome :)  
**Eressie;** A new reviewer? ;) Thank you for reveiwing :D and Thank you also for getting hooked :3

**Amberly Eldin;** AHAHA OR HE DID DIE AND YOU DO CRY! ;D I hope this wasn't sad enough to make you cry :/ I am sorry if it did D: That's quite alright :p You can reveiw whatever time you like :) Thank you soo much :') You make me so happy :'D Ahhh I am sorry! :L Hope this is soon enough!

**Hallely;** Thank you for your vote :D That has helped me alot! :)

**LightsCDark;** I know right? ;) I needed a nice little twist in there ;D Thank you! :3

**coloredSkies;** I am so mean to him ;) From the amount of votes I have, I will be going with that idea :) I have already got my idea for when it all ends for I will have stories after the War and then the return *SPOILER SPOILER* ;D Ahaha Thank you for your opinion though and do not worry. There will be dramatic and heart wrenching bit's in my stories to come :D

**will zona;** Thank you! Hope you had a great Christmas :D

* * *

Sam: Mr. Frodo?! Sophie? Have you seen Mr. Frodo?

Urm, I saw him down by the lake a few moments ago.

Sam: Thank you! I must go and get him.

I wouldn't do that...

Sam: And why not?

Because he's taking a bath. He's...You know..._Naked._

Sam: *Blushes* Oh, urm, well...urm, I am sure I can get him some other time...Oh look, a butterfly. *Chases butterfly*

XD ;)

**Namarië!**


	32. Let's hunt some Orc

Disclaimer in chapter 1 Into the wilds.

* * *

**Hannon le, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 32 - Let's hunt some Orc.

Frodo stood looking out at the great river of the Anduin. The young Hobbit blinked serveral times as the tears blurred his bright blue eye's. His ears had picked up an Elven cry not so long ago. This confirmed his fear.

Boromir, son of Denethor and Gondor, was now dead.

Frodo shook his head at the thought "_It's all my fault." _He looked down at the Ring in his palm. One tear slowly escaped his eye and made it's way down his cheek. The Halfling looked back out towards the river and whispered "_I wish the Ring had never come to me." _He swallowed as another tear fell "_I wish none of this ever happened_."

"So do all who live to see such times..." An old voice sounded from behind him. Frodo turned around quickly and gasped at what he saw. There, sat on a rock, a few metres away from the great forest, was his old and very dear friend.

Gandalf turned and faced the teary eyed Hobbit and smiled "...But it is not up to them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." The Wizard then turned away from the Hobbit and looked towards the trees that were behind him.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked but he then soon regretted it as his old friend slowly started to disappear. "Gandalf!" He shouted as he ran to the rock where his old friend had been sitting seconds ago. "Gandalf!" He shouted again, more tears running down his cheeks. "Why? Why give the Ring to me?! It has done nothing but bring death to those I love. Why Gandalf, why me?!" Frodo cried, hitting the rock hard which slowly began to make cuts in his knuckles.

"Bilbo was meant to find the Ring." The last of Gandalf's voice drifted along with the warm spring wind. "In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." A small chuckle could be heard as it finally faded.

Frodo lowered himself and sat beside the rock. The young Hobbit smiled sadly but then it faded as he a heard a faint shout in the distance. "Frodo!" The young Halfling looked up as he heard a familiar shout.

"Sam?" Frodo blinked through his tears and sniffed.

Sam ran through the trees and bushes as he tried to get to his friend. No, _best _friend. It was his job to protect Frodo, no matter what happens, he made a promise, a promise to a friend that he would never let Frodo go, that he would never leave him. He was to keep this promise, no matter how years were to come.

Soon the blonde Hobbit made it to the campsite were they had all rested before the attack of the Uruk-hai. Sam stopped as he saw Frodo leaning up agaist a rock, faint tracks of tears that had been running down his face could be seen. "Mr. Frodo?" He asked, worried that Frodo might've been stabbed or beaten by one of the foul servents of Saruman.

Frodo looked towards his gardener and smiled. He stood up and ran to his friend, hugging him in the process "Oh Sam. Thank the valar you are here with me." He laughed and he brushed his tears but it was unaffective as more ran down his cheeks.

Sam smiled also and tears escaped his eye's "_I made a promise Mr. Frodo_." Sam whispered "I made a promise." The blonde Hobbit said louder this time and he watched as Frodo took a step back and looked at him with confusion writen all over his face. "Gandalf said to me, _Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, _and I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

"Oh, Sam." Frodo hugged his dear friend again and didn't care about the tears that now fell.

After a couple of long seconds, both Hobbits turned and went towards one of the three Elven boats that were sat on the back of the great river. As soon as the boat was within the water, both jumped in and paddled there way to the over side.

The long walk towards Mordor had now began.

* * *

"Legolas?" Aragorn looked towards his Elven friend as the one of the Elven boats made it's way down the River bearing the son of Gondor within it.

Legolas looked towards Aragorn but did not reply.

"_Manen nalyë_?" *How are you?* Aragorn asked in Elvish this time and was thankful that he got an answer.

"_Meam_" *I am well* Legolas replied as he gave a half smile.

Aragorn returned the smile and whispered a prayer as the boat, which now carried the Gondorian, was now out of his site. He looked down at his vambraces and tied them tightly as he felt they were quite loose.

Gimli notcied this and said "Were did you get them from Laddie?" When Aragorn looked up, he didn't know what the Dwarf was talking about. Gimli rolled his eye's "The vambraces, Aragorn. I don't remembering you having any before."

"You are correct, Master Dwarf." Aragorn smiled. He clicked the last buckle into place and clenched his fist to make sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. "These are Boromir's. I do not want to forget so I have these to remember him by." He watched as Gimli smiled and then he thought sadly "_Atleast these will see the white city again_"

Legolas looked at the trees on the otherside of the river Anduin. Two small shapes could be seen weaving in and out of the trees and bushes. The Elf felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face the ranger who now stood in front of him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn spoke truly as he knew about the young Hobbit's decision to walk to Mordor alone...But of course, Sam would go with him. Frodo knew he was nothing without Sam.

"Then it had all been in vain." Gimli spoke deeply "The Fellowship has indeed broken. What good comes of it now? We have failed." Gimli walked over to the Man and Elf.

Aragorn, who still had his hand apon the Prince's shoulder, placed his other apon Gimli's "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli smiled and turned to the Prince who smiled too. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." The ranger then let go of both being's shoulders and picked up a small dagger that rested apon the ground were he previoulsly stood.

Legalas went towards the remaining boat and picked several arrows from each of the four quivers that were within it. He placed them gently within his nearly empty quiver.

Gimli also went to the boat and picked out a bag but dropped it when he heard Aragorn say "Leave all that can be spared behind." Legolas laughed as he walked back to his life long friend, his quiver full of arrows. "We travel light" Gimli followed, hoping neither of the two saw him blushing.

"Let's hunt some Orc." The future King of Gondor then ran into the forest in pursuit of the two young Hobbit's that were taken. The ranger rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard Gimli shout "Yes!"

Both Dwarf and Elf ran after their Human companion.

They were determined to bring their friends back.

* * *

**To be continued in the next book: "Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin - **_**I am here, my friend."**_

_Quite a short ending chapter wasn't it? _;)

I hope you all _enjoyed_ reading this just as much as I _enjoyed _writing it! :D I would like to say a **HUGE**** thank you **to all those that have **reviewed** from the very _start to finish _and also those who have been a **great support **throughout :D

_I also hope that you all look forward to the next book (part 2) _:')

* * *

**Reviews;**

**LotrNienna; **I had a lovely Christmas, thank you for asking :D I am sorry but now you will just have to wait for the next one! ;) M'ahahaha! ;D Thank you for you continued support :D

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you! I will try and make it as good as this one :D Thank you for you continued support! :')

**Arwen. Elf16; **OMG?! I am so sorry! *hands a tissue* I am so evil :( I hate myself for it ;D Thank you! I would never leave it on such a sad ending! I have to have happy endings...In some ;D Hopefully this didn't make you cry! :p Thank you for you continued support :'D

**Bubbles975; ***Blushes* Please don't be dead o.o! Really? I find myself really bad at explaining things :3 Awwwww You've made me smile! Thank you! :D I really so feel sorry for Leggy as well but then...It wouldn't be a good story if I didn't torture him ;) I hope this is soon? :D YAY! I hope you tune in ;D Thank you for you support :3

**colouredSkies; **Ahaha you probably does, just doesn't want to admit to it ;) Yeah, when I re-read it, I did the same thing too XD Stupid Leggy :L Thank you for you support :')

**Dani Hiwatari; **Whoa! You wrote a lot! o.o ahaha! THANK YOU! *Smiles like a fool* To be honest...I have no clue :L When I wrote the first one, I didn't think of a plot at all :o I let me imagination run wild. When it came to Leggy fainting that had to have some reason, so I wrote about the whole stars thing :L My brain is CRAZY! ;) Thank you, I love my Sauron too ;D Thank you again! :D The Hobbit was amazing and I loved each second of it :D Almost 2:00am and you're still reading :o! That is commitment ;) I thank you again for that :D You have made me smile and say thank you A LOT! :') I did indeed have a great Christmas and I hope you had one too? :D Have a fantastic New year! :'D Thank you for you support and do not worry...It will be soon ;)

**will zona;** Thank you! :D Can't always have a happy ending ;) Boromir will be mentioned throughout the next two books! We haven't seen the last of him yet ;) Thank you for your support :D

* * *

Faramir: I can't believe you are letting me out! :o

Well, you know, so many people adore you...

Faramir: *blushes* I know :3

Big headed aint ya'? -.-

Faramir: A bit :3

Ahem...Anyway...You may say what you wanted to say.

Faramir: YAY! *Dances*

FARMIR! That means now.

Faramir: *Stops dancing* Oh, urm...okay...I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR! :D

-.-

Faramir: I mean... **WE** HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR! ;D

Much better :3

* * *

**Namarië!**


End file.
